Little Alice
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: Related to "Little Emmett". The Cullen family find a little deserted Alice Brandon - she's all alone and out in the cold. The Cullens are the only ones she has left... but will Jasper stand for it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hiya, guys!_

_Long time, no see! I'm so sorry, I've sort of... dropped off earth. I know, I've been mean. But I've been busy I swear! Essays, assignments, exams... you know how it is. _

_Anyway, so this is my new fanfiction, "Little Alice." This has a connection with "Little Emmett," which you'll know of if you've read it. Which reminds me... check out "Little Emmett." Please?_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own ANY of it. I know, I'm upset too. _

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie... don't you ever learn that your husband is... well, a bit of an imbecile?"

I could hear voices, but I didn't recognise them. They didn't sound anything like my mommy or daddy. They sounded... different. I dunno. I suppose I was imagining things. Daddy always told me my imagination was running wild.

I looked down at my skirt – I swear it hadn't been black before – and pouted. This was my favourite skirt in my cupboard, and now it was _ruined_. I wasn't even sure what the black stuff was.

I was sitting cross legged in the streets, my teeth chattering and my mind hazy. I wasn't sure what I was doing out here... last time I was awake, I had been in my mommy's arms. I had been _warm_. And now I was just... cold. Really cold.

I pulled my legs up against my chest, and rocked against the stone wall beside me. I was so confused – this wasn't my room. This was a street.

"Daddy, are you playing a trick on me?" I called into the darkness, and waited for a response. There never was one. All I heard was footsteps and running noises. "It's mean, and I don't like it anymore. I wanna go home, daddy."

Still no answer. I rested my head against the wall as my eyes began to droop. I looked down at my hands as the blackness washed over me.

When I woke up again, I was even more cold than before. I felt myself rocking, and all I could see was the dark sky. The stars weren't bright tonight – but I continued to stare upwards.

"I knew you'd come to get me, mommy." I whispered, and coiled into the embrace of her. I realised that my mommy usually felt soft, and warmer. This person was really hard and cold.

Maybe mommy was cold too. Like me.

I heard a murmur, and it was something I had never heard before.

"Carlisle, this isn't a good idea. Don't you understand, that... she has parents? She has a family?"An impatient voice growled, but I was too afraid to look up.

"Her lips are blue. We have to hurry and get her to warmth." I heard a sweet, soft voice whisper. This person was closer now, and I felt her holding my hand.

"She is the most adorable child I have ever seen." Yet another voice whispered, but this time the voice sounded pretty. Whoever was holding me smelt good, too.

I felt my eyes drooping again, and let them close. My head rocked back over the arm that was holding me, and I slipped under again.

Before I could wake up, I heard a strange rumbling from beneath me. It was a soft purr, which kinda reminded me of my cat Lucy. I hope Lucy is okay.

"Someone will notice she's missing, Carlisle. And then we'll have to leave. _Again_. What will that look like?"

That was the same voice that growled before. But... who was Carlisle? My daddy's name was Barry, not Carlisle.

I began to cry, once I realised that this may not be my family I was with. Was I getting kidnapped? Why wasn't someone helping me? Mommy had always told me to watch out for people who would want to steal me. Was I being stealed?

I curled up into a ball on the seat, and cried softly into my hands. I didn't want to look at anyone, not if I didn't know them. I was too scared.

Before this, I had never been scared of anything. But now I am.

My parents used to say, "When Alice is big and strong, she will be just like a Lion." Will I still be a Lion after this?

My name is Alice Brandon. I live in Forks with my mommy and daddy. I have short, spiky hair and I am really short. I can never reach anything in the kitchen, and my mommy has to get it for me. I don't mind being short.

"Shh," A cold hand brushed my hair, but I only cried louder and moved away from the hand. The person sitting closest to me gasped and sighed.

"She's scared stiff. What do we do?" The beautiful voice of one of the ladies exclaimed in a whisper, and the fact that I didn't even know this person made me notice the door handle. I grabbed it, and pulled it, then tried to push the door open.

It wouldn't open.

"No!" I sobbed, banging the door and sliding down to the floor. My face was still against the door, so I couldn't see anyone. They couldn't make me look at them. Not for a billion, trillion, gazillion years.

The car suddenly stopped, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could get away for real. Not be stuck in this car with strangers.

I felt so weak, I could hardly move my arms. I had used all my energy on trying to get the door open, and I was too tired now. When was the last time I had eaten something?

Someone opened the door and scooped me up into their arms. I collapsed against their side again, exhausted, and passed out again.

"Hello? Little girl? Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, to a torch being shined right into my eyes. I cringed away, but it got turned off. I was warmer now, and I could feel the blanket over the top of me.

"Yes, I can hear you." I whispered, my voice sounding weak and small. I suddenly felt more courageous than before.

This person that was looking into my eyes wasn't my daddy. He was blonde and white skinned. His eyes were a scary gold color, and I let out a shriek of terror when I registered that no one I have ever seen has eyes like that.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you still cold?" He said, his voice sounding crystal clear and smooth. I reached up to touch his nose, curious about what his skin felt like. It was very cold, and very hard.

"I-I'm okay. Who are you?" I whispered.

"My name is Carlisle. We found you on the street... do you know what you were doing there?" He asked me, his eye brows pulling together. He looked really smart.

"N—No, I don't."

His eyes softened, and that's when noticed that my head was being cradled on someone's lap. I looked away from Carlisle, and into the face of another person with golden eyes. She had white skin as well, but her hair was up to her shoulder and a light brown. "Who are you?"

"I'm Esme, sweetheart. What's your name?" Her voice sounded just as smooth as Carlisle's, and I marvelled at how soft it sounded.

"I'm... I'm Alice. Where's my mommy and daddy?" I croaked, my voice hitching when I mentioned them. I hope they're okay...

I saw Esme's eyes flash to somewhere behind me, and I frowned and look away from her. I was cared about what she was going to tell me.

"They... they decided that you would be a lot more happy with another family." Esme said softly, looking into my eyes with a smile. Her eyes were scary to look at, so I looked away.

"Are you the other family?" I asked.

She shook her head, and smiled softly. "No, not us."

"Then why am I here?" I whispered, my eyes beginning to water. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to go home.

"We're going to help you find another family. Someone who will love you, and make sure you're safe."

I frowned, and let the tears roll down my face. I buried my face into Esme's hair, only because it was the only thing near me.

I felt her stroking my hair, and making hushing noises. Everyone around me made strange murmuring sounds, I thought I even hear someone growling again. Maybe they had a pet dog.

"I want to go home." I cried, squeezing my eyes tight together. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm sorry." It was Carlisle's voice again, now much closer. I turned my head, to see Carlisle kneeling beside the white sofa Esme and I were sitting on. I could see other people in the background, but they were blurred by the tears. "But... we couldn't leave you outside. Will you tell me how old you are, please Alice?"

"I'm... I'm five." I cried, my bottom lips shaking and the tears getting caught around my nose. Carlisle nodded, and put his hand on his forehead. He shook his head. He looked like he had hurt himself.

"Well... are you hungry, Alice?" Esme asked me pulling me back a little bit so she could see me. "Rosalie, get her some tissues, please."

I saw a blurred shape get up off the other white sofa, and disappear into another room.

I shook my head. "I don't want any food. I don't know you. You're not my mommy."

Esme sighed, the sadness in her eyes clear. I heard a number of sighs around the room, just as Esme looked up from me. She looked at everyone sitting around, and seemed to remember something.

"Who are they?" I looked around at the five other people around me that I also didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to introduce you, don't I, Alice?"

She pointed to a girl with long, dark brown hair. Her hair was nearly up to her waist. Her skin was white and her eyes were a slightly darker gold then Carlisle's. The girl called Rosalie came back with tissues. I wiped my eyes and nose. "That, is Bella."

"Hi, Alice." Bella smiled. She was sitting with another boy, who's hair looked like he had been a cyclone. It didn't occur to me that they all had white skin and the same scary eyes. She gestured to the boy next to her. "This Edward."

Edward nodded at me with a careful smile.

"Do you know the girl who got you the tissues? That's Rosalie." Esme pointed to the blonde girl that was now sitting beside a huge man. Rosalie smiled at me and waved. She was really pretty. "And that man next to her is Emmett."

"Hiya, Alice." Emmett grinned at me, and with a whimper I cringed into Esme. Emmett looked five times my size. He had big muscles and showed his teeth more than the others.

Esme shot Emmett a funny glance that made Emmett grin ever wider.

"And that's Jasper."

I looked at a boy that had honey coloured hair, and of course, the white skin and gold eyes. He looked tall, even though he was sitting down. He looked nothing like Edward or Emmett, and yet they all had the same coloured skin and eyes. Except Jasper had purple under his eyes. He was probably tired.

Jasper's face stared at me as if I had done something wrong – it made me look away from him.

"Hello, Alice." Jasper said curtly, and leaned his head on his hand. He was still frowning. I looked down, worried I had made him angry. I had never met him before this, had I... ?

Esme shot Jasper another glance, and his glare softened. But he didn't smile.

"What do you say we go and find you something to eat?" Esme broke the silence, and pulled me up. Before I had time to say no, she wrapped the blanket around my body and cradled me in her arms. The soft rock of her walk made me want to sleep again. She sat me down on a stool and walked around the kitchen gathering things to eat.

After a few moments, she put down a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. I looked out the window at the dark sky with bright stars, and then looked down at the food.

"Should... should I eat it?" I whispered, staring at Esme sceptically. I have always been told not to take anything from strangers.

Esme smiled and pushed the plate towards me. "Of course, sweeheart."

I picked up a cookie, and it smelt so good I gobbled it down and guzzled my milk. I was out of breath by the time I finished, and I felt full. And a little sick.

"You were quite hungry, weren't you? When was the last time you ate anything?" She asked me, frowning at the empty plate. She picked it up and took it to the sink.

I thought for a second. "I don't know."

Esme's frown disappeared, and I noticed that she was pretty as well, just like Rosalie. All the girls in this house seemed really pretty. The boys... they scared me. They were all so big and strong, and Jasper... he looked at me scarily. He made me want to run away.

"Should we go back into the living room?" Esme asked me, smiling again. She walked around the counter and went to pick me up again.

"No!" I shrieked, remembering Emmett's big muscles that could crush me like a bug. "Can I go home?"

Esme shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear... but you can't go home."

The tears formed in my eyes, and my bottom lip started shaking. I struggled to control myself as I looked down at my hands. "Why not? I don't like this."

"Because..." Esme looked down. "I'm not sure right now. We'll talk about it."

I started crying into my hands, and leaned against the cabernet. Esme walked over to me and put her arm around me. I wanted to move away from her, but she felt closest to a mommy I could get.

I felt myself getting picked up, and soon I was in a room with the same people as before. They were all talking in quite, strained voices, while I cried into Esme's chest.

When I looked up, and saw Emmett and Jasper, it only made me cry harder. If daddy was here, he would scare them away. But I didn't think mommy or daddy were coming back. If they were, they would be here by now.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I had woken up. I was in a warm, cosy bed. Not like my one at home – this one was too big. My feet didn't even reach half way.

I leaned up, and looked around the room. No one was around. I was alone.

Yay!

I jumped out of bed, and looked around for my socks. They were nowhere to be found, but this was the only time I would be able to get out.

I crept around the corner and started going down the stairs. I looked on each side, and no one was around. I smiled, and started running for the door. I was so close!

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Someone picked me up, and held me out in front of them. Emmett grinned at me, and started taking me back towards the living room. "Where do you think _you're_ going, little Alice?"

Emmett's scary teeth made me squeal, and I was worried I had woken everyone up. But I didn't care. I continued to scream and thrash until he would let me go.

"Emmett! You're scaring her, you big oaf!" Edward gasped. He was with Bella in the living room, and they were both looking at me with soft, worried eyes.

"Put me down!"

How did they know I was going to run away?

"Get off me!"

"Give her to me." Bella said, holding out her arms. Emmett placed me in her arms, and I felt a little bit more calm. Bella was just as cold as the others, but she was the only one who reminded me of my mommy. Well, Esme reminded me more, but she didn't seem to be around. Mommy had dark hair just like her. "Shh, Alice, shh."

"Are you suggesting that you are a better carer than me, Bella?" Emmett gasped, offended. He was still grinning.

Bella nodded. "Yes, probably. Notice she has _stopped screaming._"

I had stopped screaming, but I was out of breath and tired again. "Bella... where's Esme?"

"She's upstairs. Will you be okay with me for awhile?" Bella said, taking a seat on the sofa behind her. I looked around the house as she did so, marvelling at the brightness and flashy paintings. All I could see was white, with the occasional flash of colour. It was a very big house. Bigger than my old one.

I sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I guess so."

Just then, Rosalie entered the room. Her hair was straight and blonde but curly on the ends. She looked like she was always wearing makeup. Maybe that's why she was so pretty.

"Oh, Alice is up, you should have told me." Her voice sounded like ringing bells.

She sat on the other side of Bella, and looked into my eyes. Her gold eyes looked scary, and I hid in Bella's jacket just in case Rosalie bit me or something. She leaned away, with a hurt expression.

She seemed to lean in again, but not as close this time. She didn't look directly at me, either. "What do you like, Alice?"

I looked down. "I like... bracelets."

"Bracelets? I like bracelets too." Rosalie smiled, and held up her hands. "See, I have a lot."

She was right; her wrist was covered in different bracelets. There was gold, silver, red, blue...

A smile spread across my face. "You do!"

Rosalie grinned, and pulled at one of my hands. She held out my wrist, and I just noticed she was wearing gloves. "Why aren't you wearing any if they're your favourite thing?"

"I... I take them off at night." I whispered, staring at her hand. She let go of me, and took off one of her gold bracelets. "Here, you can borrow mine."

She slid it onto my wrist, and I gasped. "Really?!"

"Mhmm."

I turned it around and around on my wrist, staring at it. It was a few golden bands tied around each other, if that made any sense. "It's very pretty, thank you, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose." She smiled, and patted my head. She didn't move from beside us, but sat there. Every now and then, she'd look at me and smile. I'd smile back, then burst into a fit of giggles.

I liked Rosalie and Bella and Esme. I didn't really know them very well, but they seemed like the only people I liked in this place. Carlisle was okay, too. But I was still scared of Emmett and Jasper and Edward. As soon as I remembered Edward was sitting beside us, I hid my face into Bella's strawberry smelling hair.

"Don't you all want to sleep?" I whispered, curling into a ball on Bella's lap. I was a little bit cold.

Rosalie and Bella exchanged a glance. "We're not tired."

I frowned, looking down. Suddenly, worry appeared on Rose's face. "Are _you_ cold?"

I nodded. "A little. I'm kind of hungry, too."

Rosalie smiled, and stood up. She held out a hand for me, and I hesitantly took it. She pulled me towards the kitchen, and I sat on the same stool I sat on with Esme.

"Can I have a sandwich?" I asked her. She nodded, and gathered together ingredients and a glass. "Rosalie..."

She turned around, in the middle of grabbing a bottle of juice. "Yes?"

"Is... is the reason my parents want me to be in another family because... because... they don't want me?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. The thought had been scaring me all day; wait, night; and now was the only time I felt like saying it.

Rosalie put down the juice and came to sit next to me. She held both of my hands. "Of course they wanted you."

"Then why would they leave me?" I whispered, the tears now streaming down my cheeks. I have always been a cry baby.

Rosalie leaned forward, but then froze. She looked nervous. "I... I don't know."

"That's what Esme said! That doesn't help anything!" I said, my voice now louder and angrier. I felt irritated with these people – they didn't seem to be telling me the truth.

"And... I'm truly, truly sorry, Alice." Rosalie leaned toward me, as if she was going to hug me, but I cringed away. I was too scared for any more contact. Especially when Rosalie was a little... scary. Scarier than Bella and Esme. She was pretty, though. Scary and pretty. Like no one I've ever met.

Rosalie looked at me, her eye brows creased over her scary golden eyes. She looked like she wanted to get closer, but she kept her distance when I leaned away from her.

"I want to go home." I whispered, leaning against the bench and burying my face in my hands. I wished I brought the blanket I was wrapped in so I could hide. "I'm scared."

I felt Rosalie rubbing my hair, and she shifted so she was sitting closer to me. "I know, Alice, I know. I'm sorry..."

I peeked out of the gaps in my little fingers to the door way – Jasper was leaning against the door frame, watching us. He was glaring at me, just like he was before, which only made me cry harder. I hid my face in my hands for a second, and when I went to look at him again... he was gone.

I eventually stopped crying, deciding I had to stop being such a baby. I looked up at out the window – everyone of the back walls in this huge house was glass. I could see the sky beginning to lighten into a pale grey. Forks was always grey. Always rainy.

I feel like I have never seen the sun. Even though I have.

"How about I get you that sandwich and juice, huh, Alice?" Rosalie said quietly, and stood up. She bustled around the kitchen at a slow pace. I looked up at her, sniffling to clear my nose, and wiping my eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered to her, and smiled.

She placed the food and drink in front of me. I began eating. "You have no reason to be sorry, Alice."

I nodded, and continued eating. "Rosalie..."

"Yes?"

"What is your family called?"

She grinned at me. "Well... I suppose we're called the Cullens. What is yours called?"

I wondered why she didn't say 'was'. "Brandon. Do you have a husband, Rosalie?"

Her smile grew wider and I didn't know why. "Yes. Emmett. Do you remember him?"

I cringed, remembering Emmett picking me up earlier. He could have crushed me and I couldn't do anything about it! "Yes. What about Esme and Bella?"

"Esme has Carlisle, and Bella has Edward."

She took a seat next to me again, and sat watched me eat.

"What about... Jasper?" I asked, shoving the last bit of sandwich in my mouth. The food here was so good, and I couldn't resist eating it all at once.

Rosalie looked down. "No... Jasper doesn't have anyone."

"Why not?" I asked, confused. "If you and Bella and Esme all have husbands, then why doesn't Jasper have a wife?"

Rosalie stared into my eyes, and began to frown. She stared at me for a little bit longer before answering. "He... he just hasn't found someone he wants to marry yet. Do you understand that?"

Although I didn't, I nodded. I didn't understand marrying and people being together. I wasn't ever planning to get married. I didn't even know what that meant.

"What's marrying? Is that when someone is connected to you for life? I know you have rings, but do they have tracking chips in them so you can't be apart?" I asked, drinking the last of my juice. I put down the cup and crossed my legs on the seat. I was small enough.

Rosalie burst out laughing, and flicked her hair behind her. "Marrying is just when one person really loves another person—"

"What's so funny in here?" Emmett burst into the room, and huge grin on his face and his huge body nearly knocking down the walls. Or that's what it looked liked to me.

Because his voice is so loud, I screamed again; I even hid behind Rosalie.

"Emmett! Stop scaring her!" Rosalie scolded him, slapping him hard on the shoulder. "She's scared enough as it is!"

"Oh please," Emmett chortled, ruffling my hair and standing really close to me. His hand looked like the size of my head. "I don't scare you, do I, little Alice?"

"You do." I whispered. "A lot."

Emmett burst into loud laughs; how did he hear me? I thought I said that quietly. Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Alice!" Esme started calling out to me from the living room. Rosalie took my hand and led me back towards the living room. Emmett followed behind me, my head only reaching his waist. I wish I was bigger. "Alice, sweetheart, we found you a change of clothes!"

Esme was holding up a few items of clothing, while Bella and Edward sifted through a cardboard box full of even more clothes. My eyes lit up, and I ran towards the box full of pink and purple fabric.

"Looks like someone is fond of Renesmee's clothing." I heard Edward laugh.

I looked up at him, frowning. "Who's... Re-nez-mee?"

"Our daughter." Bella said, smiling. "Maybe you'll get to meet her. She's on a trip with her boyfriend right now, but she'll be back in a few days—"

"What makes you think she'll be here for that long?"

Jasper strode into the room, his arms crossed. He was frowning – again – and stood next to Emmett. He looked down at me, his eyes black and the purple bags under his eyes stood out amongst his white skin.

Esme and Rosalie were staring at Jasper, their faces seemed surprised and horrified. Even Edward and Emmett seemed to be looking at him with astonishment. I hadn't noticed Carlisle seated behind Esme on the couch until he stood up.

"Jasper," Carlisle said quietly. He leaned in front of Jasper's ear, and whispered something, short and quick. I didn't get time to hear it.

"Well, we can't keep on acting like she's going to live here. Because she can't. You all know why. For goodness sake, you act like you know her!" Jasper threw his hands up in the air. I wondered how long he has hated me for.

"We are all she's got, for now." Edward said quietly, stepping in front of Bella, which also happened to be standing next to me. I was frozen on the floor, my fingers clenched around a frilly pink skirt.

I didn't know what to do.

"All she's got!? Have you even noticed... what... we..." He was nearly yelling, but he looked down at me and sighed. "Just because her parents deserted her—"

I wasn't sure what deserted meant, but when Jasper said it, they all looked down at me with worried eyes. I was staring up at them as if I were a Deer in the headlights. I felt like I was blind.

I was just so confused.

"Jasper," Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "Maybe you should take a minute to calm down. Go, and..." He looked down at me and back at Jasper. "Eat something."

He nodded stiffly. "You're right."

I wasn't sure what just happened; and I wasn't sure where I was going to go now.

I was confused all round.

**A/N: **_I hoped you liked that. Let me know what you thought... too fast? Too slow? Too... just not right? Please, I would love you to know (:_

_Should I continue??_

_Oh, and... REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hello again..._

_How is everyone? I hope you're all good. And I hope you're ready for the next chapter of... "Little Alice"!!! Let's hope I write the best I can and make it great for all of you (:_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, yeah... Stephanie... *sigh* Meyer. I get it._

After Jasper left, I instantly felt more at ease. I was incredibly worried that he would hurt me. He seemed to have a really scary look in his eyes that made me want to run away...

The rest of morning, I spent asleep on the couch. My head was leaning on Esme's lap, and my feet in a ball of blankets on Rosalie's stretched out, long legs. I have been so tired lately.

I was so confused. I wasn't sure where I was going to go after this. Would I get put into some kind of shelter for kids with no parents? What are they called... orphanages? I would hate to go to one of those. It would scare me even more than being here...

Or maybe not.

I drifted back into consciousness, but I just heard silence. Maybe no one was around anymore. Maybe they had left me to sleep in peace.

"What _are_ we going to do with the poor little darling?" Esme said quietly. Ok, I was still lying on her lap, because I felt her cold breath on my face. I shivered, which made Rosalie wrap the blanket tighter around my feet.

"I don't know. I can't believe her parents would just... leave her." Rosalie said. I could hear the anger in her voice even though she was whispering. "Who would do that to a child? Especially Alice."

"She is such a sweet little thing."

"Jasper really doesn't plan on talking to her, does he? Did Edward tell you why he was so upset?" Rosalie said after a short moment of silence. I held my breath, worried for her answer.

"He just said... that he doesn't want us getting in trouble."

"For doing what?"

"For taking in this child that isn't ours."

"She would have died otherwise!"

Esme sighed. "I know. He won't believe that. He thinks that we should have just dropped her at the police station and left."

"No!" Rosalie sounded horrified. She was almost speaking normally now. "How heartless can one person be!"

Esme didn't answer. "He's not heartless. He's just thinking about our family."

Rosalie whispered something under her breath, too fast and too quiet for me to hear. Esme sighed again. "Rosalie... maybe he's right."

"Can't we just wait for awhile?" Rosalie whispered, her voice pleading and sad now. "I know, we've only known her for a little while, but... I would feel horrid if I just dumped her to an orphanage. She's not ready for that kind of treatment. She's too... little."

"She _is_ five years old." Esme said. "But, of course... I think she is too young. How could... how could her parents do this to her? Just leave her on the street without any words?"

I felt the tears budding at the corners of my closed eyes, and took a shaky breath. Esme gasped, just as I decided to open my eyes. She was looking down at me, her terrifying golden eyes staring into mine.

"Did we wake you?" Esme said, brushing the hair from my forehead.

"No... is it true what you said about Jasper? About my mommy and daddy? Did they really just leave me on the street?" I said, the tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I buried my face into the blanket, the sobs racking my whole body.

"Shh, sweetheart," Esme held me close to her, rubbing the side of my hair. I forgot the fact that I was scared of these people, or that I had nowhere to go; I just wanted to be hugged. To feel loved, even if the love wasn't real. "Shh... it's going to be ok."

"Is Jasper really mad at me? Does he really hate me?" I choked out, feeling Esme's now soaked shoulder.

"What happened in here?" It was Bella, and I only just opened my eyes to see Bella enter, holding hands with Edward. Emmett came in behind them, his eye brows creased in confusion. It looked so weird for him to be smiling.

"She overheard them talking," Edward said. How could he know? Maybe he just guessed. "About her parents... and Jasper."

"Oh," Bella said, and I watched as she got closer and kneeled in front of me. I looked out the window, past her – the sky was beginning to darken again. "Alice... you will be ok. We'll take care of you. At least until..."

Someone seemed to make her trail off, and then feel silent. I felt her stroke my arm, while the others hovered around the couch the three of us were seated on. Soon, everyone had a hand on me.

They were all cold. It was easy to ignore, but it gave me a fright.

I sniffled, the tears slowly coming to an end. I looked at Rosalie, who was watching me with a sad expression. "Are you ok? Your hand is so cold."

Rosalie nodded. "No, I'm not cold. Don't worry about me. Are you thirsty?"

They always seem to want to distract me with food. Or drinks. Although, I was pretty thirsty... "Yes, please."

I climbed off the couch, nearly falling onto the soft, white rug as I did so. Esme took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I only just realised everyone followed when they all stood around the stool I was sitting on.

"Wow," I muttered, my eyes wide. They always seemed to be so fast. And quiet.

I heard Edward laugh under his breath.

Esme set a glass of milk in front of me. "Are you feeling better?"

I looked down, feeling the dry tears all over my cheeks. My hair was totally flat on one side, where I had been lying on it. I tried to fix it, but it refused to go back to normal.

"Would you like a brush?" Rosalie asked, looking at me with a smile. I shook my head. Everyone around her laughed. "Ok. Maybe later."

"Hey, Alice, I just had a great idea." Emmett said, leaning down next to me, his grin back on his face.

"Oh no," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Edward."

Edward laughed under his breath and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"What do you say I give you a piggy back ride up the stairs? Renesmee used to love it, and I'm sure you would too."

My eyes lit up. My daddy used to give my piggy back rides all the time! Even if it was Emmett... it would still be fun, right?

I held out my arms to him.

"Be careful, with her Emmett. She's only little."

I turned to Esme, and gaped at her. "I. Am not. Little!" I put my hands on my hips, and pouted at her. I hated when people called me little!

Esme smiled at me. "Of course you're not, sweetheart."

"I'll be careful." Emmett said, turning around so his back was facing me. I jumped up onto the stool and launched myself onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his chest. I wasn't big enough for my legs to go down to his waist. "Are you ready for the Emmett train, Alice?"

I nodded, holding on tighter. Emmett was so big, and I was so small... and to be honest, I was worried he would drop me. I suppose they're just trying to cheer me up.

He started walking towards the stairs, but it wasn't fast enough for me. "Faster! Faster!"

"You asked for it!"

Emmett ran up the stairs, really quickly. I bet I could beat him in a running race... my aunty said I was as fast as an African Cheetah. Whatever that was.

I giggled, burying my face into his shirt. He smelt like the forest. "Go!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie ran to the bottom of the stairs just as we were about to go down. "Don't drop her!"

He ignored her, and we ran back down the stairs. I was having the most fun I had had in days. And it was Emmett! Emmett is what scared me the most. Maybe he's not as scary as I thought.

Emmett burst out laughing, and let go of my legs. I nearly fell to the floor, but Rosalie caught me before I hit the ground. How did they do that?!

"Emmett! This is what I meant by _don't drop her_!" Rosalie shrieked, setting me down in front of her. "Are you ok, Alice?"

"I'm fine." I giggled, smiling up at Emmett. He grinned, and winked, before heading back towards the kitchen. Rosalie grabbed my hand, which reminded me that I still had her gold bracelet on.

"Oh, Rosalie, did you want your bracelet back?" I asked, letting go and beginning to take it off.

She shook her head. "No, no. Keep it on for now."

I heard the door fly open, and Jasper stepped in. He looked at me for a second, and to my surprise, he wasn't glaring at me like before. He still wasn't smiling like all the others, though.

"Hello, Jasper." Rosalie said curtly, taking my hand again. I saw her nod down at me from the corner of my eyes.

Jasper sighed. "Hi, Alice."

I looked down, and hid myself behind Rosalie's legs. "Hi, Jasper."

She pulled me back into the kitchen, where I sat back on my stool. Edward and Bella were missing, but Esme was still there with Emmett.

"Esme, where's Carlisle?" I asked her.

"He's just at the hospital. He promised he'd be back for dinner, ok? Maybe we could all eat with you tonight." Esme said, smiling. "Would you like that?"

"Ok."

Everyone smiled at me.

"Do you have any toys?" I said after a moment of silence.

"No, dear, we don't, I'm sorry." Esme said, looking down.

"Didn't... Renesmee... like toys?" I asked them, and they all seemed to look at me with somewhat surprised expressions.

"Um... no... she preferred... books." Bella said after awhile, biting her lip. Everyone looked at her funny.

"I know! How about... we go outside and play football?" Emmett said, clapping his hands together and grinning. He actually looked kinda evil.

"Emmett! She doesn't want to play _football_!" Rosalie scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Actually... I do." I said, smiling. "As long as I don't get too dirty."

They all burst out laughing, and I couldn't work out why. What I had I said _now_? I always seemed to be saying the weirdest things.

"Ok! Let's go!"

Emmett took my hand and led me outside. The warm, summer air was nice on my skin; better than when it's winter. I nearly freeze every time. I'm not sure how any animals survived... I guess they have fur...

I started playing with Emmett. I could easily dodge him by going under his legs, and darting in a zig zag way to get away from him. I had a feeling he let me get points.

"You're letting me win!" I squealed, when I slammed onto the dirt to score yet another point.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

I frowned, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Alice... you're just too good for me. What can I say?" Emmett shrugged, and reached out to me for a high five. He had to bend down so I could reach.

"Ok, let's go again." I said, grabbing the ball and stomping to the other side of the field.

Jasper's POV

This little, insignificant girl is going to ruin _everything._

What was Carlisle thinking, bringing her home with us? Do none of them know what will happen if she gets to attached? If any of _us_ get attached? What will happen then?

We can't keep her. She's not like a pet. We can't just take her in and then expect us not to have to tell her the truth.

That's exactly the problem! We can't tell her the truth, even if we wanted to! The Volturi would find us, and kill us all. Or kill her. And I know that would hurt everyone. Especially Rosalie and Esme. They seemed to be the ones that cared for her... already.

Of course, she was an adorable child. One of the most beautiful children I've ever seen, but... didn't they think about me during all this? The way she appeals to me? Everyone time I see her, I want to kill her. Just that sound like a good relationship for us to have? _I _don't think so. So how could they all think taking her in was a good idea?

"_Just let her stay for awhile. After a few days, we'll find a real place for her..."_ that's what Carlisle said one day when Alice was sleeping. He came up to my room especially to see me.

But as I said... there is no way she'll leave us. We'll end up keeping her.

And there is no way I'm going to let that happen. Not right now, not when the whole family is at stake...

I wondered out onto the back porch, watching Emmett and Alice play football. Alice giggled when Emmett tried to catch her, and grab the ball. I could feel the happiness and excitement coming off her, and Emmett as well. How could Emmett stand for this? Did he not get it?

"Don't get too attached." I murmured under my breath, leaning against the wooden post. Emmett looked over at me for a split second, giving Alice the time to gracefully skip to the goal and score a point. Although she was only five, she was a dancer. Or she would be.

I could see Rosalie getting attached to her. She sees her as the daughter she never had. And Esme... of course Esme would care for her instantly. I even noticed Carlisle looking at Alice as if she was an angel. A laughing, smiling, fairy-like angel...

The wind blew, and I could smell her everywhere. She smelt like a mix of Roses, orange, and lemon. I inhaled, my throat burning all over. I clenched my teeth together as I always did, and closed my eyes.

This was all getting beyond ridiculous. Everyone was taking this way too far... this wasn't happening. How could this little five year old girl make everything change so quickly?

I could hear everyone in the house, wandering around, talking... I could hear Edward at his piano, playing for Bella. I could feel everyone's delight and contentment... it was strange. Or, stranger than usual.

I had always been lonely. So, when I found this strange, "vegetarian" family... they are all I've got. I would hate for this one, insignificant person to screw it all up.

I watched Alice run around the backyard, my eyes narrowed. She was so... small. Her little body, her skinny arms and legs... although her body was small, her limbs seemed long and graceful. Her hair seemed to suit her perfectly, jet black and spiky. She seemed so fragile, so soft...

I stopped myself right there, before my thoughts got out of control. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and stalked back inside.

I could feel worry coming from upstairs; I assumed it was Edward.

_It's fine, I'm ok._ I reassured him, as I stomped up Carlisle's study. I pulled out one of his large books on the Civil War, and began reading. I have always loved to read...

Reading about the Southerner's strategies seemed to take my mind off this... situation, but only for a moment. I heard Alice and Emmett walk back into the house, and cringed when I heard Alice's sweet, tinkling laugh.

Although I hated this child... it was hard not to find her cute. I could see why everyone else in this house took a shine to her so quickly. I hoped they weren't even _considering_ the possibility of her staying—

"Emmett! What'd you _do_ to her?" Rosalie suddenly shrieked. "She's almost browned with mud!"

"We had fun, right Alice?" Emmett laughed.

I scowled at the admiration I heard in Rosalie's voice, even if she was mad. I could tell she saw Alice as her and Emmett's child. Or, _possible_ child...

No, no, no! This is _not_ going to happen!

Of course, I was thinking about Alice too. I didn't want her to have to be doomed to this life, just like the rest of us. I wouldn't want _anyone_ to have become like us...

Nothing like this has ever happened before. I was the last one to join the family. No one else will, and no one else should have to. That is it for us.

The Civil War no longer appealed to me. I slammed the book shut, and began walking back down the stairs. I could hear the bath running, as Rosalie poured soap bubble liquid into the warm water.

"Rosalie... you're only going to end up hurt." I said, too quiet for her to hear. I didn't want to see my sister get hurt after Alice is gone. I didn't want to see any of them hurt.

Esme and Bella were gathering clothes together from Nessie's cardboard box again, while Edward and Emmett began to cook downstairs. The disgusting human ingredients made me want to gag, but I went and sat on a stool anyway.

"Hey, Jaz," Emmett said, not even turning around from the stove. "How's it going?"

_Terrible. Horrifying. _"Great."

I could hear Alice upstairs, speaking to Rosalie. I rolled my eyes, and looked down at the table top.

"He's lying." Edward whispered.

"I know. He's a terrible liar." Emmett replied. "How can you not like that little squirt? She's so cute."

"Reminds me a little of Renesmee when she was young." Edward smiled as he stared a giant pot of spaghetti sauce.

"No wonder you like her so much!" Emmett nudged him while cutting up onions. "Ew."

"Don't you guys_ realise_?" I spat, angered by their behaviour. "Don't you... understand?"

"Don't spoil it for them." Edward said quietly, nodding up at the stairs. He finally turned around to face me. "Do you really want Rosalie to be mad at you for eternity?"

"Well, no, but... you can see them getting attached. It's not good. It's dangerous." I said, shaking my head. "They are acting like this is no big thing."

"Let them have their fun." Emmett said. There was a huge bang, and I leaned around Edward to get a look. Emmett was holding up an obscured knife, and underneath all the onion, and broken chopping board.

"How is God's name did you do that?" Edward scoffed, raising one eye brow. He started shaking his head. "Remind me to never let you in the kitchen again. Next time, you'll give Alice a bowl of Spaghetti Ragu without any pasta."

Emmett grinned, and hit Edward over the head.

"Hopefully... there won't _be _next time." I murmured, still shaking my head.

The happiness in room turned to distaste in a second. My brother looked at me with concerned expressions, and then turned around to continue cooking.

Rosalie's POV

Alice was the most gorgeous child I have ever seen. She comes in a tie with Renesmee.

Alice seemed to cling to me like a lost puppy, which made me so happy I could scream. I loved having a little girl around again, someone to care for and mother. Alice seemed more like a child then Renesmee ever was; Renesmee _was _half vampire. Alice was_ all_ human.

That's why I loved her so much!

She was _small_! I'm not sure if it's just me, or if everyone can see it, but she reminds me of a pixie. Her spiky hair, her light brown eyes, her small body and long legs. She seemed to be graceful with whatever she did. I watched her play football with Emmett through the window, and I couldn't get over how quick she was.

Whenever she cries, I feel like crying. I am so mad at her parents for leaving her out there, all alone, in the cold... who could do such a thing? To any child?

I couldn't help but feel slightly protective of her. She is exactly how I would want my daughter to be. But of course, unlike her parents, I would never desert her onto the street...

And to think, we would have to find her a new home soon. How would I ever be able to give her away?

Even seeing her playing with Emmett... imagine if she was Emmett and I's child? How happy we'd all be? I would finally have the child I've always dreamed of, and Emmett... I know he's always wanted a daughter. Although he's never said it, I can tell.

I have just given Alice a bath, and dressed her into a pair of Renesmee's pyjamas. They are pink with daisies all over them – they suit Alice, I think. What can I say, I think this girls got style.

I walked with her to the dining room, where Esme was setting up for dinner. Carlisle should be home any second, and Emmett and Edward were fixing Alice dinner. I heard quite a loud bang before... I hope Emmett didn't do anything stupid.

We were all going to eat tonight, for Alice's sake. We didn't want her questioning us not eating. She seemed like an observant little thing. She's already noticed a few different things...

I'm not sure if Jasper is eating with us. He seemed totally opposed to anything to do with Alice – and it made me angry. I don't think Alice liked the fact that Jasper didn't like her. Heck, even I didn't know why! What w_as_ his problem? Would he rather her die out on the street?

Alice sat herself in a chair, and I sat next to her. Carlisle came through the door then, and greeted us all individually.

"Hello, Alice." He said, and flashed her a smile. Alice smiled back, timid, and sunk into her chair.

It offended me, at first, that she was scared of us. As soon as I looked into her eyes, I could sense the fear – I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. I think she's ok now, although, she still is a little bit frightened whenever Emmett walks in the room...

Everyone slowly filed into the dining room, and sat down. Edward brought in a big bowl of Spaghetti Ragu. We all sat together, and dished ourselves a small serve of food. I could see everyone – including myself – frowning down at the mushy, slimy human food.

It must have been good though, because Alice was eating it hungrily. I guess she's over the part where she's scared to eat any stranger's food.

Alice suddenly gasped and dropped her fork. "I forgot your bracelet, Rosalie! Excuse me!"

She bolted from her chair, leaving us all chuckling to ourselves.

"That is it!" Jasper suddenly said, teeth clenched together. "We are having a meeting. Tonight."

**A/N: **_Well, how did you like that?_

_By the way, during the week, my updates could be a little slow. I always get loads of homework, and sometimes I don't get time to write... but I promise, I'll use every chance I get to write lots and lots! (:_

_Oh yeah... please rev—you know what to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Not much to say, today. It's 9:00 at night, and I'm ready to write._

_Oh... and many of you have been questioning about Alice's psychic abilities. Yes, in the book it does say she could see the future before she was turned. I am not going to say ANYTHING about it to anyone, so you'll just have to wait and see what I'm going to do, ok? I have it all planned out (:_

_Oh! And I've had a slight name change. I've gone from to Siena Cullen. Hope it doesn't cause any trouble (:_

**Disclaimer. **_Steph Meyer owns it all. Sadly._

Alice's POV

I fell asleep quickly that night, after my meal with the Cullens. I quite enjoyed it—it reminded me of my family. All sitting together, eating together, talking, laughing...

Although I didn't talk much (I was still a little scared of them and their scary eyes) it was still fun to watch Emmett bicker with Edward, and then Esme telling them to stop fighting. Jasper joined us – and to be honest, I didn't really want him to when he hated me so much – and didn't say a word. It made me feel uncomfortable to look at him. I didn't like it that he hated me. Everyone else seemed to think I was ok...

It was only one person, right? I don't even know why it bothered me so much. It didn't wreck the dinner, though.

Edward's POV

Everyone's thoughts seemed to revolve around Alice right now. Jasper had gathered us all in the dining room, where Esme kept her favourite antique table. We all sat around it, and the room was silent for a moment.

_Finally, I'll get to see what Jasper is so worried about. He's been bugging me for ages._ Emmett thought, staring at Jasper, as if trying to stare him into telling everyone his problem.

_I hope Alice is sleeping ok. I think I can hear her tossing and turning..._ That was Rosalie. She was so attached to little Alice, she is all she thought about now.

And to think, it's only been 3 days...

_Poor Jasper. Poor Alice. I hope it all turns out right. _Esme thought. Her thoughts always had a softness about them – just like her.

_Alice has really changed things._ That was Carlisle.

I looked down at Bella, wishing I could hear her thoughts without her permission. She caught my gaze, rolled her eyes, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts flooded into my head, and stood out amongst the rest of the noise. It never failed to amaze me where her thoughts ended up...

_Alice is so much like Renesmee. I can't wait for them to meet. But... maybe they won't. Jasper seems to upset about it all. Maybe we'll end up sending her away..._

Her eye brows creased, and she was deep in thought. I looked down at her, and kissed her hair.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Jasper said, folding his arms over the table. He looked at all of us individually, jaw tight. "We all know who this is about."

_She is going to ruin everything. We have to find her somewhere to go, before anyone gets too attached. _Jasper's gaze travelled to Rosalie, and then to Esme. He slowly looked around at all of us again before speaking.

"She... she can't... _be_ here." Jasper forced through his teeth, his fists now clenched on the table. "I know she has you all wrapped around her little finger—"

"Jasper, think this through. What's the worst that could happen?" Rosalie interrupted him, and by her thoughts, I could tell she was building to something. She was going to argue.

"I _have_ thought this through. More thoroughly then you have, by the sound of it... don't you know the _danger_ she is going to put us through? She will put _herself_ through?"

Rosalie and Jasper glared at each other.

"The Volturi..." Jasper choked, the words sounding like poison coming out of his mouth. "The Volturi don't stand for five year old humans knowing our secret."

"Who said we would tell her?" Esme said, eye brows raised. She looked at me, worried. "Please, Edward, give us an insight."

"I think we should let Jasper and Rosalie explain." I said, taking Bella's hand under the table and squeezing it tight.

"Alice is just a little girl. So many children are left on the street daily. She is just another one of them. We take her to an orphanage... they'll find her as foster home. She's loveable enough that she could get adopted. It'll give her a better chance at being normal if she's with another family." Jasper said quietly, taking a deep breath. "Because, we are not... human. I am only thinking of her. I don't want her to get hurt by being with us. We are not right for her.

"Doesn't anyone see where I'm coming from? Carlisle, you must—"

"How can you decide that? Is it even your decision?" Rosalie snapped, a little defensively.

"Is it yours?"

"Enough. I know you two both have different views, but... we're all part of this family. We all should get a choice. But... we all should have a hard think about it first. Maybe we should all think about it for a few more days. This isn't something we need to rush into." Carlisle said, his calm demeanour saving the situation from getting ugly. Jasper tensed, and pushed away from the table. Everyone sighed, but Jasper was the only one that moved.

I let go of Bella's hand only to wind my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Do you think Alice was enrolled in school?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

"No. She's only five... she'll be starting after the summer. In... a month? In fact, we'll all be starting school at the same time." Bella said, shuffling closer to me so we were almost sharing a chair. I pulled her even closer. "That means Renesmee will be coming!"

A flood of happiness washed over me when I also realised my daughter (and her boyfriend...) will be coming to begin school with us. This will be the first time Renesmee will be going through school for the second time. She loved school – but, like the rest of us have, she will get over the excitement quickly.

My little girl grew up so fast.

I sighed, remembering Alice. If she is around all the time, and if our family raises her... well, it will be like a little Renesmee all over again. On a totally different scale of, course, but...

I had a feeling Bella was thinking about the same thing. I looked down at her, and stared into her golden eyes. She kept me held there for seconds, minutes. I heard someone cough, and looked up. Emmett.

_Get a room, guys. I mean, really._

"Shut up." I mumbled, and returned to Bella's gaze. She leaned up to kiss me, but once again, Emmett coughed. "Emmett, shouldn't you be somewhere... ?"

"Well, of course not, dear brother, why would you say such a thing?" Emmett asked, and burst into loud laughs. He looked over at Rosalie. "Come to think of it... _we_ do. Let's go, Rose." He took Rosalie's and, and they sprinted up the stairs.

"Don't wake Alice!" Esme said, knowing they'd hear. I heard Emmett's distant chuckle. "Well... what do you two think of this whole messy situation?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, Alice is adorable, but... maybe Jasper has point. I'll make my final decision by the end of the week." Bella said, leaning her head back against my shoulder.

"Edward?" I know Carlisle was most interested in my opinion. We were quite alike, and yet so different at the same time.

"I think Alice would change all of our lives. For better or worse, I don't know yet." I sighed, shaking my head slightly. "I don't know how I feel about taking her to an orphanage, though."

"Me either. I don't feel it's right. She already knows us. Who knows, maybe she loves us already. She's very young, she could have gotten attached. What do you hear in her thoughts, Edward?" Carlisle said, entwining his hands with Esme's.

"I don't hear very much about us. I think she's traumatised from... well, everything in the past 3 days. I don't think she knows what to make of it."

"Poor baby." Esme sighed, concern and worry prominent in her voice. "I don't know what to do with her. I don't how I would be able to give her up."

"We may not have to yet," Carlisle rubbed Esme's arm and kissed her temple. "Let's just make the most of the next few days before... we decide."

We all sat in silence, unsure and confused.

Jasper's POV

Of course, I respected Carlisle's decision to leave it for till the end of the week. I just refuse to believe the fact that everyone will choose to let her stay. I know it. It will happen.

I pushed myself from the table, and headed for the stairs. I'm not sure what I planned to do – maybe go hunting again? – or maybe I'll just read. I don't know.

This one was one of the times I wished I had a partner. Someone to love. To spend the nights with, to be able to talk to when I need to get something off my chest. I felt especially lonely, though I was in a house with six other beings.

I walked past Esme and Carlisle's room – where Alice was sleeping – and stopped at the door. I heard her stirring from inside, and without even commanding myself to do so, I twisted the door handle, and the door swung open with a creek.

I stood in the door way, taking in the scene in front of me. A lot of the room was taken up by a huge, king sized bed. The south window that acted as a wall let in most of the silver light from the moon.

If I hadn't of heard her breathing, and smelt her, I wouldn't have know she was there at all.

Alice was curled on her side, an ant compared to the size of the bed. She looked so tiny, so fragile, as if anything could break her. Her breathing was even, the aroma of her scent filled the whole room with warm air. I held my breath, worried about the outcome.

I took one step, and took two more. Without even realising, I had walked all the way to the side of her bed. If she were to wake up right now, she would get a terrible fright; I would just look like a black figure against the window.

Clearly, she must have lived in Forks her whole life – it was raining hard tonight, and yet she seemed to sleep soundly despite the noise. We had only just moved here, but the rain didn't seem to bother any of us.

I didn't know what I was doing here. I was just tempting fate, being here in this room with... her. The little girl who was going to wreck everything Carlisle has built for us. Plus... she just smelled so good.

I still held my breath, but my throat seemed to be begging me to inhale. I refused it, my jaw tight, and my hands clenched. I had to overcome this. It couldn't win.

I mean... _she_ couldn't win.

She was merely a child. I couldn't let myself be bothered by her. I'm stronger than that.

Aren't I?

I'm a military man. I'm supposed to be able to do anything, be anything. So why was this little girl – Alice – making it so difficult?

It wasn't her fault. She wasn't doing this intentionally. It wasn't her fault I mindlessly wondered into her room and stared at her, contemplating.

She really was a very pretty little girl. Her face didn't seem complete without those wide, brown eyes. Her small, pink lips were set in a pout, soft breaths escaping her lips with a little whooshing noise.

It's amazing how much you can see with these eyes. How much you can hear with these ears.

Her little hand rested beside her face, against the pillow. It raised my own hand to sit next to it, and nearly gasped at the difference.

My hand was nearly twice the size of hers. I twisted my hand up both ways, surprised and a little horrified at the difference. Should she be this small? Was it even _healthy_? Does she need help?

I could feel the curiosity raging around the whole house, but focused hard to make them all feel bored, yet peaceful. I had changed the mood, just like that; everyone was ignoring us.

I smiled at myself.

I focused back on Alice, still marvelling at the size. I took away my hand and clenched it back into a tight fist. I remembered the terrifying scent, and tightened my stance. I looked down at her once more, and ran from the room. I reclosed her door, and took a deep breath. I could still smell her, but it wasn't as intense.

I wondered what I was going to do for the rest of the night; probably try to ignore the loved-up couples in the other rooms.

Rosalie's POV

I was anxious waiting for Alice to wake up; I felt like I had been waiting for decades.

I twisted and untwisted my singlet top, anxiously sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. Emmett sat next to me, his arm around my waist, trying to pull me closer. I was wearing his massive flannel shirt over my singlet, which he seemed to find hilarious.

"Did you catch what happened with Jasper a few hours ago?" Emmett whispered in my ear, tickling my hair.

I nodded. "Mmm, it was weird. Maybe he doesn't hate her as much as he lets on."

"She's hard to hate. Charming little thing."

I sighed. "I know. You know, she could be our child. She looks like you."

"You think?" Emmett asked, leaning away from my ear to look at me. "Why?"

"Well, you both have black hair... and well, your size difference kind of puts me off that idea." I laughed shakily, looking down at my fingers. Not even Emmett could distract me from where my thoughts were headed.

Jasper had given me something to think about. What if we adopted Alice... and... the Volturi turned up at our doorstep? What would I do then? Would it be a repeat of the Bella incident? Would Alice have to be changed?

No. I wouldn't let that happen. No way.

I frowned, and leaned back into Emmett's embrace. "You looked so happy yesterday, when you were playing with her."

Emmett grinned. "Yeah, she's fast! Has a thing for speed, I think."

"And fashion. She is strangely concerned about her own appearance for a 5 year old. When do you think her birthday is?" I asked, smiling at the thought. What if she would end up spending her birthday here?

If that is a possibility. If that is what everyone chooses. Because it's not up to me. It's our _family's_ choice. Not just mine this time.

I would miss her if she left us. Of course, I still had Ness, but she was a young women now...

"What are you going to do, Emmett?" I asked, leaning my head on his chest as he pulled me up towards the pillow-side of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to vote for her to stay?"

He hesitated. "As much as I want to... I'm going to have to wait until the end of the week to decide. I need to think about it, too. We all do." He sighed, and pushed a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "We have to think about _her_. What is best for _her._"

I nodded. "You're right, I know that. I know it all."

"Just be careful, Rosie," He said quietly, brushing his finger tips along my cheek. "Don't get too attached."

Too late.

Esme's POV

Oh, Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice...

I was so worried about her. She seemed like such a trouble child... how can she ever live without her parents? She won't be loved at an _orphanage_. She's too precious to deserve that.

What will people think of her? How will she grow up? What will she turn into, without a Mother to guide her? Without a Father to protect her?

I sighed, looking down at my hands. I was folded on the sofa, leaning against the arm rest. Carlisle was sitting next to me, his arm around my waist.

"How long before she wakes up, do you think?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. It's 7, so she should be up soon, I think."

As if she heard us, I heard tossing and turning from upstairs. There were little mumbling sounds, and then an "Esme? Rosalie? Bella?"

I smiled at her little voice. She sounded so innocent, so helpless – how does she deal with all of this, when she seemed so fragile?

"Go." Carlisle said, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him, and stood up.

When I entered my room where Alice was sleeping, she was sitting up in her bed. The bed head behind her was nearly 3 times her size. It made her look even smaller than she was.

I stopped, though. I saw Bella and Edward sitting on the bed beside her, talking to her. They all looked so cute together – I didn't want to disturb them.

Instead, I decided to go downstairs to make Alice breakfast. She needed some big, something hearty; I don't think there's enough of her. She needs to eat more.

I walked back downstairs, and met with Rosalie in the kitchen. She was going through Renesmee's cardboard box, looking for more clothes for Alice. We smiled at each other, as I took out the eggs and juice.

Alice's POV

When I opened my eyes, I didn't remember where I was. I was so scared, for a minute – I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here or who I was staying with. I even thought my parents were still around.

I miss my parents. I wished they were here.

I sat up in my bed, and rubbed my eyes. "Esme? Rosalie? Bella?"

No one responded for a little bit, and then Edward appeared at the door. He leaned against the door frame, smiling at me. "Don't you want me in here with you, Alice?"

"Hi Edward." I said, shrugging. "No, you're ok. You just scare me sometimes."

He stepped into the room, his smile twisting till it was almost a frown. He straightened himself up and sat beside me on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Not very well." I said.

"Why not?"

"I was having nightmares."

He sighed. "It's ok. Everyone has nightmares. You could have come and got Bella and I if you needed us. We were just in the next room."

Just then, Bella entered the room as well. She sat on my other side, and smiled just like Edward had. "Good morning, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Bella smiled, and scooted a little closer to me. She leaned against the back bed post next to me. I thought about cuddling up next to her, but then I remembered how hard and cold her skin was.

My mommy was never hard and cold.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Bella asked me.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know. I just had nightmares, that all. I'm ok now, though."

Bella frowned, and looked down at me. "I used to—I have nightmares sometimes, too."

"Really? You do?" I asked, astonished. I had never seen any of them sleep before now, but I suppose they did.

"Mhmm. But you can't let them bother you." She said, smiling at tapping my nose. "They're just in your mind. But enough about nightmares. Are you hungry?"

I clapped my hands. "Yeah!"

"Let's go."

I was surprised when Edward took my hand, and Bella took my other one. Both of their hands felt so cold, but I just ignored it. These pyjamas made me warm anyway; and they smelt really good. I don't know why.

I skipped as I went down the stairs, urging Bella and Edward to go faster. They both laughed, and sped up the pace. By now they were jogging and I was skipping through the huge house.

"Hello, Alice!" Rosalie said, a grin spreading across her face. We had just entered the kitchen, and she seemed to be waiting for us at the doorway.

She pulled me into a hug, which surprised me. Although, I hugged her back, because I needed a hug. I missed getting hugged. "Can I call you Rosie, Rosalie?"

"Of course you can. Emmett calls me that all the time." She smoothed both sides of my hair, and kissed my forehead. I was surprised by the affection; my mommy didn't even kiss me this often.

Carlisle was standing next to Rosalie, his face a little disapproving. "Hello, Alice. How are you?"

"Good thank you."

He smiled, and then Esme called out to me.

"Alice, it's time for breakfast!" Esme said, placing a big plate of eggs and bacon on the table. I could barely climb up onto the stool, so Edward lifted me up.

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled at her, and dug right in. I have been so hungry lately, and I haven't eaten food this good for awhile. "What are we going to be doing today?"

They all exchanged a glance, and looked back at me.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Esme asked.

"Um... I don't know. Can we go to the park, please!?" I asked, kicking my legs under the table. I hadn't been the park in weeks!

Esme laughed. "Ok. That's a good idea. Although... I hope the weather stays nice for us."

I looked at the window as I chewed on my bacon. The sky was congested with dark clouds, though it didn't look like it would be raining for a few hours.

"It will." I assured, glaring at the sky. Maybe if I stare at it long enough I will scare into keeping the rain away.

"Staring at the sky isn't going to scare it, Alice." Edward said, and my head snapped u .

"How'd you know I was trying to scare it?" I asked, frowning.

"Just a guess."

I shrugged, and continued eating my breakfast. When I was done, Rosalie and Bella took me upstairs to get me dressed. I could dress myself, but I know they loved helping me, so I just let them dress me in what they thought looked good.

"Bella, why don't you ever wear a dress?" I asked, looking at Bella's jeans. "Jeans aren't nice to wear all the time."

They had dressed me in a dress today. It was dark blue and it went up to my knees.

Bella raised an eye brow, and smiled. "Well... I do, sometimes, but I just prefer jeans..."

I pouted, and trotted down stairs. I walked to Edward, and tugged on his hand to get his attention. "Edward, can you tell Bella that she should change into a dress?"

He looked down at me, and laughed. "Bella, I think you should change into a dress."

Bella glared at him, and shook her head. She disappeared up the stairs, and came back a few minutes later in a long, white dress.

"See, Bella! You look prettyful now."

She laughed, and tapped me on the nose. I headed to the front door, where Emmett and Jasper were waiting. They seemed to be fighting about something, but they stopped when I got to the door.

I looked up at both of them; Jasper was looking at me, his face expressionless, and Emmett was grinning, as usual. It was like the evil guy and the good guy. It surprised me to know that Emmett was the good guy. He still looked so big...

"Are you coming, Jasper?" I worked up the guts to ask him, even though he didn't take his eyes off my face.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded.

I tried smiling at him; maybe he would smile back. Usually, when I smiled, people smiled back. His face didn't change for a moment, but when I didn't stop smiling, the corner of his mouth pricked up. I clapped my hands in triumph while Emmett was left in hysterics.

"Dude, she's got some sort of power over you." Emmett laughed, and punched Jasper on the shoulder. Jasper's almost-smile disappeared.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Esme and the others came through the door, with a picnic basket in her hand. Bella carried a blanket.

"Yeah! Yeah, let's go!" I jumped up to open the door, and launched myself towards the car. What I think was Carlisle's car was in the driveway.

The others followed behind me, and I could hear them laughing. We all loaded into the car, ready for a picnic!

Rosalie's POV

Alice was just... adorable! How much cuter can a human child get?

When she ran to Carlisle's car, when she was talking with Edward and Bella – anything she did managed to make my dead heart want to explode. Her little tinkling voice, her pleading smile, the way when she asked for anything, she usually got it. She just had that power over you.

And when she told Bella to change out of her jeans! That was just... great!

I'm not sure how to describe how I'm feeling. Alice just makes me so _happy_! I never dreamed anyone beside my family could do that! I never thought a human that wasn't Renesmee could do that...

She is exactly how I would want my daughter to be. Sweet, polite... adorable!

I know Jasper will change his mind. After the meeting, he looked like he was about to crack. It was hard to stay mad at Alice for too long. She had charm.

Now, we were all sitting on a blanket in a park a few hours away from the house. Yes, I know, _hours_... but I didn't think there were any other places in Forks. Who would need a park here, anyway? It's always raining.

I couldn't take my eyes off Alice's expression as we drove away from the house. She was getting impatient from just the drive out of the driveway. And the _speed_... she was holding onto my arm very tight. I looked at Carlisle to tell him to slow down, and he did. Thank god.

Sometimes, you would forget Alice is even in the room. She was just so tiny – but not quiet – oh no, she wasn't quiet at all. She loved to talk. She was such a smart little thing.

"Emmett, will you play Frisbee with me?" She asked, bouncing on the spot. She seemed to take a shine to Emmett; and to think, she was scared of him before!

"Sure." Emmett picked up an old Frisbee Esme found in the cupboard and ran with Alice towards the far end of the park. No one was around today, which was good.

I sat back on my elbows as I watched them play, smiling to myself. This was the life I wanted. I have always wanted.

I wish we could tell her about us. I've been thinking about it...

"Rose," It was Edward, glaring at me. I've had this thought many times, and he's the one to burst my bubble. I suppose he was right...

But that doesn't stop me from wishing.

Jasper's POV

I watched Emmett and Alice play, and decided I wanted to join in. Ever since Alice came along, Emmett and I have hardly talked to each other...

I jumped up, and made my way towards Emmett and Alice. I could feel the other's confusion, watching me as I caught the Frisbee and threw it softly to Alice. She looked cocked her head to the side, momentarily confused.

"Alice! Throw it! Hard as you can!" Emmett yelled, and Alice turned away and threw the Frisbee. It only got two metres ahead of her and then fell to the ground.

"Stupid Frisbee! Why. Won't. You. Go!" She stomped over to the Frisbee and picked it up. She tried throwing it again, but failed.

"Hold on," I said, swiping the Frisbee before she ran after it again. "You're not throwing it right. You have to stretch out your arm more."

I put the Frisbee in her hand and pulled her arm back. The size difference still surprised me, but I softly pushed her arm forward, and the Frisbee through all the way to Emmett.

"Good job, Alice!" Emmett called, grinning and clapping. Alice turned to me and burst out laughing. She clapped her hands and jumped on the spot, and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"I did it, Jasper!" She squealed excitedly. "I did it!"

"You did," I smiled, and ruffled her hair. She seemed to cringe at my touch, but she didn't stop laughing. She reminded me of a frightened animal; so cautious and jumpy. "Nice work."

"Again! Again!"

We spent the rest of the morning playing Frisbee, over and over. I showed Alice how to throw it properly, but she wanted me to help her.

I realised half way through that everyone had began to watch us; and the confusion was back. The confusion was making me confused; I didn't like it. I tried my hardest to make them all feel glee, and they all started laughing and grinning at us instead.

"That's better." I mumbled.

"Alice! Time for lunch!" Rosalie called, as Esme took out the sandwiches and Emmett came back with the Frisbee.

"Aw," She pouted, but ran to back to the family anyway. She sat herself down beside Esme and Carlisle, as they handed her a turkey and cheese sandwich. "We can play more later, right?"

"Sure we can." Emmett grinned, then winked at me. "For as long as you want."

I'm not sure if I liked Alice yet. In fact, I didn't think I ever would.

At least I can say I gave her a chance.

**A/N: **_I can't believe chapter 3 is over already!_

_First of all, I'd like to thanks for all the reviews. They're all great and I'm even more happy to know you all like my story (:_

_Secondly, if anyone has any suggestions, requests, etc, be sure to review or PM me. I'd love to hear if you guys had any ideas to make this story even better. _

_Someone commented that they wanted Edward to spend some time with Alice. Well, that should be coming up in the next chapter. All of the Cullens with spend time with her, maybe individually... _

_Please review (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hiya, guys!_

_I'm just wondering if anyone thinks I'm moving too fast with Alice transitioning into the family. I think I did that with Little Emmett, and I don't want to do the same with this story._

_Here's chapter 4 of: Little Alice. Hope you enjoy..._

Alice's POV

"Will you show me how to play, Edward?" I asked, staring up and into Edward's scary golden eyes. His eyes didn't scare me as much as before; I was used to them now.

"Of course I will." He said, picking me up and carrying me to his piano. Edward sat me down on the chair next to him, and his hands grazed the keys.

It's been a day and a half since the picnic – and it's been the most enjoyable time since I've been here. I have brushed Rosalie's hair, helped Esme cook, read books with Carlisle, went out for walks with Bella, played the piano with Edward, played football with Emmett... one time, I even sat on the porch with Jasper. It was strange, being so close to him, but better than having him hate me.

I wasn't sure where I stood with this family; I didn't think I was really one of them, and yet at the same time I felt like we were all a family. I didn't want to say anything; because I was afraid it would make them take me away.

But there was something strange about all of these people. They didn't seem... normal. When I hung out with them, they all acted strangely. I don't know.

Edward was teaching me how to play piano again today. I liked spending time with each of them – they all acted as if we were all brother and sister. Except Esme and Carlisle, who seemed more like parents...

"Ok, can you play 'Hot Cross Buns' for me?" Edward said, taking his hands off the keys and placing them in his lap.

I nodded, and shakily began playing.

I wasn't very good. I could never be as good as Edward, or even Rosalie. I learnt a few days ago that Rosalie could play as well. Even Bella could play a few different tunes.

"Very good." Edward commended me, nodding. He put his hands on mine, and guided my fingers to the right keys. He was showing me how to play a children's song called "A Little Song." I had a lot of fun, but I wasn't very good.

"You're getting better, Alice." Edward said, letting go of my hands. He moved higher up the piano, and played "Chopsticks." I giggled into my hands.

"How long have you been playing for, Edward?" I asked, looking at him. I swung my legs back and forth, under the chair.

He smiled. "A pretty long time."

I nodded, and bit my lip. This question had been bugging me for a_ges_. "Hey, Edward...?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Jasper spend as much time with me as the rest of you do?"

Edward looked down at the piano, and turned his body so he was facing me. "I... I don't know."

I pouted, and folded my arms over my chest. That's what I've been getting told for the past 4 and a half days... "He has to hate me for a reason!"

"He doesn't... _hate_ you."

"My mommy always told me not to lie. What did yours say?"

He looked down at me, surprised. "I-I really don't know, Alice. I mean, I can't read his mind... maybe he just needs to get to know you a little more. Got a little temper on you, there?"

I sighed, ignoring his last comment. "Ok. I get that. Will you come with me to get me something to eat?"

He nodded, and we walked to the kitchen together. I wasn't sure where the others were; I'm pretty sure Rosalie went out to lunch with Bella and Esme, and Jasper and Emmett were outside arm wrestling.

Before the girls left, I heard Rosalie asking Edward if he could keep an eye on me. I wasn't sure why Rosalie was so worried; no one would ever hurt—

"Ah!"

Emmett picked me up and grabbed me by the ankle. He swung me around in a circle, then grabbed me by the elbow and lowered my down to the floor.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" Carlisle came down the stairs, his eyes wide and concerned. "Be careful with her!"

"She's ok, aren't you, squirt?" He laughed, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Again! Again!"

He laughed, as Edward passed me a juice box.

"I was told to keep her safe, and here I have one person _destined_ to put her in danger... lunatic." Edward shook his head, and sat on his stool. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. "I'm not meant to leave you out of my sight, which means keeping you away from _him_."

Emmett grinned. "Oh please, I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Yeah... right."

Carlisle sat across from us. "Emmett, you have to remember, she is only a child. You can't throw her around like you do—"

"She's tough."

"Not as tough as you think."

Emmett rolled his eyes, and snatched me from Edward's grasp. "What do ya say we go outside and play a little football? You coming, Jaz?"

"I'm coming." Jasper smiled.

I think Jasper was starting to warm up to me. At least he didn't glare at me anymore...

Emmett picked me up by the shoulders and jogged outside, my teeth chattering.

Jasper's POV

Ok, this was getting ridiculous. Alice couldn't live with us anymore unless we were planning to keep her. It has gone on for way to long.

Everyone treats her like she's part of the family anyway. I'm not saying I've given up – because I certainly haven't done _that_ – but Alice definitely is way too attached to us. I can sense it.

The glee, even sometimes the love she feels around us is overpowering. How can such a young child feel such strong emotions? And when she gets excited over something... I nearly started bouncing and clapping myself! The child is infectious.

I've gotten used to having her around. What used to bother me, wasn't as bad anymore. I used to hate her sitting with Rosalie, when I could feel the adoration pouring out of Rosalie's very soul. I used to hate it when Edward held her hand and took her down to Edward's and Bella's little cottage. But now... I just didn't feel it anymore. What I saw in each of their eyes was _love_.

Pure, infectious... _love_.

It was overpowering. Especially knowing that Bella and Edward haven't been down to their cottage in days, just because Alice is around. They seem to love her too much.

Alice is bringing the best out of this family – I can tell. Everyone seems so destined to keep the one little girl happy, it's making us more of a family unit.

And to think, they thought their lives were complete!

My aversion to having Alice live with us was still there, inside me. I couldn't deny it. It still worried me about the problems she could cause us. She people she could bring... but I didn't think about that. Sometimes Alice was just too plain _adorable_ for me to care.

Her little button nose, her pink cheeks, her spiky hair, her tiny, graceful body – just made her all the more lovable. She's sort of like a vampire, in a way; she can draw people in.

Emmett has said to me, she's like a doll. A doll that giggles, and doll that plays, and sometimes... a doll that is evil. Yes, evil.

Emmett has been telling her about some of the pranks he's pulled in the past few years. I watched and _felt_ the excitement spread across her face, and mentally cursed Emmett for even telling her what a prank is.

Emmett... always trying to corrupt the minds of innocent children. Renesmee, and now Alice...

So what was _I _going to do, when we all have to vote? Do I vote to keep her, and put her and my family in danger, or... send her away, and break all of their subconscious hearts?

I sighed, frowning at my own hands.

I could hear Alice giggling from a mile away. It made me want to smile, to feel, hear and see her laughter and happiness. It made me want to keep her around just to keep everyone happy. Just to keep _me _happy. How selfish.

I was also replaying the football game with Alice and Emmett in my head over and over. It wasn't helping anything.

I was _also _thinking about the pros and cons in my head. Arguing with myself, really. Her scent is overpowering, yet... it only bothers me. If the Volturi find out, we all might die... yet it's a slim chance they'll ever find out. This is the kind of things I was dealing with.

And yet, I found myself always siding with the pro side of me.

"Someone loves Alice!"

I looked around, to see Edward. He was grinning at me, and for a second, I had forgotten he was even there at all. He had insisted we go out hunting this evening...

"No one said I _loved _her." I shrugged, taking a seat on a thick slab of rock. The Deer I had just drained lay limply in the middle of the clearing. "Anyway... can't I have some privacy?"

Edward smiled. "Sorry, sometimes it's hard."

"I know. I thought you'd be focusing on the hunt, anyway." I motioned to the huge Elk he had just devoured.

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean the voices don't go away."

"You have no idea how odd you sound when you say that."

He laughed darkly. "I know."

We sat in silence. "So, why didn't Emmett or Carlisle come with us? They usually do."

"Well, Carlisle was playing fairies with Alice, and I think Emmett wanted to stick around for that..." He looked away with a twisted, amused expression.

"_Fairies_? That girl can make them do anything." I shook my head, still astonished by the power Alice seemed to have over them. Over _all_ of us.

"She does seem to get away with things quite often, doesn't she?" Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "And if she doesn't... she usually finds a way into tricking you to get it. She's a bright little thing."

"That's just about what every proud parent has said about their child since the dawn of time." I scoffed.

"Parent?"

"You said that about Renesmee, didn't you?"

"But she _was_ smart. I think it scared Bella, a little bit."

"So... what are you going to do, you know, about Alice? Vote yes or no?" I asked, not looking at him. I stared at a fragment in the rock instead.

"I don't think I can actually say no. She means too much to everyone. You should hear their thoughts," He shook his head, frowning. "It's as if we've know her her whole life."

"What are they all thinking?"

"Well, Carlisle... he sees her as a daughter, just like Bella. But there's something else there. I can't exactly explain it right. Esme and Rosalie... well, it's pretty obvious. Rosalie _adores_ her, and Esme likes to typically mother everyone." He chuckled at our half mother. "Bella loves her. I'm pretty sure Alice has claimed her as her new best friend. Emmett sees her as the little sister he never had, just like Bella, or Renesmee. So really... they are all pretty decided. But are _you_?"

I frowned, his words circulating quickly through my brain. I truly had no clue.

Rosalie's POV

I hated having to leave Alice to hunt. We always told her we were going out to eat... her little face always looked so offended when we said we didn't want to eat with her.

I had decided. I had decided _long ago_. She was staying, I knew it. Everyone was showing the signs – the way when she called them, they'd drop whatever they were doing and run straight to her. If she asked for something, she'd get it in a heartbeat. Her little smile always lightened up my day.

The thing I loved the most, was putting her to bed. I had dreamed of this before – well not, dreamed, but you know what I mean. Reading her a bed time story, tucking her in, then kissing her forehead. The only thing I didn't like was waiting for her to wake up. Every single morning I wanted to run upstairs and wake her up just so I can be with her.

I'm not sure whether I was getting obsessive. _I _didn't think I was. Other people, on the other hand...

I couldn't wait till she lived with us permanently. Esme, Bella and I could go out and buy her a whole store of clothing and toys. I would spoil her rotten. Give her everything she wanted, even if it was impossible...

I caught the smell of a sweet-smelling Grizzly in the air, and leaped into the open air.

Later on that night, Edward and Jasper arrived back at the house at the same time as us. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting watching Alice, as she lay on her stomach on the floor and drew. I could hear her humming to herself before I'd even walked in the door.

"Alice!" I called, walking into the living room and holding out my arms. Alice got up and ran towards me, her arms outstretched to match mine. "How are you, angel?"

"Good! I drew Esme and Carlisle a picture, see!" She pointed back at Esme, who held up a pretty pink picture full of flowers and butterflies.

I smiled. "You little artist."

She grinned, and buried her face into my hair. I was surprised she didn't run away in horror, like she had one of the first days she was here. I was so happy she was happy; it made me want to sing.

"Emmett hasn't gotten you into too much trouble, has he?" I asked, looking back at Emmett and narrowing my eyes.

"Well... he _did_ pick me up and swing—"

"Shh!" Emmett cut the air with his hands, and Alice looked at him and grinned angelically. "You little devil."

We all chuckled. Alice never failed to make us all laugh.

Jasper looked at me from across the room, his eyes narrowed. I could tell he was trying to tell me something – something that had been planned.

I thought I could guess.

It was time for another meeting.

Esme's POV

When I came home from the hunt with Bella and Rosalie, I was so _delighted_ to see that Alice jumped up off the ground, and flew into my arms waving around a piece of paper.

"I drawed you a picture!" She wailed, clapping her hands behind my neck.

I pulled her back so I could look at her sweet little face. "_Drew_, sweetheart. And thank you!"

I took it off her, and looked it over. The whole page was filled with brightly coloured natural creatures; butterflies, flowers... this will go on the kitchen refrigerator for sure.

"Oh, Alice! I love it! Why don't you go and show Carlisle! He is going to love it!"

She clapped her hands, and spun around. She ran to Carlisle, who picked her up and sat her on his lap. I walked into the kitchen then, and began getting together Alice's dinner.

A few minutes later, Carlisle appeared in the kitchen next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "Good evening, sweetheart."

"Hello." I smiled, and turned around so I could wrap my arms around his waist. "Did you like the picture Alice drew for you?"

"It really was lovely." He smiled. "She really is very creative."

"She is..." I smiled, looking over his shoulder. I could hear Alice squealing—I wondered what was going on in the living room. I hope she's ok.

Carlisle noticed my distraction. "Emmett's been playing around with her."

"Ah. The family is quite attached, aren't they?" I asked, frowning to myself. "That could be a bad thing, and a good thing."

"Mm, I know. Although, I think Jasper has changed his mind." Carlisle looked back and into the living room. Jasper was swinging Alice by the hands, around and around in a circle.

I grinned. "Would you look at them? She's won everyone over. Do you think...?"

"It's a possibility." Carlisle said. "I don't see why not. Although... it means... telling her."

I looked away, frowning. This is exactly what I'd been fearing. I was so scared of the... Volturi. I cringed. They always knew how to destroy one's life with their rules.

"I know. But, what choice do we have? Look what she's doing to our family. Everyone is so much more... happy when she's around. I'm not sure _any_ of us can let her go.

"And look at Rosalie! She's... she looks at Alice like she is her own child. I'm not sure if I could break her heart that way."

"I agree. Well... we will have a meeting tonight. If everything goes well, then... I'll call the adoption agency in the morning."

I felt the excitement rise in my throat, and a grin broke out subconsciously on my face. Carlisle grinned and he rubbed my nose. "This is really quite enthralling for you, isn't it, love?"

I nodded. "It is. I have someone to look after again. All of our children are all older, so... it's not the same. Imagine! Alice will be starting school! And learning to ride a bike! And having birthdays! Oh, Carlisle, imagine the milestones! I—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, darling. We have to see what everyone else says, first. Maybe Jasper will be still undecided. Edward says he isn't having as much trouble with the scent as we once thought."

"I expected that. Jasper seems quite... comfortable around her. More than he was with Bella. What do you think that means?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm not sure yet. He couldn't have adapted to the smell, because Alice has only been with us for a matter of days..." My husband was deep in thought, as he always is.

I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. He was immediately distracted, and pulled me closer to him.

That night, I made macaroni and cheese for Alice. She enjoyed it so thoroughly, she asked for seconds. This girl seemed to eat a reasonable amount, and yet she didn't gain a pound of weight.

"Emmett, can I have some juice please?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Sure thing, angel." Emmett grinned, and got up to get her juice.

See what I mean? Look what Alice does? She asks for something, and she gets it. I loved her for it—she was just so hard to refuse!

Emmett returned and handed her the cup. I watched as Alice raised her cup to her mouth, and then gasped.

Before I could react, Edward beat me to it. "ALICE! Stop!"

He grabbed the cup off her, and sat it on the other side of the table. "Emmett! You got her _cough syrup_?"

"I thought it was juice...?" Emmett asked, his voice light and confused. Then he burst into loud laughs, while the rest of us stared at him in shock.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rosalie yelled, her eyes wide and angry. "Feeding her _cough syrup_ is not funny! You idiot! You could have overdosed her!"

Alice was too busy giggling into her hands to care about how appalled we all were at Emmett. Here he was laughing, after he just gave Alice cough syrup!

"You idiot!" Rosalie yelled at him, and quickly rushed over to Alice. She ran a little too fast if you asked me, but Alice didn't seem to notice... "Oh, sweetie! You didn't drink any of it, did you?"

"No, Rosie!" Alice giggled, throwing her head back then grinning at Emmett.

Everyone crowded around Alice, touching her. Carlisle felt her forehead, while Rosalie was opening and closing her mouth to check for any traces of syrup. Bella and Edward were watching her, looking for any sign of nausea, I assumed; while Jasper held onto Alice's hand.

"Guys, I'm fine." Alice said seriously. For a second she sounded 5 years older than she was. "Seriously!"

"You need to be more careful, Emmett." I said quietly, once everyone had sat down again. "And maybe read the labels next time!"

"Yes, mom."

I smiled, and looked down at my untouched food. It was disgusting, but I lifted a forkful up to my face and pretended to take a bite.

Emmett's POV

Jeez. Everyone has a tendency to overreact around this place.

What'd they think I was trying to do? _Poison_ the little angel? Yeah, right. Even if I did try to, I would get skinned alive first. But how could I even think of hurting the girl?

She was the cutest thing I've seen since Renesmee!

I just loved to play with her! I loved the way she laughed when I picked her up, or even if I do something stupid (which, according to Edward, is 99.9% of the time) she just laughs it off. Just like the little incident just now.

While everyone fussed over her, she still laughed! I was starting to think the girl would never stop giggling. She was just a 'giggling gurty' as Esme sometimes say. Ah, that shall be my new name for her!

"Gurty!" I burst out, grinning to myself.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Come again?"

"Gurty. It's my new name for Alice!" I said, laughing to myself. "You know, like giggling gurty?"

"Ooh." Everyone smiled, and all looked at Alice. She was still giggling with her mouthful of food. How is the girl not the _least_ bit worried I wasn't trying to overdose her or something?!

I'm going to have to watch her when she gets older. If she's not worried about this sorta thing... what if someone tries to take advantage of her? Oh, I'll be on them so fast they won't even know what h—

"Emmett." Edward was giving me a warning glare.

I've heard we're all going to have a big meeting tonight, just like we did a few days ago. It was time to decide the matter of Alice, apparently. Will she stay or will she go?

I really, really hope she stays. That would be so cool! I love having her around. She makes everyone so happy. Especially my Rose. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy since... well, again, Renesmee!

I hope Jasper doesn't screw it all up. I know he's just thinking about _her_, and yadda yadda... but sometimes you have to build a bridge and face the present rather than the future.

"You have a point." Edward pointed out.

"Stop reading m—Stop it!" I nearly yelled 'reading my thoughts,' but lucky for me I stopped myself. That could've turned out ugly...

Edward chuckled.

Another good thing about Alice was... she didn't notice things. I have nearly slipped up SO many times (because we haven't had someone human in this house for awhile, not because I'm stupid), and she doesn't seem to take any notice.

I loved having a kid in the house again. Renesmee seemed to grow up so fast, I couldn't keep up with her cute phases. Now, Alice is here... I can embarrass her... Ha ha ha.

Edward glared at me as if to say, oh-no-you-won't. I grinned down at my disgusting food.

Rosalie's POV

That night after dinner (and that _terrible_ incident with the cough syrup...) it was time for Alice to have a bath and go to bed. After I helped her have a bath, I helped her dress into Esme's daffodil pyjamas. Esme followed me with Carlisle. The others had already said goodnight; but now it was time for my favourite time of the day.

"Story time!" Alice squealed, ripping herself from me as I was doing up the buttons on her pyjama shirt.

"Alice, slow down!" Gosh that girl can get _so excited_! Where does she get the energy? "What story are we reading tonight?"

I followed her into Carlisle and Esme's room, where Carlisle and Esme were already perched, sitting hand in hand. Alice jumped up onto the bed in between them, and I felt like I wanted to snap a picture right now. It was so cute, the way she snuggled herself in between them, then they'd drape their arms around her shoulders.

I'm surprised she doesn't get scared... her confidence in us has sky rocketed this she first arrived. To think, it was nearly a week ago...

"Can you tell me a story, Rosie? I don't want to listen to a story from a book." She screwed up her little button nose.

I smiled. "Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"Umm," She put her thinking face. "How about... do you know Little Red Riding Hood?"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"That's my favourite! Tell it to me, please, Rosie!"

I smiled, and sat down across from her on the bed. She wriggled so she was under the blanket and still in Esme and Carlisle's embrace at the same time.

"Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Little Red Riding hood..."

I began the story, and Alice gasped in horror when the wolf was pretending to be the Grandmother. She covered her little eyes when the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood, but cheered when the woodcutter came in and saved them all. By the end, Alice leaned her head against Carlisle's chest, and was snoring softly. Esme, Carlisle and I exchanged an adoring smile, before slowly and quietly departing the room... to discuss Alice's fate.

"It's as if she has totally forgotten her parents." Esme sighed, shaking her head. "She trusts us more than we deserve."

"I know." I said disapprovingly; but I couldn't stop smiling.

The 3 of us headed straight for the dining room table, knowing we had to sort this out quickly. Everyone was already sitting there waiting for us, big smiles on their faces.

"I'm guessing you heard the story?" I smiled at them, as I took my seat beside Bella and Esme.

They all chuckled quietly, making sure they didn't wake Alice.

"Yes... she is so dramatic at times." Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "But... we're here for a reason..."

"I know." Jasper said, eyeing us all. "Now... let's get down to it. I haven't changed my mind about any of my views, but, I don't think I can take her away from any of you."

Everyone seemed to smile in triumph.

"_But_," Jasper said disapprovingly. "There are several things we must think about first."

"Like the Volturi." Edward interjected.

"And the adoption agency." Bella said.

"And schools, belongings..." I trailed off.

"You're forgetting the most important thing." Jasper said, looking at each of us individually. "We have to tell her... what we are."

"Of course. But can't we wait, just for a little while longer?" Esme said, her voice pleading and soft. "I like it, this way. Her not knowing makes us seem, somewhat—"

"Normal." I looked down at my hands. "And if we tell her... what if she doesn't love us the same? What if she runs away _screaming_? Like she did when she first met us? I'm not sure I could stand watching her cringe away from me."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"She won't." Edward said surely. "I know it. She won't run away. She's already become too emotionally attached to us. She... she's decided to call us her family." He smiled, and looked around at all of us.

"That's... that's wonderful." Esme grinned from ear to ear, and her eyes flickered up the stair case. I knew what she was thinking; exactly the same thing as me.

"Wait! Hold on for a second." Jasper said, holding up his hands and frowning. "We can't leave it too long! We can't act _normal_ forever, because, number one: we are not normal. And number two... how long will it be before someone slips? Yes, we're very good at what we do, but... we can't hide away forever. We can't not go in the sun, or keep on telling her we're" – he held up his two hands, and showed quotations – "'going out for dinner.' It just doesn't work that way. We have to explain why we never eat, or why we don't sleep whenever she does."

I looked down, my happy mood fading. Thanks a lot, Jaz.

"Jasper is right." Carlisle sighed. "We have to tell her, as much as we don't want to."

"Can we please just _try_?" I snapped, my head snapping up and my voice coming out sharper than I intended. "Just this once?! I'm sick of having to make these decisions!"

"Rosalie, think about this." Jasper said. Clearly, this was his meeting. "We have chosen to take her in; to raise her. It's not fair to her that we leave her in the dark."

"But we will tell her, someday! Just not right _now_! Doesn't anyone understand? It's not that hard. We can pretend to eat. Heck, if I have to, I'll eat then cough it up every single night!"

"_We can't pretend we're something that we're not_." Jasper said sternly, yet softly at the same time. He knew how touchy this subject was for me... he was trying to make me feel better.

But, like most things, he was right. I sighed in defeat. "I guess I know that, as much as I don't want to believe it."

Emmett reached across the table to hold my hand. If I were human, I would have tears in my eyes. "We have to tell her. Soon." I managed to force out of my pressed lips.

Jasper nodded. "Yes... but how?"

"Tell it to her straight. She can deal with it. She may be small, but she's a strong little thing." Emmett said, smiling up at me.

"I agree. There is no usage in beating around the bush." Carlisle sighed.

But why am I being so sad? Alice is coming to live with us!

The excitement I felt inside me must have triggered something in Jasper, because he started grinning. He frowned for a second, and soon my excitement was slightly numbed.

Jasper focused. "So it's settled. Alice is coming to live with us, and... we're going to tell her we're vampires."

**A/N: **_Aw, that was cute. _

_I had SO much fun writing that. You have NO idea. I am enjoying this story so much... I'm blowing off homework!! :D Yeah! 3 cheers for blowing off homework! Hip hip, HOORAY!_

_Don't forget, like I said... suggestions, requests... COMPLAINTS... _

_Oh, and sorry about the slight lateness... but the internet wouldn't let me in *mutters profanities*_

_If you want more Cullen bonding action, please review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hiya!_

_I am so excited to write this every time I sit down at my laptop. I just want to write and write and write until my hands bleed. Yeah, talk about dedication..._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Hayley, because I know how much he loves Alice and Jasper :P AND because he is always there for me even if I'm not concentrating on him because I'm writing (: Thanks, Hayley. I love you, too._

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie, Stephenie, Stephanie Meyer! Do I need to say anymore?

_Alice's POV_

I pushed myself up by my elbows, and looked around my room; wait, this was Carlisle and Esme's room. Anyway, the more I looked around, the more my vision became clear. Sorta.

I rubbed my eyes with my fists. I had to slide over a few metres before I could get to the other side bed so I could lift my legs over, and then I nearly fell over trying to get down. Just before I hit the ground, I caught myself, and sprung lightly back onto my feet.

I smiled at myself, and padded down the hallway towards the bathroom. I decided to brush my teeth then headed down stairs to see my... family. Is that what they are?

That's what they felt like to _me_, but what about _them_?

I huffed, and folded my arms as I wandered down the stairs. Before my foot had even touched the bottom step, Emmett ran to me and picked me up into his arms.

"Emmett!" I kicked at screamed, giggling all the while. He spun me around before putting me down.

"Emmett! I swear you're going to kill the girl." I heard Jasper mutter to himself, which only made me giggle.

Jasper didn't scare me quite as much anymore – I mean, he still did, a tiny bit – but he didn't seem like he hated me quite as much as before. He smiled at me now; but I don't think I would call him a friend. Yet.

"Good morning, angel!" Rosie called, pulling me into her for a hug. She lifted me up and walked me over to the couch. She sat me next to her and tucked me nearly under her arm. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great!" I clapped my hands. I looked around at every family member. Even Jasper. "Hi, everybody!"

"Good morning, Alice!" They all seemed to chorus, which just made me smile grow wider.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked. "Breakfast?"

"Hold on," Esme said, putting up her finger and shuffling onto the couch next to me. By now I was wedged between Rosalie and Esme. I was very cold, when I thought I should be cosy. "We want to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" I asked, baffled.

"Well... first of all, I want to start off by asking you... how do you feel about all of us?"

I looked around at every one of their faces; they all stared back with cautious smiles. I narrowed my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. We would just like to know." Esme said, pushing a bit of hair from my forehead.

"Well... I like you all very much."

Esme smiled. "That's good. You know we all love you too, don't you?"

I grinned at the word _love_. Maybe they did see me as I saw them... hmm...

"Ok, Alice," Emmett said, sitting on the edge of his chair. He started motioning with his arms, while everyone else looked at him with surprised expressions. "You're not a stupid kid."

Anything Emmett said made me laugh.

No one else was laughing. They were all sitting with very cautious, and some angry, faces.

"Emmett, what... ?" Edward was shaking his head at me.

"Hold on, guys. She's not stupid. Why not just get to the point. Anyway, so, Ali... would you like to be part of our family?"

For a minute, I felt frozen. The words tossed and turned in my head, sounding a lot like jumbles. But then, it all made sense...

I let out an ear piercing squeal, jumping around from in between Rosalie and Esme. I jumped up off the couch, and twirled around in circles too many times to count. "Eeek!"

I could hear everyone laughing; but it didn't matter. I threw myself at the first person I saw, which was Jasper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, squealing 'thankyous' all the while. I went around the whole family, hugging and kissing them until I was tired again.

"I love you guys!" I said, still grinning. "I can't believe it! Well, I guess I kinda..."

Everyone was grinning; I could see them laughing at me as well. They all looked so happy to be with me! They must love me! They must know how I feel about them!

"Do you know what this means? Shopping!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. "We can buy things like beds, toys, teddies... clothes!"

"Of course we can, sweetheart. But first of all, we need a lady to come and check everything before you are officially... Alice Cullen." Esme smiled, which made me smile.

Alice Cullen! That sounded... great! "Yay! When is she coming!"

"Not till tomorrow." Carlisle said, standing up, and holding out his arms. I ran into them, and burying my head into his leg. Damn, why was I so short? "Welcome to the family, Alice."

Emmett's POV

Adorable little squirt. Now she was going to be living with us! How awesome will that be?

I can play with her all the time, and embarrass her as a teenager, and beat up anyone who messes with her... hey, she'll even get to go to high school with us someday!

Later last night – oh wait, early this morning – we had all decided not to tell Alice we were vampires until... later tonight._ I_ wanted to tell her right now, but Carlisle and Esme said it wasn't the right time.

But, I suppose I get that. If we tell her right now, or after we officially adopt her... then, well, she could regret having making the decision to live here. And I don't think anyone could deal Alice leaving us now. We all loved her too much.

When we were telling her, everyone was beating around the bush. I just wanted to tell her already! I was too excited to wait till Esme went through the whole introduction...

Why does everyone love to question my intelligence? I was the one who held this whole family in place. I'm the one who gets straight to the point without beating around the bush.

"Ha. Edward snorted from behind me.

Alice was getting changed at the moment. Afterwards, Jasper, Edward and I were planning to go outside and play some football. Alice seemed to love getting dirty – as long as someone was there to clean her clothes afterwards.

"Let's go, Emmett!" Alice appeared behind me, and tugged at my hand to pull me outside. I had to lean down to keep hold of her hands. I let her tow me along, until we got outside, and the rain began coming down.

"Oh no, Emmett! I'm not going outside and into _the rain_!" Alice squealed. She stopped on the back porch, and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

I ran past her into the rain, and motioned her to come out with me. "C'mon, Ali! Don't be afraid to get wet!"

"I'm not going out, Emmey!" She yelled back at me over the rain. Her cute little high pitched voice would've been hard to hear over the rain for any human.

I noticed the name she called me. I thought it was adorable. And so did Jasper apparently, because he let out a laugh from behind me. So did Edward.

"Oh, you wimp!" I teased.

"I am not a wimp!"

"You're being one right now. Get out here or I'll send Jasper in to come and get you!"

Alice's eyes widened, which only made me grin. She stared at Jasper, obviously daring him to try something funny. Her expression suddenly turned to a glare.

"I will, Alice." Jasper teased, smiling.

"No you won't, Jazzy!"

I wasn't going to lie – I was surprised about her nickname for him. I wasn't expecting him to ever _get_ a nickname, seeing Alice seemed to have one for all of us.

Rosalie was 'Rosie', Edward was 'Eddie', Bella was 'Bell', the other day, Alice had mysteriously called Carlisle 'Carly', Esme was 'Mimi', and I was 'Emmey.' It found them all adorable – even if the others didn't.

But they can't lie to me. I knew they loved it.

"I'm coming!" Jasper yelled, soaking wet, and running towards the porch.

"No!" Alice squealed, heading back for the house. Before she could get to the doorway, I ran as fast as I could and stood in the way. Alice screamed, her mouth formed into a little 'o'. "Ah! Emmett!"

"Ha. Told you I was fast."

"_Really, really, really_ fast."

I burst out laughing. While Alice was talking to me, Jasper grabbed her around the waist and tucked her under his arm. He charged into the rain.

"Jasper! No! Don't!" She squealed, grinning, and kicking legs. Jasper just grinned – Ha ha ha, he loves her the most for sure. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked, laughing. He made it out into the rain, and put Alice down. The rain plastered her hair to her head, making it look like a hat.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Alice put her little hands on her hips and pouted. "I'll figure something out!"

Edward, Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"Well, now that you're out here, how about we play some football?" Edward suggested, clapping his hands together and passing the ball to Alice. "Alice, you're on my team."

Rosalie's POV

I can't believe I was _jealous._

Why, you ask? Maybe because it felt like Alice had no time for me. Emmett was totally hogging her. She was only ever playing piano with Edward, playing football with Emmett and Jasper, hanging around with Bella... and she always ate with Carlisle and Esme. I felt like I wasn't spending enough time with her.

I suppose I was being stupid. I'm not sure why I felt so envious over this... it was ludicrous. We would have a long time to spend time together. When she's older, I can sew up her clothes, bake her cookies, and pack her lunches...

Or is that more Esme's job? After all, she _was _the mother hen of the family...

But that doesn't mean I can't be a mother to Alice as well, right? She seemed like my second chance. Because unlike Renesmee, this little girl wasn't already claimed.

I sighed, as I heard Alice and the boys come into the kitchen.

"Hey! Dry yourselves off before you come into the house!" I heard Esme scold, and they all laughed. I could pick out Alice's little giggle amongst the laughs; she seemed to light up the whole house with her laugh. "Actually... Alice, go on through. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Dry off!"

"Hey, mom! That's not fair. I bet I know who the favourite is." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh, Emmett, you know I love you all the same."

Alice danced into the room, her hair and clothes dripping wet. Well, her hair wasn't dripping wet – it looked more like a black cap on her head. "Hi, Rosie!"

"Hey, angel." I smiled at her from the couch. "How was the game?"

"Well, Edward and I won, but I think Jasper and Emmett let us win." She shrugged. "But Emmett always does. I'm really good at ducking under their legs."

I laughed. "Emmett mustn't like that. He's very competitive."

"Oh, I know. Then why does he let me win?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Because he loves you," I smiled sadly, and looked at the coffee table sitting in front of the sofa.

"But I'd rather win fairly them be let win." She turned around, and headed up the stairs. "See ya, Rosie."

"Bye, Al."

Jasper's POV

The mood has suddenly changed.

I could feel everything in the whole house, as soon as I stepped inside; I felt a flicker of sadness, and realised it was Rosalie's.

I turned to Edward, confused. "What's going on?"

"She just feels like we're hogging her." Edward smiled sadly, and leant against the door frame.

"That's not right. Alice loves her the most."

Edward shrugged, and pushed off the wall. He left to go up the stairs; I assumed to hang out with Bella. I walked straight to my own personal library, and took a seat in the arm chair.

I flicked through one of Carlisle's books; it looked like it was over two-hundred years old; I had to blow the dust off and carefully turn the pages. I loved books like these... I love this strong, musky smell. It smelt like it told a story. If that makes any sense.

"Hey, Jasper?" Alice appeared at the door way, her hair and clothes dry as a bone. She was wearing a little pink skirt, and a blue singlet. She wore the smallest little white sandals – how could I not notice how cute she was before? "What you doin' in here?"

"I like to read." I smiled at her.

"Oh, well... so do I!" She grinned, and walked towards me. She seemed cautious in her steps – I suppose I can't really blame her. She cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha readin'?"

She put her tiny hand on the arm of the chair, and looked up at me. Her eyes were a soft, velvety brown. Her cheeks and lips were a light pink – she reminded me of a doll.

I moved the book onto the small table beside me, and lifted Alice up onto my lap. I didn't have too much trouble with the scent – I just couldn't think about killing her.

She smiled, and leaned her head against my shoulder. I picked up the book again, and sat it on her lap. She gawked at the pages. "Why are they... yellow?"

"It's a very old book of Carlisle's." I said, smiling at her confused expression. "Can you read yet?"

"Silly Jasper! I can only read tiny words." She held up her hand and showed me with her fingers just _how_ tiny. "I like pictures, though."

"I'm sure there are some pictures in here somewhere." I smiled again, and lightly turned the pages. We came to a picture of the ship, the 'Titanic.'

Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"That's a vewee big ship." The way she said 'very' made me want to eat her up. Not literally.

"It is. Do you know what happened to it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. My daddy used to have lots of books on the ship, I think. Didn't it sink?"

I nodded. "Very good."

"Didn't people die? Like, lots of people?" She cocked her head to the side, confused. She never looked back at me; she only stared at the book. I wondered why that was.

"Yes." I sighed. "It was very sad."

"Those poor people! It would have been so scary!" She gasped, finally looking back at me. Her little lips were formed in an 'o'. "Please, Jasper, don't make us go on any ships!"

I heard chuckles from downstairs.

"Don't worry." I lightly shook her, and smiled. "We won't...I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief." Thank goodness."

I burst out laughing, making her jump.

"Sorry, Alice."

"It's ok!"

Her constant enthusiasm seemed contagious. Her happiness radiated around the whole house – everyone seemed so much happier. Could this one little girl really such a heavy impact?

"Jasper, can we please go downstairs? I'm hungry."

And like any small child, she is easily distracted.

"Sure."

I moved the book onto the table, as she jumped off my lap. I went to walk next to her, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

I had no experience with any of this. I had never ever _liked_ children that much – and yet this little girl seemed to have me wrapped around her little finger, just like anyone else. To think, I hated her a few days ago!

While we were in the kitchen, I got her chocolate milk and a packet of potato chips. Before I could give them to her, Rosalie appeared, and grabbed them out of my hand.

"Did I do something wrong...?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! You can't feed her _potato chips_!" She shrieked dramatically. "Do you know how bad they are for her?"

"Ugh... no?"

Rosalie grunted, and shoved the packet back into the cupboard. Alice pouted, and leant her head on her hands. "But Rosie..."

"No buts! You will have a _banana_." She said, and handed Alice out a banana out of the fruit bowl. I laughed under my breath, and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. Rosalie left the room, shooting me a glare before she did.

I turned around a grabbed the bag of chips again, and threw them to Alice. I winked. "It'll be our little secret."

Alice giggled, and pulled open the bag of chips. Rosalie didn't scare me...

"Thanks Jazzy." She giggled as she gobbled down her favourite treat.

We smiled at each other.

Then it clicked it my head... I think she's ready.

She's ready.

She's ready to know we're vampires.

I felt a strange wave of agreement; I didn't even know I could feel agreement. But even then, I could hear people talking to me.

"I agree." Edward and Bella had said.

"She's always been ready." That was Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes." Rosalie.

"Hell yes, it's been too long." Emmett. I laughed.

Alice looked up at me like I was insane, and then burst into giggles. This child was so strange, and yet I couldn't help smiling like a fool.

Later that night, after Alice had had a bath and eaten her dinner – we all gathered for a 'family meeting' in the living room. We all positioned ourselves especially far away from her; just in case she wanted to run. We didn't want to crowd her when... she could be frightened by us.

Esme and Carlisle planned to tell her, because we all knew they were the calmest. They seemed like parents to her. If Emmett told her, she would get scared for sure. If I told her... well, she's already kind of scared of me.

We all exchanged cautious and anxious stares of worry – we all knew it would kill us to lose Alice now. Not when we'd come to love her as a daughter, sister, or friend.

Alice padded in from the kitchen, where she was filling up a cup with water. She held it tightly and wedged herself in between Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle pulled her up onto his lap and moved closer to Esme. She took her hand.

"Alice..." Esme began quietly. "You know that we would never hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Alice smiled sweetly. "We're a family."

We all smiled at that; even me. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a worried glance, but Alice didn't seem to notice.

"And nothing will ever change that." Carlisle said, kissing Alice's forehead. "Absolutely nothing."

"Why are you saying all this?" Alice mumbled, confused. She even managed to pout though she looked like she was about to cry. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." Esme shook her head, and caressed her cheek. "We just... we all need to talk."

"About what? Have I done something wrong? If I have, I'm so, so sorry! Please let me live with you! Don't kick me out, I don't want to live—"

"Shh," Esme soothed her. "You're not leaving us... unless you choose to."

"Why would I choose to?" Alice said, startled. She had tears in her eyes, I could see. I felt so sympathetic towards her – her emotions felt so strong.

"Alice, honey... what if we told you we haven't been completely truthful with you?" Carlisle said quietly, turning Alice's attention back to the situation at hand.

Everyone shifted emotionally and physically; we were all tense and anxious.

"What?" Alice cried, the tears beginning to overflow onto her pink cheeks. "What do you mean? Rosalie? Edward? Jasper?"

She looked around at all of us for comfort. "Bella?"

I stood up, and walked over to Alice. I felt like I needed to do something.

I looked at Carlisle, and held out my arms. Carlisle and Esme locked eyes with me; to ask if I was in control, I guessed. I nodded, and pulled Alice into my arms.

I took her to a couch across from Carlisle and Esme's. I sat her on my lap and looked into her eyes. "Alice... you know we all love you, don't you?"

She blinked, and then nodded.

"Well... you have to know we would never, ever hurt you." I said, lightly touching the side of her face. It was easier to calm her when I was touching her.

Her skin felt hot; it made me a little uncomfortable, but I was in control.

She seemed to become soothed; the tears began to slow. "So what we have to tell you, tonight... don't worry. You shouldn't be frightened. No... You don't have to be. You can be, if you want to."

Alice stared at me, confused. "Jasper, what's—"

"Nothing is happening." I said. "I just need to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"Do you know what a mythical creature is, Alice?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side. "Um... sort of. Isn't that things that don't exist?"

I hesitated. "Sort of. Do you know of any mythical creatures?"

She stuck out her bottom lip. As she thought, I looked up at the family for reassurance. They all were nodding; ok, I was doing alright so far. Esme and Carlisle were smiling softly.

"Loch Ness Monster?" She asked.

I nodded, chuckling to myself. "Yes. But _that_ one isn't real."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, but...some mythical creatures are. Do you know of any others?"

"Don't think so. Why? What ones exist? I swear, I won't tell!" She shrieked, suddenly excited. She started bouncing my knee.

"You _swear_?" I said, playing along. I ducked my head so we were on the same eye level. She stared at me, wide eyed. I decided this wouldn't be the best angle; my eyes scared her. "Ok... well... what if we told you... _we_ were a type of mythical creature?"

"ARE YOU ALL LOCH NESS MONSTERS?" She squealed, jumping on my lap and covering her mouth in surprise. She looked around at all of us, scared.

"No, no." I chuckled. "Have you ever heard of... vampires?"

Everyone held their breaths. I could almost hear Alice's heart beating against the back of her spine. I could hear her hoarse breathing like it was a chainsaw.

"I think so." She whispered. "But... when I asked mommy, she said they weren't real. They're just horror stories meant to scare little children."

I nearly choked; I could hear and feel everyone's worry sky rocket. We all exchanged wide eyed glances.

"Well... some vampires _aren't_ going to scare any little children." I chuckled darkly, trying to hard my discomfort.

"How do you know? Do you know any?" She asked, suddenly grinning her toothy grin and clapping her hands.

"Yes... we do know some." I said.

She waited.

"What if we told you... _we_ are vampires."

She looked like she was about to pass out; the blank look in her eyes made me worried. Was she going to be sick? Was she going to have some sort of aneurism? What was wrong with her?

"Carlisle." I said worriedly. Alice didn't look up.

"She's ok. Just let her mind protect itself for a few moments."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to watch her. It was like her whole body had been frozen. Her eyes were glazed over, her hands frozen in the clapping position.

"Alice," I said, shaking her slightly after a moment. She was truly concerning me now. "Alice, are you ok?"

Her eyes flickered to mine, which made her squeal in fright.

Oh no.

"Alice, Alice, shh." Esme said, leaning forward in her seat to be closer to her; but not _too_ close. "Remember what we told you."

"You're... you're all... vampires?" She squeaked, clutching her throat. I thought she couldn't breathe; but she let out a huge gust of air.

"Yes."

The tears were suddenly pouring from her eyes, and she was burying her head into my shoulder. I was surprised and overwhelmed; shouldn't she be running away? Not hugging me?

"Alice," I whispered into her ear. "We won't hurt you. We promise... we're not like normal vampires. I swear... you're safe. You're safe."

She sobbed into my shoulder, her little arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me closer to her. I craned my neck a little from her, to avoid the sweet smelling smell. I couldn't move away from her, though; seeing her like this made me want to comfort her more.

"I can't... believe... you've been... lying to me!" She wailed, still sobbing.

I looked up at the others in confusion.

"I don't like secrets, how could you keep this from me!"

I frowned, and pulled her away from my shoulder. Her eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks bright red and flustered. I looked into her eyes.

It looked like she was having a moment of recognition; like she was looking at me with new eyes. She stared into my eyes, and touched my cheeks; she seemed to be feeling the coldness and texture. "Oh."

"Alice?" Carlisle was suddenly next to us; he held up her head with his hand. "Do you feel ill?"

She frowned. "No. Why would I be feeling sick?"

Everyone seemed to gasp; even me.

"Alice... you're not scared?" I asked her, surprised and confused. I didn't usually get confused too often; but now was one of those times.

"No!" She said, wiping the tears from her face. "Why would I be?"

I nearly choked again. "Aren't you afraid we'll hurt you?"

"What?" She said, the tears still thick and evident in her voice. I could feel she was getting angry; the surprise was starting to wear off. "You wouldn't hurt me..." Her eyes looked at each of our faces. "Would you?"

"Of course not." Esme piped up, shaking her head. "We would never do such a thing."

"But if you're vampires..." She was shaking her head, frowning. "Don't you... drink... b-b-bl—""

"We only drink the blood of animals." Edward said, walking over to her and kneeling in front of us. "We don't believe taking human life is right."

"Wow." She gasped. "You're not like normal vampires at all!" She pouted. "Well, I guess it makes sense... you all never eat, never sleep, you can hear some things that are really quiet, you... are _very _fast. Especially Emmett. And you're all really pretty, of course."

We were all silent for a moment; she had noticed more than we had first thought.

"You're right about that." Bella stood up and sat in front of us. Looks like everyone was going to have a part in this. "We don't sleep."

"Ever?" She blurted out.

I smiled. "Never."

She smiled. "That's pretty cool! So, you don't eat either?"

"No." I said.

She nodded, and then her excitement sky rocketed. Gosh, this child and her moods. "Ok. And... you all have super speed? And super _hearing_?"

We all laughed. I suddenly felt like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. "Yes. We're very fast, and we can hear mostly everything."

"So they'll be no more secrets?" She asked, clapping her hands when I nodded. "None at all! We're truly a family!"

We all laughed again; it felt so good to laugh. "Yes, we are."

"I love you guys!" She jumped off my lap, graceful, of course, and ran around to everyone in the room. She hugged everyone individually, and kissed their cheeks, just like she did when we told her she would be living with us.

It surprised me that she didn't seem to be frightened that we would kill her. Even though she masked her surprise well, I could still see how she assessed us all with new eyes, as if she was meeting us for the first time. She couldn't fool any of us.

Which reminded me...

"Oh, Alice." I said. She returned to me and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. "We all have... other abilities."

"Ooh!" She squealed, kicking her legs. "What are they?"

"Well." I said. "I can sense emotions, and control them."

She frowned. "Oh. Then... have you been controlling my emotions? Do you know what I've been feeling?"

I nodded. "Yes. I know how everyone is feeling."

"Hmmm... who else has super powers?"

I laughed at her term. "Edward can read minds."

"Oh my god!" She squealed, staring at Edward with wide eyes. "No way! What am I thinking, Eddie?"

Edward smiled. "You're thinking about elephants."

"Wow!" She exploded. "He _can_ read minds!"

We all laughed.

"And Bella... she has the power of a shield." I said. "She protects us from other vampire powers."

She looked at Bella, grinning. "That is so great!"

Bella smiled.

We all felt elated; I'm not sure I can explain the emotions in the room. I could still feel surprise; but I could also feel relief, surprise, and happiness. Alice looked around at all of us, surprised and joyful.

"This is all really alright with you?" Carlisle asked. "Are you sure you don't feel ill?"

"Not, Carly!" She waved her hand. "I feel fine! I only cried cause I was surprised that you had kept a secret this big from me. I promise not to tell anyone, by the way."

We all laughed again; it felt like we haven't laughed in so long. How strange.

"Good. Because we have to keep the secret." Carlisle said, smiling at her. I could feel the adoration and happiness just pouring off Carlisle and Esme; it was how they looked at Renesmee, too. "Otherwise we will get in trouble." Carlisle said.

Ha. We would do _a_ _lot_ more than get in trouble. It would cost us our lives... but I knew Alice would never tell. She loves us more than that.

"I am so happy!" She squealed. "I hate being out of secrets. Now I'm in, and I won' tell _an_y_one_!" She folded her arms and nodded.

"That's good." I was still slightly craning my neck away, I realised, and started to make it look more natural.

"Are you ok, Jazzy?" She asked, touching my neck. The warmness of her hands made me cringe; but I held my breath.

"I'm... fine." I choked out. I have never been good at controlling my voice.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with him?" She turned to Carlisle.

He hesitated. I could tell he was decided whether or not to tell her I have trouble, or not. Would _that_ scare her?

"Jasper hasn't been with us for as long as the others." He explained, rather vaguely.

"What do you been? Hasn't Jazzy been sucking animal's blood for as long as you?" She asked, and we all smiled darkly. I was surprised she could say it so easily, when the rest of us couldn't.

Carlisle sighed. "No, he hasn't, but there's not need to be frightened."

"I'm not frightened." She shook her head. "It's ok, Jazzy, I'll move for you."

She began getting off my lap, but I held her there. "I'm ok, really."

She looked up at me frowning, and unhooked one of her arms from my neck. "Better?"

"Yes." I lied. Ok, so she didn't know the physics of it.

"Tell me more!" She kicked her legs in excitement and looked around at all of us. "Bella can you show me your shield?"

"You can't see it, Al." She smiled. "But I can tell you how it works."

She nodded eagerly.

We all spent the next few hours explaining our powers to Alice in great detail. She loved to test Edward – she'd think of random things, and make him say what she was thinking. Of course, every times, he got it right, and she would be just as excited as the first time.

She liked to test me, as well. She asked how she was feeling; and even made me make Emmett feel sadness. She loved that the most; she laughed as Emmett dry sobbed into his hands. We all had a good laugh.

She seemed especially conscious of my weakness; she never got as close as before. But, surprisingly, I _wanted_ her to stay. Although it was a little uncomfortable, and she smelt divine... I loved holding her in my arms. She was so small and warm. A little like Renesmee when she was younger.

But Alice seemed... different. Of course, I loved Renesmee just as much, but Alice... I'm not sure. There was something about her that made me feel so happy. Like I couldn't control my own emotions.

She was disappointed to hear Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle didn't have any 'super powers'. She felt sorry for them – silly Alice – and told them she still loved them even if they didn't have any powers.

"But... why are you all so beautiful? Are all vampires pretty?" She frowned.

"Yes, most of them." Rosalie said, smiling at her. She held out her arms, and Alice jumped off me and ran to Rosalie. I was secretly disappointed. "We use it to...help us find food."

"Oh," She screwed up her nose. "Ew. But because you only like animals, then there's no need for prettyful-ness!"

We all laughed at her words.

"How long do vampires live?" She asked suddenly. I could feel worry and concern coming from her, and wondered why.

"Forever." Rosalie smiled at she hugged Alice close to her. "So we will be here forever."

"How old are you all?" She asked, staring around at all of us from under Rosalie's hand.

"I'm... one-hundred and eight." Edward smiled half heartedly.

"Whoa! Cool!" Alice clapped her hands, and then looked confused again. "And... I guess you don't change?"

We all shook our heads.

"How old are you, Carly? Mi-Mi?" She asked Carlisle and Esme, using her adorable nick names.

"Well, I'm two-hundred and thirty-four." Carlisle confessed, looking a little embarrassed. "And Esme is one hundred and fifteen."

Alice gasped, and stared wide eyed at the both of them – then a grin broke out across her face, and she squirmed in Rosalie's arms. I swear this girl can't keep still!

She scrambled over to Carlisle and sat on his lap. "That is so great, you know!"

They both chuckled, and stared on lovingly as Alice hugged Carlisle around his neck .

She didn't ask about the rest of us; I was a little bit grateful for that. I didn't want to overwhelm her with information like we already have – she knows enough for one day.

"Ok, it's getting late." Esme said, standing up ad holding her hand out for Alice. She was still on Carlisle's lap.

"Oh no, please, Esme! Can't I stay up a little longer!"

"Alice, you'll be tired in the morning. And tomorrow a very important woman is coming to inspect the house. You need to be ready."

"But I'm ready _now_! I'll be fine in the morning!"

"Alice..."

And like the push-over Mother Hen Esme is, she gave in when Alice smiled. She sat back down on the sofa next to Carlisle.

"Ok. Only 20 more minutes." She added, smiling at Alice.

For the rest of the night, Alice wanted to know as much as possible about vampires—what they look like, the different kinds, our friends, how vampires are created...we refused to tell her in case she got any ideas.

Then, like any worn out 5 year old child, she drifted off the sleep curled up on Carlisle's lap. Rosalie and Esme took her to bed, while we all gathered back in the living room to discuss the night that had passed.

"What'd I tell you? I knew she'd be ok with it!" Emmett shrugged, grinning. "She's a tough little nugget."

We all frowned.

"I think she took it a little _too_ well. What could have been going through her head?" I asked, shaking my head. I looked up at Edward for answers.

"She was just excited," He said simply. "She's always suspected we were... different. But not like this. She was relieved that she was in on the secret."

We all chuckled.

"She really is one special little girl." Rosalie said, smiling. "Who knew she would have such a strong impact on us."

"I know. I can't even imagine life without her." Bella contributed. "We have to adopt her officially, first."

"Yes. Everyone must be on their best behaviour." Esme eyed all of us carefully.

"Yes, well..." Emmett smiled impishly. "We'll see about that."

"Emmett!" Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"I was joking!"

"Yeah, right, well don't joke! This is serious!"

We were all silent.

"_Anyway_... the point is, you will all act normal and be polite. Of course, none of us will act unnaturally. Alice seemed to suspect something, so we must come across as a normal, _human_ family, alright?" Esme said.

We all nodded.

We then all launched into cleaning mode; Esme and Bella especially. Rosalie was picking out sensible clothing for all of us – Carlisle, Edward and I protested, but we lost – while I did my best to help out. I ended up spending nearly the whole night dusting and scrubbing every inch of the dining room. It wasn't my favourite past time, but I'd do it for Alice.

**A/N: **_That was a long one._

_Ok, not my best chapter, but I was sorta in a rush to get it out for you guys. It's been a bit of a long time, and I'm sorry, but I've just been out of time lately. Hopefully the next chapter will be out alot sooner._

_Please review (:_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hey, guys..._

_Pretty happy with where this is going. Although, I have no plans for what's going to happen in the near future... EXCEPT... Alice's psychic issue. I like my stories to just play themselves out. If I'm really mad, well I do really emotional, over top chapters (: If I'm happy, it's cute and fluffy. Congrats, guys, you've just had a sneak peek into my head (: You should be honoured. _

_Is anyone confused about what I just said? I am._

**Disclaimer**: _Aw man, I don't own it... Stephanie Meyer does. _

Alice's POV

I had had the scariest few hours of my life – I had found out my family were vampires.

Ok, maybe it wasn't _that_ scary. It was just a surprise; and too be honest, I felt a little betrayed. Why hadn't they told me before? Did they feel like they couldn't tell me before? Didn't they think I could keep the secret? Because I can. And I will.

I knew there was something different about them. I mean, I had no idea they were _mythical creatures_... just like the Loch Ness Monster. I wish they had of told me sooner... it would have saved me getting so confused.

So, Edward had been reading my thoughts this whole time, while Jasper had been sensing my emotions. They know _everything_! They know I was scared, they know how scared I secretly was when they told me what they were...

There were going to be no secrets. And I kinda liked that. Secrets suck. Unless I was in on them.

Part of the surprise was when Jasper hugged me – I had no idea he felt that way about me. I could swear he hated my guts, and wanted me gone. But maybe not... he was so nice about everything. He made me feel _accepted_. I felt so happy he was there for me when I needed him most.

So... I guess we're friends now. Although, when Carly told me he had trouble not killing people, I felt a shiver run up my spine that maybe me frightened. I tried to hide it... but apparently, he can sense my emotions! Ugh. I will never get over that.

I feel like I've been blind all this time, though. You see, I knew the Cullens were pretty before – and they still are – but now they actually look like vampires. Before, I hadn't really noticed exactly _how_ white and _how_ hard their skin was. I have always noticed the eyes... but I just couldn't believe they were because of animal blood. How... creepy.

I don't love them any less, of course. Even if they all kill innocent Deer and Bears and Elk. At least they're not killing people...and killing me. I don't think I could deal with that.

So now... my new family are all vampires! And they live forever! I knew there was something fishy about Emmett when I saw him.

Even Esme looks like a vampire, now. It doesn't jerk me off, though. I still love them to hug me and kiss me and tuck me in at night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was suddenly so happy to know that soon I would be officially Alice _Cullen._ Not Alice Brandon. How weird... I would miss my old name a little bit. It's the only tie I really have to my parents...but they left me. So...are they still my family?

Yes. I guess so. I still miss my daddy and mommy.

I crawled off the bed, and suddenly, Rosalie was there. She picked me and up and crushed me to her chest – it made me scream. "Ah!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, baby!" She called, pulling me back and setting me on the floor.

"I have to get used to the speed first, Rosie!" I complained, dusting myself off.

She smiled. "We have to get ready for the woman to come. She'll be coming in an hour. C'mon, let's get dressed."

She took me to the corner of the room, and held up a sunlight-yellow dress. I had little white flowers all over it with spaghetti straps. Yes, I knew what spaghetti straps were.

"Ooh! That' so pretty!" I shrieked, taking it from her. I began changing out of my old pyjamas, and into the dress. I did a little twirl. "I've never seen this one before, Rosie!"

"I bought it yesterday." She admitted, unabashed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Now, let's do your hair, shall we? Then, I'll show you the shoes I bought especially for today."

I smiled, as she ran a brush through my short hair. This is the longest my hair has ever been – it's not quite as spiky anymore, but it hangs at my shoulders. I am going to get Esme to cut it soon.

Rosalie showed me a pair of little white sandals to match my dress; they were the same colour white as the flowers on the dress. I slipped them on, and clapped my hands. "Yay! They're cute!"

"Well, if you're going to be a Cullen, you need style." Rosalie said, nodding. "Not that you don't already have that."

I grinned up at her. "Breakfast now?"

"Sure!"

She scooped me up in her arms, (careful not to crease my dress), and before I could even realise what she was doing, we were in the kitchen. Esme was busy at the stove, while I tried to catch my breath back.

"You scared me, Rosie!" I shrieked. "Warn me before you go all vampire on me, please!"

She laughed. "Sure thing, angel."

I sat at the table, as Esme put a bowl of Cheerios in front of me. I started eating, as Esme and Rosalie sat on either side of me and watched me eat.

"Alice!" Emmett walked into the kitchen, wearing a button up shirt and jeans. He looked handsome. "Hey, angel! You ready for our big day?"

"Yeah!" I put down my spoon and held out my arms. Her picked me up and hugged me. "When she coming?"

"Soon."

"Emmett! Be careful. Don't crease her dress." Rosie was shaking her head and putting her hand to her forehead.

"Jeez, Rose. I won't." Emmett put me down on my seat and sat across from me. Then Edward and Bella walked in, both wearing formal clothes like Emmett. Bella looked really pretty in a dress.

"Bell! You're wearing a dress!" I yelled, and held out my arms for a hug. She hugged me just like Emmett did, and then passed me to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto me.

"Yeah... Rosalie got me into one." Bella said, a little embarrassed. I smiled at her.

"You look pretty."

"Thank you."

I looked around. "Where's Carlisle and Jasper?"

"They're getting ready. Which reminds me... we'd better be getting ready ourselves." Esme said, standing up with Rosalie. "Will you be ok with Emmett, Edward and Bella?"

"Mi-Mi! I'll be _fine_!"

Rosie and Esme laughed and left the room.

"So what can we do until the lady gets here?" I asked excitedly. Bella took my plate to the sink and rinsed it.

"Whatdya say we... play duck, duck goose?" Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah!" That was my favourite game! How did he know? Oh...mind reading. Ha.

Edward put me down and I ran towards the living room. It all looked very clean, not that it wasn't before. I sat down and motioned for the others to sit with me.

"I'm in!" I called. I began circling. "Duck... duck... duck... GOOSE!"

I tapped Bella on the head and ran my fastest around the circle. I was too busy giggling to realise that they were all a million times faster than me. Bella laughed and scooped me up into her arms. She kissed my cheek. "Gotcha."

"Aw, Bellsy!" I giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, it's your turn to go round." I sat down beside Edward and Emmett.

"Ok... duck... GOOSE!" Bella tapped Emmett and she ran around the circle. I couldn't even see her – all could see was a blur of speed. Emmett was running around to, but within half a second, Bella had sat on the floor with a smug smile. "Ha, Em, beat you."

"Dang. Ok. My turn." Emmett looked a little miffed. "Ok... duck... duck... duck... duck... duck—"

"Hurry up Emmett!" Edward shouted, and rolled his eyes. I felt Emmett tap my head, and I got up to run.

I had to admit, it wasn't easy running this dress; I felt like I was going to fall over. I didn't, though, and as Emmett ran (very slowly) in front of me, I latched onto his leg. "Gotcha, Emmy!"

"Aw, you're too good for me, Ali." He laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"Wow, Em, you got beaten by a five year old _human,_" It was Jasper and Carlisle, coming down the stairs.

I stared wide eyed at Jasper. "What does that mean, Jazzy!"

"Oh, well... nothing, Alice, because you see... Emmett is always letting you win, and—"

"No excuses, Jazzy! Just because I'm a human and I'm _five_ doesn't mean I'm slow!" I folded my arms and pouted at him.

Jasper just laughed, and walked over to me. "Will you forgive me, Alice?"

"No." I turned my back on him.

"Please?"

I felt so sorry for him. Although, he was being incredibly mean... "Oh, Jazzy! I forgive you! But next time you be mean, I'm not _talking_ to you! Or I'll make you eat people food."

Yesterday everyone had told me vampires don't eat people food, and if they do, they have to throw it up. So, if anyone is being mean to them, I'll make them eat people food.

"Oh, no, Alice! Not people food!" Jasper gasped playfully. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Don't push me, Jazzy! I mean it!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if I can change your mind..."

Suddenly, his fingers were running up and down my sides, tickling me and making me giggle. I fell onto the floor, laughing, and gasping for air. Meanwhile, everyone just stood around laughing.

"Help... me!" I yelled through all the giggles. "Jazzy... stop... it! This is... not... nice!"

"Only if you say you won't make me eat people food!" He said.

"Ok, ok!" The tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I _won't _make you eat people food!"

He stopped, and scooped me up into his arms. The speed made me nearly start laughing again, but I was too busy looking into Jasper's scary golden eyes to notice.

"Do you promise?" He said, smiling.

I nodded. "Yes..." He put me down. "Just kidding!"

And I was off running again.

"Alice! Stop!" Rosie appeared right in front of me, just in time for me to run into her legs. Jasper was behind me, but he didn't run into anybody! "Oh, Alice, look at your dress!"

"It's fine, Rosie." I straightened myself out and fixed my hair. "See, I'm fine!"

"Humph," Rosie sighed, and kneeled to fix up my clothes. "Jasper... we want them to see we are _normal_! Not a circus act!"

"We were just having a bit of fun, weren't we Alice?" Jasper smiled down at me.

"Well, that's all wonderful, just don't do it _today_!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Rosalie grabbed me into her arms. She was hissing something under her breath which I couldn't understand, as we ran for the door.

Everyone was in a line in front of the front door, smiles on their pretty faces. Rosalie passed me to Esme, and faded back into the line. Carlisle joined us, and Esme and Carlisle both took one of my hands as they opened the door.

"Good morning!" There was a big, red headed woman at the door. She smiled at Carlisle and Esme, then looked down at me. "You must be Alice."

"Hi!" I waved, then held onto Esme's hand again. "What's your name?"

She smiled up at Carlisle and Esme, then back down at me. "I'm Patricia, from the adoption agency. Do you know why I'm here, Alice?"

"Yes. You want to see if Carlisle and Esme can adopt me."

She nodded, and looked past me. "And the rest of the family. Shall we meet them?"

"Of course." Carlisle piped in now. He held out his hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. Behind us is our family."

We stepped out of the doorway so Patricia could step in. She was smiling ear-to-ear, but it looked a little fake. I didn't like her.

"So... this is Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper." Carlisle motioned to everyone along the line. They all mumbled hellos, as Patricia shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you mind if I inspect some of the house?" She was holding a clipboard with a huge pile of papers on it. "You have a very nice home, by the way."

"Thank you!" Esme said happily. "I'll show you around. Alice, why don't you and the others find something to do while the grownups talk?"

"Ok." I let go of Carlisle and Esme's hand. They walked up the stairs with Patricia behind them, and I turned to the others. "So... what will we do?"

Emmett and Jasper were whispering to each other in very low voices, and then laughing. I looked up at them, and held my arms out so one of them could pick me up. Jasper got there first.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Oh, no one." Emmett grinned.

"Who, Jazzy?" I looked at Jasper, but not straight into his golden eyes.

"Patricia." He whispered into my ear, and I burst into giggles. I covered my mouth before it got to loud.

I was happy Jazzy told me. He was always telling me secrets, and I liked that. Maybe he's the friend that will tell me things. Maybe he'll become my best friend. Oh wait, I promised my best friend was Bella. Well, my best _guy_ friend. Yeah, that works.

"How about we go outside and play in the flowers, hey, Alice?" Jasper asked me, as he began walking towards the back porch. The others followed, Bella holding Edward's hand and Emmett with his arm around Rosie. Marriages were gross.

We spent the next half an hour in the backyard, playing with all the pretty wild flowers. Rosalie made a necklace for me, while I picked one to give to Patricia as a present. Emmett said that was good idea.

While I was at it, I picked one for everyone. Purple for the girls, and white for the boys. Jasper took his and said he'd keep it forever.

"Flowers don't last forever, silly Jazzy." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, but one of my vampires powers is that I can make plants like flowers live longer." He said, winking at me. He whispered the vampire part.

"Ooh, really! Can you make everyone's flower last forever?" I said excitedly. I sat on Bella lap, as she braided flowers into my hair.

"Of course I can." He smiled at me.

"Whoa, cool!" I clapped my hands.

"Alice... he was joking." Emmett said, grinning at me. He then burst into laughs, falling back into the grass.

It was then that I realised we were being watched – Patricia, Carlisle and Esme were standing on the back porch, watching us. They were all smiling.

"I'm gonna go give my flower to Patricia." I said, jumping off Bella's lap and skipping towards the other grownups.

"Are you having fun, Alice?" Patricia said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I always have fun with my family." Patricia's eyes flickered when I said family. I tried to distract her. "Look, I picked you a purple flower!"

"Oh, thank you, Alice!" She took it from me and tucked it into the pocket of her suit. "I like your flower necklace."

"Yeah, Rosie made it for me. Isn't it pretty?" I held it up so she could see it better.

"It's very nice. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Alice? It will only take a minute, and your...family will be right out here waiting for you."

I looked up at Carly and Mi-Mi for approval. They nodded.

"Ok, sure." I walked inside with Patricia. She scared me a little bit, with how tall she was. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Just about...well, your new _family_, Alice." Why does she keep saying that?

We sat down at the dining room table. I could see my reflection in the shiny wood.

"So, Alice...are you happy, here with the Cullens?" She asked me, picking up her pen and beginning to write.

"Yeah, I love it here. They're all so nice to me. Esme is like my mommy, and Carlisle is like my daddy, and my best friend is Bella. Of course, the others are all good too. Emmett is like my teddy bear. And Jasper reads to me. Oh, and Edward is teaching me to play the piano!" I smiled.

"That's wonderful, Alice. Would you be very happy to grow up here?"

"Of course! They would take care of me. Not like my last mommy and daddy." I shook my head, looking down at the table. "The Cullens wouldn't leave me."

All I could hear was a pen scratching on paper.

"Do you have everything you need, here? Food, water, a bed, toys...?" She asked. I could see my reflection in her glasses.

"Well, I get fed all the time. I'm never hungry. And I have chocolate milk and juice. For now, I'm sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's bed, because they sleep in a different room." Ok, I lied about that part. I just didn't want to say they didn't sleep at all. "_And_, I don't have any toys _yet_, but Esme said if all is ok, she'll get me lots and lots!"

Patricia smiled. "Ok, well...where have you been getting fresh clothes from? Esme said you have been here for a few days..."

"Oh, yeah. Bella and Edward have a daughter called Renesmee. I haven't met her, but I've been wearing some of her old clothes until we buy new ones. See, they're all very nice to me! I have everything here!"

"It sounds like you do." Patricia looked confused, and surprise at the same time. What'd I say that was wrong? Oh no! What if she tells me I have to leave!

"Please don't make me move away." I said quietly.

She didn't say anything. I only heard her stand up, and motion with her hand for me to follow her. "C'mon. Let's go back out to the others."

I followed her out, worried. Everyone in my family had super hearing, so they probably heard everything. I'll ask them whether I did bad or good later.

"Can I please speak to Bella and Edward for a moment?" Patricia said. I ran back out to the others, and clutched onto Esme's hand.

"Of course." Edward said, and he and Bella followed Patricia back into the dining room.

"That was scary. Did I do ok?" I asked Esme, anxious. Jasper came to stand with me, along with Emmett and Carlisle.

"You did perfectly." Carlisle said, smiling down at me.

"Are you sure? Because some parts she looked kinda worried."

"She was just fine. I should know." Jasper whispered into my ear, which only made me giggle. Emmett and Jasper were always making me laugh. They were sorta like big brothers. I've always wanted an older brother.

The others weren't paying much attention to me while we waited for Bella and Edward to come out, so I guessed they were listening to Patricia talk to them. I sat on Jasper's lap (which still felt strange) and hummed to myself.

"Why were you laughing at Patricia before?" I asked Jasper, carefully avoiding his eyes as usual.

"No reason." He was smiling.

"Please tell me!"

"It's nothing to get anxious about, hon'." He seemed to be looking away, as if he were distracted, but I still picked up on the name

That's the first time he's ever called me that. He sounded like the cowboys off TV.

"Where are you from Jasper? Are you a cow boy?" I asked him, picturing big hats and horses.

He chuckled. "I used to be. I'm from Dallas." He was paying attention to me now, and smiling. He had a nice smile.

"Oh. Isn't it really hot there? Not like Forks. It's doesn't rain much."

"No, it didn't."

"Do you miss Dallas?" I asked him, playing with the button on his shirt.

"Sometimes. But we move a lot, so I miss a lot of different places." He answered me, sounding distracted again.

They hadn't told me that before. I didn't know they moved a lot. I guess that means I'll be moving with them, now that we're a family.

"How long have you been in Forks?" I asked.

"Not long. Only a few months." He said, then sighed. "You were born here, weren't you?"

"I _think_ so. I dunno." I had never really asked my mommy or daddy. I never thought to. "I guess I am. I've only ever lived here. I wish I lived in a more sunny place, though."

"Rain is good for us." He said quietly.

"What about the sun? Can va—I mean, can _you_ not go in the sun?" I imagined Jasper stepping into the sun then burning like I saw on a movie once. I didn't like it.

"We can. We just don't...otherwise people would know we're different." I didn't sound happy about this – none of the Cullens ever sounded happy when they talked about vampires.

"Can I see?"

"I'll show you sometime."

I smiled at that idea. I wondered what they could look like...I hope it's not scary. I hope it's pretty, like they already are. I'm not sure if men can be pretty, but Jasper and Edward are. Emmett is just strong.

Edward, Bella, and Patricia came out of the house, all of them smiling. I wondered what they must have talked about. It must have been fun, because Jasper was smiling too. I hated not being in on the secret! It made me feel even smaller than I was.

"Do you mind if I speak with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie next?" Patricia asked. Why did she need to talk with some many people?

"Sure." Jasper muttered, and lifted me off his lap. He shot me a smile before skulking back towards the house with Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward took Jasper's spot as my seat from the damp grass. Bella sat close to me as well.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"She thinks you're very cute." Edward smiled. "She is surprised by how strong your bond seems to be with us."

I looked down, smiling to myself. "Is that a good thing?"

"The best." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I read her thoughts, and she likes the energy here. What do you think she'd think if she knew it was a home to seven vampires?"

I giggled, covering my mouth. "She'd send me away."

"And we can't have that, can we?" Bella smiled. "I wouldn't want to lose my best friend!"

I laughed, and grabbed hold of Bella's hand. I measured her hand to mine; there was quite a big difference. I wonder if I'll grow anymore.

"Do you think she'll let me live with you guys?" I asked.

"I think she will. She is just talking to all of us to make sure we're not psychos." Edward laughed. "Which we might be. Why would you want to live with psychos, Al?"

I giggled again. Edward is being really funny today.

Carlisle and Esme scooted over closer to us, and Esme pulled me into hug and her lap at the same time. "I'm extremely proud of you, sweethear. You talked like a grownup."

"I really did ok?" I asked. "I didn't say _anything_ wrong?"

"Of course not." Carlisle said. I needed a lot of people to tell me this a lot of times to make it true.

"That's good." I grinned. "Because sometimes when I looked at her I thought she looked at me funny."

"She didn't. She just thinks adorable. You remind her of her granddaughter." Edward said, smiling.

Oh. I didn't know she had a granddaughter. She didn't look old enough. How funny.

Esme had been stroking my hair, and I felt like I could fall asleep. I stayed up later than usual last night, and now it was taking its toll on me. I felt my eyes begin to slip closed sooner than I expected.

Esme's POV

Could that meeting have gone any _better_?

First of all, it seemed Patricia was more than satisfied with the state of our home. Then, Alice talked to her, and said exactly the right words. Edward said by the time Patricia had left, she was already convinced that we were the perfect family for Alice. That made all of us feel like we were on cloud 9 – Even I felt like screaming.

Alice will finally be my daughter! Officially!

Patricia had said she would go over the paperwork and get back to us by tonight. She had left quickly, before lunch time. Alice had fallen asleep in my lap just as Patricia came out to view some of our usual behaviour; she smiled at Alice and said she had seen enough.

And also...Alice seemed absolutely fine with the news we told her last night. She was still a little overwhelmed whenever we moved faster than normal, or we responded to her unspoken question – but she would get used to it. It's always a little uncomfortable.

My little Alice. She always seemed like she needed to be looked after – and I was certainly the one for the job. I would supply her with all the love and care she could needed. I would never leave her on the street to die like her no good parents.

I shouldn't judge them. I don't know what their reasons were. It may have been something that I would understand...or maybe not. Maybe they just couldn't afford to take care of her. But still...they could have taken her to an orphanage, rather than leaving her on the street! She was on the edge of death when we found her! I'll tell you, if I ever come across her parents...they will _definitely _hear from Esme Cullen.

Right now, I was on my way to the nearest mall with Rosalie and Bella. The boys were going in a different car; while Carlisle stayed home with Alice. I trusted that he could take care of her on his own. She might be sleeping for the most of our trip, anyway. Everyone wanted to get home to her and begin setting up her bedroom.

Her _bedroom_! How exciting!

Emmett, Edward and Jasper insisted on buying the toys for her, while we bought most of the furniture and clothing. We all knew what Alice would wear – she has her own style, already. For a five-year-old, she was quite the little stylist.

Which reminds me...she told us yesterday it was her birthday in a few days. Rosalie shrieked, worried she wouldn't find a present in time. We were all secretly worried; but I knew exactly what I wanted to get her. Edward and I were going to co-ordinate.

"I say we go for pine furniture." Rosalie said, nodding to herself from the front seat. "Or...I think Alice likes pink. She told me she liked green, too."

"Hmm...I think we just wait and see." Bella said. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect thing for her."

"Do you think she would want a TV in her room?" I asked. "Wait, she doesn't like TV that much, does she..."

We talked like this all the way there; until we got the mall and were so excited we nearly jumped out of the car.

Jasper's POV

The happiness I felt at the moment was overpowering – I'm not sure if it was my own emotion, or whether it was a combination of the whole family's.

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be happy she's coming to live with us. Her and I have become quite good friends in the past few days; and I wanted to keep it that way. She was such a happy child, all the time. The smile hardly ever disappears off her face. I think that's why I loved being with her so much...the happy, healthy atmosphere made it easier for me to cope with.

So I was secretly excited when I found out Emmett had signed me up for buying her toys. I wasn't sure what exactly to buy for a girl, but couldn't we just go to the pink, frilly aisle?

"Oh my gosh, check this out, Jaz." Emmett laughed, grabbing a barbie doll wearing a bikini. "Is that even PG rated?"

I grabbed it off him, and rolled my eyes. "So immature."

Emmett laughed, and grabbed it again. He chucked it into our nearly-full shopping cart, and continued to move on. We were all just grabbing things and chucking them into the cart. Price wasn't an issue. Not when it came to Alice.

"Emmett! She wouldn't like a _Spiderman _action figure!" Edward huffed. "Put it back!"

"Oh please, Eddie! It's so cool!"

"No. Put. It. Back."

"Jeez...fine, be boring."

I laughed, and wondered up the aisle to join them. This whole store was crowded with little girls, complaining and squealing in excitement. The tired, worn out parents just seemed to ignore their rants about their favourite toy.

"Do you think we have enough?" Edward asked me. The cart was nearly full.

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh...you want to spoil the girl you hate so much, huh?" Edward smiled teasingly and punched my shoulder.

"I don't hate her at all." I frowned at him. "What's there to hate?"

"Exactly." Edward smiled. "I'm not sure how you ever did it. She had us around her finger as soon as we saw her. Just like Renesmee. Do you think they'd get along?"

"Very, very well." I laughed, imagining it. Their personalities seem so alike, it would be hard to tell them apart.

Emmett had taken control of the shopping cart – never a good thing. He continued to chuck things in, some totally irrelevant to what Alice might like, and some just like. I picked out all the bears and soft toys; I knew Alice would love them the most.

Which reminded me...what in the world will I get Alice for her birthday?

I frowned into space, wishing I had some kind of psychic to tell me before hand.

I wanted to get something she's have forever...but what? I knew what Esme and Edward were getting her. But what does that leave me?

I wondered how Carlisle was going with Alice at the moment. I hope he's making sure she's fed, and warm...wouldn't want her getting sick...

"Jaz, you sound like her mother." Edward smiled at me.

I shrugged. "I worry about her, that's all."

"So...you went from _loathing_ her a few days ago, to loving her even more than we do?" Edward raised one eyes brow suspiciously.

I glared at him; he was never going to forget that fact. "Well, now...she's part of our family. She's like a sister to me, just like Renesmee or Bella."

"Hmm..." Edward mumbled. "Whatever you say."

"Edward, Jasper, shut for a second and look at this!" Emmett yelped, holding up a cow boy figure and pulling a string on its back. It made a strange remark, which only made Emmett laugh. All the girls in the store stared.

"Emmett, put it back! You're scaring the little children!" Edward said, taking it from him and stuffing it back on the shelf. "We already look odd enough as it is, shopping in the girl's aisle. Don't make it anymore awkward!"

I chuckled under my breath, as I took control of the cart and pushed it towards the paying counter. We had been here for over two hours, and to be honest, I was seeing pink.

Carlisle's POV

I was so delighted that Alice is finally part of my family.

The way everyone looked at her, you would swear she had always been one of us. Or, a part of this family. The way she could make any of us do anything for her...it was like she has some sort of power of us. Over _me_. She was exactly like Renesmee, yet so different at the same time.

"Hey, Carly," Alice mumbled, coming down the stairs, wiping her eyes with her little fists. "Where is everyone?"

"They're out buying your possessions." I smiled at her, as she climbed onto my lap. I had been waiting for her to wake – she was so easy to talk to.

She pouted. "Aw, I was hoping I could come. Why did I have to fall asleep?"

"Esme told you to go to bed, but you insisted on staying up late..." I teased. "Now you must pay the consequences." I poked her in the stomach.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" She asked me. This might come across rude to some people; as if she wanted to get rid of me. But I knew she was just morbidly curious.

"I have to look after you, don't I? I might go for the night shift." I told her.

"Oh. Aw, then you won't be home for dinner!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be here when you wake up, ok?" I promised, twisting her on my lap so she was facing me.

"Ok." She grinned. She looked away. "Hey, Carly, will you play dress ups with me?"

The way her eyes sparkled, I had to give in; I sighed and stood up, still holding her in my arms. "Sure, why not."

Rosalie's POV

We were finally finished shopping for my little Alice – she had everything now. A whole wardrobe of clothes, a bed, bookshelves, bed side tables, lamps, lights; everything a young girl could need. Of course, as she grew, we would replace everything that would fit her age.

I hope she's ok with Carlisle. Of course, he's is the most responsible in the whole family. I would be so much more worried if _Emmett_ was taking care of her...the thought just made me cringe. He could crush her like a bug!

We pulled into our garage, and began to take in every bag. As if it were planned, the boys car pulled into the garage beside us, and got out. I watched curiously as they opened the trunk – all I could see was shopping bags!

"Guys, how much did you buy?" I gasped, a smile breaking out onto my face. "Did you buy the whole store?"

"Just about." Edward grinned. "Emmett had a wonderful time."

"I sure did," Emmett walked around the car carrying more than five bags. He still managed to wind his arm around my waist and pull me in for a kiss. "I bought some things for myself too."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled away. "Of course you did. Now, will you please help us take in the bags? We have so many. Oh, and we might need help building the furniture..."

"Yes, your majesty." Emmett grinned, bowing in front of me. He winked. I giggled.

And so in only one trip, we managed to carry everything into the house. We found Carlisle and Alice waiting at the door, Alice with a huge smile on her face, and Carlisle holding her hand, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're home!" She grinned. It surprised me when she ran straight to Jasper, and jumped into his arms like a little forest animal. To think...she used to be scared of him, and he used to hate her.

"Hey, hon'!" He juggled the bags and managed to hug her and the same time. "Has Carlisle taken good care of you?"

"Yeah! We played dress ups for _ages_! I got Carly in high heels twice!" She giggled.

I looked at her, smiling to myself. How did she even know what high heels were at this age?

"Oh, look at all the stuff!" Jasper put her down and she ogled all the bags. "Oh my gosh!"

"We didn't buy light," Esme smiled apologetically at Carlisle. "We just felt the need to buy _everything_!"

"Of course, sweetheart." Carlisle kissed her cheek. "I understand completely. Alice and I had quite an enjoyable time."

"That's wonderful."

Alice ran into my arms, and kissed my cheek. I hugged her close to me, inhaling her delicious scent. "Hey, Ali. Has Carlisle taken good care of you?"

"Yes, of course!" She said this as if I had committed some terrible crime. She suddenly pouted. "But now he has to go."

"It's ok, he'll be back soon. Now...Esme and I are going to go and set up your room, and Bella and Edward will stay with you and keep you company." I smiled at her. "Is that ok?"

She clapped her hands and squealed. "Yes! That's so great! I am so excited! I wish you had of told me you were going shopping though. I would have come."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!" I said.

"True. Ok, ok! Go, go!" She smiled. "Please."

I couldn't resist her cuteness, and stood up. I grinned down at her, even as she ran away from me and ran to Edward, begging him to play piano with her.

"Ok. Let's get this stuff upstairs, and then we'll get to work!" Esme said. Even she sounded excited. And Esme didn't get excited that often...

**A/N: **_Haha. I hope I did that adoption sequence right...I'm not sure how it works. But, I think we all knew what was going to happen, so who cares!_

_I hope this story has been keeping you entertained. Sorry, it's not that interesting yet, but as time goes on, and it will get more and more...Alice-ish. (:_

_Oh, and I wanted to say again, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews!_

_Please Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hey, everyone..._

_I would just like to thank all my reviewers and fans, once again. I know I say this ALL THE TIME, but I just value your feedback like I value oxygen. Yeah, that's a lot. _

_So please, please, please keep it up. It makes my day to open my inbox and see a large number of reviews waiting for me. It puts a smile on my face when nothing else will. (: _

_Anyway, so, here is the next chapter. Hopefully, after Alice's birthday and Alice starting school, she will start to grow up. But, I want to know..._

_The next age skip... should Alice skip to 6, 7, or 8? Vote and let me know. It would help me a lot. And if you have any other ideas... it would be greatly appreciated. You would get a mention in the author's note... :D C'mon. Help me out. _

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns it ALL. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle...

Alice's POV

Oh. My. God. I can't take it anymore!

"That's it, Mi-Mi, Rosie, I'm coming in!" I announced, and pushed the door open to my room. I have been hearing rustling for hours now, and now I just had to see.

I froze in my tracks.

The walls of my new room were painted a faint, sun faded yellow. I could see my pine headed bed leaning against the west wall, while the north wall was glass. There was a huge bookshelf across from my bed, crowded with books. Next to that was a rocking chair, with a baby pink blanket hanging off the back. The right side of the room had a small, sky blue rug covering its floor. I had never realised how big this room was before; Esme said it was _small_. This isn't small! I mean...I could see a CD player on top of my bed side table, with a lamp standing behind it. This sorta reminded me of my room at home...except this was so much cooler!

"Oh. My. God!" I squealed, running to my wardrobe and pulling open the drawers. All I could were clothes, clothes, and more clothes – what more could I want. "Eek!"

I ran frantically around the room, fiddling and playing with everything in sight. I was just so excited to finally have a room here; especially a room this _cool_!

"Oh Esme, Rosie, I love it!" I turned to both of them, who were standing in the door way, smiling. I ran at them and dived into Esme's arms. She hugged me, then she put me down and I wrapped my arms around Rosie's legs. "Thank you, so, so, so, so, so, so—"

"It's alright, sweetheart." Esme stroked my hair.

"I will never leave my room!" I said, my face buried into Rosie's legs. The denim was hurting my face, so I held up my arms so she would pick me up. "Ever!"

"I can never thank you enough! I had to repay you!" I huffed, shaking my head. "This is crazy! I don't deserve this!"

"Well, of course you do." Rosie said. "You deserve everything."

"Yay!"

They both laughed. I noticed Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper had gathered around the door way, as well – everyone except Carly. Where was Carly? "Where's Carlisle, Esme?"

"There was an emergency at the hospital. He wanted to tell you he loves you, and he'll see you tonight." She answered.

"Oh. Ok. That's ok. He'll be here for dinner, won't he?"

"Yes."

I smiled, and peeked around Rosalie's shoulder. I saw Jasper watching me – maybe he was sensing my emotions. I grinned at him, while he grinned back.

I struggled in Rosie's arms, and she put me down. I ran to Edward, Emmett, Bella and Jasper, and looked up at all of them. "Look at my new room!"

"I know, Ali." Jasper said in wonder. He stepped forward and picked me. I hugged him around the neck. "It is wonderful. Emmett, Edward and I picked out the toys."

"Oh, toys! Where! I didn't see them! Emmett, Edward, Jasper, come on, show me!" I struggled in Jasper's arms, and ran back into my room.

They all laughed.

"Everyone come! It'll be a party!" I grinned, waving my arm into my room. I loved saying that. _My _room. Ah...

I ran across the room, and pulled open a huge lid of a treasure chest. I could see the sky beginning to darken through the window; that's the best thing about having the whole half of this house glass.

I began pulling toys out. "Wait...is that a _Spiderman_ Action figure I see?"

Emmett burst out laughing, and snatched it off me. "Ali! That's mine!"

"Emmett, you goof! Why did you buy a toy for yourself?" I put my hands on my hips though I was kneeling.

"It looked cool." Emmett shrugged.

"He was in his element at that toy store." Jasper sat next to me and shook his head. "It was unbearable."

"Ha, ha!" I giggled. "Oh, Emmett, you're such a dufus."

Everyone laughed. I guessed they were agreeing with me.

Jasper's POV

Aw, look at her...she's so happy. Just being around her made me want to jump for joy for no reason.

"Oh, Emmett, you're such a dufus!" Alice giggled, which only made me laugh harder than I already was.

"What do you think of the books, Al? I picked them out for you, seeing you love books, and I kinda thought that you might like—" I began nervously. Nervous?

"Jazzy, they're perfect!" She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. "I love it. Thanks!"

All nervousness was replaced with awkwardness. Whenever she hugged me like this – I loved it, of course—but I always had to hold my breath. But then there was the thought that I _wanted_ to inhale...

I shook my head, and began slowly breathing. I wanted to get used to this—I wanted the burning in my throat to go away. Then I could be with her a lot easier. And that's what I wanted, a lot...

What a strange world. I feel like I'm in topsy turby land.

Alice was still hugging me, so I lightly pushed her away. I could feel my control slipping; and I would die if I hurt her. Even if I tried to hurt her...that would be enough.

I tried to compose my breathing, and succeeded. I felt ok again, and now I wanted her to hug me again. She was so warm and soft and small.

The thoughts made me embarrassed; or maybe that was Alice's embarrassment I felt. She had moved away from me, to the other side of Edward.

"Alice, there's no need to be scared—" I started.

"No, I'm not scared. Just giving you some space." She smiled delicately at me. She seemed embarrassed. "I won't hug you again, it's fine."

I shook my head. "You can. I'm really ok."

I was suddenly frantic to make sure she didn't stay away from me. Her company was highly valued. By me, especially...

I felt like we had this bond. Like we understood each other. Like just then. She knew I was struggling, even when I wasn't showing it physically...or was I?

I had to admit, I wanted to spend more time with her. Whether it was reading, playing football, even sitting with her while she eats was strangely rewarding.

"Hey, Alice, what do you say we read some of your new books?" I asked, as she crawled back around to me on her hands and knees.

"Sure!"

Everyone started clearing the room, and I looked up at them curiously; they all just left. "Ok..."

"Did you say something?" Alice asked, standing up then holding out her hands. She tried pulling me up, but failed. I smiled and jumped up myself.

"Nope."

She giggled, and ran to her sky blue bookshelf. She skimmed the books, then motioned me over with her hand. "I can't believe you all did this for me."

"You deserved it." I put my hand on her shoulder. "What would you like to read?"

"Um...what's your favourite story?" She asked, biting her lip adorably. "I like Goldilocks and the three bears, what about you?"

"That's my favourite." I smiled. It wasn't really, but I wanted to make her happy.

"Really! Cool!" She must have found it and pulled it out. She walked towards the rocking chair, but I picked her up from behind and sat her on my lap. She grinned. "Ok...can you help me try to read? I can only read a little bit, and I've tried but I just can't do it..."

"Of course. Now. Let's start by sounding it out."

She began reading, her little bell-like voice sounding out the words. When she couldn't manage, she got all frustrated and closed the book.

"Ali, sweetheart...you can't give up." I said softly, and reopened the book to our page for the hundredth time. "You are the smartest person I know. You can do it. C'mon, you can read that word. Say the 'po', then the 'ridge'..."

She frowned at the book, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. I pulled her back tighter against my chest. "C'mon, Al."

"Po...po...por...r-rid-ge..." She mumbled, confused. "Porridge? Is that it?"

I smiled. "Great job, hon'. I'm very proud of you."

She grinned, and clapped her hands. She put one of her little dimpled hands on my arm, and pushed into my hard skin. She looked like she was going to break into a sweat when the skin on my arm didn't move.

"Is it possible to kill a vampire...if...they're so hard and fast?" She asked suddenly, frowning. I suppose she got over the reading pretty quickly.

This wasn't a subject I wanted to talk about. It wasn't a subject we planned to ever tell her.

"It is." I said, my body becoming rigid. She noticed, because she looked up at my face for the first time in days. She didn't even look away. It made me anxious... "But you don't need to know, Alice. It doesn't matter. None of us will ever die."

_Unless the Volturi find out we're raising a 5-year-old human girl... _

She smiled. "Promise?"

I smiled, and surprised myself when I leant forward, and pressed my lips to her forehead. I clenched eyes closed, careful not to inhale through my nose, and slowly pulled away. "I promise."

She looked up at me in surprise, but then a smile spread across her face. She buried her head into my chest, and inhaled. "Good. I can't believe you all live forever. And I'll die, eventually...as much as I hate to believe it."

"Not for a long, long, long time." I stroked her hair. I didn't want to scare her by saying seventy-five years, more or less, will pass extremely quickly. I didn't want to mention that years pass like days for our kind; and that we had to cherish every moment like it was our last. No, I didn't want to frighten her. "There's no need to worry."

"Ok." She sighed. "It'll be so much fun being around you guys for my whole life. We can do so many things, you know."

"We can." I smiled. "Anything you want."

"Even shopping all night and day?"

"Even that." I chuckled.

"Do you _promise_ to come with me, whenever I want to go?" She asked me innocently, her head still pressed against my chest. I couldn't see her face; I could only hear her tiny voice and feel her contentment.

I was quite pleased with her contentment. I was still a little anxious that she was scared of me. Maybe she just had a good way of hiding it.

I pretended to hesitate. "Mmm...fine, ok. If you want me to."

"Hey!" She giggled, and slapped my shoulder. "You have to promise me, or I'll make Emmett come with me!"

"Oh no, not Emmett! Do me a favour, and make him come with you on a _long_ shopping trip." I smiled at the thought. He would suffer big time...

She giggled. "Uhh...ok, why not. He would like it." She looked away and back again. "Oh, Jazzy! Do you how long it is till my birthday?" She waited. "Oh, I'll just tell you! It's not tomorrow, but the day _after_!"

I tried to hide my surprise – I hadn't realised how close it was. I thought I had another week to get her something...maybe not. I wanted to give her something special...

"Aren't you _excited_?" She squealed excitedly. "I am! I love my birthday!"

I laughed a little nervously. "Sure I am, Al. It'll be great."

"I don't know what's happening. No one has mentioned it, and I'm starting to think everyone has forgotten..."

"They haven't. Of course not." I smiled. "In fact, we all know exactly what we want to get you."

Her eyes lit up at my lie, and the happiness that seemed to fill the room made me smile. "REALLY? OH MY GOSH!"

I laughed, and held her closer to me while expertly craning my neck away. "I hope you like them. I'm sure you will, of course...I don't want to give anything away—"

"Aw, please tell me!" She pleaded, suddenly turning around on my lap and clutching my arms. She stood up on my sitting legs and put her hands on my shoulders. "I won't tell anyone, please!"

"Alice...I thought you knew...there are no secrets in this house." I chuckled in her face, then shook my head. "No way. I'm taking you downstairs so I don't spill anything."

Alice's face suddenly turned evil, and she shoved the book back on the shelf. "Ok, Jazzy..."

I looked at her suspiciously, as she grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs.

"You better not tell her anything, Jaz!" Emmett yelled at me as soon as we entered the room.

"I won't." I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on Jazzy...before you agree to anything...I have a... what's that word I heard on TV? Prop...o...sition?" Alice said adorably, letting go of my hand and spinning around to face me with her hands on her hips.

"Proposition." Esme corrected with a smile from the sofa.

"Yeah, that. Anyway. Now...you tell me my presents, or...you have to eat people food."

I swear you could hear the crickets outside – that's how much we were all in shock. I had no idea Alice was capable of such a thing...being so..._evil_.

"I think we just learnt a new little characteristic of our own little Ali." Emmett grinned, wiggling his eye brows. "What's it gonna be, Jasper?"

"Um...uh...I..." I stumbled, my eyes darting around the room. "I don't...know."

"Jasper! The clock is ticking before my birthday! C'mon!" Alice tapped her wrist; it only made Emmett howl with laughter.

My eyes darted around the room. I was hoping for support from at least _one_ person – maybe Edward, or Esme – but they just sat on the sofa, trying to hide their smiles and laughs.

I glared at Edward; it was a warning. _I go down, you go down with me, Edward._

He buried his head into Bella's hair, trying to hide his smile. I continued to glare.

"Edward...if you don't help me, I will tell Alice how you got the name 'Eddie" I threatened, a smile beginning to form on my face. Edward – and Bella's – eyes widened.

**(A/N: **_Yes, this is the same story _as_ Little Emmett...I wanted them to be sorta related. Enjoy (:_**)**

"You know what Alice...you shouldn't make Jasper do that." Edward laughed, nervously, looking down at Bella. "He'll have to suffer through the pain of throwing it up later."

Alice looked unamused; yet I could feel the curiosity coming off her in waves. "I'm wondering whether or not I want to know how Eddie became Eddie...but," She sighed. "I won't make you eat people food, Jazzy."

I grinned. Ha ha, I win. "Thanks, Alice."

Rosalie's POV

I sat in the back garden, playing with the petals of Esme's Roses. I couldn't help smiling when I thought of how ironic that seemed.

I was also chuckling to myself, listening to the conversation going on inside the house. I had no idea Alice could be sinister. I would have to remember that in the future...I don't want to get on her bad side.

Jasper and Alice were getting very close – I could tell. Even if he tried to stop wanting to be around her so often, he always ended up never leaving her side. I don't think he even noticed the way he gets pulled in. It was sort of cute, in a way; Alice seemed to reel him in with her adorable charm. It was hard _not_ to want to be around her all the time.

She made us all so happy...not in the usual way. Before this, we were all on a sort of...neutral level. We were happy, but not like _this_.

And I have always known Jasper has never been really happy. He is grateful he found us, but still...I can see it in his eyes that he would just love to run away. He doesn't have a partner, or someone he loves like Edward or Carlisle do; I think that makes him feel lonely. While we're all in our rooms at night...he is by himself, in the library. I can't even fathom how that must feel for him.

This is why I am so happy to have Emmett. If I was alone...I don't know what I'd do. I think, unlike Jasper, I _would _run away. Get away from here...from all the happy couples.

Poor Jasper. I hope he finds someone someday, like I did. I thought I'd be alone forever, but the miracle that came along happened to be one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Maybe it'll be like that for him.

Many women have taken an interest in Jasper. Even Kate, one of the members of the Denali coven, had taken quite an interest in him. He rejected her; not unkindly, but let her know...that he was happy to be alone. I can't believe she believed that, because nobody is happy to be alone. Especially not Jasper.

Maybe Jasper will find a friend in Alice. Maybe, if Jasper doesn't find anyone, Alice will be there for him. Maybe they'll be friends; when Alice is married with children, Jasper will be 'friendly uncle Jaz.' I can just see it now.

Was I really just picturing my daughter's life? How odd of me.

It's strange, because...it feels as if Alice is filling a void in my life. Not the same void that immortality brought, but something different. I'm not sure how to explain it...it felt as if everything was good. Nothing needs to change right now. I'm completely, and utterly content.

Everyone else seemed so, too. It actually looked like some of them were _glowing _sometimes. For the first time in a very long time – Jasper looked like he wanted to be here. Like something was holding him here now. It wasn't just us this time...it was _her._

They seem to have this unspoken bond – it's as if they can read each other's thoughts. It's like they both possess Edward's power; but only on each other. A mental bond, rather than a physical, or spiritual one.

I felt as if every part of this family had a certain, individual bond with Alice. Everyone more different than the last. I don't think I could ever explain it right.

But what I was really concerned about, was...I didn't want Alice to grow up.

Before I know it, she'll be eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen...seventeen, eighteen... adulthood. She won't need me to get juice for her, or make her breakfast. She'll be moved out, have a boyfriend...going to college...she'll be gone. Out of my clutches forever, until she passes away.

The thought made me want to cry.

I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for us all to go to high school together. We will be moving by the time she has to start senior high, so we will all start together. Oh, the chaos... I smiled.

My next thought was Alice's birthday present. I had arranged it days ago, of course. I think she would like it. It would be perfect for her...I think.

Apparently, Edward and Esme had coordinated with gifts. Emmett was picking his up tomorrow. Carlisle had assembled his, Bella had bought hers, and Jasper was undecided. It made me wonder what he would get her, seeing they were such good friends now...

The rain began to fall around me, and with a sigh, I stood up and headed inside. I walked in just as Emmett was about to throw Alice into the air.

"Stop!" I shrieked, sprinting as fast as I could and snatching her from his arms before he threw her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"We were just having fun, Rosie." Alice grumbled, as I sat her on the floor. "He would catch me, and plus...he wasn't going to throw me that high. Don't be silly."

I folded my arms, and looked down at her. I wanted to get mad at her, and make her feel terrible for putting herself in danger; but those shining, brown eyes decided me otherwise.

"Oh, Alice...you have to be more careful, angel. I'm just worried you'll her hurt." I said, leaning down to her level and holding her shoulders in my hands.

"Ok, Rosie—"

"Alice! Dinner's ready!" Esme called.

"Ooh! Dinner!" Alice yanked herself from my arms and ran towards the kitchen. This girl was just a bundle of energy; she never stopped.

I followed her to the kitchen, just as Carlisle was coming through the door. He smiled at me, put down his briefcase, and followed me to the kitchen.

"Carly! You came!" Alice squealed happily, wheeling around and jumping into Carlisle's arms. "You came, you came, you came!"

"I heard you were happy with your room." He smiled as he put her down from her hug and took her hand.

"Oh yes, I loved it! Thanks so much!" She grinned up at him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, how about we all sit at the table while you eat, hmm?" He asked, leading her towards the dining room.

"Ok."

We all sat together at the table, and Alice stared, confused, at the seat beside her which was empty. "Where's Jazzy?"

"He went out hunting." Carlisle explained, watching Alice's reaction carefully. "I passed him on the way in."

"Oh." She tried to hide her disappointment. "Will he be back before I go to bed?"

"Yes. He told me to tell you he wouldn't be more than an hour."  
She smiled. "Ok. Esme, what's for dinner?"

Jasper's POV

I pushed myself to run faster, my legs feelings like nothing but wind underneath me. The dark forest sped past at a rate of knots, and the little forest animals scurried into their holes before I had time to get past them.

I wasn't going to lie to myself – I wanted to get home and make it before Alice went sleep. I _also_ wasn't going to lie about why I was hunting when I felt fully fed – it was so I could be around Alice more. What a crazy, insane, _ludicrous_ concept.

I made it to the house in no time, and quietly opened the door. I wanted to make sure I didn't wake her up...Alice had had trouble sleeping lately.

I lightly closed the door behind me, and walked through the house; it was empty. Everyone must be in their rooms for the night. All the lights were turned off, the revolting smell from the human food looming in the hallways.

I was lucky I could see clearly in the darkness – otherwise I would have been stepping all over Alice's toys.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw a dark figure sitting against the wall; I could tell immediately who it was by the dark, spiky hair.

"Alice? What are you doing up...and in the dark?"

There was a high pitched squeal, and the dark jumped.

"Shh, Alice, it's just me." I put out my arms, and calmed her with my mind. And yet, everyone still crowded into the hallway.

"What happened?" Esme was in a dressing gown, and held it tightly around her body. I didn't even want to know...

The lights were suddenly switched on, and everything was a little clearer. Alice looked even smaller than usual, leaning against the wall clutching one of the soft toys I had bought her, with tears in her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes adjusted.

"Oh, it's just you, Jazzy." She sighed in relief. She looked so tired.

"Why did you scream, angel?" Rosalie was crouched beside Alice, holding her in her arms.

"I startled her...my fault." I shrugged, a little abashed. "I should have none better."

"It's ok, Jazzy." Alice smiled, as the crowd began to thin out. Everyone muttered goodnights, and headed back to their rooms. "You took a long time."

"Why did you stay up so late?"

"I was waiting for you."

"For..._me_?"

"Yeah...I thought you had gotten kidnapped, or something. You took longer than Esme said." She pouted in distress. "I was a little worried."

I smiled, and leaned down so we were both on eye level. "There is no need, hon'. You know we would never get kidnapped."

She shrugged, her cheeks going a faint pink. "Oh...I forgot you were...what's that word? In...des...tructible?"

"That's it." I smiled, and leaned against the wall next to her. "You didn't have to wait for me. I would be here when you woke up."

"I don't like going to sleep without saying goodbye to _everyone_." She said, as if it were obvious. She cuddled into my side, a tiny little ball of daffodil pyjamas.

"It's not _goodbye,_ Alice," I said. "It's _goodnight_."

"Seems like goodbye to me." She whispered.

"Goodbye is forever. Goodnight is just for now." I said, shrugging against her. I didn't have as much trouble as usual with her scent, but I was still a little nervous about putting my arm around her. That's what I _wanted _to do.

"I guess so." She whispered, her voice beginning to drawl. "But...I will still say goodbye."

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" I asked, careful to not wake her up if she had fallen asleep.

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I just wanna stay out her with you for a little longer."

I chuckled. She seemed half asleep. "Ok."

We sat in silence for awhile, and I thought she had fallen asleep. I watched the trees hitting the back window with a loud scrape, and the moon casting its light across Alice and me, sitting on the floor.

I felt her little hand twitching, which I assumed meant she had fallen asleep. It began moving, and touched my arm. It traced down to wrist, and then slipped itself into the grasp on my hand.

I looked down at her, a little stunned; the warmth was extremely calming. I didn't feel thirsty, though – I felt _happy_. How could this little gesture make me so happy to be alive?

I decided not to wake her up; to be honest, I didn't want to move. I would have been happy to stay here forever.

But...dawn came, and I watched the congested clouds begin to lighten. Of course, I couldn't see the sun rising; but I could imagine it.

Alice began to stir, and her little eye lids fluttered open. Her curious, brown eyes looked around the room, seeming tired and confused.

During the she had sunk into my side further. She mustn't have remembered this, because she looked at my legs, baffled. "What..."

"You fell asleep." I said, smiling at her. She still hadn't looked at me yet, and removed her face from my shoulder. "I didn't want to wake you..."

She looked down at her hand, and tilted her hand to side as she does when she's confused.

I took over the awkwardness by asking her something. "How did you sleep...on the floor?"

"I wasn't really on the floor, silly Jazzy, I was sleeping on you. But you know...it was actually a really good sleep. I didn't wake up like I usually do." She smiled up at me. "Can you affect emotions in people's sleep?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Oh...I thought you did."

I shook my head. "Well, I didn't. Maybe you're just happy here. You know, we should sleep out here more often, if you sleep better."

"You mean _me_. You don't sleep out here. But yeah, we should, it was kinda fun." She said, giggling. "Just don't go out...hunting at night. Waiting for you makes me tired."

"You didn't need to wait for me." I defended myself. "It was your choice."

"Well, if you're going to go out hunting...it'll just have to be in the day."

Of course, being Alice...I couldn't refuse. "Ok. Do you want to go downstairs, or do you want to sleep some more?"

"I'll go downstairs. Hey Jazzy, can we go out today? I haven't been out for so long." She said, attempting to stand up. When she couldn't, I go up and pulled her up by the hand she was still holding. She hadn't let go of me.

"Of course we can. Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Umm...is it meant to rain today?"

"You tell me."

I pointed out the window we were walking past on the way to the kitchen. Alice grinned; the clouds were beginning to lighten up. "Ooh! Let's go somewhere _sunny_!"

"I think I know a place." I smiled, imagining the sunlit tree top forest above the cloud bank. "Maybe you'll get to take a ride on my back."

"Oh my God! Really?" She was clapping her hands by now. "Can we go now!"

"Not yet. You need to eat something."

I could hear Esme preparing food in the kitchen, as we got closer. Alice still held onto my hand tightly; and I didn't want to let it go.

Maybe...

Maybe this _will_ work out.

**A/N: **_Not as long as some of my last chapters, but still good, I hope._

_Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everyone... **

**I am so excited or Alice's birthday. I have every character's presents down – they will all be as gorgeous and as special as ever (:**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... SHE does. Gah...don't make me say it...Stephanie Meyer! God love you. **

Jasper's POV

As soon as Alice went to bed... it was like I had had an epiphany. Everything became clear, and I instantly knew what I was giving Alice for her birthday. It was so obvious, it was almost ridiculous... but it's the thought that counts. And I can guarantee she will love it.

I rushed up the stairs, and grabbed everything that I needed. I set up my own little studio in Carlisle's library, and took a few deep breaths. If I was going to do this properly, then I needed to get in the zone. I couldn't just dive into this and expect it to be of any quality...

I put my hands on my knees, and closed my eyes. I imagined Alice and me, reading on the arm chair in her room, and the sound of her laugh. I knew I had to channel this energy into the gift, and make this as meaningful as I could. This was going to be in our lives forever... so I _was_ going to do it well.

I could the ancient scent of Carlisle's century old books, which helped me to focus. It made me calm. It always surprised me how I possessed this power to calm, when I could hardly calm myself sometimes...

I could hear Alice breathing. This was another thing that calmed me—I'm not sure if that's creepy or not. But I could also _smell_ her; and the scent nearly made me stalk right to her room and... and...

No. Stop right there. As much as I love Alice... it was hard not to think of her as food. As my prey, or my enemy. She was the fisherman, and I was the fish. She could real me in, and I'd be caught...

But I didn't want to think about this now. I wanted to focus on the good times we've had together, not the temptation I felt...

Alice. Alice's laugh. Alice's eyes. Alice's voice... that's what I had to think about to succeed. And that is what I would do to give her the most memorable, beautiful, birthday gift anyone will ever give her.

I opened my eyes, and instantly knew I was ready. I picked up my brush, and began...

Alice's POV

I was quite disappointed, after breakfast this morning – Jazzy and I's trip up to the mountains got called off because a huge storm rolled in from the south. There was thunder and lightning and the rain was coming down so hard it was loud on the windows.

It was a shame; really...I really wanted to go out with Jazzy today. But instead, we spent the whole day watching movies in the living room.

Most of the others watched it with us, too, but they were always getting up and down. They went out a lot. Bella, Rosalie and Esme went to the mall at one stage, Edward and Emmett went out hunting, Carlisle is at the hospital _all_ day...so it was mostly just me and Jazzy.

Not that I minded. Jazzy was a really cool guy – or, vampire. I liked being with him. He made me laugh, and feel happy. I'm not sure if he was doing it on purpose, or if I really felt that way. Oh well. I didn't care. He was fun, and that's that.

"Who's your favourite _Disney Princess_, Jazzy?" I asked him, as we started watching 'Cinderella.'

He thought for a second, then turned to me, and smiled. "Probably Sleeping Beauty."

"I guess she is really pretty." I shrugged.

"It's not because she's pretty."

"Then...why?" I asked, confused.

He stared straight ahead. "I don't know."

"Well, I like Snow White." I smiled at him, and he immediately looked at me and smiled back. There's the smile I loved. Not the scowl that I once knew from when I first came here...that always scared me. A lot.

"Why do you like her?" He asked.

"I don't know, either." I giggled.

He laughed, and moved a little closer to me on the couch. We were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. I was really cold, mostly because the rain was making me cold. And he was sort of warm. Kinda.

We sat and watched the screen for a moment, till Emmett walked in. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, and I wasn't sure why.

"Emmett, what's your favourite _Disney Princess_?" I asked him as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh my God, Sleeping Beauty is Jazzy's favourite too!"

Emmett grinned, and wiggled his eye-brows. "Really?"

"Well, why do you like her?" I asked quizzically.

"She hot."

I frowned at the screen. "...hot? As in...temperature, hot?"

Emmett' laugh boomed through the house, and made me jump, which only made him laugh even harder.

I scowled at him. "What, Emmett!"

"He means...he thinks she's..._pretty._" Jasper whispered in my ear with a chuckle.

"Oh. Ok. I see why. She looks like Rosie." I said, nodding. Although we weren't watching 'Sleeping Beauty', I had seen the movie enough times to know what she looks like. "Speaking of Rose...where is she?"

"She's with Bella. They needed to go and...buy something." Emmett answered with a smile. He was still laughing a little bit.

"Ooh, buy what? Why don't they ever take me shopping with them?" I threw my arms up in a rage. "It's not fair!"

"I'm sure they'll take you next time." Jasper said, lightly touching my arm. I felt calmer already, and settled back into the couch. The movie was getting to my favourite part – the fairy God mother was coming on to help Cinderella.

I wish I had a Fairy Godmother. Then she could help me when I needed her and be really nice to me. She would dress me up in pretty clothes then I would get to ride around in a pumpkin with horses at the front.

She would magically make everything make sense, even when I was confused. Kinda like what Jazzy does. If I'm confused, he makes me calm again. He was sort of my Fairy God...friend. Not a father. Jazzy was more like a...best friend.

Eventually, the others came back, and the whole family except Carly gathered to watch another movie with us. Jazzy put on Aladdin (the Cullens had so many DVDs!) and we all watched it together. It was quite soothing...until I fell asleep against Jazzy's side.

Of course, I found it hard to sleep very long when I knew it was my birthday tomorrow. Even though I was asleep, I still seemed to be able to tell, because I woke up 20 minutes after falling asleep. I realised I was starving, and wandered down stairs. Someone must have changed me into my pyjamas, because I felt cosy and warm.

"Hello, Alice." Carlisle said, as I entered the kitchen. Mostly everyone was in there, and looked quite surprised when I walked in, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. "I'm sorry I didn't get home before you fell asleep."

"It's ok." I said, holding out my arms.

He picked me up and hugged me to his side. "You fell asleep very early, and you didn't eat any dinner. Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine." I said. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Nothing." He smiled at me, and put me down on the stool. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't mind." I shrugged. "Rosie, you didn't get to tell me my story."

"Yes, well...you were just so tired. I didn't want to wake you. Are you excited for your birthday?"

I nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling more awake. "Yeah! I think that's why I woke up."

Everyone laughed. Esme began preparing my dinner, while I chatted with Bella. She was talking to me about tomorrow, and what we would do.

"Well...would you like your present before, or after your special lunch?" Bella asked, poking me in the stomach. I loved my best friend.

"Ooh...before! Before!"

Bella laughed. "Ok, well..." She leaned down. "Do you _promise_ to open mine first?"

I laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, sure, Bellsy. I mean, you _are_ my best friend."

My eyes flickered up to Jasper, who was leaning casually against the bench, watching me talk to Bella. It got me thinking...maybe I had two best friends. I mean, everyone in my family I loved equally, but my best friends were the people I saw first.

Ok, so, I planned out everyone's roles in my life...

Carlisle is like the daddy.

Esme is like my mommy.

Edward is like my friend I can always talk to.

Bella is the person I can tell _anything_ to. Even if it's stupid.

Emmett is like my big, cuddly brother.

Rosalie is sorta...well, my second mommy, I guess. She's also my friend.

Jasper is...well...he makes me _feel better_. And when I say that, I don't mean he uses his powers. It's just; whenever I'm around him...it feels like I was never abandoned. Like he's been with me all along. Taking care of me.

Esme placed a bowl of leftover spaghetti in front of me with a smile. I thanked her, and dug in quickly.

When I was done, I felt a little tired again. I wandered up stairs, but remembered something.

"Rosie! Wait! My story!" I yelled, although I knew she would be able to hear me even if I whispered. "All of you can come!"

They all laughed, and followed me up the stairs.

We ended up reading Goldilocks and the Seven Bears, but before Goldilocks got to try the porridge, I fell asleep against Rosie's side.

Bella's POV

Alice was taking so long to wake up...

All of us were waiting rather impatiently outside Alice's room. She fell asleep very quickly last night, and it's as if she was sleeping in on purpose.

Alice was different to me, although I think that's what made us so close. She loved her birthday, and getting pampered over, when I...well, I hated it. I wasn't going to lie.

Alice promised she would open my present first; I hope she likes it. After what she has been telling me these past few weeks, she will _love_ it.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my hair. "A little anxious?"

I sighed. "Yes. I'm just worried Alice won't like my gift."

"I'm sure she'll absolutely adore it." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "After all...she has claimed you as her best friend."

"True." I smiled. "Although...I think Jasper has taken over that roll." I said, looking over at Jasper. He smiled back at me, and shrugged.

"What can I say...she _loves_ you." I said to him, laughing. I imagined little Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, watching movies yesterday – they had looked so cute. They were spending a lot of their time together, now; Alice treated him like her brother. Although, I think that was more Emmett and Edward's job...

"She's waking up." Edward whispered, unwinding his arms and taking my hand. Everyone gathered at the doorway, and Edward pushed open the door.

Alice was lying in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't seen us yet, so we crept as quietly towards her little bed.

"Jasper?" She whispered, leaning up on her elbows. "What—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!" We all chorused, and a huge smile broke out on her little angel-like face.

She giggled, holding her arms out to Esme. Esme picked her up, and nuzzled her cheeks with Alice's. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks!"

We all took turns hugging and kissing her, and wishing her a happy birthday. Eventually she said she was hungry, and we all took her downstairs to have a special birthday breakfast.

As Alice ate her eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, tomatoes, sausages, and juice – the smile was never once wiped off her face. She never stopped talking; her happiness must have been affecting Jasper, because he never stopped smiling either.

By the time she was full, there was still a lot of food left – Esme had made way too much. It surprised me how I could have ever found this food delicious; it smelt revolting now.

"Hey Esme? Do you have any cupcakes?" Alice asked suddenly, kicking her legs under the table. We all sat around the table, as if we were a real family eating breakfast together. I knew the idea made Carlisle and Esme ecstatic.

"Mmm... I do. You can have them now, only because it's your birthday." Esme smiled, and pulled out a tray of freshly bakes cupcakes. They had pink icing with little blue sprinkles.

"Thanks, Mi-Mi." Alice smiled, munching on one. "It's still warm!"

I couldn't help but feel happy around Alice – she was just like Jacob. She was like a sun; so bright, so radiant. It was hard to ever feel angry, or sad. Not that I had any reason to be sad...I had Edward. I had Renesmee. Nothing else mattered.

Which reminds me...Renesmee and Jacob are coming home in a week or two. Which also reminds me...we will all be starting school very soon. Uh, the thought made me cringe. But little Alice will be starting elementary school! How cute!

"Hey, Alice? What do you say we open your presents now?" I said, grinning at her. I had her present safely in my pocket.

"Ok!" She clapped her hands.

"Ooh, me first!" Emmett boomed.

"Sorry, Emmy, I promised Bell." Alice shot him a sympathetic look.

Emmett shrugged. "That's cool. Mine's going to be the coolest anyway."

We all rolled our eyes, and Alice jumped off the stool and took my hand. I took her to the living room, and sat down next to her on the sofa. "So, Alice...you know how we are best friends?"

"Best friends _forever_." Alice grinned at me, nodding her head.

"Yes...forever." I smiled softly. "Anyway..." I stuck my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the necklace I had bought for her. "Here you go. It's a friendship necklace. Happy birthday, Alice."

She took it from me, her eyes wide and sparkling. She examined it. "Ooh! Look! It's got a little 'A' and a little 'B' on it! For Alice and Bella!"

I had given her a half a heart shaped pendant, with, as she had said, the first letters of our names on the front. It was silver, with a small chain. I had gotten one for myself too, so we would always be connected.

I helped her put it on, and she looked down at it. "It fits perfectly! Thanks so much, Bell! Oh, and you have one too! How cool!"

"You're welcome, Ali." I smiled at her, and leaned in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Now, I think someone else is waiting to give you a gift."

She turned around, and Esme was waiting for her with a big smile.

"Oh! Thanks again, Bella, I love it." She smiled, and jumped off the lounge. She danced over to Esme and took her hand.

Alice's POV

Bell just gave me the _prettiest_ necklace EVER – it was a friendship necklace. I had never gotten one of them before, so it was really special. I would keep it forever and ever and ever.

Now, it was Esme's turn. I wondered if I could call Esme mommy now; that's what she felt like to me. She cooked for me and hugged me and kissed me as if I were her own daughter. But maybe she only sees me as her _adopted_ daughter. I don't know.

She took me out to her little garden. It wasn't raining today, for once. But, the sky was a deathly grey colour. Maybe the storm from yesterday hadn't passed after all.

We sat on the stone wall just near the pond. It was quite chilly today; I could tell summer was ending.

"So, Alice..." Esme said, fiddling with a small, velvet bag in her hand. She looked at me with her deep golden eyes, a smile on her lips. "You know that you are like a daughter to me. You mean the world to... all of us. So...I wanted to give you this."

She handed me the bag, and I pulled a small chord to release the hold. A small, golden chain fell into my hands, making a high pitched jingling noise.

"This was my mothers. There used to be many more charms on it, but they all have gotten lost over the past few decades." Esme told me as I stared at the pretty bracelet in awe.

I noticed there were two charms on here – one was a small, pearl orb, and the other one, a small golden shoe. **(A/N: I actually have a bracelet just like this, from my great grandmother. Same charms and all :P)**

"Oh, Esme," I said in a quiet voice, listening to the pond at the same time. She fastened it onto my wrist, and it slid up and down my arm. "Thanks so, so much. I love it."

She smiled, and pulled me against her chest. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her sweet honey-like scent. For some reason, I felt like crying.

"You mean a lot to me, too...mommy." I said shyly, taking a deep breath. Hopefully the silence is a good thing. "I love you."

She hugged me tighter, almost till I couldn't breathe.

"I love you too, Alice." Her voice was shaking, as if she were about to cry. Can vampires cry? I wouldn't _think _so. But maybe.

"Don't cry, mommy." I said, using that word again. Hopefully she doesn't mind too much.

She pulled me away from her. Her eyes weren't watery, but they looked sad. "I'm not crying, dear. I'm just happy."

I held her hand, hearing the bracelet jingle against my wrist. "It was really your Mommy's?"

"Yes." She smiled. "It's special to me, so I wanted you to have it."

"Thanks, again, Esme." I smiled. "You...you don't mind me calling you mommy, right?"

Her eyes lit up at the word, and her smile became a grin. "I don't mind one bit."

"Ok!"

She stood up off the stone wall, and held out her hand to me. I didn't want to leave the pond yet, but I knew there were many more presents to come... that just made me want to go inside!

She led me back into the house, where Edward pounced on me. He picked me up by the wrists and carried me to the sofa. He dropped me on the couch, but I couldn't stop giggling. He sat next to me and held out yet another little velvet bag.

"So, Alice..." Edward said, smiling at me. "I heard you've gotten a friendship necklace from Bella, and a charm bracelet from Esme?"

I nodded eagerly, sticking out my wrist. He could already see the necklace around my neck. It dangled over my collarbones. "Yeah. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's very nice. And it just so happens..." He poured something small and cold onto my hand. "I bought something to accommodate Esme's gift. It was a little bauble, a little like the pearl one that was Esme's mothers. Except... this one was diamonds. Like, REAL diamonds...

"Oh. My. Gosh." I gasped, my eyes alight and excited. I couldn't stop staring at... the diamond! "It's... a... real... diamond?"

"Yes. It was my mother's. I have given one to Bella and Esme, too." Edward smiled at me, and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned in to hug his chest, and he kissed my hair.

"Thanks so much, Edward." I whispered against his somehow cold jacket.

"You're welcome, Alice."

I smiled up at him, and leaned away. It was then that Emmett burst into the room, destroying the moment for both Edward and I. We both glared at him, although I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"ALLLLICE!" He boomed, a grin wide on his face. "Jeez, I thought you would _never _open Edward's gift!"

I laughed at him, and stood up. I patted Edward on the head then kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, Edward, I really, really, really like it. I promise I'll take care of it."

Just as I was about to give Edward another hug, Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I swear he nearly pulled my arm off, which such force. I let out a sound of fright as we sat in the middle of the grass outside.

"Gosh, Emmy!" I shrieked. "Where's the fire!"

He stopped then, and turned to me. He hid something behind his back, still grinning like a maniac. "Well... it's your present of course! It's the best one of them all!"

I laughed at him. "Oh yeah... then let me have it, and I'll decide."

He handed something to me in a rectangular box. I lifted to lid, to find a pile of bunched up, blue football jersey. I recognised it as being the 'Florida Gators'—that was always my daddy's favourite team. He was from Florida.

"Go on, lift it up!" Emmett said, his grin widening as he began jumping on the spot. I looked up at him, confused, as I held up the jersey.

It has the number fifteen on it, with white stripes. I wasn't too familiar with football teams; except this one. I knew this team so well; I could pick them with my eyes closed.

I turned it around, and my eyes widened. Emmett started babbling

"Well, I know how much you love football, and you love playing it with me, so I figured... you need something to play in! Something you can get DIRTY in, you know?"

On the back of the jersey, in capital letters, it said, '_Alice Cullen_.' I ogled at it for a second, and then I threw my arms around Emmett's neck and squeezed.

"OH, EMMY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I squealed, jumping as I hugged him. I pulled away as he pulled the jersey over my head. It was HUGE on me – it nearly went down to my knees. I still loved it though. "You are the best big brother EVER!"

His eyes lit up at the word, just as Esme's had; he hugged me again, and this time, kissed my cheek. I jumped on his back, as he ran around the backyard making funny noises while I laughed.

"I have something to play in now, how cool!" I squealed, as he came to a halt and put me down. I looked up at him, and gave him a big high five.

"And you know what else is cool... Me, Jasper and Edward have the same jerseys, but with their names on it too!" Emmett said, and clapped his hands.

"That is probably... the coolest thing ever! I am never taking this off! Thanks Emmett!" I smiled up at him, struggling to see against the sky. I still couldn't believe how HUGE Emmett was... it was crazy!

"Ok, squirt, I think Carlisle's waiting for you in his study." Emmett said eventually, and steered me back towards the porch. "Go on, you don't wanna keep him waiting."

I thought for a second. "True... see ya, Emmy! Thanks again!"

I took off towards the house, excited about getting another gift. I threw myself up the stairs, where Carlisle was waiting at the door to his study. I ran up to him, and gave him a big hug. We walked into his study where he sat me down in his big office chair and he kneeled down in front of me.

"Now, Alice..." He said, smiling at me. "I know the others have given you different gifts to mine... but... from the time I've been spending with you... I know this will be an incredibly important milestone in your life."

I looked at him, confused about what he was talking about. Carly could babble sometimes...

"Anyway, so..." Carlisle said. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was thinking. "I hope you're not too young..."

He took something out of his pocket. It was rectangular, white, and shiny...

"Happy birthday, Alice. Here is... your first credit card."

For a second, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I slowly took it off him, just to feel it in my hands. It seemed so fragile in my hands... as if I could kill in a second...

Any normal person would think I was talking about an animal. But I wasn't.

Then I exploded.

"A CREDIT CARD? A CREDIT CARD! OH CARLY! A CREDIT CARD!" I had to repeat myself, to make sure it was real.

Most people would be surprised that I even know what a credit card is—but they learn not to question me. I know what _everything_ is.

Carlisle laughed, and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I threw my arms around his neck, and suddenly, I couldn't stop giggling.

"Thank... you... so... much... Carlisle!" I giggled, as he let me go. I stood in front of him, and jumped around on the spot. I didn't want to let go of my credit card... ever. "I will cherish it forever! Forever and ever!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Carlisle chuckled again, and smiled. He cupped the side of my face in his hand, and looked at me with soft eyes. "You are very important to me, and... I wanted to give you something that you would love forever."

I smiled at him, and tucked the credit card in my back pocket. It felt so heavy, and I wanted to take it out again. I did, in fact; and I held it tightly in my hands.

"Never going to let that go, are you, Al?" Carlisle stood up, and took my hand. "I'm glad you like it, but... you still have one more gift to be given."

Of course I remembered—Jasper. He still had to give me my birthday present...

"Ooh! Jazzy! Jazzy, where are you!" I pulled Carlisle down to kiss his cheek, and let go of his hand. "Jazzy! Oh—"He nearly bumped into me as I ran into the study. "There you are."

He chuckled at me, and took my hand. He led me into the study that I felt like I knew so well, and sat me down on Carlisle's big, arm chair. Just to get on it, I had to climb it like a climbing wall.

"Ok, Alice..." Jasper began pacing, and that's when I realised what he was actually pacing in front of. It was a stand... covered in a white sheet. I had no clue what it was – maybe he was going to give me a stand and a white sheet. I'm sure I could do something with that... "I wasn't sure what to give at your first, I'm happy to admit that...

"And I know in the past... I haven't been very nice to you..." He kneeled right in front of me, and held both of my hands. "But I just want you to know... I've accepted it. You are part of my family now... and I do love you."

For some reason, I felt like crying. I placed both of my hands on his cold cheeks, and sighed. "Jasper... I'm glad, and I love you, too. But before you give me anything... can you tell me why you hated me before?"

He sighed deeply. "I was afraid... you would get us in trouble. I mean, adopting a human girl in a house of vampires... it doesn't really sound right, does it?"

I shook my head. "Well... I'm sorry for coming here. I didn't really mean to end up living here... but I just liked you all so much, and now I _love_ you, and... I really like it here."

He smiled half heartedly, and squeezed my hands. The tears in my eyes were disappearing, and maybe that was Jasper's doing. I sat up straight, and looked at him straight in the face. His eyes used to freak me out, but... they were truly beautiful. Like melted caramel... mmm.

"So!" Jasper jumped up, and walked over to his stand with the white sheet. "Alice... I would like to wish you a happy sixth birthday!"

And with that, he threw off the sheet.

Jasper's POV **(A/N: Yes, I know... Jasper's POV AGAIN! But... this will sound better coming from him. Trust me.)**

I felt so nervous about giving Alice her gift – but along with a present, I wanted to give her a _reason._ Why I avoided her for the first few weeks, why my glare seemed to make her cry... I couldn't leave her without knowing that I loved her _now_.

While she climbed up onto the chair (that was three times her size, by the way) I paced in front of my sheathed gift, and thought seriously for a second.

"Ok, Alice..." She began swinging her legs, and just stared at me with curiosity. "I wasn't sure what to give at your first, I'm happy to admit that...

"And I know in the past... I haven't been very nice to you..." I struggled to find the words, but I realised contact was what I needed. I kneeled in front of her, and held both of her warm hands in mine. "But I just want you to know... I've accepted it. You are part of my family now... and I do love you."

It felt strange actually saying the words out loud, but it felt _right_. I had to admit to myself... I had never wanted to say those words. I always promised myself I wouldn't get too attached... and look at me now. She has got me around her little finger like a puppy dog.

She sighed, and placed both of her little hands on my cheeks. I almost gasped at how warm they felt, but I thought I'd scare her. "Jasper... I'm glad, and I love you, too. But before you give me anything... can you tell me why you hated me before?"

I held my breath for a moment. "I was afraid... you would get us in trouble. I mean, adopting a human girl in a house of vampires... it doesn't really sound right, does it?"

Her feelings suddenly took on a new direction as she shook her head. "Well... I'm sorry for coming here. I didn't really mean to end up staying here... but I just liked you all so much, and now I _love_ you, and... I really like it here."

I could see tears in her eyes, which broke my dead, lifeless heart. I tried to smile through it and squeezed her hands (very softly, just in case I injured her), and tried to get her emotions back in check. They were all over the place – and eventually, the tears disappeared, and she was staring into my eyes.

I decided she needed to see this, now, to prove to her I wanted her here. "So!" I jumped up and walked over to my gift to her. "Alice... I would like to wish you a happy sixth birthday!"

I rather shakily pulled off the sheet, revealing the painting I had created for her. I had decided on this decision because painting is something I did rarely, and I think she deserved to see something no one else did. I wasn't sure how good my painting really was, but I just hoped she had liked it.

It took a bit more time to figure out what I was actually going to _paint._ I had decided on painting a scene that is something every child has to go to – learning to read. I actually painted the moment a few days ago when I was teaching Alice to read. We are both sitting on the arm chair in her room, her on my lap, with a book on hers. I am pointing out a word, while she is looking up into the air, deep in thought. I think this portrays exactly what we love to do together—learn.

She just stared at it for awhile; I think it took her awhile to breathe again. I just stood there, patiently, waiting for her to come back down to earth; and when she did, I wasn't ready.

The flood of emotion I received was overpowering, and it almost knocked me over. The tears overflowed in her eyes, and I was suddenly so sure I had never felt such strong emotion from _a child._

"Oh... Jasper..." She whispered, walking closer to the painting as if to get a better look. The platform it was standing on was almost four times her size; I suppose the painting was two. I didn't expect it to be so big, but... "It's... so pretty..."

I smiled, and stood next to her. I slowly put my arms around her shoulder, being as careful as possible. I just couldn't breathe too deeply...

Then, her arms were around my waist, and I nearly collapsed.

"Oh, Jazzy!" She squealed, burying her face into my waist. "I love it so much, I can't even say it! I think I want to keep it forever and let no one look at it except you and me!"

I smiled, and stroked her short, spiky hair. "I'm glad you like it."

"I can never thank you enough, but I will anyway... thank you! So much... for forgiving me, for loving me... for painting me this pretty picture... for everything!"

I couldn't help but feel intoxicated at her words – they seemed so meaningful to me, coming from this child. And I couldn't think of a better moment.

"No... Thank you for _you_." I eventually whispered, to low for her to hear.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, it's just... I had a little trouble figuring out Jasper's present to her. Oh, and if there are any errors in this chapter, I'm really sorry, but I was in such a rush to get it up for you guys... (:**

**I hoped you thought all the presents were right for Alice... so, please let me know (: and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiya, everybody…**

**Alice's birthday isn't quite over yet. I still had to include Rosalie's present, because I couldn't fit it in on the other chap. I mean, I could, but I was in a rush, as I have explained…**

**ANYWAY, here is the next installment of… Little Alice! (echoes…)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it. Every single bit of it. There, I said it. **

Rosalie's POV

By the time Alice had finished in the study – which took hours, might I add – it was finally time to give Alice her gift from me. I had to admit, I was incredibly concerned… she was getting my present _last_. She won't like it as much, now… perfect…

And to make matters even worse… Alice had called Esme _mommy_.

That was supposed to be _my_ title! Or at least, I should've been called it first. I'm not saying Esme doesn't deserve because she does, but… I just wished, that maybe… Alice felt stronger about me being her mom. And, I'm sure she does see me that way, but… maybe she doesn't. Then… what am I to her?

Esme is her mom. Carlisle is her dad. Jasper is her best friend. Emmett and Edward are her brothers. Bella is her 'girl' best friend, as Alice puts it, and I am… what? A _stranger_? No, that won't do.

But what was I going to do about it?

I led Alice into my bedroom, and sat her down on Emmett and I's bed. She was sitting there, eyes wide, and bouncing on the spot; I was surprised she had any energy left from the emotional outbursts she has had today.

"So, Rosie… what'd you get me!" Alice squealed, grinning and clapping her hands. My previous thoughts had sort of lowered the mood for me, now. Everything I said sounded so unenthused.

"Well," I took her present out of a little box on my dressing cabernet, and cupped it in my hands. I walked slowly to Alice, and sat by her side. "I remembered I had this, the other day, and… I suppose it's sort of like… Esme's gift, but…"

_C'mon, Rosalie, _I thought to myself. _Be happy for her._

Alice continued to stare at me with her unique, light brown eyes, and I felt as if the world was watching me. I suddenly felt anxious… a very odd thing for me to feel.

I shook my head and held out my hand, revealing the locket I had retrieved for her.

Last time I had seen this locket, had to be in the early 1940s. It had gone missing from my home for a number of years, until I found it in the pocket of one of my coats. It looked quite unattractive, now, but it was special. My mother gave me this in 1911. I was cautious about giving it away, but Alice is like a daughter to me… I wanted to carry on the cycle. My mother to me, and me to… Alice.

She took it out of my hands, and seemed to hold it delicately; I suppose she was right to do it. The old thing was nearly brown with rust—you could barely see the engravings anymore.

It seemed especially large in Alice's small hands. It would have been about half the size of one her fingers. And come to think of it… she is still examining it…

"Whoa, Rosie," She gasped. "How old is this?"

"Mmm… pretty old." I laughed a little nervously. "Do you like it? If it's too old, we could go to the mall, and I could buy you something a little more new—"

"No, no, no! I love it!" She gasped, throwing her little arms around me. "I don't want something new!"

I smiled at her, secretly relieved. I wasn't sure if she would like it… it's probably worth just a lump of metal by now. What would a 6 year old child do with that?

"I'll keep it on my bedside table, with all my other gifts." She pulled away and grinned.

My smile slowly faded when I saw the charm bracelet on her wrist, reminding me of what exactly had happened today. She had given away the 'mommy' title. It was unattainable now.

I sighed. "That's great, angel." I forced a smile for her. "I'm glad you like it."

She looked up at me, and tilted her head. I could tell she was thinking, which made me cautious; how much did this child see?

"Are you ok, Rosie?" She finally asked after a moment of examining.

I nodded, holding her tighter to my chest. "I'm just fine. Why would you think that, Alice?"

"You just don't look… normal."

I looked off into the distance, and noticed she was still looking at me. She obviously didn't believe me – and that concerned me. I didn't _want_ to tell her how upset I felt. Or why I felt that way. I didn't want to make her feel guilty.

"I'm fine, I swear to you." I smiled again, feeling the tension in my cheek muscles. I have been smiling quite a lot since we adopted Alice, but…

She touched my cheek with her tiny hand. "Ok. Can I have some lunch now?"

I laughed a little at how quick she got sidetracked; and stood up with her in my arms.

Alice's POV

I'm not sure why Rosie looked so sad – I loved her gift. It was so pretty, and so cold; just like her. Ok, that sounded bad, but I just meant her _skin_. Otherwise, Rosie is so warm and fuzzy.

After all the gifts I have been given, I was feeling quite worn out. I loved Emmett's huge shirt (which I was still wearing) and Bella's necklace and Esme's bracelet. I loved Jazzy's painting and Rosie's locket and Edward's charm and Carlisle's credit card. I don't think I've ever gotten so many present e_ver_! It was only ever my parents. My grandparents died when I was two.

I felt myself falling off the edge and into unconsciousness as Rosie carried me to the table for lunch. I made myself stay awake though.

I was eating my special macaroni and cheese when Emmett came and sat next to me.

"You look tired, Ali!" He said, grinning his huge smile. He ruffled my hair.

"I am." I sighed. I then crossed my arms and pouted. "But I'm gonna stay awake!"

"Hey… I know what could keep you awake." He wiggled his eye brows which made me giggle. "Do you know what… _coffee_ is?"

"Uh, yeah my daddy used to drink it… isn't it only for grownups, though?" I frowned as I remembered my daddy drinking cups and cups from it to keep him 'going' as he said.

"Well… it might be, but anyone can drink it." He waved his hand in my face, and stood up. He held out his hand which I took, and we headed to the kitchen.

The others went to do something, but they wouldn't tell me what. I think it was some sort of surprise, but I didn't pay any attention.

Emmett grabbed a big jug of powdery, brown liquid that looked like dirt. He heated some water and poured the weird coffee into a cup. He gave it to me with the wiggle of his eye brows.

I smelt it hesitantly; Emmett would never give me anything that would hurt me, right? I shrugged, and began drinking it.

It tasted sort of bitter, and really, really hot. It burnt my throat, actually, but I just kept on drinking it till it ran dry. When I finished, I wiped my mouth and gave the cup back to Emmett.

He stared at me with a grin; it looked somewhat evil. I stared at him back, till I felt my blood boil underneath my skin, and suddenly, I was thirsty again.

"Can… c-can I have some more?" I said, my eyes popping wide and a grin breaking out onto my face.

Emmett laughed. "_Sure_! Have as much as you want!"

Emmett gave me more, and I drank that. Then he made me two more cups, which I quickly drank. After that, I felt slightly sick, but I felt like screaming.

And that's exactly what I did.

I let out the loudest, most ear piercing scream I have ever screamed. Emmett covered his ears, and clenched his eyes tight.

Oops. I forgot they had sensitive hearing.

"HAHAHHA!" I laughed, throwing my head back. "Emmy… I want skittles!"

He looked at me with an insane expression; it was as if he were _thinking_. Emmett doesn't _think_!

"Maybe I gave you too much—"

Emmett's POV

"WHAT HAPPENED?" It was Rosalie, running down the stairs and clutching Alice in her arms. She examined her, and then glared at me. The rest of the family gathered into the kitchen, with worried expressions.

"Emmett! Is Alice ok?" Esme said, rushing over and examining Alice just as Rosalie was doing. They all crowded around her, while she just laughed hysterically.

"What did you do to her?" Carlisle said, staring into her eyes. "Her pupils… they're _tiny!_"

Suddenly, everyone's faces became furious. They stared at me as if I had committed a crime; pfft, please. We just had a little fun… I wanted to light up Ali's birthday!

"You _drugged_ her, didn't you!" Bella shrieked, gasping.

"What? No! No!" I shook my head, grinning. Then I had the weirdest thought, which only made Edward glare at me. "But that's not a bad id—"

"Just tell us what happened, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

I laughed. "I may have… uhh…"

Edward sighed. "He gave her coffee… and lots of it. Cups full."

"You _what_?" Everyone seemed to yell in unison, they eyes coming alight with anger. I slowly backed away from the angry mob, towards the back of the kitchen.

"She was tired, and I figured… it's her birthday, so, a little caffeine couldn't hurt her." My voice suddenly became uncertain, as Rosalie put Alice down. Alice ran away singing 'The Star-Spangled Banner' on the top of her voice.

"I… am… going to kill you!" Rosalie yelled, and advanced on me. I somehow made it under her arm, and darted for Alice.

She was standing at the back window, pointing at something outside. "Look, Emmett! It's a hippopotamus!"

"Sure, angel, whatever you say." I said in a blur, hearing the others coming after me. Just as I heard their footsteps, I grabbed Alice up into my arms, and held her up in front of me.

Ha ha. I am smart. They would never hurt me if I was holding Alice… "HA! You hurt me, you hurt her."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, and gave up. I laughed, just as Alice thought it would be a good idea to take her shoe off and throw it at Jasper. She burst into hysterical laughter, and so did I.

What can I say, we make a good pair.

Instead of Jasper glaring at her, he just glared at me. He snatched Alice off me, and ran her towards the kitchen.

I laughed unsteadily, and tried to weasel out of the crowd that encircled me. I could hear Alice laughing at Jasper in the kitchen, while he was trying to get her to drink some water and eat something.

"You know what… I'm going to just step out for awhile…" I muttered, running past them, and out the door.

Jasper's POV

Oh. My. God. Emmett corrupted Alice.

She couldn't stop bouncing. She was kicking her legs and banging her fists against the bench. She was also singing some song – what was it? – Oh, 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.'

"C'mon, Alice," I pleaded with her, shoving a cup of water in front of her. She wouldn't touch it. "Drink something. Caffeine isn't good for you. You shouldn't have listened to Emmett."

She just shook her head, and giggled. She reached her hand out to touch my face, and started pulling on my nose.

"Aah! Alice! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, Jazzy… what's wrong with _you_, you goody-goody vampire!"

I frowned; goody-goody vampire? Hmm… "Emmett told you that, didn't he?"

She looked down, still bouncing. Her fists stopped pounding, and she nodded. "Yeah… hey, can I have some more coffee?"

I scoffed. "Not a chance. I think Rosalie and Esme would kill me. Not to mention the others…"

"Where are they?"

"Hunting down Emmett."

"Oh." She pouted her adorable little pout, and then smiled. "Well… when you see him…"

"Yes?"

"Tell _him_ to get me more coffee."

Edward's POV

After the time it took us to find Emmett (for giving her coffee… what a riot) we all decided it was time to play some party games. We played duck, duck goose, and pass the parcel, and everything a young girl loves to do; and then, by five-thirty, it was time for dinner and cake.

Alice was so tired, we could all see it in her eyes; the caffeine was beginning to wear off (thank god, she had been bouncing around for hours) and I think the exercise from the games wore her out. We put her to bed quite early, after placing all of her presents carefully… where she could see them.

I was quite proud of today; it was extremely enjoyable. Nothing horrendous happened… except Emmett's coffee giving… uh… but otherwise, it was just like any human birthday.

I think we were all most proud of Jasper – he has been doing so well. Of course, his thoughts get a little out of check sometimes, but he is usually pretty good at controlling himself around Alice.

What has also interested me is the _bond_ Jasper and Alice seem to have. It's quite amazing how close they are, when they used to hate each other. Or, Jasper hated Alice. But now… you nearly always find them together. Never apart…

Even now, as Alice slept, Jasper was up in her room. He doesn't watch her sleep like I used to do with Bella; he sits by her bed and reads. I heard a few nights ago, that he does this because… he is _guarding _her. I couldn't think of anything more… loving.

Jasper acts like he's all tough, when really… he's soft. He loves Alice more than any of us could ever know.

What will he do when Alice starts school not tomorrow but the next day? He'll have to go to high school, while she goes to elementary school. He is going to be going _mental_… I guess we all will be. Her first day is only a half day, so maybe we could all come home early to see how her day went…

_I hope Alice is ok. Then again, Jasper is up there… she will always be safe whenever he is around. _That was Esme. Carlisle had similar thoughts… it was amazing how their thoughts were nearly always going along the same line.

_Maybe, sometime… she'll decide to call me her mother. Maybe… I could be like her second mother. No… I don't like that very much…_ Rosalie. Of course.

Poor thing… she was feeling quite neglected. Alice called Esme 'mommy' just yesterday, and Rosalie was feeling like she had the world on her shoulders. She wanted to be the mother. That's all she's ever wanted to be.

_HA! I have to give Alice another shot of caffeine. That was great… everyone went berserk!_ I think anyone can guess who _that_ was. It didn't take a rocket scientist.

And my Bella… well, I needed _permission_ to read her thoughts. And I really didn't like to invade her privacy…

Suddenly, I felt something stiffen; I'm not sure exactly how to explain it, but it's like an elastic band tightening. But I had felt this before – it was Jasper. He was resisting Alice at the moment, and I was carefully monitoring him…

He took a deep breath, trying to inhale some fresh air. He had opened the window while he was in there, so he could breathe deeply. It got warm in that room, and I know what that can do to any of us…

My throat burned, only because of Jasper. It was easy for me to ignore it, though; but Jasper… not so much.

Within minutes, he was under control and reading again. Every now and then, I would see him peek up from his book to look at her. Alice, I mean. He was quite protective of her… I have to say… none of us saw it coming. I don't mean to sound rude, but… Jasper's thoughts had always directed to one place: this little girl. But never in _this_ way. Before it was _hate_ and _anger._ Now it's… _love_ and _adoration_.

I have never seen anything like it.

Alice's POV

I woke up feeling so happy; I jumped up out of my bed, and wondered around my room looking for my teddy. I was still in the jersey Emmett gave me, and it was so big I almost fell over it.

I remembered my other gifts, and slipped Esme's bracelet with Edward's charm on my wrist. I put on Bella's necklace, and put Rosie's locket in my pocket. I stared at Jasper's painting for awhile, still in awe about how good he paints.

I could hear people talking downstairs, so I knew everyone was home. I ran down the stairs, not being able to wait till I can run and jump into someone's arms. My family gives the best hugs.

Rosalie scooped me up into her arms first, and kissed my nose. She carried me to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting; except for Jasper.

"Where's Jazzy?" I asked, as soon as I noticed.

"He went out hunting. He's been putting it off… but you know what?" Esme said, grinning as she slid a bowl of cereal in front of me. "When he comes back… he said he'd take you up to the tall tree forest, while we get your school stuff ready. Do you want to do that?"

Just the thought of school made me so excited! It would be so great, to meet new people, and learn new things! I can't wait! But the thought of going somewhere with Jasper sounded more fun. "Yeah! That' great!"

After breakfast, Jasper came back while Esme was dressing me for the day. Usually, I dressed myself, but I was too excited so Esme had to do it. She dressed me in denim shorts and a flannel shirt.

Then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Esme? Can you please cut my hair later?"

It was nearly up to my shoulders, now. It was way too long… I hated it like this. It needed to be short, otherwise it bugged me.

She smiled, as she tied the last lace of my kid's Chuck Taylors. She nodded. "Of course I can. As short as it was when we found you?"

"Yes, please." I hopped off the stool, and we walked downstairs. Jasper was waiting for me, and I ran to give him a hug. "Hi Jazzy!"

"Hey, Al," He smiled, picking me up in his arms. I could still see the way he slightly craned his neck away, or when he touched me he was careful. Occasionally, I would see him clench his jaw together. I felt kind bad for causing him pain. "You ready?"

"YEAH!"

He laughed, and pulled me onto his back. He smelled so nice; like the forest. I waved to everyone, and Jasper walked out the door.

"Ok, Alice…" He said, a teasing tone in his voice. "I'm going to show you how _we_ get around in the forest."

I frowned, but we were already running; all I could see was a blur of green. I looked down at the ground, but it was just more blurs. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back, feeling a little dizzy.

The wind blew through my hair, feeling cold. It was getting a little cooler, because the summer was ending; but it felt nice. Eventually, I looked up, but we had stopped.

I looked around, in awe; all I could see was trees. Miles, and miles, and miles… all so high I couldn't see the grey sky. Different tones of greens littered the ground, as if a maze of vines. I suddenly slipped off Jasper's back, and stood on the mushy ground.

"Where… are we?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence. It was too peaceful and pretty to make a sound. But I had to ask.

"The Tall Top forest." He shrugged, and turned around to face me. He acted like it wasn't nice at all – how could he not see the prettiness that I could see?

"It's very nice," I observed. "How'd you find it?"

"One day, I was hunting on my own… and this is where I ended up." He shrugged again. I looked up at him; is it just me, or was he taller than normal?

"Wow… you're tall." I blurted out, blocking my face.

He picked me up, and pressed me against his chest. "Now you're not so small."

I giggled, and looked up and into his eyes. His face was pretty close to mine; I could feel his breath on my face. And yet… I wasn't the least bit scared.

He laughed, and held me back a little. "You're braver than I thought."

"Well… you're not scary."

"You used to think otherwise."

"Not anymore."

His smile suddenly turned from playful to saddened; and I wasn't sure why. I wanted him to be happy that we're here. We always have a good time when we're together. I always make sure of that.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, holding onto his hand. It was so cold, it made me shiver. I knew I should have brought my jacket…

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. "Nothing."

I scowled at him, my hand tightening around his to make my point clear. "You can't lie to me, Jasper Hale."

He smiled softly, and pulled me to a tree stump just to our right. It was as if it had been created for us – it was exactly the right size for both of us to sit. My feet didn't even touch the floor of the forest.

"Alice…" He said, staring at me. He looked into my eyes, and I stared back. I could see my reflection in his golden arises. "You shouldn't be so… _comfortable_ around me."

I frowned. I didn't understand. "What do you mean? We shouldn't be friends?"

His face suddenly turned a little surprised; he was shaking his head, while I stared, baffled.

He was making no sense today.

"I'm not saying that at all. We _can_… but Alice… you have to realize… I am dangerous. You've seen me… I don't have the best self control."

"It doesn't matter, Jasper. I trust you." I said to him, still confused. Why was he saying this? He would never hurt me. Jasper is my friend.

"You shouldn't. You have no idea how many times… I've… thought about…"

I didn't get it, and was sorta glad I didn't. When he said this, he struggled to get the words out. Then it _must_ have been bad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you with my blood, Jazzy," I said, putting both of my hands on his cheeks. This usually calmed him, and he closed his eyes for a little bit. "But… I know you would never lose your control. You are so strong."

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me. "Thank you, for trusting me. But I'm still a vampire. I still feed on… living things. Please understand that."  
I nodded, feeling a little uneasy. I hated that word – vampire. It didn't describe any of my family well. They were the opposite of vampires. They were the nicest, most friendliest people I've ever met. I loved them. "I do. But... just because you don't eat people food… doesn't mean you're not human."

He stared at me for awhile, and he seemed just as confused as me. Maybe he was reading my emotions. "Ok. I'll let you believe that."

"Jasper!" I yanked my hands from his face, and folded my arms. "It's true! You'd better believe me!"

He laughed, and shrugged. "I do."

"Whatever," I shook my head, losing interest. "You. Are. Strong. I trust you. So don't worry about me. Just do the best you can."

It looked like the gold in his eyes inflamed to a fiery red. "What? What do you mean… _try the best you can_?"

"I mean… if you can do it, great, and if you can't, well… at least you tried."

Jasper took a deep breath, but he still looked angry. He held onto both of my hands, and looked into my eyes. "What do you think I would do if I hurt you? If I killed y—"

"That won't happen." I said stubbornly.

He sighed, and seemingly gave up. He slumped, and bowed his head as if in defeat. "Fine. Ok. But… I want to show you something."

"Ooh!" I jumped on the trunk, getting excited. Jasper laughed, and stood up.

"I promised I'd show you what we looked like in the sunlight, didn't I?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly felt a little nervous; but it was a good kind of nervous. I felt so excited!

He led me a through the maze of trees, until the fog began to clear from beneath us. I could see the little beams of sunlight flashing across my feet, and my blood pounded in my veins.

We suddenly stopped in the shadow of one of the huge trees, and Jasper turned to me.

"Alice… don't be scared, please." He said, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

I stared at him, wide eyed and confused – why was he taking his shirt off? "Uhh…"

He realized what I was confused about, and laughed. "You want to get the full effect, right?"

I shrugged, happy no matter what. He dropped his shirt to the ground in front of me, and took a deep breath. The huge ray of sunlight that shot across the small clearing we ended up in was so bright I wanted to squint.

"Are you ready?" He said, peeking back at me over his shoulder.

I stepped up next to him, and took his hand. "Ready."

And with that, we both stepped into the sunlight.

**A/N: Well….**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Great? A let down? Let me know… next chapter should be Alice's first day of school (: and Jasper's reveal, of course…**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, everyone…**

**I hoping you enjoyed the last chapter. The coffee idea came to my head, and yeah, maybe coffee isn't good for 6-year-olds… but it's only a story, so… oh well!**

**Anyway… so here is chapter 10. I can't believe I'm up to chapter 10 ALREADY! It's quite amazing. It seemed like just yesterday I was jotting down notes for the first chapter ever…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. **

Jasper's POV

I was so scared to step into the sun – I hesitated for what seemed like a lifetime. Alice took my hand, and I braced myself, waiting for her to scream and run away.

The sun felt so good on skin, I almost groaned in pleasure; I never go out into the sun. So when I did… it felt like… heaven on earth. I couldn't think of a better feeling.

I felt her hand tighten around mine as I looked down at her. I could see my skin sparkling and shining in the sun, and was a little horrified. Sometimes I wished we burned when we stepped into the sun, it seemed a lot less terrifying.

She stared at my hand around hers for what seemed like hours; I grew impatient. I couldn't feel much emotion at the moment… I think she was in shock. Again.

I squeezed her hand, and her eyes flashed up to mine. We stared at each other for a moment; her skin looked so radiant in the sun. So different to what it looks like in the shade. For me, it looked like she was shining, too.

I could then feel the emotions slowly trickle in… shock. Awe. Slight confusion.

"J-Jasper? W-Why do you do t-that?" She whispered, after a long minute of staring at my skin. She ran her fingers up my arm, sending a tickling feeling through my whole body.

"The facets on my skin… retract the light, sending… beams of light, I suppose. It's just a theory." I said just as quietly as she had.

Her eyes were still wide. "I wish I sparkled too."

"You do."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She frowned, and shrugged. "You're so… pretty. Kind of like a disco ball. So, this happens _whenever_ you step into the sun? If you don't die, then… why can't you go in the sun like everyone else?"

I chuckled a little. I thought it was obvious. "Because they would know we're different. Humans don't sparkle, Alice."

She held her arm up to mine, examining it. She realized that she wasn't actually sparkling at all, and giggled. "Right… I should have known that. It sort of sucks, though, right? How do you know when or not to go out? What if the sun comes out during the day?"

I thought for a second. "If there is any chance of sun, whatsoever… we don't go outside. We try to fully clothe ourselves, just in case."

Alice nodded, and then shook her head. "I can't believe this… it's all…"

"Unreal?"

"Yeah." Her voice had lightness about it; I'm not sure how to explain it. "I am so glad you told me. I would have killed you if you kept it from me for this long."

I chuckled; only Alice could think of that at a time like this.

"What do we say we sit down for awhile?" I suggested, tugging her over to a huge tree to our left. We sat at the base, side by side, as she continued to stare at my skin.

It was nice, just being with her – even if we were just sitting here. Alice plus the sun equals… contentment. For me, at least.

I don't know where the time went – one moment, we were sitting in the warm sun, and the next, I could feel the sun's rays slowly dim until it was nonexistent. I stopped sparkling, and Alice and I stood up. We both seemed to see this as a sign that it was time to return home. After all, she had a very big day tomorrow.

I ran home, taking her the shorter way. I could feel she was disappointed about having to leave so soon (even thought it had been a couple of hours) but I knew Rosalie would feed me to the sharks if I brought her home when _I _wanted to.

When we got back, as I expected, we got swarmed by the whole family, excited and anxious about what had happened today.

"It was great!" Alice squealed before I could get in. "Jazzy showed me what is was like when _you _went into the sun! It was so pretty! I'd like to see you all, sometime. It would be really cool."

They all laughed, a little nervously. Alice seeing them like that would change how she viewed us. Not that I minded. I knew Alice would always see us exactly the same way as usual.

"You were gone for such a long time…" Esme said, sounding still concerned. "It is almost dinner time. And I promised Alice that I would cut her hair today."

Alice ran away from me, into Esme arms. "Oh! Ok! Let's go!"

We all laughed, as the two headed towards the bathroom. We all melted away, back to our usual hobbies.

Alice's POV

Esme raced me upstairs and into the bathroom before I could say goodbye to anyone. I was so excited to get my hair cut; I hated it long. Long, meaning up to my shoulders.

She told me to sit down on a small chair they had in there just for me, while she left to get everything she needed. Esme was back in a matter of seconds, juggling all sorts of strange devices.

"Ok, Alice. I need you to stay still." Esme said, her voice wavering a little. I wasn't sure why.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I could hear the snip of the scissors coming into contact with my hair, and the pieces falling to the floor. I knew Esme would do a good job, but I was still a little nervous.

It didn't take long, until Esme removed the throw that was draped over my front and shook out the hair into the bathtub. I jumped up, feeling my head.

It wasn't too much shorter, but just the way it usually is. Sticking out every which way… just the way I liked it.

"Thanks, Mi-Mi," I said, smiling up at her. She ruffled my hair, and began cleaning up the supplies and unwanted hair from around the bathroom.

I skipped back down the stairs, to find the whole family crowded at the door way. I scowled and peered around them, but I couldn't seem to see what they were all staring at.

I noticed Esme walk straight past me and join the crowd. I pushed through all of their bodies, and stumbled out right into the middle of the group.

I looked up, to see two people. One had pale skin just like the Cullens, but had brown eyes. She was beautiful, and had the same colored hair as Edward. The other one was a man, with dark skin and cropped, black hair. He had an infectious smirk on his face, but I was too surprised to register who they were.

"Oh," I realized. "You must be Renesmee and Jacob."

My family had mentioned them coming yesterday, but I was too preoccupied with my birthday to really comment.

The girl kneeled down to my level, and smiled at me. She had a really nice smile, framed by her long, bronze colored curls. "Hi, Alice! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Renesmee, but you can just call me Nessie. Do you know who I am?"

I scowled, and nodded. "Yes. You're Edward and Bella's daughter, right?"

She smiled and pulled me in for an unexpected hug. "Yes! I'm so glad that we have a new little member to our family!"

As soon as she touched me, I caught a flash of images – first, it was a school. The sign said Forks High School… but I had never been there before. I let out a terrified squeal as the family watched on.

"Oh… Alice, you should probably know… Renesmee has a gift. She can channel images to your mind when she touches you." Carlisle said softly, as I watched Renesmee is awe. She giggled, and stood up.

"This is Jacob. He's my boyfriend." She said, wrapping her arms around Jacob and looking up and into his eyes. Edward and Bella stiffened from behind me. "He's, a…" She looked to the rest of the family for reassurance.

"It's ok. She knows most things, except…" Esme said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Jacob is a werewolf, Alice." Renesmee said, still smiling. I stared at Jacob, as he looked down at me, grinning. His nose always seemed to be screwed up like he smelled something bad.

"WHOA!" I yelled, my eyes bugging wide. "I didn't know there were vampires _and_ werewolves out there!"

"Well… yeah. Hope you don't mind having _two_ types of mythical creatures around." Jacob joked, leaning down and ruffling my hair. He was really, really tall.

I smiled up at him. He seemed nice. "Yeah, I don't mind. You know, Nessie, you look heaps like Bella and Edward?"

She giggled. "Well, yes… they are my parents."

I nodded. "Are you two starting school tomorrow too?"

They nodded, but they both frowned, and sighed. "Yeah."

"It'll be fun! You can come and pick me up too!" I clapped my hands, delighted with these new people. They were so nice, just like the rest of my family.

We dispersed, and everyone seemed to spread to different parts of the house. Renesmee and Jacob left with Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward to set up their room, while Rosalie left for the living room. Jasper and Emmett headed outside to do something fun I guessed.

I walked to the lounge room and found Rosalie, holding a tiny backpack and a pencil case in her hands. She was packing everything into the backpack, and placing a brand new cell phone into the front pocket.

It took me awhile to realize this was my _school bag_ she was packing.

"Ooh! Oh my God!" I yelled, running towards her, my eyes wide. "Is that… my… school bag?"

Rosalie grinned. "Sure is."

"And is that… a cell phone?" I opened the front pocket she had just closed and held it in my hands. I examined it closely, touching the smooth metal with awe.

"Yeah. All yours. We figured… Or I figured… that you needed one so you can contact us easily." She shrugged, a smile still on her pretty face. "So, if you need anything while you're at school… like for us to come and pick you up early…"

I hadn't realized the others had started crowding in the living room with us. They were all giving Rosie some disapproving glares.

"But what if she gets hurt! We need to be there to help her!" Rosalie defended herself right away.

"That what teachers are for, Rose," Edward said, walking down the stairs, a smirk playing on his lips. "Plus, your tough, right Alice?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I am." I put my hands on both of Rosie's cheeks. "I'll be fine. I swear. It's only a half day, anyway. So it'll just be Esme picking me up then, seeing you all have work and school?"

Everyone shook their heads at me.

"Nope. We will come to pick you up, then spend the rest of the day with you." Esme and Carlisle were descending down the stairs behind Bella. Guess their super vampire speed helped them unpack fast.

I smiled. "Oh, really? That's great. I hope I make lots of friends."

They all reassured me I would, like I expected, and then it was time for dinner. We all sat together while I ate, and talked about what I would be doing at school. Afterwards, I wanted to get to bed early and help Rosie and Esme pick out my outfit for tomorrow.

The three of us decided on a pink t-shirt and a sky blue skirt. I was going to wear my favorite sandals plus the backpack Rosie had assembled for me today. Oh, and I was also going to wear a head band. I always loved those.

By eight, I was getting sleepy anyway. Esme shuffled me off to bed before I could say goodnight.

"But Mi-Mi, someone needs to read me my bed time story—"

"Reporting for duty." Jasper appeared at the door, smiling at me. He held my favorite book in his hands.

"Jasper, but she needs to go to sleep—"

"It'll be a quick story, Esme, I swear." Jasper said, walking in and sitting beside me on my bed. Esme gave him a disapproving look, but Jasper's didn't seem fazed. "I want her to go to sleep just as much as you do."

Esme sighed, and nodded. "Ok. Just a few minutes, though, ok?" She leaned down and kissed me softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Alice." She left the room quickly just as I snuggled into Jasper's side.

"What's tonight's story, Jazzy?" I whispered, yawning at the same time.

He chuckled. "Little Red Riding Hood."

"Ooh, another favorite of mine. How'd you know?"

"Edward."

"Oh, right."

He opened up the book, and began reading. The way he read seemed to make the story that much more real – no one else could read to me like that. Not even my real daddy or mommy. I loved it very much, and I don't think I'll ever get over it.

His voice was not only interesting, but it was soothing. I suppose that was part of the mood control thing, but it made me feel even more sleepy.

I was barely conscious when he finished, and I felt him carefully ease his body out from under mine. He pulled the blanket over me and lightly kissed my forehead just as Esme had.

"Goodnight, Alice." He whispered. Then, as if too low to hear, he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, Jazzy." I mumbled, barely awake. He didn't say anything, and I only heard the click of a door closing.

In the morning, it was Rosalie who I woke up to. She had up in seconds and got me dressed, bathed, and fed. For a second, I forgot what exactly was happening today.

"OH! School!" I had a burst of recognition as I was munching on my cereal. "I just remembered!"

They all looked at me like I was insane, but laughed anyway. Especially Emmett. He always seemed to laugh the loudest.

"I'm glad you finally remembered." Esme smiled at me, and pulled my backpack out from under the table. "Because it's time to go!"

I jumped off my stool and grabbed my bag off her. It was so weird to see everyone waiting at the door, backpacks on theirs back too. I never really thought of my family as the type to go to school. Come to think of it, I never really thought of them as _vampires, _either.

I took hold of Jasper's hand as we walked outside to Edward's Volvo. We all piled in, and drove to our first stop: Forks Elementary.

When we parked outside, I was surprised to realize I wasn't even nervous. I was so excited just to get out there and meet new people! Oh, and learn of course…

"Well, we're here," Rosalie sighed, pulling me into a hug. She kissed my hair. "We will be here before you know it to come get you, ok?"

I nodded, as I hugged everyone else in the car too. I even hugged Renesmee and Jacob, because I really liked them. Renesmee looked so much like Edward and Bella it was comforting, and well Jacob… he was just easy to talk to.

I pushed open the door, excited to see the other students buzzing around. I could see that most people were kindergarteners, just like me. I could clearly see the doorway, and the excitement nearly made me explode.

"Bye, everyone!" I yelled over my shoulder and I ran towards the front doors. I heard them all yell out goodbyes, but the car didn't pull away from the curb.

"Guys!" I yelled, knowing their supersonic vampire hearing would allow them to hear me. "I'm fine!"

When they didn't move, I put one hand on my hip and shooed them off with my hand. As much as I loved them, they worried for me too much.

Eventually, their car pulled away and I continued to run inside.

As soon as I got inside, I knew I was in the front office. There were kids that looked the same age as me everywhere, looking nervous and excited just like me. Except, I wasn't really nervous.

I saw some boys going to the counter, talking to the receptionist. I followed suit, and walked up to the counter.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" I said, smiling at my new name. "I'm starting kindergarten today, and I was just wondering if you could tell me where I needed to go."

I barely could see the woman behind the counter, I had to stand on my tip toes.

She smiled at me, and nodded. She looked down at a big clipboard she held, and nodded. "Yes, Alice Cullen. You'll be in room 2, with Mrs. Lucas. Room 2 is right over there, see?" She pointed behind me, and I turned around to look.

"Ok! Thanks!"

I ran into the classroom, a huge grin on my face, and my eyes lit up as I walked in. The room was quite small, but only held about ten kids at the most – most of them were huddled in little group talking. I could see a pretty woman with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes sitting at a desk, and went straight up to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! I was told to come here!" I said, grinning at her.

She smiled at me. "Hi, Alice! I'll be your teacher this year, I'm Mrs. Lucas."

"Are we going to be doing lots of reading this year?" I said. "Cause I do a lot of reading with my friend Jasper, and I really, really like it."

She nodded. "Yes, we are! Why don't you go meet some of the other students! I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

I turned around and walked towards two girls talking in the corner of the room by the big bucket of crayons. I joined their little circle and waved. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! What are your names?"

A girl with red hair and freckles smiled. "Hi, Alice, I'm Celeste! And this is Skye." She pointed to the girl next to her with deep brown hair and green eyes.

"It's so great to meet you!" I said, excited that these two nice girls liked me so much already. "Hey, you wanna colour in?"

They nodded, and we sat down at a red table and coloured in pictures of animals and cartoon characters. We talked while we coloured, mostly about what we liked doing at school. They were so interested to know that liked to read.

Skye sighed. "I can't read very well."

"I couldn't either, until my friend Jazzy taught me. We read all the time." I said, smiling. "Maybe you can come over sometime and we can all read together."

Celeste seemed so excited about this idea. "Ooh! Ok!"

Eventually, the teacher told us to sit at a desk, four people to a desk. There were only three of us, so a boy with messy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes sat with us. He said his name was Dimitri, and he was really nice. Just as nice as Skye and Celeste.

The teacher eventually told us we needed to practice writing letters properly, so we started doing that. It was pretty easy, but it was fun to do. I had to show Dimitri how to do a capital 'B', but he learnt really fast.

After writing for a long time, it was time for recess. We all went outside, and Skye, Celeste, Dimitri and I sat under a big pine tree against the back fence.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers, Alice?" Dimitri asked me, smiling at me. He had freckles on his nose and had pale skin. His eyes were the colour of a bluebird.

I nodded my head as I ate my choc chip cookie Esme made for me this morning. "Yeah, I have a lot. I have three brothers, Emmett, Edward, I guess Jacob is my brother, and then I have three sisters, Renesmee, Bella, and Rosalie."

I loved saying they were my siblings. Even though I didn't know Jacob or Renesmee very well, they were a part of my family. Plus, they seemed like really nice people. I wanted to get to know them better.

I didn't say Jasper because I didn't really see him as a brother. He was more like a best friend.

"How old are they?" He asked.

I thought for a moment; Carlisle had told me I had to say they were all teenagers. I couldn't say their real ages, cause they were so old in real life. "They are all teenagers."

Dimitri nodded. "That's really cool. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Neither did I, before," I said, sighing to myself. "I'm adopted."

Dimitri nodded, while eating his sandwich. "That's ok. Being adopted doesn't mean they're not your real family, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled at the way Dimitri took that. He was really nice about it, and he didn't tease me like I thought he would.

"Hey! Dimitri, Alice, we're gonna go on the jungle gym, you wanna come?" Skye said, appearing in front of us, holding hands with Celeste.

I nodded, and pulled Dimitri up by the hand. "C'mon, Dimitri!"

We played on the jungle gym till it was time to go back into class. We only had an hour and a half left till my family comes and picks me up. They were leaving school early, just to come and get me. I thought it was crazy, but they seemed to think it was a great idea.

We got to colour in again when we got back inside. I was so excited to see Dimitri's colouring skills, and to be honest, he was better than me.

"You know, you should come over to my house sometime," Dimitri said, smiling at me. "I have all these crayons, and they're really cool."

I nodded eagerly. "Ok! That'd be so great!"

Before I wanted the school day to be over, it was time to go home. I walked outside with Skye, Celeste, and Dimitri, and I found Carlisle's car straight away. I walked up to it so I could introduce my new friends.

"Hi, guys!" I said, smiling at all of them. They all looked curious and happy as they all looked at me and my friends. "These are my friends, Skye, Celeste, and Dimitri!"

"Hello." Carlisle said politely, smiling. "I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme."

"Hi!" They all said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, we would love to have you all over sometime." Esme said from the passenger's seat. "I would love to meet your parents."  
"Oh, my mom is just over there," Dimitri said, pointing his thumb to his left. "I can go and get her if you want."

"Ok!"

Dimitri took off to go and get his mom.

"Sorry, Esme, but our parents aren't here to pick us up. We live only a street away from the school, so we can walk together." Skye said, smiling pleasantly at Esme.

"It's ok, I'll talk to them another time." Esme said.

"Hey, Skye, do you see Jasper?" I said, pointing further into the car to find Jazzy. He looked at me in confusion, but he looked curious. "He's the one that taught me to read."  
"Oh! I wish I had someone like Jasper to teach me to read." Celeste sighed, but she still smiled. She looked down at her watch, and her eyes bulged. "Skye, our moms said we had to get home right away! Bye, Alice! Bye Alice's family!"

They took off away from us, just as Dimitri came back with his mom. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like him.

While Esme and Carlisle met Dimitri's mom, we decided to play tag. We chased each other around, but Dimitri could never catch me. He always fell over and missed me.

"You're so clumsy, Dimitri," I giggled, slapping him on the shoulder.

He laughed, and grabbed onto my hand. "Ha! I got you!"

"That's not fair! Just cause you held my hand!"

"I touched you, so you're it!"

I groaned, and chased after him. I caught him within two seconds, and he was in again. I noticed the parents had stopped talking, so I held onto Dimitri's hand and we walked back towards the car.

"Did you hear, Dimitri? Esme just invited you over to her home tomorrow!" Dimitri's mom said, smiling at me and Dimitri. "Won't that be fun, Alice?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah! That'd be great. See ya later, Dimitri! I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled at me and let go of his hand. I jumped into the car, and we drove away from the school.

Rosalie pulled me into her arms and hugged me to her chest. "Hi, angel! How was your day?"

I smiled. "It was so much fun! I coloured in, and I played on the jungle gym, and we learnt how to draw letters of the alphabet!"

"That's great, Alice," Edward smiled at me. "And you did wonderfully at not giving away any secrets."

"Did you think I would give anything away, Eddie?" I said, staring at him accusingly.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not! I'm so glad you made lots of friends. Dimitri seems like a very nice boy."  
"He is." I smiled. "How was your day?"

"Boring." Renesmee groaned.

"Repetitive." Bella said.

"Just plain _stupid_." Emmett complained, which made me giggle.

"It mustn't of been that bad!" I frowned.

"It is, when you do it a thousand times," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. He leaned forward in his seat to smile at me. "But lucky you, you'll only have to do it once."

I looked down, shrugging. "I like school."

"Yeah, you like it _now_," Emmett interjected, rolling his eyes just like Jazzy had. "But… it's get worse."

"Don't tell her that, Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked, slapping Emmett on the back of the head.

"I'm only telling it how it is." Emmett muttered under his breath.

As soon as we got home, I spent the whole evening telling everyone about my first day (in great detail). I talked about my friends, and my teacher, and my classroom, and everything. I even talked about what I said to the receptionist in the office – they said they didn't want me to leave a_nything_ out. It was kinda odd, but I didn't mind.

I fell asleep that night, after Jazzy read me my bed time story. My day at school had taken it out of me, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Night, Jazzy," I said, yawning widely.

He headed towards the door with a smile. "Night, Al. Sleep well."

He closed the door, and before I told myself to close my eyes, I had fallen asleep.

That night, I dreamt Jasper and I were in the tree top forest. The trees were exactly how I remembered them… very, very tall. So tall I couldn't even see the tops.

Except, in this dream – I was older. Maybe seven or eight. I was taller, and leaner – my body didn't look as tiny any more. It was strange to see myself that way, but it is a dream, so…

"You're very important to me, Alice." Jasper whispered, looking up at me from under his eye lashes. "You always have been."

I wasn't ever controlling my own words. "You're important to me, too. We're best friends, right? That's how best friends feel?"

He nodded. We were sitting at the base of one of the thickest trees in the forest – I was sitting on his lap. I was a little bigger now, but I still looked small in his arms.

His smile wavered.

"We always have to promise to be best friends, ok?" I said, putting both of my hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

The dream was swept away then, as if it were never there. If I hadn't been able to see darkness, I would have guessed I was still awake.

How strange.

**A/N: Ok…**

**I have a lot of apologizing to do. I know, I haven't updated for awhile… but I've been so busy ! I swear ! I've been running around like a mad thing ! With school, and homework, and stuff like that… it's pretty hectic around here.**

**Plus, there have been some internet problems. I hope they have been resolved for good, cause I hate disappointing you guys with my late updates (: **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys…**

**Sorry about the delay, it's just I've been busy, and I've had internet problems. It's quite irritating. I finished chapters in a few days, and then I can't upload them! It's a nuisance! **

**Hope you enjoy this. Alice has just turned eight years old. **

Jasper's POV

It's been two years since Alice enchanted all of our lives, and yet, it feels as if we've known her forever.

Alice, Dimitri, Skye and Celeste were all best friends – they attended school together, obviously, and all went to dance classes together twice a week. Dimitri seemed to take an interest in dancing– and so has Alice. I guess that's why they get along so well, because they have the same interests.

Alice hasn't grown much over the years; maybe only a few inches. She was still small, but with longer, more graceful limbs. Her hair is still cut in the short, sticking-out-every-which way cut. She is slowly moving from an infant, to a middle aged child – I noticed her changing every day.

The bonds that we have all formed with Alice have only gotten stronger. The emotional atmosphere was usually filled with happiness, contentment, and excitement – the excitement usually supplied by Alice. She was such a happy child.

Alice was in the third grade this year. I have never seen her so engaged in school … it's a great quality for her to have, I suppose.

Even though Alice was growing up, she still enjoyed the things we do together – like go to our tall top tree forest, read in her room, or even play games together. We still had fun, like we used to; _that_ part of Alice hadn't changed.

**Now that you've had a bit of a recap, let's get on to the story(: **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alice and Dimitri came bursting through the door, both in their dancing gear. Alice wore a leotard, a skirt, and her little ballet shoes. **(A/N: picture of Alice's dancing outfit on my profile … I just had to show it, it's too cute (: ) **Dimitri didn't wear a leotard, but a singlet and tights down to his ankles. **(A/N: Dimitri's ALSO on profile)**. Esme thought they were adorable, and sure, _Alice_ was …

They both carried their little dancing bags, which I guessed carried their shoes or food or drinks. Alice came skipping into the living room, where I was perched on the couch next to Emmett, and Rosalie. The rest of the family (minus Esme, who was coming through the door,) sat across from me.

"Hey, Jaz!" Alice squealed, and bent down to kiss my cheek. It always amazed me how much she has matured in the past two and a half years.

"Hey, Al, Dimitri, how was ballet?" I asked them, laughing under my breath at a joke Emmett had cracked about male dancers. I usually had no problem with them.

"Oh, it was great! We had to get into partners for a recital in a few weeks. Isn't that great?" Alice squealed, latching onto Dimitri's hand. "We're going to be partners!"

I smiled. "That's great."

"No lifting or anything, yet, but our teacher said we can do that really, really soon!" She turned to Dimitri, bouncing on the spot.

Dimitri laughed, and nodded eagerly. "It will be so much fun."

"Let's go upstairs," Alice said, holding tightly onto Dimitri's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "We have to practice!"

"But … the recital isn't for weeks …" I heard Dimitri mutter in amusement as they hurried up the stairs.

Knowing Alice, that wasn't an excuse.

I turned to the rest of my family, as a few of the family disappeared to start dinner for the hungry dancers.

"You know … Alice and Dimitri have dubbed themselves, _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_." Edward chuckled, looking at me with a more than amused expression.

I looked at him in confusion. "They _what?"_

"They're just little kids, Jasper," Renesmee reassured me, waving me off. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

I stared at her. "I'm not getting my panties in a twist. Alice is only eight years old!"

"Exactly," Bella sided with her daughter. "It's not like an adult relationship! The furthest they go is holding hands,"

"I saw Alice kiss Dimitri on the cheek as they came in," Emmett noted, nodding his head with a big grin. "Who knows what that could lead to—"

"Stop." I grunted, shaking my head. "Bella and Renesmee are right. They're only eight. Nothing to worry about, right."

"You're not going to go all protective big brother on us, are you?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She jerked her hand towards Emmett. "That seems more like Emmett's job."

"I'm not being protective." I shrugged. "I'm just … concerned."

"So what do you think they're doing up there, Jaz?" Emmett teased, nudging my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was joking, because I could hear Dimitri and Alice dancing around upstairs.

"Shut up, Emmett. Just cause you were doing that kinda thing at that age, doesn't mean you need to wind up Jasper," Rosalie laughed, winking at me.

"Yeah, see, girls thought I was hot even when I was eight," Emmett said, nodding his head. Trust Emmett to turn things into a boasting session about himself. "But you know what makes me wonder? Why don't Celeste and Skye ever come over for dinner after ballet?"

I thought for a second; they hadn't been over for a few weeks. "Hmm … you're right."

"But they come over when they _don't_ have dancing," Bella said, in thought like the rest of us. "Yikes, did you ever think Alice would be such a guy magnet?" She giggled.

Emmet burst out laughing. "I did!"

I rolled my eyes. Esme called us all for dinner. "Of course you did," I muttered, as we all stood up and headed towards the dining room.

Alice's POV

Oh my God, the past few years have been so much fun!

First of all, I loved growing up with my family by my side. I had three big brothers, three big sisters, a mom and a dad, and … Jasper. Now _that_ was confusing. I guess he was just my best friend.

I really enjoyed school, and all my friends; I had so much fun with Skye, Celeste, and Dimitri. We had fun at dancing too; I loved wearing a pretty skirt and a leotard. It was fun leaping around and twirling all day.

In my opinion, I haven't changed a bit, and yet, whenever I see mom and dad (I have gotten into the habit of calling Carlisle and Esme mom and dad now) they always act like I've grown so much. I don't get it, seeing I've only grown a few inches.

And to make it all the more better – Dimitri asked me to be his girlfriend today! How cool is that! I have seen people who are together on TV, but I don't think we're like them. I like to hold his hand and kiss his cheek, but never on the lips. That was kinda yuck.

But at school, Skye and Celeste had done a fake wedding and everything – it was so much fun, but it was kinda weird. My friends are weird sometimes, but that's why I love them.

I really liked Dimitri – he was pretty cool. He was very nice and seemed like he cared about me. Plus, my family liked him, so that made it even better.

I spun around on the spot, my arms in the air. Dimitri held onto my right hand and spun me around again. I kept on spinning until I almost fell over. As soon as I was about to tumble over, Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me forward. I giggled, as he let me go.

"We're gonna look so good in this recital," Dimitri said, nodding. He folded his arms over my chest and looked at me. "Say, I made you something today."

He bent down and pulled something out from his dancing bag. He handed me a pink card, with a big red heart on the front. I took it from him, smiling. I opened it up and examined the writing. It said:

_Dear Ali._

_You are really cool and I hope we're friends forever. _

_Love you. Dimitri. _

I smiled at him, and threw my arms around his neck. "Aw, thanks Dim!"

Just as I let go of him, Esme called us to dinner from downstairs. I grabbed onto Dimitri's hand and pulled him down the hallway then down the stairs. I've been here for a few years now, and yet I was still amazed by how huge and beautiful this house was. I was so lucky to be living with this family in this house.

We sat next to each other at the dining room table, surrounded by my family. They all smiled at us as we began eating.

"So… I hear you've got a big recital coming up, Alice," Carlisle said, smiling pleasantly at me as he twisted spaghetti around his fork. I was in on the secret… I knew he wouldn't eat it. None of my family eats or sleeps.

I nodded. "Yeah! And Dimitri and I are partners. I have to wear a pretty pink tutu and my special ballet shoes."

Carlisle's smile grew. "Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to come and watch it."

I beamed. No one in my family has missed one of my recitals. They have been at every single one, in the front row. They were always there for me, unlike some _other_ people…

I sighed as I remembered how I ended up here. I looked up in time for Edward to be looking at me with sad eyes. I faked a smile for him to reassure him so he wouldn't worry. He didn't seem to believe me.

After we had dinner, Dimitri's parents came and picked him up. As soon as he left, I sat with Emmett in the living room and watched _American Idol_.

I sat close to Emmett on the sofa as we settled in. He had made some popcorn for me, which I loved. He did this every Wednesday at eight-thirty for the past six months. Or, since I had taken an interest in _American Idol_.

We sat in silence as we watched Simon Call give his usual hurtful comments to a contestant. The contestant who I think is named Christie had tears in her eyes.

"Aw, poor thing," I said, sighing while staring at the screen. "Why does Simon need to be so cruel?"

Emmett laughed, and rolled his eyes. I glared up at him.

"It's entertainment, Alice," He shrugged, looking down at me. "Simon is just doing his job."

"But it's mean!" Too be honest, I was surprised that Emmett sounded so much more intelligent than usual.

"Not as mean as you keeping your… relationship with Dimitri a secret! And from _me_! Alice, I'm quite offended."

I stared up at him, surprised. "Emmett… it's—"

"No, no, I understand," Emmett put his hand up, nodding to himself. "I totally get it. You're… growing up. You don't tell me everything anymore."

"That's not true at all!" I said, now ignoring the TV and turning to my huge, vampire brother. "I tell you most things."

"And not this! Please, Alice," Emmett put up his hand again, and turned his face away. I could still see the smirk on his face, which told me he wasn't serious. Emmett never got mad at me. Not once. "I fully understand."

"Ok, fine… well… it's a secret," I heard a snicker from the kitchen, and turned my head to face the doorway. I could see Renesmee and Jacob at the door, laughing. I glared at them. "_Guys_! Great, it's not a secret anymore."

To my surprise, the whole family appeared from behind the doorway. It was as if they were eavesdropping – wait!—they were!

"Oh, spectacular," I folded my arms, no longer entertained by Emmett or the tasty popcorn or the TV show. I let out a squeal of irritation.

Esme appeared next to me, her arms around me. "It's ok, sweetheart!" She kissed my hair the way she always does. "I swear its fine! You could have told us openly. You can tell us anything."

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered, not being able to resist returning her hugs and kisses. "Well... I can't really say I'm not excited! Dimitri is really cool."

I realized Jasper was standing at the back of the room, his arms folded over his chest. He looked sorta mad—and that really worried me.

Jasper hadn't really accustomed to my scent at all yet – whenever I was near him, I could still tell he was in pain just by being near me.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked – well, not blocked. I was seeing something else; like, another moment. I got this all the time, but never really spoke about it. It was like I zoomed into another direction, and I was no longer in my house.

I saw an older boy – he looked a lot like Dimitri… or, an older Dimitri. This boy was taller and masculine, with blue eyes, and what looked like just-got-out-of-bed hair. He had his arm around a young girl – she may have been fifteen, or sixteen. She had short hair, only up to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, and her cheeks a rosy red. I realized with astonishment, this person looked a lot like an older version of me. I almost jumped with fright.

"I always knew he was a bad influence," the Dimitri look alike whispered in my ear. We were staring at something, but I couldn't see it. Our heads were close together, talking about whatever we were looking at. "I don't want you seeing him."

"But... I…" The girl who looked like me whispered back. "He… I don't think I can do that…"

So they were talking about someone, I got that. But… what was this? It was like a day dream I couldn't control.

It was as if I was zapped back into reality. I could suddenly see my whole family again, but they were all looking at me with confused, concerned looks. Carlisle flew across the room, and put his hand to my forehead.

"Alice?" Jasper said urgently, kneeling in front of me. "Are you ok?"

I looked down; I have never been game enough to tell my family about my… day dreams. "I'm fine."

"She's not hot," Carlisle said worriedly. "Do you feel delirious? Ill?"

"I'm fine," I said, not sure if I was lying. The day dreams always seemed to give me a fright, and it took me a few minutes to recover. "I feel ok."

"You didn't answer us for a whole minute," Esme said, sitting next to me with her arms wrapped around me. "I tried to move you, but… you only stared at the wall."

My breath caught; so that's what I looked like when I… 'zoned out.' I suppose I have never really got to see myself.

"Sorry, I… was just thinking. Day dreaming." I said, using my term. I nodded, trying to persuade them. When they didn't look relieved, I tried a different tactic. "I was just thinking about something. Ballet."

They all looked unsurely from one person to another, and then back at me.

"Alice…" Edward said, astonished. He looked at me some sort of horror and worry; the expression worried me. "What… what was that?"

I decided to act dumb. "What was what?"

"That… _thing_ you saw," He couldn't seem to put it into words. Bella soothingly rubbed his shoulders. Everyone was suddenly tense. Jasper was staring at me, I guessed to try and get an answer out of me.

"I didn't see anything," I said, shaking my head.

To be honest... I wanted to tell them. I wanted to let them know that these visions can scare me sometimes – I see the strangest things. I see them mostly when I'm at school – I'm not sure why. But I was just so afraid that they would think I was… well, crazy. I was day dreaming about myself (and others) in the future. Of course, none of it was real, but still…

"I'm just tired," I said, shaking my head again. "It's been a tough day. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart, I'll be up in a minute." Esme said, letting me go. I jumped up, and darted out of the room.

Esme's POV

I hugged Alice close to me, unable to let her go. I felt guilty that she didn't want to tell us about Dimitri, because I always wanted her to know she could talk to us about anything. Whether it is great or small.

"Yeah, maybe," Alice mumbled, hugging me back. "Well... I can't really say I'm not excited! Dimitri is really cool."

I let her go, keeping my arm around her shoulders. She was looking at Jasper, and then she looked down. She looked up again, and stared at on mark on the wall.

"Is anyone else offended about this?" Emmett said, holding out his arms. Alice continued to stare. "Rosalie? Bella? Bella is your best friend, right Alice?" We all stayed quiet, waiting for Alice to reply. When she didn't there was more silence, thick with confusion. "Alice?"

I looked at her, and lightly shook her shoulders. Her gaze didn't even twitch from the wall – it was like she was paralyzed.

I looked up at the rest of my family urgently—they all rushed to her side, trying to get her attention.

Edward was the only one who didn't move. He stared into space, his brow creased with what I guessed looked like worry and confusion. He and Alice looked alike.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I asked. I stared in to her eyes, and still got no response. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle flew forward, and pressed the inside of his hand to Alice's forehead. This seemed to wake her up, and she snapped back. She looked down, looking flustered.

"Alice?" Jasper said the concern and alarm thick in his voice; he sat in front of Alice. "Are you ok?"

She looked down, looking a little vulnerable. Usually, Alice looked strong and confident. Not now. "I'm fine."

"She's not hot," Carlisle said worriedly. "Do you feel delirious? Ill?"

"I'm fine," She said, a little urgently now. She looked at all of us. "I feel ok."

"You didn't answer us for a whole minute," I said, looking into Alice's usually alight eyes. I held onto her tighter, fearing she'd stare off again. "I tried to move you, but… you only stared at the wall."

She almost gasped. "Sorry, I… was just thinking. Day dreaming." She said, nodding. When none of this seemed to sway us, she continued. "I was just thinking about something. Ballet."

I didn't seem like she was thinking about ballet. If she was thinking about ballet, then she would have answered us. She would have been alert and answering the question Emmett asked.

I looked around at the rest of my family. Jasper looked so concerned, Carlisle looked worried, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and Rosalie just looked confused, yet concerned. Edward was staring at Alice with a strange look on his face. It looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Alice…" Edward said, astonished, watching Alice carefully. "What… what was that?"

Alice's frown twitched. "What was what?"

"That… _thing_ you saw," He couldn't seem to put it into words. Bella soothingly rubbed his shoulders. Everyone was suddenly tense.

"I didn't see anything," She looked worn. "I'm just tired," She said, proving my theory of tiredness. "It's been a tough day. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart, I'll be up in a minute." I said, freeing her from my embrace. She left us all, the silence dawning on all of us.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked, breaking it. His voice sounded hard as steel, and yet, I could still hear the concern behind it. We were still gathered around Alice's original spot, which was where I was.

"I… I don't know. She—if was as if she had a dream while she was awake." Edward said, shaking his head and frowning excessively. "Did you see how terrified she was?"

"Well… how could she of seen… something?" Carlisle asked, just as confused as the rest of us. It wasn't often Carlisle got confused. "She was defiantly awake, and she isn't delirious or ill."

"I think she was just tired," Rosalie said, looking around at all of us. I could tell she was clawing for a reason to defend Alice. "That girl is always bouncing around. She's bound to get a little deliriously exhausted, right?" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Bella shrugged. "That used to happen to me when I was human. All the time."

"But did you see an older version of yourself?" Edward asked her rhetorically, frowning. Bella looked down.

"She saw _herself_?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time in awhile. "How could that happen? What was she doing?"

"They were talking about someone." Edward said.

"They?" We all seemed to say at the same time.

"Yes. Her and… Dimitri. Or, an older version of Dimitri."

We all frowned, the confusion becoming even worse. We all looked around, a little frantically.

"People just have… random ideas, especially when they're exhausted, right Carlisle?" I said, putting a hand on my husband's shoulder. I looked at him with urgency and determination. Really, I was begging for him to believe me.

He stared into my eyes, seeing my worry. He nodded. "Yes, it's very common."

We all left it at that, and called it a night. After we all went upstairs to say goodnight to Alice, I could tell everyone was trying to forget about tonight's happenings. Everyone seemed willing to brush it off, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to make Alice uncomfortable.

I was so worried about her. I hope these… pictures in her mind aren't scaring her. No one can protect her from her own mind.

Not even a family like ours.

**A/N: So… what'd you think?**

**I know it was a little shorter than usual, but I really wanted to finish this chapter and move on. I'll have the next chapter up a lot faster this time, seeing I'm on vacation. I hope you liked the idea of Alice with her… well, you already know. Visions. I hope I introduced them how you all imagined. I wasn't actually going to introduce it this soon, but… well, I couldn't resist ;) **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there!**

**I have some concerns about this story. I am sort of struggling with ideas. Actually, I'm not. I have heaps of ideas for LATER in the story, but NOW… not so much. So, please, if you have any ideas… let me know! **

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight. Except maybe my twilight poster ;) **

Alice's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed, struggling to find peace in my sleep. I could tell I was having one of those… _visions_ again. I couldn't physically feel the visions going on – but I always knew. And it always scared me more and more.

This time, the scene I was in was unfamiliar. I was in some sort of apartment – I could see out the window, and I obviously was in a big city, like Seattle or New York. The flashing lights caught my attention for a few seconds, but my thoughts were soon cut off by ear piercing screams.

I couldn't control anything in these visions of mine – it wasn't like a dream, when you could turn your head or move your legs. You saw it from just one angle, as if it were a picture. So, I couldn't look towards the screams or even respond to them. I could only wait for something to happen.

And when it did, I wasn't ready for it.

A woman stumbled into my view, limping. The beautiful city lights behind her were blacked out by her injured form, much to my disappointment.

Someone else entered the room, holding something. I could faintly tell it was a baseball bat. He charged for the women, who before letting out another ear piercing scream, collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Usually, if this were a dream, I could race to her aid or rescue. But not now. This was really happening, and I had no control.

"Don't hurt me, please," The woman whimpered, her voice so afraid.

"You owe me," The man snarled back, his voice grave and angry. I wondered what exactly what this women owed him, but decided it didn't matter anymore… until he started hitting her with the baseball bat.

She was screaming, and screaming – and screaming. I couldn't even hear myself think; I could only see this man beating this woman so hard she was yelling and wailing in pain.

I wanted to yell at him to stop or, for her to run – but I couldn't. I didn't have any control, just as usual.

Eventually, her screams began to get slower, till they were almost a gurgling sound. That only seemed to make the man beat her harder, until finally… she was silent.

The man stopped, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. The dark light around me didn't let me see the woman – I could only see black silhouettes.

With one last gasp, the man stalked out the room, the bat still in his hands.

Time passed, and yet, the vision didn't end. Usually, they ended within a few minutes – but not this time. I was staring at the city lights and dark room for around twenty minutes when I heard voices getting closer.

A door opened, and a light got turned on.

Suddenly, I could see everything – I could the women on the floor. The people whose voices I heard came into the room, but froze as soon as they saw the women on the floor.

I heard an ear piercing scream, and someone being sick. I could only see a pool of red, surrounding the woman's unmoving body. I couldn't bear to look anymore, and yet, I couldn't leave.

The people were still frozen in the doorway, staring at the woman on the floor. I realized one of them was a child – her hand was over her mouth, her eyes wide.

When I woke up, I couldn't breathe – my chest was aching, my throat was sore. My face was soaking wet, my eyes stinging with tears. As the past vision sunk in, I let out possibly the loudest, most painful scream I could manage.

Only one person came racing into the room – Jasper. He appeared next to me; his arms fastened around me and cradled me against his chest. I started sobbing into his chest, my hand over my mouth, still seeing the dead woman's body in my head.

"Shh, Alice, it's ok," Jasper said, rocking my gently from side to side. "The nightmare is over, shh, I'm here."

It wasn't a nightmare. It was one of those… daydreams, I guess. Just like what happened in the living room last week – except, this time, I had seen someone getting killed. This was so, so, different.

It wasn't real, though, of course. Thank god. It was just my imagination.

I felt the vomit rise in my throat as the vision seemed to replay itself in my head – I almost was sick all over Jasper. The thought of all that blood, of that man, of the child covering her mouth as she stared at her dead… mother, possibly. Or sister. Or grandmother. The thoughts of it all made me want to throw up. Or cry.

I saw Jasper peering down at me, slight confusion behind his black eyes. He was craning his neck away, trying not to get too close.

"Alice, what happened? It's ok, it wasn't real, and you're safe."

I ignored his question, and instead, focused on what he had said. Yeah, it wasn't real. It was just my rather gruesome imagination. Nothing real. That man or that woman or that little girl didn't exist.

This thought seemed to reassure me, and I took a steady breath to calm myself. The tears began to stop, and my breathing became even again. Jasper held me closer to him, not seeming to be close enough.

"Alice… did you have a nightmare?" Jasper asked, frowning down at me.

I nodded, half lying. "Yeah… I guess so. It was so scary, Jasper, I was so scared."

"Tell me about it."

I hesitated; did he really want to know? Did he want me to tell that I had imagined a woman getting beaten before my eyes?

No, I decided. He doesn't need to know. "It was stupid, Jasper. It was nothing."

I always thought I could tell Jasper anything; and I know I can. But not this. If I did, he would send me to a place where insane people go. And I wasn't insane… I don't think.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, stroking my hair. The kindness in his eyes almost made me tell him everything; but I couldn't. "You were so worked up."

"I know, but its ok now." I sighed, shaking my head. It _so_ wasn't ok. "I promise."

He nodded, and moved his head a little closer to mine. His jaw clenched at the control it took him, but I couldn't resist his comfort. His head bowed beside me, my warm cheek pressed to his ice cold on. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment.

"I don't think I can sleep again," I whispered, just the thought of being alone made me want to cry.

"That's ok. I'll stay with you."

"Where are the others?" I asked. Usually Carlisle or Edward or Esme were the first ones in here. Followed by everyone else, of course.

"They went hunting." He said, kissing my hair.

"And you didn't go with them?" I asked, feeling a little guilty. I hope he didn't stay here for me, and yet, I was so glad he did. Jasper meant so much to me. I have never forgotten how lucky I was to have him.

"Someone needed to stay here with you, Alice," He chuckled quietly. He reached down to the end of the bed where my covers were bunched up, and pulled them over the both of us. I shivered as his leg touched mine, but I didn't mind. "Did you want me to go?"

"Yes—I mean, no. You need to hunt, Jaz. You can't put it off forever."

"I know. But I'm fine. This is good for me."

"Um… why? Do you not want to hang out with me anymore?"

He frowned, obviously confused at where the conversation had gone. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. I thought it was obvious. "Well… I know you're in pain when you hang out with me. So… it'd be so much easier if you weren't thirsty when we did things together."

He was thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked down at me with soft eyes. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore. Your scent, I mean. Anyway, it's so worth being with you, even if I was thirsty."

I smiled, until my red throw over my bed reminded me of that woman's blood. My smile twisted into a sickened grimace, and I suddenly felt sick again.

"We're not going to school tomorrow," Jasper said, letting out a sigh. He stared out my window, an annoyed expression on his face. "The sun is supposed to come out. Look how bright the stars are tonight – I mean, this morning. Not a cloud in the sky."

I followed his gaze. He was right. Huh. Weird for Forks. "Wow. Well… I still have to go to school, right?"

"Afraid so."

"I'll miss you."

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, very, very carefully. I barely felt his lips come into contact with my skin, that's how soft it was. He's always so careful. "I'll miss you too. But you know… you have your boyfriend to be with."

I looked up at him, holding in a giggle. He didn't look as kind anymore – he looked sort of irritated. "Well… I suppose. Anyway… he's not really my boyfriend, Jaz. If he was, then we'd be like Bella and Edward or Renesmee and Jacob. And we're not."

"Thank god," I heard him mutter under his breath. He looked down at me and smiled. "When you were little, you used to say I was the most important boy in your life."

I rested my head on his shoulder, remembering that day clearly. "You still are. I mean you, Carlisle, Jacob, Edward, and Emmett all tie. But yeah… you are the most important. You're my best friend. My best _boy _friend."

He chuckled. "I will never understand you, Al."

"Not many people do," I frowned. "I'm starting to think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak," He said quietly, his cold hand stroking the side of my hair. It almost put me to sleep, until I remembered—

A shocking thought it me. Edward would be able to read my thoughts if I thought about the… vision I had had tonight. This meant, I had to keep it hidden. I can do that. Maybe. I hope.

"Thanks, Jaz."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He propped me up higher on his shoulder so he could look into my eyes. "I can feel the emotions coming off you like a tidal wave. You seem worried. And frightened. And disgusted."

"Yeah," I snapped, remembering that Jasper has that irritating power that allowed him to know and control my emotions. "I promised."

A wave of serenity washed over me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper was helping me relax. I smiled up at him, burying my face into his neck.

"Do you think you could get me out of school tomorrow," my speech was muffled by a huge yawn, and my eye lids began to droop.

He chuckled. "Maybe. We'll have to see."

I smiled at the thought; maybe Jasper will take me to our forest. That would be so nice… it was just what I felt like doing.

"Hey, Jaz," I said, suddenly more awake than a few seconds ago. The thought of going to our forest made me want to jump for joy. "Can we go somewhere?"

He looked at me, alarmed.

I wiggled out of his embrace so I could sit on his lap. I folded my legs onto of his, and stared into his eyes. "Can you _please_ take me to our tall tree forest?"

Jasper's POV

"Can you _please_ take me to our tall tree forest?"

I stared back at her, almost choking on my own venom. Her idea was absurd and crazy, and yet – I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

I was reading in the library when her screams rang out all through the house. At first, I thought she was being murdered or something. I don't think I have ever ran so fast to anywhere in my life – and what I found was nothing like as heart breaking as I imagined.

It looked like she was having a heart attack, her breathing haggard and labored. She had tears streaming – and I mean streaming – down her cheeks. She was lying face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She must have had a nightmare, but she clearly wasn't willing to tell me about it. And to be honest, I didn't really want her recalling it. It was hard to control myself as she sobbed in my arms – it took me awhile to accustom to her scent so I could get closer to her. As soon as I felt like I was in control, I managed to kiss her forehead and eventually lie next to her.

But what she was proposing now was absurd. And yet… I was heading downstairs with her right now so we could go to our forest. At… two-thirty in the morning. Wow.

Racing through the forest on my back must have been a wakeup call for her. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed and red. Her hair was windblown, which I thought looked quite cute.

When we made it to the forest, I found a spot that was directly under a patch of clear sky. We could see straight up and threw the trees to the stars and dark, night sky – which I always found interesting.

"Do you believe in aliens, Jasper?" Alice asked me cuddling up against my side.

I laughed. "Um… I'm not sure. Do you?"

"Yeah. Actually, no aliens. Just… a whole planet of different people to you and me. Maybe there's a planet of vampires out there?"

I laughed again. "I'm not sure about that. There would never be enough of them to fill a whole planet. And not enough animals – and humans, for some – to supply a constant food source."

"See? This is where you lose me! With all your smart mumbo jumbo." She giggled her adorable laugh.

We were both silent for a long time – I guessed we were both too enveloped in the silence. But… I wanted to tell her something.

"You're very important to me, Alice." I said, looking down at her, past my lashes. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "You always have been."

"You're important to me, too. We're best friends, right? That's how best friends feel?" She asked me, scowling a little.

She sat up a little, so she was more on my lap then against my side. I was surprised when she put both of her hands on my cheeks, and stared into my eyes.

"We always have to promise to be best friends, ok?" She said. "Do you promise?"

Her captivating eyes were almost too much for me – my thoughts felt a little jumbled. "I promise."

Something seemed to snap into her mind – because suddenly, I received a tidal wave of confusion from her. She frowned, and looked down at our legs.

"Alice?" I asked her, a little worried.

"That was weird," She whispered under her breath. I only just caught it. Clearly, it wasn't meant for my ears.

"What happened?" I asked her, seemingly more confused than she was.

She shook her head and looked up at me again. Her smile was angelic. "Nothing. But… we will still be best friends, even when I'm old, right?"

_Old_. She was concerned about getting old, I could tell.

"Of course I will." I said. "Of course. Your age doesn't matter at all, Alice."

She nodded. "Ok. Because… you're not going to change. None of you are. But… I will."

I nodded gravely. "Yes, you will. But no matter what… you will always be our little Alice." I lightly shook her, bringing a more joking attitude to the tense atmosphere.

She giggled softly, and buried her head into the nape of my neck. I had to hold my breath for awhile as the cool breeze washed around us, but after a few moments, I was composed. I swear, Alice was really helping me with my self control.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" I asked her, when her breathing became soft and even. She must have been falling asleep.

She shook her head and yawned. Her little eyes opened, and she peered up into mine sleepily. "No. This is my favorite place… I miss it, and we don't come here as often anymore."

"We can come here whenever you want." I whispered, lightly kissing her sweet smelling hair. "No matter what the weather."

She yawned once again, but bigger this time. "Even if it's raining cats and dogs?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Even then."

Edward's POV

When we got home after hunting, it surprised me to realize Jasper or Alice were not at home. Rosalie called Jasper immediately, and to her relief, he answered and said they were on their way home.

"Where have they been at this hour of the morning?" Carlisle asked, clearly confused.

I looked down at my phone. Ok, it was three forty-five. Where _have_ they been?

"Not sure." I said, frowning. "Oh well, I'm sure Jasper took very good care of her."

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Rosalie said, scowling at me. "She's going to be so tired to go to school today."

We all rolled our eyes, used to Rose's typical concern for Alice. Of course, we were all concerned over her… just not to Rosalie's extent. Rose was just like a worried, first time mother.

"We're not going to school today," Emmett said, appearing from the kitchen with an apple in his hand. "So why does she have to?"

"Because she can go out in the s—Emmett, why do you have an apple?" Rosalie asked, cutting herself off mid sentence when she realized what Emmett had in his right hand.

"Dunno," Emmett shrugged. "I like throwing it around."

We all let that go, and just as we were about to depart to our rooms for the rest of the morning, Jasper and Alice came through the door.

"Alice!" Rose blurted out, but then was hushed by Jasper. He lightly pulled Alice from his back, her sleeping form limp from sleep. She was snoring softly, her thumb in her mouth. "Aw."

"Where'd you go?" I asked in a whisper, just as everyone else was about to.

"She had a nightmare, and woke up, just after you left. She was really worked up, and she wanted to get out for awhile." Jasper explained, cradling Alice to his chest. He looked down at her with such adoration, there weren't words for it. "Oh, and I sort of promised that she could stay home with us today."

"That's alright," Carlisle said. "One day won't hurt. I'd better phone the school later this morning, though. Tell them Alice is… uh, sick."

We all laughed, and headed up to our rooms.

Alice's POV

As I opened my eyes, I thought for a second we were still in the forest – but I realized, (by my sunlit room) that I was clearly home. Jasper must have brought me home last night, and put me to bed. After my… dream.

I swallowed loudly, remembered the terror and devastation my own imagination had managed to come up with. I didn't think I was capable of something so disgusting – but what do you know. Just the thought of it made me feel sick.

Oh. Crap. I can't think about that.

_I'm a little teapot, short and spout. Here is my handle, and here is my spout. Every time I get all steamed up, then I shout! Tip me over, pour me out._

Ha. That should confuse Edward.

Just like clockwork, Edward appeared in my room, a light frown on his face. He stood in the doorway, and eventually made his way over to the bed. I sat up, still feeling tired, and looked at him.

"Hey Edward."

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

I stared him down for awhile, cursing myself for being so careless. "I don't know what you saying, Eddie."

His mouth twitched at my nickname. "What, so, '_that should confused Edward'_ isn't a little bit suspicious?"

I looked down, biting my lip. I wasn't going to tell him, no way. Hmm… I had an idea. "I'm going to buy you a birthday present."

He grinned at me. "Do you even know when my birthday is?"

Damn. He got me. _I'm a little teapot…_

"Edward… don't worry about anything! I'm fine! I'm not hiding anything from you, ok? Nothing important. Nothing that you need to worry about." When he looked at me skeptically, I got irritated. "Trust me, Edward!"

He laughed, and stood up. He offered me his hand, and I took it and climbed off the bed. We met up with Bella outside my room, and she took my other hand. We walked downstairs together, where Renesmee, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting watching the news on TV. Carlisle, Esme and Rose must be making breakfast. That's the usual order.

I felt so light and happy today – I didn't have to go to school. I could just stay home all day with my family; what could be better?

I sat at the table with Bella and Edward, while the others sat breakfast in front of me. I thanked them, and began eating.

Eventually, everyone gathered in the kitchen with us, leaving the TV on. They all asked Jasper and I what we did last time, and I just told them we went to the tall tree top forest. Rosalie didn't seem happy that we had gone out in the middle of the night, into the cold. I waved her off and gave her a hug for her concern.

"I'm going to stay in my PJs all day." I announced, finished off my eggs. Esme smiled at me and took the plate from in front of me. I always felt a little bad when she cleaned up after me, but she seemed to like it.

"Ha, what happens if Dimitri comes over?" Emmett teased, grinning at me. "That'll be quite embarrassing for you, won't it?"

I laughed. "Whatever. I'm doing it. Starting from now… I'm going to go watch TV in my PJs, is everyone ok with that? You'd better be, cause I'm doing it."

Everyone laughed, and came with me to the living room. I sat on Rosalie lap, while the others sat themselves around us on the couches or on the floor. Bella was leaning against Edward while leaning on the couch, and Emmett and Jasper sat on the arm chairs in the corners of the room. Esme and Carlisle sat together in the love seat.

The news was on, and it was going over the top news stories for this morning. First, there was one about a truck accident in Seattle. Next, there was report of a murder.

"This just in… a young woman, aged between twenty-five and thirty-five was found in her Seattle apartment last night. It is reported she was repeatedly beaten, the weapon is not yet identified." The reporter said in a hushed tone.

A picture of the victim flashed up on the screen, with her name at the bottom. _Loretta Bleachman._ But it wasn't the name that caught my eye.

It was the person.

That was the women that I saw in my vision.

I couldn't breathe. My chest ceased up, and the tears began to pool in my eyes and the story continued.

"It is said a young man was seen leaving her apartment at eleven-thirty last night, with a bag over his shoulder." The reporter said. "The police are going to take him in for questioning. His footprints were found around the apartment, only hours old."

I almost choked. I sat there, staring at the screen. My mind beginning to circulate exactly what had happened.

So… a woman has been beaten to death over night. By a man. In a Seattle apartment. That's got to be a coincidence, right?

But… the picture of the women was exactly the same person that I had seen, on the floor. That was definitely her, I know it.

And then… in _Seattle_. That's where I guessed it was.

So… what does it mean? How could I have seen this?

"Oh, poor girl," Esme said, sighing. My head snapped to the side, getting startled by the smallest sounds. I crawled off Rosalie's lap, and scrambled for the bathroom.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door before I had time to tell them I'd be back. I leaned my head over the basin, the tears now streaming down my face like a tap.

No… this can't be happening. That was not the same story. I did not see that in my sleep. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. It's impossible. It's…

I don't know.

All I wanted to do was be with Jasper again, in the tall tree forest. I wanted to curl up in his lap and fall asleep while staring up at the glowing stars. I didn't want to be seeing people getting killed in visions of the future that I didn't even believe made sense.

This doesn't happen to people, right? Normal people don't see these things.

So… if that one was real, does that mean the rest of them are too? And if so… do they always come true?

I was sure of one thing, though; the visions were getting more and more common. Before, I's get them a few times a month. Now… it was almost every day. It wasn't… _normal._ And it was scaring me.

Oh crap.

Edward.

"Alice," I heard Jasper's voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't come in!" I yelled at the door, the tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my chin. I wiped my tears with the edge of my sleeves, while trying to compose my breathing.

I was so scared. I wanted to tell them everything. Jasper, especially.

"Alice, I have to talk to you," He said, his voice quiet and soft. "Please… its ok."

"No, it's not," I sobbed, my attempt at hiding tears failing. He couldn't see my tears, but he could definitely hear them now. "It's not!"

I tried to force the thoughts about the visions out of my head, but it was hard, seeing they were all I could think about now. It was as if they controlled me.

"We can help you." He said, the knob on the door shaking as he tried to get it open .I sure he could break it open, but he didn't want to break Esme's door, I'm sure.

I was still going to try and cover this up. "With what? I'm fine. It's just… my parents. They make me upset when I think about them."

That was a complete lie. When I thought of them, I imagined tracking them down and giving them the screaming of a lifetime. I wanted to tell them they were worthless and useless and failed me.

"Alice," He almost groaned. "C'mon. Edward is a mind reader. We're not stupid."

"Well… Edward can be wrong. He has been before. And he's wrong now." I stalked to the door, and pulled it open, no longer caring about my tears. "Trust me, please."

He looked into my eyes for a moment, and began wiping the tears from my cheeks with his fingers. He cupped my face in his hands and stroked the tears away.

"Alice," He said, still holding onto my face. "You don't have to be scared. We can help you. We can get help."

Help? Is that what they think I need? _Help_?

"What? Help with what?" I snarled, outraged. I don't think I have ever been so mad at them – at him – in my life. "I don't need any help!"

"Alice," He said, for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "It's ok. You can trust me."

I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. His piercing black eyes would make me change my eyes, and I didn't want that.

"I don't know that girl that was killed," I said, mastering up the courage to put some assurance in my voice. "I thought I did, but I was wrong. A family friend of ours looked exactly like that…"

Jasper looked at me, unconvinced. He eventually let go my face, and slumped in defeat. I waited for a response patiently.

"Ok."

I looked at him, surprised. "T-thank you."

"It's fine." Jasper said, "Do you feel ok now?"

"Yeah, it was just… I actually thought it was her, Jaz, and it gave me a fright, that's all." I said, looking down at the stairs as we stepped down. The rest of the family were gathered at the bottom on the stairs, all in various positions of stress.

"It's ok," Jasper said, as I ran into Carlisle's arms and buried my face into his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "She just thought she recognized that woman on TV."

"You looked so upset," Esme said, touching my shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I peeked a look at Edward, who looked at me with a confused, yet unbelieving expression. He knew something was up, and he knew it.

"I'm fine." I said, looking away from him. I had a feeling I wouldn't be talking to Edward for awhile until this has blown over. "I just got a fright."

"So we heard," Renesmee said. "I know what will cheer you up."

I looked at her, trying to mask my devastation. Although I out on a brave face… I was so scared. But, I would deal with this later. When I was alone.

"What?"

"Shopping!"

I grinned, and walked over to Nessie. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and headed towards the door. Rosalie, Bella, Jacob, and Esme followed us, as we headed off to my third favorite place in the world.

The mall!

**A/N: Haha, told ya I was quick ;)**

**That was interesting. Please tell me what you thought of it. **

**Review! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there everyone(: **

**First of all, I am so excited, because I'M TRAVELLING TO THE U.S. IN 4 DAYS! I always enjoy going there and seeing the sights that I only ever see on TV(: it's quite exciting for me! So yeah, I'm in a good mood! Let's just hope it channels into my writing :P**

**POVs: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie,**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely DO NOT own Twilight.**

Jasper's POV

Alice has been acting strange all week. It's truly staring to scare me. Starting to scare all of us.

Sure, she is always happy – but every time she has one of her 'moments'… it's as if she has left the world for a few moments.

Her face goes blank, her eyes are always wide and ready – and it's like she put ear muffs over her ears and she can't hear us anymore.

Sometimes, if we touch her, or give her a jolt, she seems to become coherent again. She looks around at all of us as if she's seen a ghost, and yet, she refuses to tell us what's happened.

It's truly making Edward edgy – Alice is always blocking her thoughts from him by singing or thinking about school or dancing. It makes him feel useless; like he can't help us. And well… he can't. Not now.

We were discussing it in the kitchen, while waiting for Alice to wake up.

"I don't know what to do," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella was rubbing his shoulder, trying to soothe him. "She's become better and better at blocking me. There's no way I can figure it out."

"It's not your fault, Edward," Esme said, her voice soft and worried. She has got to be the most concerned of all of us; except me, of course. "You're doing the best you can."

"Carlisle." I said, staring intently at my adopted father. He looked up from the table. "There has to be some medicine we can give her. This isn't normal behavior."

"I know you're worried about her, Jasper," Carlisle said, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. "We all are. But I don't think we can put her on meds and just hope it'll get better."

"Then what else can we do?" I snapped, a little angry now. Did no one see the urgency in this? "How can we help her when she's just _magically_ zoning out from the world very few hours?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said, frowning. "I don't know what to do, either. This is very unusual behavior…"

"It's just not _normal_," Rosalie said, speaking for the first time. "This doesn't happen, unless she has some sort of mental condition."

"Which she doesn't," I snarled, clenching my fingers around the table's edge. I almost felt it splinter underneath my hand.

"Maybe this is nothing. Maybe it'll pass." Bella said, grasping at any opportunity to help her best friend. And her sister.

"Things like this just don't _pass,"_ Carlisle said, letting out a sigh. "It's been happening for months now. Maybe… maybe I should take her to the hospital. I have access to more equipment, there."

"No!" I snapped, leaning off the table and letting the wood crumble onto the floor. I clenched my teeth together, struggling to control myself. I felt like a newborn vampire. "No. I won' let you."

"He's just trying to help, Jasper." Esme said, her voice a little harder and firmer than before. "Think about her, before you think about what you want."

I looked down, a little abashed at my outburst.

I was finding it hard to control myself, when my family was suggesting taking her to a hospital or putting her on medication. I couldn't bear to think of scaring her that way – not when she seemed even more frightened by her… lapses.

I couldn't think of any other word.

"How about we wait for another week," Carlisle suggested. "Observe it a little more."

"It's been _months_, Carlisle." I said, clenching my teeth again. I held onto the table again, trying to ignore the parts of the table that I had broken.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded at me. "But… it doesn't mean she could stop doing it. This might just be a psychological phase."

We all a sigh of stress, each one of us so worried and concerned that I think it had an effect on _my _emotions. It was hard to take, seeing I had so much worry of my own.

I heard stirring coming from Alice's room, and flew up there so fast no one saw me move. I was by her bedside in seconds, touching her hair.

"Good morning, Jazzy." She yawned, smiling adorably at me. Her smile began to disappear as she examined my face. "What's wrong?"

I tried to loosen up my tense expression, because obviously, she noticed. Alice can be incredibly observant at times. "Nothing is wrong, Alice."

"You guys were talking about me, weren't you?" The angelic smile was wiped off her face now, as her eyes become pooled with moisture.

"No, of course we weren't," I cupped the side of her face with my hand, and stroked her hair. "We would never do anything to upset you."

"Do you promise?" She asked me, blinking furiously.

I hesitated. I hated lying to her. "I promise. Now, c'mon. You'll be late for school is you don't get up now."

She jumped out of bed, and went to her chest of drawers to get dressed. I left the room to give her some privacy, and headed down the stairs.

"How is she?" Esme asked me, touching my shoulder.

I nodded. "She's ok. She always seems a little edgy… upset… these days. It makes me worry." I sighed, looking down.

Esme wrapped her arms around me, in a motherly embrace. "It's ok, Jasper. It'll work out. It always does."

We pulled away from each other, just as Alice appeared next to us, wearing a black t-shirt and a dark blue denim jacket. She wore cut off jeans, seeing it was almost summer. What can I say… she always looked adorable.

I looked down at her, surprised at how much she had grown since we found her. She now was a few centimeters above my waist.

"Is everything ok?" She asked me, holding onto my hand.

Looking down into her eyes, I wasn't sure how I was ever going to look away. Or say no to her. "Yes. Everything is fine."

She smiled. "That's good. Cause I only have one more week of school left, and then we can all spend the summer together!"

I nodded, smiling as well. Her excitement was once again, contagious. And it wasn't only because I could sense her emotions – just her smile seemed to make me smile back. "We can."

Esme and I led her to the kitchen, where we all had breakfast together. Or, we all sat around while Alice had breakfast. All the same, it felt like we were eating together… like a normal family.

Sometimes I wondered whether Alice would rather be with a human family, like she was meant to be. I never felt any unhappiness from her, except after those… lapses. And Edward didn't receive any negative thoughts from her.

It might be strange, but…

That made me the happiest man in the world.

Rosalie's POV

Oh. My. God.

I am so bored; I am seriously considering causing a scene. In fact… that's what I might do. I have gone through all these years being Mrs. Goody-Goody and—

Wait. No. I can't do that. I wouldn't want to cause a scene… not when my family is a bunch of vampires, me included.

I slumped against my own hand, wishing I could sleep. I had suffered through this lecture with the same teacher so many times it was too many to count.

I wish I could go home, and just hang out with Alice like we usually do. Much to my happiness… it was going to be summer soon, and I'm pretty sure we were going somewhere. Esme and Carlisle wanted to surprise Alice, and we were all sworn to secrecy…

The bell rang, signally lunch time. The whole class jumped up, and head off to the cafeteria.

I met up with Emmett, who was in my physics class with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards the cafeteria, getting angered and jealous looks from both guys and girls alike. We just happily ignored them… as usual.

"Are you as bored as me, babe?" Emmett moaned, leaning his head back and groaning again.

I nodded. "Yep. I almost fell asleep during that lecture."

We entered the cafeteria and saw our family all gathered at the table, heads close together. We went to buy some food we wouldn't eat, and waited impatiently in line.

"Hi, Emmett!" Some little freshman said, her voice happy and joyful. I turned to glare at her, as if to say, 'back off.' She stared at me wide eyed, and left the lunch line.

Emmett and I laughed, and whispered in my ear: "You are so sexy when you're jealous."

I smiled, and leant up for a kiss. He complied, just as we both had to grab a tray and collect food. It was kinda hard to kiss and grab food at the same time, so we unwillingly broke away from each other.

When we were done, we saw the family looking at us and laughing. Emmett and I both smiled at sat down, a little confused at what was so funny.

"Do you two have to cause such a scene?" Bella mumbled embarrassingly, looking down at her hot dog. She was staring at it in disgust, and picking at the bread.

"Huh?"

"You should have seen the looks you two got at your… little PDA session over there." Renesmee giggled, actually eating a fruit salad. She didn't seem to be enjoying it too much.

Emmett and I both laughed, understanding.

"Sorry, Bella," I said, watching Bella sympathetically. "I know how much you hate attention. But…" I smiled at her. "Well… you and Edward aren't too much better."

If she were human, she would have blushed. She buried her face into Edward shoulder, who was chuckling and watching her adoringly.

I looked over at Jasper, who was being unusually quiet. I mean, Jasper wasn't usually a very talkative guy, but he threw in his witty comment. I noticed him stiffen in his chair, as a warm breeze with a delicious scent washed around our table.

We all seemed to notice, but it didn't bother us as much as it did Jasper.

"Jasper…" Emmett said, watching him with caution. "… I don't get how you're perfectly ok around Alice, but around strangers…?"

Jasper's head snapped up, his jaw tight. "I'm not perfectly ok around Alice."

Usually, I'd be worried that Jasper had some trouble with Alice's scent. But… I trusted him with my baby. He wouldn't hurt her, because we all knew how much he meant to her. And vice versa, I suppose.

"Yeah, but you can be around her without…. _stiffening _like that." Emmett said, watching him as his head jerked to the left of the room, where a young girl walked in.

His chair suddenly jolted, and he shook his head. I looked over at Edward, who was staring at him with a warning glance. Jasper looked down, a little abashed.

I could tell he seemed like a different person around Alice. He wasn't like _this_, that's for sure. He acts like he's all tough, but really… he a weakling for Alice. He melts his heart, and we all knew it.

And to be perfectly honest… I was kinda… _jealous_.

Suddenly, Edward burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him in confusion, but I just glared.

He looked at me with a sincere smile, telling everyone silently that he was responding with what I had thought. They all looked at me with somewhat amused expressions, and yet, they had no idea what I had been thinking.

"I'll tell you later," He said to everyone as I folded my arms and turned my ahead away from him. This only made him laugh again.

I wished we were all home now. I missed Alice. I think we all did. I didn't need a mind reading power to know that. Especially Jasper.

I sometimes question what Alice thinks of Jasper. Of course, she loves him dearly. But, I know it sounds shallow, but I think it seems like she loves _him_ more than _me_. And I'm like a mother to her. And a sister, all rolled into one. So why doesn't she want to spend all her time with me?

Maybe it was these… 'lapses' as we all put them. I think it was turning her into a different person, and it scared me more than anything. I knew it scared everyone else too, so I wasn't alone. But… I'm not sure how to explain it. Of course, she's still happy just like always, but sometimes I think these visions are having some sort of affect on her. Mentally, physically, and emotionally.

I wanted to help her, we all did. But what could we do? Even Carlisle didn't know. And if Carlisle didn't know, well…

None of us did.

Just the thought made me want to run home right now, but I knew I couldn't. Emmett must have been sensing my distress, because he slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled my chair closer to his.

Looking around at all the couples – Bella and Edward, Renesmee and Jacob, and well, Emmett and I – it made me feel sorry for Jasper. He sat all on his own, his arms folded, staring glaringly at the table. It was like he was the odd one out. I hoped he did find someone someday, because he is utterly, completely… _sexually deprived._

Edward burst out laughing again, and this time, I laughed with him. Maybe this wasn't a laughing matter, but…

Everyone looked up at us again, confused. This time, I said, "I'll tell you later."

After lunch, time seemed to speed up marginally – thank god. It was soon the end of the day, and we all met at Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, and I rode in the Jeep, while the other little family of four rode in the Volvo. Alice would ride in the Jeep with us, because we all knew how much she loved the Jeep.

After pulling out of the Forks high car park, we drove to the elementary school. We parked outside, and waited for Alice. I could pick her voice out in the crowd, and then Dimitri's. They came out holding hands, and skipped over to the Jeep and the Volvo.

We all got out, and leaned against our cars. We got looks from everyone around us, but we all ignored them.

"Hey guys," Alice said, holding onto Dimitri's hand. "Can I please go to Dimitri's today?"

I could tell everyone (mostly Jasper) were trying to hide their disappointment. But… we couldn't keep her away from her friends just because we all loved her company too much.

We all nodded.

"Sure, go ahead," I said. "Will we come pick you up around five-thirty?"

"Ok!" Alice said, grinning at all of us. She waved, and skipped off, still hand in hand with Dimitri, leaving us all disappointed.

We all loaded back into our cars and headed home. As soon as we walked through the door way, Esme ran to us.

"Oh, Alice, I got—"She stopped when she realized Alice wasn't with us. Her expression turned frantic in a second. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to Dimitri's." Jasper sighed, and walked off towards the stairs. I guessed he was going to the library. We all knew he was going to sulk, but didn't like to dwell on it.

I always wondered if Jasper kinda… jealous of Dimitri. Not in the romantic way, obviously, but just because Alice seemed to love spending all her time with him. Plus… Alice always said Dimitri was really 'cool' and 'nice'. I think that really pissed off Jasper. The thought made me laugh.

The thought that Jasper is jealous made _me_ feel so much better. So I wasn't crazy. Or overly obsessive.

"Huh. When will she be home?" I could hear the desperation in Esme's voice, but like Jasper's sulking, we didn't dwell on it.

"We're going to pick her up at five-thirty." I said, shrugging. "C'mon Emmett."

I took Emmett's hand and led him upstairs. He followed me willingly, just like I assumed he would.

Alice's POV

I was sitting in Dimitri's kitchen when I had another one of those… 'visions'. I was really confused about exactly what was going on, but I still got the same fright that I always got.

We were in the living room of my house. My family were all standing around, in defensive positions. I could see myself behind them, against the wall and quivering with fear. I couldn't see much else, but I could see a crowed of black shadows. Or, I think they were shadows. It actually looked like someone was wearing a long, black cloak, with a hood. As I watched on, the hoods dropped, revealing the back of some people's heads. One of jet black and long, one was a pale, almost snowy white, and the last one long and brown. I had no idea who these people were, but… they scared me. They had a presence about them that was so strong I could feel it in my mind.

I blinked, and I was back in Dimitri's kitchen. Dimitri hadn't noticed that I had had one of my…'visions', thank goodness, because I really didn't want him to see the expression on my face.

I was terrified. Not as terrified as I was when I saw that woman getting murdered, but… this seemed like a different kind of fear.

If-the-woman-getting-murdered vision came true, them… why wouldn't this one be true, as well?

The thought made me shudder.

I looked down at my brownie, no longer hungry. I forced myself to eat a few bites, so I wouldn't offend Dimitri or his mom.

I had a scary thought, which almost made the brownie come back up.

Lately, in my 'visions', I had been a different age to I was now. But, this time… I was the same age as I am right now. Does that mean… if they do come true… that the 'vision' will come true?

I sure hope not.

I couldn't deal with this for much longer. I would have to tell my family, eventually. Or maybe just Jasper. He wouldn't think I was crazy, would he?

My answer: Yes, I think he would.

The thought that they could kick me out made my eyes tear up. I could not be abandoned again. Not by _this _family. Not when they meant so much to me. If I lost them now…

"Hey, Al, your family will be here in a few minutes," Dimitri said, his voice a little sad. "We had better go upstairs and get your stuff."

I nodded, and slid off the bench. After retrieving myself, like clockwork, my family knocked on the door. I tried to compose my face from the last vision, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

To my relief, Edward wasn't part of the party who had come to get me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now he couldn't read my mind and get suspicious. Not that he already wasn't.

Rose and Emmett stood at the door, smiling down at me. Emmett picked me up in his arms and held onto me, as they said goodbye to Dimitri and his mom.

"See you tomorrow. Last day of school before the summer," Dimitri said, rather excitedly.

"Y-Yeah, I can't wait." I said, my smile seeming fake and faltered. "See you."

"Did you have a good time angel?" Rosalie and Emmett asked me, as they sat me in the jeep.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said, my voice quiet. I tried not to show the distress I was feeling, but clearly, they mustn't have noticed.

But Edward and Jasper did.

As soon as I got through the front door, I was bombarded – by the whole family, really. Apparently, they had missed me. And I had missed them too… except for the fact that Jasper and Edward were giving me funny looks. Suspicious looks.

Uh oh.

_Your love, your love, your love… is my drug! _I sung in my head. Though I could block out Edward… I couldn't block out Jasper for the life of me. Not only did he seem to know me the best, but he was sensing my emotions. I could read it all over his face, and I was a little afraid to be alone with him in case he guessed—

_Baby, baby, baby! No…. like baby, baby, baby! No…_

"Alice, if you're going to try to block me out… sing tasteful music, please." Edward said during dinner, his mouth tugging up at the corners.

Oh, he's evil. Now the whole family knew something was up.

I glared at Edward. _Thanks a lot, Edward._

He smiled at me, and I knew exactly what he would be saying in his head right about now:

_Just trying to help._

**A/N: So…**

**What'd you think, huh? Good, bad, pointless, stupid? Let me know please by…**

**REVIEWING! XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I hope you've all been enjoying these quick updates, cause when I go to the U.S., I may not be updating for awhile. Awhile, meaning 2 weeks… sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly.**

Edward's POV

_They might say hi, and they might say hey, but you shouldn't worry, about what they say, cause they got nothing on you baby…_

There goes Alice singing. Again. Of course I knew what she was doing… she was trying to block her thoughts from me.

I swear, it was these visions. It was changing her into a different person. I could tell they were making her… upset. I wasn't sure to what extent, but I knew it wasn't good. At all.

Now that it was the summer, Alice had nothing to hide. She wasn't going to be at school, she will be with us most of the time. There is no way she can avoid talking to us about her lapses. It'll be impossible.

Esme and Carlisle had just announced we were all going on a family trip to Sweden. Alice was the most excited, only because she's never been to Sweden. The rest of us have… quite a few times, but never with Alice. So this should be good.

Jasper told me she's been worrying; which makes him worry. Sometimes, I think he can't take it the anxiety. I read his thoughts, and sometimes, he seems just as troubled as Alice.

I'm not sure if it's because he's concerned about her. It probably is, but… it's intense. I have never seen him like this. He's like a different person, just like Alice seems to be. They were so alike, it was uncanny.

We were all packing for Sweden, the night before we were heading off, when it happened. Alice had one of her 'lapses', and… suddenly, I could see nothing in front of me but green rolling hills covered in snow. I knew exactly where this was – we were in Sweden.

But how? How could I be seeing Sweden, when just a second ago, I was packing clothes into a bag?

I sat still, watching this play out – I could see all of us, playing in the snow. Alice laughed, and threw a snowball into the back of Jasper's head. Jasper laughed, and charged after her. He knocked her into the snow, where Alice was hysterically laughing.

And… just like that, I was back in Bella and I's room. I held the blue jeans in front of me, my arm frozen mid air. Bella was sitting next to me, staring at me with worry and confusion.

Alice couldn't hide her thoughts fast enough. She was already thinking about the vision, smiling to herself – for once, this once pleased her. She didn't seem as frightened.

I jumped up, and ran into Alice's room. She was packing by herself, looking down at her skirt. She was in the exact position I had seen in her head.

"Alice," I said to her, kneeling beside her.

She looked up at me in alarm, her eyes wide. "Yes, Edward?"

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no… _

"Alice, I—"

"Can we talk outside?" Her voice shook with tears, as her bottom lip quivered.

I looked around, and nodded. No one seemed to notice us talking, so I picked her up and ran downstairs. I ran out into the forest, far away enough so no one would hear.

"Alice, you can't hide this anymore," I said to her, kneeling down to her level and taking both of her hands. Just as she was about to speak, a sob racked her body, and she threw her arms around my neck, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, her tears wetting my t-shirt. I rubbed her back, feeling incredibly guilty for making her cry like this. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "I didn't… I wasn't… I…"

"Shh," I said, pulling her back so I could look into her eyes. "It's ok. Just explain."

A big tear rolled down her cheek, as her lips shook with such intensity it broke my heart. Her expression was so hurtful; it made me regret ever mentioning anything.

"I don't know what's going on, ok? One day, I just… I saw… I don't know…"

"You saw what?"

"I saw… well, I thought it was a dream. But it wasn't Edward, because it came true! It all came true! She was there, on the TV, and I didn't know what to do! I was so scared while watching it, and then it came true, and I can't deal with it! I don't know what to do, Edward!" She yelled at me, now angry and upset.

I calmly stroked her arm, trying to soothe her. She was sobbing now in my arms, the pain evident in her body language and her voice. She had been hiding this for a long time, and she was finally letting us know. Or letting me know.

"What do you mean? What came true?" I asked, frowning. "Who was there on the TV?"

"She was there, Edward! The woman I saw get killed! It was her! Loretta Bleachman!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my neck again.

I stared off into space, confused. I read her mind, seeing the images of the woman in a bloody mess on the floor. I watched the man beat her, and the family finding her dead. I heard Alice sobbing in the background; but none of this made any sense.

"You saw it? Like you were there?" I asked, disgusted and repulses at the image she was showing me in her mind.

"No, I wasn't there. But I saw it, I did! You have to help me, Edward!" She cried, sobbing again. She leaned against me, slumping. She clearly was defeated – which only made me grip her tighter. Oh, Alice.

"How… how did you see it? You saw it during one of your lap—"I decided to change my wording mid way through. "You saw it when you… froze?"

"Yes!" She wailed, as I attempted to wipe the tears off her cheeks. It was a challenge, seeing she kept producing new ones. "I don't know. It's like I'm there, and then suddenly… I'm in a difference place."

I frowned, looking down at the damp forest floor. "What, so… you… you have these… visions, then?"

"Yes! Exactly! Please don't send me away!" She sobbed, shaking her head furiously and grabbing onto my hands. "Please! I… I…"

"We're not going to send you away." I whispered, wishing Jasper was here so he could calm her down. "I swear to you."

"Yes, maybe you won't," Alice cried. She looked back at the house, which just seemed to make her sob harder. "But _they_ will."

"Of course they won't." I kneeled closer to her, and put both of my hands on her shoulders. She looked down at me, her eyes glazed and filled with tears. I don't think I've ever seen her so upset. "But Alice… we have to tell them."

"No!" She exclaimed, suddenly startled. She looked back at the house, then to me. "We can't, Edward! They can't know! Please, believe me! They'll send me to the hospital! I don't even know what these visions are, but I know that they'll think I'm insane!"

"Shh," I looked into her eyes. "They won't do anything. They're not going to take you to a hospital. This might be nothing. They could be temporary. You've only been getting these visions for a few weeks, right?"

She stared at me, biting her lip.

"Oh no, Alice," I said, a frightening realization coming to me. "You haven't been having these for weeks, have you? But… years?"

A sob broke out of her chest, and she slumped against my arms. I stared at her, wide eyed; and to be honest, I was a little bit frightened myself.

_What was going on_?

I pulled Alice into my arms, as she buried her face into my neck and sobbed.

I had no idea what to do – what was wrong with her. We were all wrong about this. This wasn't just a phase… it's been happening for years right under our noses.

But there was one thing I was determined to do.

I was going to help my little sister.

Alice's POV

I was so surprised at myself, as I stood in the forest, sobbing into Edward's arms – it was as if my defenses just… broke down. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I had to tell _somebody_.

To be honest, I'm glad it was Edward. Trying to cover up my thoughts all the time was becoming difficult.

But what I'm not glad about, is… Edward is going to have to suffer through seeing these visions with me. On our holiday to Sweden. What fun is that going to be?

Edward and I walked back towards the house, my hand tight around his. He had helped me looked presentable, making me look not-so-distraught.

I was so happy with how Edward took it. He wasn't freaked out, or angry – he understood. I suppose… he went through this kinda thing once. When he found out he could read minds as a vampire, that must have been pretty scary for him. And better yet, he promised to keep my secret until I was ready to tell it.

Which could be never.

As we entered, everyone was still in their rooms. So, no one heard us leave, even. Good. This is exactly how I want it.

Edward took my up to room, and looked down at me with a steady smile. "Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much, Edward." I held up my arms for a hug, just as I used to do when I was younger. He hugged me tight and then left to go to his room.

I breathed a sigh of slight relief as I sat back in front of my suitcase. I felt relieved that _someone_ knew what I was going through. And someone to help me, maybe. I just didn't have to hide anymore… except in front of the rest of my family.

That won't be easy. Hiding it from Jasper is going to hurt me – and him, when he finds out. We're supposed to be best friends, and yet, I'm hiding this from him. The fact that I can see… visions, wasn't exactly something I wanted to tell him. Yet.

I sighed, sifting through my clothes to try and find the skirt I wanted. I always took great care with packing clothes to take away – if I brought the wrong thing, I think I'd die. Or… if I forgot something! The thought just made me gasp out loud.

All of sudden, I had a vision – I was wearing the skirt I just picked out. Soon enough, I was back in my own room. I smiled to myself – I _hope_ this vision comes true. That could be a bright side to this…

Although, there are _so_ many more downsides.

"Psst, Alice," I heard Emmett's loud voice from the doorway of the room, and I turned around to see him crouched. "Come here."

I got up and ran over to him. "Yeah, Emmett?"

"I have an idea. What do you say we play a little… prank… on the others?" He winked at me, as a smile spread across my face. My mood had sky rocketed since when Edward and I were in the forest… I had a feeling Jasper might have something to do with that.

"I'm in."

He grinned, and began explaining the plan to me.

Jacob's POV

I left Renesmee and I's guest room where we were packing to grab some food from the refrigerator. The Cullens always had the best food, even though they didn't eat. It was kinda freaky sometimes, but Nessie was here, so…

I grinned as I pulled out a huge turkey sandwich. I began eating it as I walked back up the stairs, and into the room.

The room was empty, which was weird. I was about to start packing again when I realized… I couldn't find my suitcase.

"Ness!" I yelled. "Do you know where my suitcase is?"

I heard giggles.

"No! Sorry, Jake!" Nessie yelled back.

I frowned, looking around the room. I swear, it had been in the middle of the room before, filled with clothes. And now… it was nowhere to be seen!

I stomped into Bella and Edward's room.

"Bloodsucker, where is my suitcase!" I said to Edward, grinning as I used my old name for him.

He smiled back. "Well, mutt, I have no idea where it could be. Why do you accuse me, exactly?"

"Because of anyone doesn't want me to come on this trip, it's you."

"Well, I swear… I have no idea."

I believed him, and stomped into Rosalie and Emmett's room. Alice and Nessie were in there, sitting on the bed, talking. They had become close friends since they were introduced a few years ago.

"Hey guys, do you know where my suitcase went?" I asked them, straight out.

A goofy grin spread across Alice's cute little face. "Um… I dunno, Jake. Do you know Nessie?"

"Nope." My angel smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes to stare at Emmett. "Emmett…"

"Yeeeeees?"

"Where is my suitcase?"

"I swear I don't know."

Renesmee and Alice got up and walked out of the room back towards Esme and Carlisle's room. Mine was right next to theirs, so I figured; maybe they're going to help me?

I turned and narrowed my eyes further now to stare at both Rosalie and Emmett. The next person who wouldn't want me to come would be Rosalie. "Rosalie…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Again, where is my suitcase?"

"Why would I know?"

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. I walked back into my room, but Renesmee and Alice weren't there. I could hear them talking to Bella and Edward from down the hall.

I didn't notice it at first – but it didn't take long for me to notice my bright, fluorescent pink colored suitcase. On it, in black marker, it read: _Gotcha, Mutt._

The whole family erupted into laughs, as I glared at the suitcase. I knew exactly where was behind this: Alice and Emmett, Emmett being the main culprit.

Before yelling at Emmett, I sprinted downstairs to grab a wash cloth. I started scrubbing my suitcase as I hard as I could… but the pink or black wasn't coming off.

"What the hell, Emmett!" I yelled, scrubbing it the hardest I could. "It's not coming off, you bastard!"

I heard booming laughter echo through the house, when personally, I didn't find it very funny. At all. At this rate, I'll be travelling to the airport with a bright pink suitcase. Hmm… great.

Renesmee skipped into the room, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't refuse hugging her to me. "You were part of this, weren't you?"

She giggled. "Not really. It was mostly Emmett. And Alice, I guess. I just helped them distract you."

She kissed me, and smiled sweetly. Aah, my Nessie. She reminded me so much of Bella, and sometimes… Edward. That kinda sucked, but I would still do anything for Renesmee.

Even if she helped my idiot friends color my suitcase pink.

Jasper's POV

The next morning, I sensed Alice's distress and worry before I heard it. There seemed to be a blood curdling scream from her room, and as always, I ran up to her room so fast no one had time to react before me.

"Alice," I whispered, lifting her out of bed and cradling her to my chest. I held my breath for a few moments, but let it out and kissed her hair. "Alice."

She opened her eyes, which seemed frantic. She looked around, and once she had done a full sweep of the room, she calmed down and her worry seemed… numbed.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked her. It was probably another nightmare, but when she screamed like that… it made me think…

"Nothing." She seemed out of breath from screaming. "I'm ok. Just a nightmare."

I frowned, as I usually did. My heart ached, as her scream echoed in my mind. I shuddered, and hugged her closer to my chest. "Alice… you can't scream like that. It scares me."

She looked down, remorse filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

I sighed, once again knowing that it was possible one of her lapses did this, but let it slip. _It's just a phase, it's just a phase. It'll pass. _

"Are you ready to go to Sweden?" I asked her, as I carried her downstairs. We were leaving in a few hours, so she would have time to have breakfast and make sure she had everything packed.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah. You, I've never been out of the U.S?"

"Then should be a very interesting experience for you then."

As we got downstairs, I put Alice down. She ran to Edward, and threw her little arms around his neck. I was surprised at this – usually she headed for one of her mother's first. Meaning, Rosalie or Esme.

Edward lightly patted her back, and sighed.

I could sense sympathy, and empathy pouring from his soul – it was so strange. I'm not saying Edward isn't a nice person, but… for the past few months he has been acting different.

Everyone seemed to watch with fascination and confusion – so I wasn't the only one to notice. Alice pulled away from him and looked into his eyes for a moment. He stared off into space, and then nodded, his eyes sad.

"What's going on?" Emmett said.

"Alice is just asking me if she needs to bring anything for the plane ride." Edward said, looking away from her to look at us. "And the answer is, yes. We're flying to Philadelphia first, and we'll be there for two hours. Then, the flight to Stockholm takes eleven-and-a-half hours."

She nodded, and smiled appreciatively at him.

Hmm. That was odd. We all frowned; but let it drop. It was summer, after all, and we all got to spend the whole summer with Alice! In _Sweden_! What could be better?

Everyone would agree with me when I said: Nothing.

After Alice had breakfast, we all began getting our stuff together. It surprised to see that Alice had more suitcases then any of us – how odd. I had no idea Alice was so into clothing.

Edward looked at me as if I were insane.

"C'mon, guys!" Alice squealed happily, leaning against the car with Bella. They were chatting while waiting for us, truly looking like best friends. "Hurry, please!"

"Sheesh, Al," I snorted, as I carried my suitcase out to the car and packed it into the back. "Say, why'd you bring so much stuff?"

"Do you know how cold it is in Sweden, Jaz?" She asked me, throwing her arms out. When I didn't answer, she playfully huffed. "Very!"

"It's no cooler than Forks in the winter," I laughed, opening the car door and inviting her and Bella to slide in beside me. Alice buckled her seat belt and began bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be prepared. You guys may not be able to feel the cold, but I sure do! Do you want me to be cold, Jazzy?"

I laughed at how grown-up she sounded; it was like she was growing up before my eyes sometimes. It was sort of a saddening though; my little best friend will be a teenager before I know it. Will she still want to hang out with me then?

The thought made me mood seem darker, so I tried to ignore it all together.

Soon, the whole family loaded into the car (which we were leaving at the airport, and renting one in Stockholm) and we were off to the airport. As soon as we got there, Alice burst out of the car, jumping and clapping.

"C'mon! C'mon!" She squealed, struggling to carry her suitcases and backpack. "For vampires, you're quite slow!"

This made us all, especially Emmett, erupt with laughs. Thank god no one around us heard, or that could've caused a lot of questioning.

After going through security, and checking our bags onto the plane, we still had an hour until we boarded our plane. We ended up going to the news agency and buying a thousand gossip magazines for Alice.

"Hey, did you know Jessica Alba was seen in New York yesterday!" Alice squealed at me, shoving the magazine in my face and pointing at a picture on the page.

"That's… great?" I asked, unsure of the right answer. "Right?"

"Yeah, well, it's just surprising, because most people think she never leaves L.A, which is not true." She nodded, sitting back in her chair and reading again.

As Alice got older, she seemed to progress from picture books, to magazines. Of course, she still loved to read with me on her rocking chair in her room. It was still the same feeling, but the material just changed.

We sat at the gate, patiently waiting for the calling to board the plane. We received strange looks from everyone around us, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because we looked different, or maybe because we had an extremely loud, excited child bouncing around next to me. The thought made me smile.

Finally, we boarded the plane. Apparently, Alice had never flown before, so she was a little nervous. We decided to sit together, so, as she said, 'if we crash, I'll have Jasper to save me.' That thought made me happy, for some strange reason.

As the plane took off, she clutched onto my arm so hard, that if I had a circulatory system, it would have been cut off by her iron grip.

"Alice, it's ok," I laughed at her, patting her head, but not unfastening her arms from mine. "Planes fly out every single day. There is nothing to worry about. Plus, this is only the flight to Philadelphia!"

She sighed, and slowly let go of my arm. We watched the trees pass us by below, and it was as if she missed home already. The clouds clouded the window eventually, so she got bored and decided to talk to me instead.

"So, Jasper," She said casually. "What did you do before you found me? Seemingly, we spend most of our time together, so… you must have had _someone_ in your life?"

By someone, I knew she meant another woman. I sighed, and shook my head. "No, no one that you mean. Only my family."

She frowned. "Really? I find that kinda hard to believe, seeing everyone else is you know… together," She lowered her voice at the end, as if she were embarrassed to say it out loud.

The rest of the family surrounded us, Renesmee and Jacob behind us, Bella and Edward in front of us, Carlisle and Esme across from us, and Emmett and Rosalie diagonal to us. I suppose they all wanted to be in talking distance to Alice.

"I've never really found anyone." I told her, shrugging. This fact never bothered me. "I don't really need anyone."

"But don't you want someone to you know… marry, someday?"

I looked down, thinking. I have never really wanted that, but now… maybe I was changing my mind. But I _did_ want someone to be with, to support them, to be _supported_…

But no. I would never anyone who I wanted enough to marry. To spend the rest of my life with.

I shook my head, surprised at how much Alice seemed to think into this. "No. I'm just fine where I am."

She smiled at me, and held my hand that was rested on the arm rest. She still seemed a little anxious about the plane trip, and I wanted to comfort her.

"I guess you'll just have to live with hanging out with me your whole life," She sighed, looking forward now. She glanced up at me and smiled again. "That could be a little boring for you."

I smiled back, and squeezed her warm, tiny hand. "No. It's not boring at all. You're the most important thing in my life right now."

She sighed, the serene smile still on her face. "Yeah. You're the most important in mine too. I mean, you all are." She looked around at everyone, whether they were paying attention to us or not. "You're all the best people I have ever met."

I smiled, happier with that fact then I probably should have been.

"I bet you will find someone in the near future, though." Alice grinned, nodding to herself as she stared up at me. "You're really nice."

I laughed. "Um, thanks Al, I think, but… I don't think that's going to happen. I don't really… um…"

"You don't like girls?" She asked me innocently.

My eyes widened as I realized exactly what she meant. "No! I like girls. I mean, ok that sounds bad, but—"

"No sweat, Jazzy, I gotcha." She smiled, nodding again. "You like girls, but you just don't want to meet anyone."

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with an eight-year-old. Not that I didn't think Alice would understand, because she clearly does but... it kinda felt strange to know that speaking to Alice about relationships was unusually… comfortable.

Alice was very mature for her age; which sort of worried me. I just hoped she wouldn't end up like one of those pregnant-at-sixteen types. She didn't seem like that kinda of person, but who knows what goes through a teenagers head…

All that was going through mine at the time was the army. And fighting. And killing. And rescuing. That's about it. I never really thought about girls, but that does not mean I'm any way into boys. No way.

I heard laughing from in front of us, and guessing it was Edward, sent a rush of confusion his way. He stopped laughing, and began looking around as if he were blind.

Alice giggled, while watching Edward.

The rest of the flight went by quickly, seeing we hadn't actually left the country yet. We loaded off the plane, and prepared ourselves for an even longer flight coming up soon.

Just like we had at the first airport, we sat at the gate waiting to be called for our next flight. Alice sat next to me, reading her magazines and sighing to herself as she flicked through the pages.

"Anything good?" I asked her casually, leaning toward her.

"Nah. They are just going through the coolest couples in Hollywood. In my opinion, they're not that cool."

I laughed, shaking my head. I turned to Edward who was beside me, who was looking at Alice, frowning. When I looked at Alice, she was staring into space, that blank look in her eyes that I knew too well.

I decided to take the opportunity to shake her out of her lapse. I took hold on her shoulders, and carefully, moved her from side to side.

She snapped back into the present with a jolt, and exchanged a look with Edward before looking at me with a smile.

What was going on with those two?

I frowned, and leaned back into my seat. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know what was going on, but then at the same time, the curiosity burned within me. I felt something else too, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. Like always, I wished someone else in the family had my ability. Then they could explain exactly what I was feeling.

Alice jumped up to show Renesmee, Bella, and Rosalie something in her magazine. I took the opportunity to speak to Edward about him and Alice's little… 'moment.'

"Edward," I whispered, hoping not to be heard by Alice. When I looked at her and the girls, they all had their faces glued to the magazine. "What's going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward said, frowning at me. I could sense confusion, and something else…

"What is going on with you and Alice?" I asked, getting a little frustrated. How could Edward not know when he could read my mind?

"Nothing's going on, Jasper." He smiled and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

I frowned at him, un-amused. There was definitely something up, and he was hiding it from me. It worried me – what if Alice is in danger?

"I know you worry about her," Edward said, after a moment of reading my thoughts. "But it's nothing, really."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to sense some form of emotion. I wasn't getting much – just his usually emotions. Happiness. Confusion, sometimes. Nothing suspicious.

"Well… if there is ever anything." I said. "Please… let me know."

I felt a wave of remorse, and narrowed my eyes.

"Of course, Jasper. I'll let you know right away, although… I don't think I'd be the first to know. I think you would, or maybe one of the girls."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It just doesn't seem like it sometimes. Sometimes I think she trusts others more than me, when…"

"She trusts you," He nodded, but I could feel something else. Unsure? "Trust _me_ on that." He tapped his forehead. "I'd know."

I nodded, just as the flight attendant announced that we could finally board now. "Yeah, you would."

**A/N: So…**

**What'd you think this time? Did you like it? Yeah, it was kinda boring, but… it'll get better soon, I promise! What'd you think about Alice finally telling Edward about her visions? I decided to do that because they both have psychic sort of powers, and they can relate. That's what Edward explains about in 'Midnight Sun', so…**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey there, everyone.**

**I hope you've been ok with how this whole story is going. It worries me that maybe people aren't liking it : ( it freaks me out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Alice's POV

As I opened my eyes, I already knew I was on a plane – whether it was the quiet humming of the engine – or by the fact that I was curled up in Jasper's arms. I couldn't remember having _this_ vision; it seemed a little too good to be true.

I looked up at Jasper, blinking furiously, and after minutes of thinking, I knew this was definitely all real. No vision. This thought made me turn my head so I could look out the window.

I could see hills – lots, and lots of hills. They seemed to be bright green, even though I was expecting snow. I could see wind mills, and mountains; could we really be in Sweden already?

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jasper asked me, smiling down at me. I jerked my head away from the beautiful scenery to look at him.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. I thought there'd be snow."

"It snows in the _winter_, Alice. But I'm sure they'll be snow if we go high enough up the mountain."

I nodded, a little thankful. I didn't want to come to Sweden for snow when it snows in winter. I wanted a real summer, with sun and greenery. Not really wet, cold snow.

A funny thought came to me. If it's summer… then… won't my whole family sparkle in the sun? Like Jasper did that day? That's a scary thought. Although I found it pretty… it can be a little frightening. It sort of reminds me that… they're not human. They're not… normal.

"Hold on," I said, frowning to myself. I lowered my voice to a whisper and leaned up so I was closer to Jasper's face. "If it's… you know, sunny, won't you all …_you know_, not be able to…?"

He smiled. "We planned ahead, don't worry."

When I looked out the window, I noticed that it was actually cloudy – not as cloudy as Forks, but cloudy enough for the sun to be blocked.

"That's weird." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

I spend the rest of the descent into Stockholm staring out the window in awe – I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, even when it was cloudy. I could see the difference it had to Forks; Forks was usually a dark, almost _slimy_ green. But this green was like… a green apple. That's the only thing I could compare it too.

As we got closer and closer to the city, though, the green hills began descending into the background, as the strange, but pretty architecture moved in. I had never seen anything like it, really. Tall sky scrapers, beautiful steeples, and strange buildings that looked like they had been there forever. I could see the rivers running through the city, which was really strange, for me. I could see the boats gliding along the water, even from here.

We touched down, and then loaded off the plane. Esme made me check I had everything before getting off the plane, which I did, and like I told her, I _did_ have everything. I told her so…

I took Edward and Bella's hand as we walked towards the airport opening, and when we went to grab our bags. I wanted to talk to Edward about what I had seen today – he told me to tell him whenever I saw something. I think he was watching me. A lot. I was sorta glad. And nervous.

There was a really nice car waiting for us outside the airport. It was big enough to fit all of us in there, even Jake, who is very, very big. We began driving through the city, and I saw the same sights I saw from the plane, just so much closer.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, actually. This all seemed like a dream. I didn't usually got to church, but I couldn't believe how nice these ones were. They were so tall, and looked so old.

I could still see the tops of the green hills in the background, and the dark blue mountains. I hoped that we would get a closer look at those – they seemed like my favorite part of Sweden so far.

We drove further and further out of the city, until I could see nearly all the green hills – where exactly was this place?

"Carly, where are we going?" I said, leaning out of my seat and poking my head through the two front seats.

"We're going to a house we rented, out of the city," He answered me with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Is it going to be sunny tomorrow?"

"It should be. But we'll be going further out enough that no one ever comes out here. Not even the farmers. I doubt anyone knows this place even exists." He said, with the shake of his head. I leaned back in my seat, and watched as Renesmee snapped pictures. She had never been to Sweden either—

I was having a vision, right there. Right in front of everyone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

My whole family was here, this time. We were all standing on soft grass, which was surrounded by a circle of Pine Trees. I could see a winding road in the distance, but the scenery didn't matter, because the whole family (except Jacob, of course) was sparkling.

It was strange seeing just Jazzy sparkling, but _all of them_? It was so weird. Weird in a good way, I mean.

I noticed Renesmee wasn't sparkling as much as the others. Bella had explained that to me once – it was because Renesmee was half human half vampire. When I asked why… she said she would tell me when I'm older.

It seemed like we drove for hours when we pulled into a driveway. It stretched ahead of us, framed with tall, pine trees. I realized this was the winding road I had seen in my vision – that thought made me a little startled, and I exchanged a nervous glance with Edward.

The driveway never seemed to end! I was kinda relieved when we finally came to huge house—and when I say huge, I mean it. This house was bigger than the one in Forks. It was big, and white. It looked really, really old too – I really liked it. I hoped the inside is a pretty as the outside is.

The house was almost fully covered in vines – you could only see a bit of the white paint behind it. Clearly, this house doesn't get rented out often. It looked a little disowned, but I liked it. It looked prettier this way.

It actually reminded me of a house from a movie I saw – what was it called? – oh, the Parent Trap. It looked the father's house. Yeah, that's right.

We stopped outside, and began taking out our bags. The air around us was a little cooler than Forks was, but not by much. I'm sure when the sun comes out it will be so much warmer.

I was anxious to get inside the house and look around, so as soon as Carlisle unlocked the doors, I was off. As I had guessed, the house was even prettier on the inside – it was really old. There was a huge winding staircase, with lots of really nice furniture all around the whole house. I ran up the staircase, and walked into the first room I could find.

"This is so mine." I said, knowing my whole family could probably hear it.

In the middle of the room, was a huge – and I mean massive – bed. It had a mosquito net shrouding the bed in a purple glow. I was surprised to look around and see a chest of drawers and a bookshelf against the wall to my right. I was as if someone lived here – the bookcase was filled with books. They were all covered in dust.

"This is the biggest room in the house."

Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder. I backed into him, and held onto his arm.

"Yeah, that's why I get it, right?" I looked up at him, turning on the charm. His expression softened (not that it was ever hard before) and he smiled down at me.

"Yep."

We laughed, and then Edward came in, carrying both of my bags and my backpack. He looked amused, as he looked around the room. Clearly, he had realized that this was the biggest room, too.

"I bags the—" Emmett came thundering into the room behind Edward, a huge grin on his face. His face fell when he realized my bags were already in here. "Oh damn, Alice beat me."

"Beaten by a little human girl," Edward shook his head, smiling. "You should be ashamed."

"Hey!" I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him. "Just because I'm human and I'm little doesn't mean I'm not fast!"

Edward nodded and patted my head. "I know. See, you're the _special_ little human."

I nodded. "That's right!"

He winked at me before leaving the room. Emmett and Jasper stayed with me, as they looked around the room.

"Trust Alice to get the best room." Emmett rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Spoiled little princess."

"Hey!" I gasped. "Em!"  
"What, it's true!" He put his arms up in defense. "Now, c'mon, Esme wants us downstairs."

We all went downstairs, where everyone was standing in a loose circle. I walked with Jasper and held his hand as we all waited for Esme to talk.

"I hope you all love the house," Esme said, smiling down at me. I giggled. "Carlisle and I were talking, and I would like us to do something as a family while it's overcast."

We all nodded. I liked the sound of that.

"So," Esme said, as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I figured… Sweden has beautiful beaches in the summer time. Why don't we go to the beach?"

I felt the excitement rise inside me as I thought of this – sandy beaches, clear blue water… I never get to go to the beach. It's always so cloudy in Forks, and I don't think they have any beaches at all!

"Yay!" I squealed, clapping my hands. "Let's go now!"

Everyone laughed, and nodded along with me. Clearly, everyone wanted to go to the beach—not just me. I thought about the trouble Emmett could get in at the beach, which just made everything even more exciting!

"C'mon, everyone!" I dragged Jasper upstairs, and we parted ways to change. I changed into a one piece Rosalie had bought me a few weeks ago. It was pink and purple with a big heart in the middle of the chest. It had little frills around the waist, which were purple. It was the coolest swim suit ever.

Afterwards, we all gathered downstairs. Like I expected, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were wearing bikinis. Esme was wearing a one piece, and the boys were wearing board shorts. Emmett had a huge beach ball in his hand – where did he get that from? – and Esme held a picnic basket. I'm not sure what time it was, or the time difference it had on Forks, but judging by the sky, it was late afternoon.

I was anxious to go, pulling everyone faster towards the door. We all got into the rental car and drove out of the huge driveway. It was an hour drive before we got to the nearest beach.

It wasn't a very big beach, but it was pretty enough to make up for it. The sand was very white, and the water was a light, crystal blue. There was a boat moored to the side of the beach, up against a wharf. This beach was different to the ones I'd seen on TV; it was prettier.

There were only a few people there. Most of them were lounging on the sand, while a few of the children played in the water. They all looked around my age, which was cool. Maybe I'd make some friends in Sweden.

We all walked onto the beach, and my family got looks from the people sitting at the end of the beach. They always got looks like that—I think it was because they're beautiful vampires. No one ever looked at _me_, and even if they did, it was because I was the odd on out in this family.

We decided to sit right in the middle of the beach, because Esme and Carlisle wanted to make sure they could watch me while I was in the water. I think they think I'm gonna drown or something. How silly.

Wanting to be the first one in the water, I ran towards the water. I thought I was going to make it first, until Emmett appeared next to me. He wasn't running as fast as he could, because there were humans around, but he was still so much faster than me. He dived in first, and then I heard the several splashes of my other family too. Damn, why was everyone so fast? They weren't even going as fast as they could! How crazy.

"Emmett!" I moaned, standing up in the water. "You beat me!"

"Ha ha, what can I say," Emmett stood up too, looking so tall and big. "Maybe I'm just faster than you, Ali."

"In your dreams!" I pushed on his chest, trying to push him over. I couldn't, of course, until Jasper appeared and shoved him for me.

"Thanks, Jaz." I grinned up at him, as Emmett got up, flustered. He was about to charge for Jasper, but after glancing at the beach, he decided not to do it. Or maybe it was the look on Carlisle and Esme's face that made him change his mind.

For a few seconds, I had forgotten that I was in a different country – a country so far away from home! It wasn't like we were in Canada. We were in _Sweden._ It's so far away! The thought just made me so happy.

I grinned to myself, and didn't even realize that Emmett had taken hold of my wrists and had thrown me onto his back. He was running deeper and deeper into the water, until we went underwater. I held my breath, and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

I had no idea what was under the water, because I had my eyes closed. I could only feel the power of the water pushing past me. It sort of reminded me of riding a dolphin.

I was about to let go of Emmett's neck until he came up to the surface.

"Sorry, Alice," Emmett whispered back to me. "I forgot you needed oxygen."

I stared at him, un-amused. "Thanks, Em."

He laughed as we swum back to the beach, where the whole family was waiting at the water's edge, watching us. From the look on Esme's face, she looked worried. Very worried.

"Hey, mommy!" I called to her, waving from Emmett's back with a smile. When she realized I was ok, she breathed a sigh and sat down on the sand beside Carlisle.

"You have to be careful, Emmett." Rose said, pulling me from Emmett's back and into her arms. "You have to remember that she…" Her eyes flickered to the humans on the sand. "can't hold her breath for as long as you can."

"I know, I know," Emmett said. "But… you had fun didn't you, Ali?"

I nodded and kicked my legs. "Yeah! You wanna go again?"

"Yeah!" Emmett began to pull me from Rosalie's grasp. "We—"

"Not again." Rose said, shooting him a warning glare. Rosalie looked at me with a warm smile. "What do you say we go and build a sand castle?"

I clapped my hands and nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"

She laughed as she carried me to the sand. Edward and Emmett stuck around the water, but Jasper, Renesmee, Bella and Jacob came with us to build the sand castle.

I never really got why Jake seemed to follow Nessie around everywhere – I mean, I knew they were _together_, but… Edward and Bella are together and yet they don't follow each other—oh wait, they kinda do. Maybe it's just a couple thing.

Couples are kinda weird. I pushed that thought aside and began piling sand.

Rosalie's POV

I watched on as my daughter – and sort of sister, I suppose – build a sand castle. I was hoping it was be just the two of us, but when the others followed, I couldn't object.

Alice was growing up so fast. I was sort of glad, but then again… wasn't. I didn't want her to get older, because, number one, she won't be the adorable little girl anymore. Number two, I won't be able to mother her like I do now. And number three… well, it wasn't one I liked to think about, but… we have to find something to _do_ with her. Or, a more frightening thought… the _Volturi _do.

The name made venom rise in my throat, and I felt like hitting something. I hated them – although they are only doing what they have to to keep us hidden… they can wreck people's lives. Or, in Bella and Edward's case… make them better.

I decided not to think about that while we were on a vacation. This was supposed to be a happy time.

I knew it had dwelled on the other's minds at some point in time. Some of us thought about it all the time, I think – and some of us, like me, or Esme and Carlisle – hated the thought. It hurt to think about.

I shook my head, as Alice finished her sandcastle. The sky was beginning to darken around us, very, very slowly. It wouldn't be dark for a few hours, though, I hoped.

Tomorrow it was going to be sunny. That means Alice will see us _all_ in the sun. Not just one of us… but all of us. Will that frighten her?

No, I decided. It wouldn't. She's good with that kinda thing.

"Do you like it, Rosie?" Alice asked me, breaking me from my trance.

I looked at her and her castle, and smiled. "Yeah, it's wonderful, angel."

She grinned, and looked around at all of us. Edward and Emmett were sitting around us now, watching. Alice had a mischievous glint in her eyes; I knew it anywhere.

"Who wants to squash it?" She asked, clapping her hands together. When no one said anything, she reassured everyone, "It's ok, I don't care."

Like I expected, my husband came forward, with his hand up. "I'll do it!"

We all seemed to roll our eyes and Emmett prepared himself to stomp on Alice's castle. Alice watched him with a grin as he took a run up, and stomped all of it. It was just a lump of sand now, but it made Alice giggle and clap her hands. The strangest things amuse this child, I swear.

Most of the people who were at the beach before had left to go home. I was beginning to cool down around here, but it didn't seem to bother Alice – she had put on Jasper's shirt over her bathing suit. It was huge on her, past her knees. It was adorable, so Renesmee snapped a picture. We wanted to document everything that goes on in Alice's life. We wanted to _prolong_ it.

"Are you guys nearly ready to head home?" Esme asked us, standing over the mashed castle with her hands on her hips.

"Aww," Alice pouted, as she hugged Esme around her waist. It was the only place she could reach, I think. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"But you'll get cold," Esme said, hugging her back and looking down at her with an adoring smile. "We don't want you getting sick for the rest of the trip."

"I won't," Alice said, smiling up at her. "Please?"

Esme's smile wavered. Clearly she couldn't resist Alice's adorable smile and sparkling eyes. "I don't think so. It's getting dark. We're in a foreign country, a place we don't know very well. It could be dangerous at night time." She saw Alice's expression, and was quick to reassure her. "We can come back another day, ok?"

She sighed. "Ok. Is it going to be cloudy again?"

"It should be." Esme looked down at Alice, waiting for a response. Suddenly, Esme's smile dropped from her face, and her eyes became frantic and worried. She stared down at Alice for a few seconds before turning around and calling, "Carlisle… it's happening again."

We all jumped up, and watched as Alice stared forward, her eyes blank. The anxiety rose within me, and I felt like shaking her to make her wake up.

"Alice?" Jasper said, spinning Alice around so she was now facing him. He put both of his hands on her cheeks, and stared into her depthless eyes. "Alice, listen to me."

She snapped out of her reverie, and looked around at all of us. I could sense that she was nervous – or scared – but she clearly didn't want to make it known. I didn't need to have Jasper's ability to know that.

She looked down, frowning to herself, but then her expression changed and she beamed a beautiful smile at Jasper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. We all sighed in exasperation. This had happened way to many times to count.

"Alice…?" Jasper mumbled, confused, as he wrapped his arms around Alice and lifted her up so he was holding her against him. "Do you feel ok?"

"Fine, Jazzy. But I think I'm ready to go home now."

We were all packed and ready to go back to the house in the next five minutes. Alice started to fall asleep on the way home, resting against my side while I wrapped my arm around her little shoulder. I sighed in contentment, imagining Alice was my real, biological daughter….

If only.

**A/N: Hoped you liked that. I know it was kinda short, but I really wanted to start a new chapter, cause I've got a few ideas up my sleeve (: …. **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi there everyone.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating consistently lately. But I have so much going on, and I'm sure anyone who is a student will understand that it's quite stressful when you need to study for 4 tests in the same week. So please, bear with me….**

**And I'm probably not going to include too much of the Sweden holiday. I've never been to Sweden, so it's tough, and plus, there is SO MUCH more that I can do when they're in Forks. Hope you agree!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

Alice's POV

I cannot believe how quickly this trip to Sweden has gone. It only feels like we've been here for days, when really it's been much longer. We're leaving tomorrow morning, and I'm sorta sad to leave. I really liked it here. Not that I don't like Forks, or America for that matter, but being in Sweden is like being on another planet.

We had spent the past week going to beaches and lakes, exploring the shops and markets of Stockholm, playing around the tall grass on the hills and mountains, taking a ferry through the islands of Stockholm, exploring the Vasa Museum (which Jazzy really liked cause of all the old ships), we visited the Göteborg (which is a museum run by the _Volvo_ company. So of course, Edward wanted to go there), and we visited Skåne (which led us to the town of Lund, which is like we were taking a time machine back to the medieval days), and my favorite thing of all, we went to a theme park called **Lisberg Park. It was full of rollercoasters and tea cup rides. **Jasper even won me a teddy bear which I named Lis.

I hope everyone had as much fun as me. Some of my family had never been to Stockholm, so it was all new to them too. I kinda liked that I wasn't the only one who was slightly lost when it came to Sweden. All I know now is it's one of my favorite places in the world as of _today_.

And now, as I stared out the window at the oncoming trees, I sighed. Not only was I going to miss Sweden, but I was going to miss the happiness that it brought my whole family. They all seemed so carefree in Sweden. So laid back. And now, they're going to go back to the over protective, loving family I know and love.

Not that I am complaining.

I looked at Edward and see that he had been watching me. My body jolted as the plane touched down onto the run way of Port Angeles, and I got ready to unbuckle this uncomfortable seat belt.

But just before I did, Jasper put a hand on mine, telling me to wait. As the plane came to a complete halt, he then let go of my hand and allowed me to undo my seat belt.

I smiled at him.

After making sure I had all my belongings, Edward took my hand and we walked off the plane together. Jasper was walking behind us, his face expressionless. I waved him forward, and after giving me a heartwarming smile, he took my other hand and led me back to Carlisle's Mercedes.

On the way home, I felt excited – I was going to get to see Dimitri soon. I had missed him during my time in Sweden. Ever since that first day in kindergarten, we had been really good friends. Even better than my other friends.

It was nice coming home to my room, to the kitchen in which I had so many memories.

Although I wanted to see Dimitri _now_, Esme and Carlisle insisted that I get some sleep, seeing it was the middle of the night. Jasper and Rose agreed, and I was tucked into bed by the whole family.

Just as I was about to go to sleep, my door was pushed open and the light from the hallway came streaming through. I saw the outline of Edward's fuzzy hair, and I already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, little Alice," He smiled and shut the door behind him, "but I wanted to talk to you. About your—"

"Oh. Yeah. Ok." The smile that was hovering on my lips dropped, and I felt a little sad. "I haven't had that many lately. Only one when we got on the plane. It seems to be stopping."

Edward raised an eye brow. "_Stopping_?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's good news," Edward smiled at me, and stepped closer. I could tell he wanted to tell me something. He had _that_ look on his face.

"Spit out, Eddie."

He chuckled. Usually, if Emmett called him that, he'd hit him. But whenever I did, he laughed. I guess I'm just special.

"Yes." He smiled crookedly. "You're right. I _do_ need to spit it out."

I waited.

His whisper was barely audible. "Well… you can't hide this from the rest of the family forever," He shrugged, clearly letting me decide. "And, well… they will find out eventually."

"No!" I shook my head and sat up straighter in bed. My legs were all tangled in the sheets. "Please, we can't. They will _never_ look at me the same." _Especially Jasper,_ I wanted to say, but for some reason, I kept it to myself. "I don't want them thinking I'm different!"

"Ok, Alice." Edward sighed, and gently patted my cheek. "I'll let you decide. But maybe… think about it."

I nodded, even though I knew I wouldn't.

"Goodnight, little Alice." Edward whispered, and began to close the door.

"Night Eddie. I love you."

From behind the door, I heard a quiet, "I love you too," and then, a few seconds later, it was Jasper's voice saying: "Well.. what was that about?"

But I had already closed my eyes, and began dreaming.

My dreams are never sunny anymore. I'm always worrying about these visions of mine. Although they seemed to be decreasing slowly, that didn't stop me from being so anxious sometimes I couldn't sleep.

I may be young, but I'm not stupid.

In the morning, I woke up to Jasper sitting beside my bed. He was kneeling beside my bed, smiling at me. I didn't find this weird, or creepy like most people. It comforted me knowing he was watching over me. Especially seeing it was Jasper.

"Morning, Jazzy," I rubbed my eyes, my mouth forming an 'O' as I yawned. "What you doin'?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," He said, and his smile seemed to turn into a lopsided smirk. I could tell he was worried. He may have the special power to feel emotions, but sometimes I felt like I could feel his, too.

"I'm awake now!"

"I can see that." The smile tugged at his lips, but I could tell he was trying to be serious. "Can I talk to you, for a minute?"

"Sure." I grinned at him, and swallowed the lump threatening to rise in my throat. "What is it, Jaz?"

For a moment, he didn't say anything. He was silent as he stroked his hand down my cheek, and sighing again and again. I had a feeling something was on his mind, he just didn't know how to say it.

I started to frown. "What's wrong?"

He stared into my eyes for a minute, then stood up and offered his hand. "Let's go downstairs."

I frowned and jumped out of bed. I was confused, but I would do anything to avoid Jazzy possibly finding out about my stupid visions. Half way down the stairs, I gave up holding his hand, and reached up towards him to pick me up. Of course, he did, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Morning angel!"

Emmett came bounding into the kitchen a million miles an hour, making my head spin. He took me from Jasper, causing both him and me to sigh, and hugged me to his chest.

"Emmy," I tried to push him away. He was being all gooey.

"Aren't I allowed to hug my favorite sister?"

"Favorite sister, huh?" Bella said, appearing next to Emmett and taking me from Emmett. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her close.

"Alice, sweetheart!" Next, Esme and Carlisle gracefully crossed the room, and Carlisle pulled me into his arms. I felt so comfortable there that I could fall asleep – until Edward came into the room and I _really _needed to talk to him about my latest dream.

"I'm not a parcel, jeez!" I exclaimed, and everyone just laughed. Carlisle put me down and patted me on the head before I ran to Edward and clutched onto his hand.

_Eddie, we need to talk._

Edward nodded slightly, a smile twitching on his lips. "You want some breakfast, Ali?"

"Yes please!"

Edward and I were good at coordinating these sorts of 'meetings'. No one ever suspected us, or at least, I didn't think so. So he led me towards the kitchen, leaving the others behind.

Edward's POV

Jasper's thoughts were getting more and more envious as the days ticked by.

The more Alice seemed to need me, the more Jasper suspected Alice had found a new attachment. I do not doubt Alice loves myself more than Jasper – but the whole family knew they had their little… 'thing'. They were close. They needed each other.

Just the way this family needed her.

So as Alice followed me to the kitchen, I couldn't help but wonder whether Alice had decided to tell the family about her… 'visions.' She seemed pretty against it last night, but maybe she had slept on it and changed her mind. After all, Alice was pretty spontaneous.

She tugged on my collar and brought me down to her level, our faces only inches apart as she whispered what I guessed was her last dream.

"—and then the sun came out, and you were all exposed." She finished, her breath coming out ragged.

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Some sort of rain shower, or something, I dunno. But anyway, the whole school saw you for what you really were."

My mind wandered. This was useful. Alice is like our little weather forecaster. "Thanks for that, Alice. I'll warn the others when the time comes… discreetly, of course."

She nodded, and I poured her a glass of milk and then assembled a piece of toast. A few minutes after she finished, Esme came in to deliver a message.

"Dimitri wants you to come over today," She smiled at Alice, completely oblivious to our previous conversations. "Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett take you to his house in fifteen minutes."

"I have to find something to wear!" She gasped, shoving her glass and plate away and jumping off the stool. Of course, she landed lightly on her feet, as always. She was almost as graceful as the rest of us. "Thanks for breakfast, Edward!"

And she was off.

"Don't you just love having another child in the house?" Esme said cheerfully, putting the phone she had recently answered on the cradle and beginning to clean up Alice's mess. "It's delightful."

"It is." I smiled. "Although, we _are_ all technically children."

Esme lightly slapped my shoulder and left the kitchen. I found Bella in the living room, reading her favorite book—Wuthering Heights. I sat down next to her, and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning, love." I said, kissing her temple.

She closed her book. "Morning. What do we have planned for today?"

"Alice is going to Dimitri's soon, I think. So… we can do anything you want." I smiled at her and nuzzled into her jaw. I felt her shudder under my touch, and wrap and arm around my neck.

Alice skipped down the stairs then, and screwed up her nose at the scene between Bella and I. She walked towards the door and pulled it open, revealing the unpleasant sound of the rain and wind. "Ready to go?"

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and myself headed out the door towards my Volvo. We all got in, then after ten minutes of driving, we were parked across the road from Dimitri's small cottage house on the corner of the highway.

There were quite a few cars turning off onto this street. I could hear their radios, the music, and the conversation.

We all got out of the car to wave Alice off, but just before she was about to push away from the Volvo, the screech of a car's wheels came around the corner, getting louder.

And then I was plunged into Alice's vision.

_The car hit her full force, rolling her under the wheel and collapsing against the pavement. She lay unconscious on the road, blood trickling from her body, not breathing as the rest of us rushed towards her and the car stopped a few blocks over…_

"_ALICE!" _I called, just as the car was about to come into contact with her small, fragile body.

She stepped backwards just in time, slamming into the pavement behind her and hitting her head on the Volvo's door. The car spun round the corner, its wheels protesting against the gravel, and sped out of sight.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped, rushing towards her and scooping her up into his arms, as he could've prevented that car from speeding round the corner. It didn't hit her, of course – but it came so close I thought her human reflexes would be too late. "Alice, are you ok?"

She rubbed the back of her head, and groaned when she touched a certain spot. Her eyes were half closed as if she were groggy, and I didn't need to be Carlisle to know she may have a concussion. "Uh…"

Before I could shout any orders, Rosalie had thrown open the car door and sat at the wheel. Emmett sat in the passenger's seat, and I quickly got into the car and slammed the door so hard I felt for my poor Volvo.

But Jasper was still standing on the sidewalk, a barely conscious Alice being cradled in his arms.

"Jasper, get in."

He was staring towards where the car had sped around the corner.

_I am going to follow that car and beat the hell out of the person who nearly hit her—_

"Jasper, they'll be time for revenge later, _we need to get her to Carlisle_."

He shook his head and got in, and before he had even shut the door, Rosalie stepped on the accelerator and we sped back towards the house, Dimitri forgotten.

Esme's POV

I quietly hummed one of my favorite tunes, and tucked the seeds into the soil as if I were their mother, kissing them goodnight. I loved sitting in my garden, even if it was raining – the feeling I get from the bright colors and the sweet smelling Roses and Daffodils always made my day.

Except when I heard the familiar sound of Edward's Volvo twisting towards the house and an unimaginable speed.

Something must be wrong. We usually drove fast, but not _that _fast.

I walked at a human run towards the front door, but Bella and Carlisle were already there. The door was flung open, and Jasper rushed inside, carrying a barely conscious Alice.

_Barely conscious Alice_?

"What happened?" I gasped, my voice almost hysterical with worry. I rushed to Alice's side, just like everyone else, and touched her arm.

"A car came around the corner, and… she must have heard it, because she stepped back just before it hit her." Jasper shook his head, his voice shaking with worry. "Carlisle, we think she has a concussion."

"Bring her to the couch," Carlisle said, and he flew up the stairs to get any needed medical equipment. We all took her to the living room, and by the time we got there, Carlisle was already wrapping a dish towel around an ice pack. "How bad was her fall?"

"The force of the car made her jump backwards, and she fell against the car." Edward explained. Rosalie was busy propping Alice's head on a pillow, careful not to touch the tender spot on her head. "I don't think it's too bad."

"But she's barely _conscious_!" Jasper said, a little too loudly. Alice winced, and let Carlisle press the ice pack to the back of head.

"Do you feel drowsy, any numbness, blurred vision… ?" Carlisle said, clearly in doctor-mode.

"Drowsy," Alice whispered.

"What's the date today, Alice?"

"Its… the 30th of August," She mumbled.

"Good." Carlisle was checking her pupils, while the rest of us waited around the couch, all in different positions of stress. "You can go to sleep now, Alice. I'll wake you every fifteen minutes."

Alice closed her eyes and soon her breathing was even and quiet. Everyone took positions around the living room, no intention of leaving her alone for a second.

"How did she know that was going to happen?" Rosalie asked, her voice quiet. "She jumped backwards nearly as fast as any of us could."

"She _must_ have heard it." Edward said, shaking his head. "A concussion is better than…"

He didn't dare say it. Thank goodness. I am worried enough without hearing that Alice had a _near death experience_ – at only age 8.

I grasped her hand, and kissed it softly. I was afraid if I squeezed her hand too hard, she would break.

Jasper sat at the end of the couch, Alice's feet in his lap. He was biting his lip anxiously, and staring at the carpet. I could tell this had shaken him – he had seen it all.

"Who cares how it happened, she's ok now." Emmett said, fully serious.

"You're right," I said, nodding to myself. "The physics don't matter. I'm just glad she's ok."

Every fifteen minutes for the next two hours, Carlisle woke Alice to check she was still breathing. She complained about her head, so Carlisle gave her some pain medication before she went back to sleep.

After the third time she had fallen back asleep, the phone rang. I walked to pick it up, hoping I wouldn't wake her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dimitri's dad."

Something dawned on me. Jasper, Edward, Rosalie or Emmett probably never thought to tell Dimitri and his parents what had happened and why Alice hadn't turned up.

"I'm so sorry," I began. "Alice took a spill a few minutes before arriving at your house. She has a concussion and is resting."

"Oh," he said, taken aback. "Well… that's just fine, then. Maybe she can come over when she feels better. I'll tell Dimitri. We hope she feels better soon."

"Thank you." I said, anxious to end this conversation and return to Alice. "We'll let you know how she is soon."

"Ok. Bye, Mrs Cullen."

I hung the phone on its cradle and hurried back to the living room.

When I got back, some of them had shifted – Jasper sat cradling Alice's head, Rosalie held her balled feet, Edward sat on the corner of the couch, and Carlisle sat right in front of Alice's face, just to be extra cautious. I took my place beside him, and placed a hand on Alice's.

"Thank goodness she has fast reflexes." Emmett said, and we all shakily laughed, making the room seem a little brighter.

I smiled up at Emmett – my most humorous son. Without him, we would all be a hundred times more tense and saddened then we are now. He smiled back at me from his place behind the couch, and then his anxious eyes returned back to Alice.

x-x-x-x-x

Alice's POV

I cannot believe I saw my own death _in a vision_. Was that… normal?

No. Of course it wasn't. Because I'm a freak.

Three days later, I was up and running around again – I had only had a minor concussion, according to Carlisle. I just drank lots of fluids and slept it off (with the help of a little pain medication) and I was good as new by Wednesday. School started next Monday, so I had wanted to be better for that.

Esme said she had spoken to Dimitri's father about why I hadn't turned up on Sunday. I got a call on Monday from Dimitri asking how I was feeling, and I told him I was ok.

Or, at least, _physically _I was ok.

Emotionally, I was a little shaken up.

Edward had seen the vision just before I went leaping back into the door of the Volvo. He had experienced it with me. It helped that I wasn't alone, but then again… he didn't see himself about to die. I did. And I reacted.

I can't shake the feeling that maybe I should I have been squashed by the car.

As soon as Edward heard those thoughts, he told me to stop it right now.

"Accidents happen," He had said sternly. "To _everyone_."

I sighed and went along with it.

But now… I'm on red alert. The visions aren't happening as often, but I could still keep an eye out just in case anyone else was going to have a NDE, and then try and do my best to stop it.

Later that week, as I was getting ready for school, I couldn't help but wonder whether these visions could be _helpful_ to me. Maybe I could help people with them. Maybe… just maybe…

They aren't so bad.

Ugh. I don't feel like that was up to standards. Sorry. I'm really tired, and I want Alice to grow up already. I have some good ideas for some drama… and some JxA cuteness :D

Please review…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys. I want to apologize again for my lack of updates. The past few weeks, I have been on holiday, but when I did have the time to write… I wasn't really feeling it. Bad case of writer's block, I guess.**

**But now, I feel a bit a better. I am going to write as much as I can. **

**Note: Alice is now twelve years old. She is turning thirteen in a few months. I know she was all cute and adorable before, but I think it's time she grow up :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

x-x-x-x-x

Alice's POV

I tapped my foot on the wet pavement, enjoying the sound while I waited for the rest of my family to pick me up from Forks Middle School.

"See you tomorrow, Alice!" Dimitri called from his passing car. I smiled and waved, which earned me a big grin back from him.

Even though it's been six years since I met Dimitri – I don't think he's changed much. He still has cute blue eyes and wavy golden hair, with a long, graceful body from all the dancing we do. Sometimes I even think we look alike.

With an alarming halt, Edward's Volvo pulled up in front of me, making me jump. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper all filed out one by one, all smiling at me as if we hadn't seen each other in years rather than hours.

And of course, none of _them_ have changed.

Since I've been growing up, I've started to notice different things about my family that I may not have noticed when I was younger – how people watch them with awe no matter what they're doing, the way girls give the male members of my family funny looks, and vice versa for the female members; and me? Well… no one even looks at me when _they're_ in the room.

But that doesn't stop me from rushing into Jasper's waiting arms and kissing his cheek. I had missed him. I always missed him, not matter the fact that we were being watched like Hawks by the rest of the student body.

"Hey, Jaz," I took his hand and hugged his side, as we got back into the back seat side by side. "How was school?"

"Senior year is hard," He nodded, smirking to himself. He looked around at the rest of our family. "Even if we've done it a hundred times."

I looked out the window, trying to ignore that comment – it always made me feel inadequate.

And because Edward is super-duper-cool and can read minds, he knows it.

And because Jasper is super-duper-cool and can sense emotions, he knows it too.

And… well, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Bella can't really tell. Thank god.

As we arrived home, I walked up to my room and pulled out my math textbook. I exchanged a lengthy hello with my mom, Esme, and she told me Carlisle (my dad) would be home just before dinner.

But just before I got out my pencil and began my fraction homework – I pulled out another book from the bottom of my bag.

My Vision Journal.

Throughout the years, Edward had told me to write down any visions I had, along with their dates and significance to my family or I.

And today, I had had two visions. _Right in the middle of PE_. Wonderful.

I quickly scribbled in vision one:

_~March 2__nd ,__2010~_

_Dimitri and I were sitting in his room. We were sitting shoulder to shoulder against the wall; we both look around sixteen. We were watching each other… he was whispering something I couldn't make out. But then, towards the end, he said:_

"_He is going to change. He is going to change _you_. Don't give him that power."_

I don't know why, but the last line sent shivers up my spine—maybe it was because I didn't know who he was referring to. Maybe it was a teacher. Maybe it was another one of my friends. I have no idea.

And it scared me a little bit.

Vision two:

_~March 2__nd, __2010~_

_A loud crash rang out in the field around me—I had to cover my ears just so I wouldn't be deafened. A baseball was sent flying into the sky, so high I couldn't even see it anymore, while at the same time, the lighting crashed from above._

_Jasper was running towards a base—I now identified that my family was playing baseball. And I was sitting on the sidelines, watching. I think I was fifteen. Maybe fourteen. _

Footsteps coming down the hall alerted me that someone was coming—I reacted as quickly as I could, shoving the journal underneath my chair and leaning over my fraction homework.

"Alice, it's just me."

Edward moved into the room and closed my door, leaning against it. He lowered his voice so only I could hear: "See anything interesting today?"

I nodded and took my journal over to him. I explained the visions of today, but he didn't seem worried. He chuckled at the second one – I guessed he liked baseball.

The first one he just shrugged about; he told me not to worry. Dimitri could be talking about anyone, not necessarily any of us. I agreed, and he sat on my bed while I did my homework.

Right when I was finishing, Jasper entered the room. Clearly, he thought we'd be alone, because he looked at Edward with a face of annoyance—something I was used to since I told Edward about the visions all those years ago.

It surprised me to think that maybe Jasper was… _jealous._

I giggled to break the tension, and that caused Jasper to smile and kiss my hair. Ha ha. He was easy to work, even if he was jealous that Edward and I share a secret not even my best friend knows. I will tell them. Sometime. Not any time soon, I hope…

"Done all your homework, Al?" Jasper asked me, purposely sitting on the other side of the room to Edward. He perched himself on my open window sill, and leaned forward so he could look at my homework.

I pouted. "I hate fractions, Jaz. I think they hate me, too."

He laughed. "Fractions are like that, but don't worry… they get easier the more you practice."

His laugh sent a flood of warmth flowing down my throat, and pooling into my chest. It was never painful, but it just felt… odd.

I smiled back.

I don't understand how Jaz could be jealous of _anything_—Edward and I were brother and sister. Jasper was my best friend. (Or, my best _boy_ friend, anyway. Bella is my best friend.) And nothing could ever come between us.

Right?

I shoved the homework back into my bag and took Jasper and Edward's hands. Edward seemed perfectly at ease, walking down the stairs then entering the kitchen—but Jasper… I could tell he was irritated. By Edward.

And it frustrated me to know end!

I frowned and grabbed a packet of Doritos out of the cupboard.

"Ooooh Alice!" Emmett called, his voice so high it made me laugh. "Rose says you can't eat that!"

I rolled my eyes and opened them anyway. Emmett always said I was going to be rebellious.

"Alice Cullen! Seriously!" Rose (my other mother of all purposes) whirled into the kitchen so fast I barely saw her. She grabbed the chips out of my hand and threw them in the bin. Soon, my delicious chips were replaced by an apple.

"Aw, Rosie, apples _suck._" I folded my arms and frowned at her. "Please can I have chips? Just today?" _And the day after that, and the day after that… _

Rosalie looked down at me, her beautiful blonde hair streaming over her shoulders, her leather jacket tight against her body (so, in other words, in all of Rosalie's glory, she was stunning,) and sighed. "Alice, I will not allow you to eat junk food. It isn't good for you."

"But—"

"No buts."

I turned to Jasper, my next target for getting what I wanted.

"Jazzy? Can I _please_ have some chips?"

He frowned for a minute, but soon his frown became a goofy grin; he turned to Rose. "Just one day, Rose? You don't let her eat anything with more than three hundred calories."

"I know I don't. And I'm sure Esme will agree with me when I say Doritos aren't a healthy snack!" Rosalie snapped at him.

When they fought like this I often imagined (grudgingly) how my family could be when they _really _acted like vampires. Like, tear-you-apart-and-suck-your-blood vampires. I have to say… it scared me a little.

Edward scowled in my peripheral vision.

"Ok, ok, I'll take the apple!" I put my arms up in the air in surrender, but I still frowned. "But tonight… I hope Mom is cooking something fatty!"

They all laughed and left the kitchen. Everyone except Jasper (who grabbed me another packet of chips then picked me up and ran me to the library).

I sighed in content as soon as I caught a whiff of the books on the shelves – they were so old, their pages were going yellow. I guess Carlisle had some of these when he was young—meaning, a young vampire. So… from like, the 1830s and stuff. Maybe older.

Jasper sat in Dad's big arm chair then patted the spot he had reserved for me. I jumped up next to him, squashing myself between the arm rest and Jasper's chest. I hadn't grown much – I was still a few inches below Jaz's shoulders. Emmett loved to tease me about the fact that I'm so small I could be a pixie.

"Pick a book."Jaz said, holding out three books in front of me. One was, _Romeo and Juliet_, by Shakespeare. The other was _The Raven_ by Edgar Allen Poe, and the third, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ by Mark Twain.

I frowned as I thought. "Um… Huckleberry Finn!"

He laughed and threw the two other books onto the table. "Huckleberry it is…"

We read for several hours, and I didn't even notice the way the sky was darkening outside the window. Today had been a particularly bright day of weather for the cloudy town of Forks – bright meaning, the clouds weren't completely grey. Behind the clouds, I could the see the apricot orange sky and the setting sun. It was pretty.

"I think it's time for dinner." Jasper closed the book, and sat it on the table on top of my other choices for today. Instead of jumping up straight away, I spent a moment to snuggle into his chest and inhale his smell – yeah, Jasper has a smell. Kinda like peppermint and smoke. It was delicious.

I wanted to tell him that he had no reason to be annoyed with Edward, just because I needed his support. I wanted to tell him that I love him and if I could, I would tell him everything that's happened to me in the past few years.

But of course, I didn't.

"Are you ok, Alice?" He asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer till I was almost on his lap.

_No._ "I'm fine. I dunno."

I could tell he was frowning without looking at him. Jasper and I had this connection – I felt like I knew him so well it was like I could feel everything he was feeling. I worried about him. I cared for him. When he was upset, I was upset too.

"Is there something you want to talk about with me, Alice?" He asked me, leaning close to my ear and whispering so low I could barely hear.

I held my breath. For a second, I decided I wanted to tell him. But then… I had some sort of image of him pushing me away and pulling me downstairs by the wrist, then taking me to a mental hospital and never looking at me again.

I couldn't take that.

"Please don't be mad at Eddie," I breathed, knowing he'd hear no matter how quiet I was being.

"Mad at Edward? Why would I be mad at him?" His voice shook, telling me he was lying.

I didn't want to say anymore. I got up and tugged on his hand, him wrapping an arm around my shoulder and me wrapping an arm around his waist. He led me downstairs, our recent conversation behind us until another day.

Everyone was already sat down to dinner; even Carlisle had gotten home and I hadn't even heard.

"Hi, Dad!" I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

His golden eyes glowed at the word. "Good evening, Alice. How are you?"

I smiled." I'm good. Jaz and I were reading Huckleberry Finn."

"That's a classic," Carlisle nodded, as Esme put a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of me. "A good one."

I nodded and began eating. Of course, none of them around me ate anything; they would probably go hunting when I went to bed. Sometimes, just to humor me, Esme would make a bowl of food for everyone, and it would just go to waste sitting in front of them while they watched me eat.

"Don't forget," I said after half an hour, taking my last bite of food for the night. "I have a dancing recital next week!"

"Wouldn't miss it." Edward smiled at me, and getting an icy look from Jasper in return.

I sighed and looked down. I knew everyone had noticed the way Jasper gave Edward weird looks just because Edward would smile at me or talk to me.

And to be honest… I was a little confused.

Jasper's POV

Straight after Alice went to bed, Emmett and I decided to go hunting. Emmett had invited Edward and Carlisle, but they had objected saying they wanted to stay with their wives.

Fine by me. But then again… Edward would probably end up sneaking into Alice's room and start having one of their little whi—

_Stop_, I told myself, _you're overreacting. _

Just because Edward and Alice spend 90% of their time together, it doesn't mean she thinks of me any differently… right?

I didn't understand myself. I felt… dare I say it, _envious_ of Edward. I wasn't even sure why. Alice was my little friend, the girl I lived for. It has been that way ever since I got over my aversion to her and adopted her. Without her, I couldn't live. I couldn't _thrive_. And Edward knew that.

So I didn't understand why he felt the need to hover over her and care for her as if she was a three year old. She's almost thirteen. Almost a teenager. She doesn't need his help.

"I don't need to read minds to know that you're pissed about something," Emmett said, a smile tugging on his lips.

We were sitting against a tree, after hunting a few grizzlys and two mountains Lions. Between us, we were full. But I always had to be full, because I was always with Alice.

Accidents can happen.

"Me? No, I'm not pissed." I shook my head. "Just thinking."

"About something that's pissing you off."

"No…"

"Yes," He said. "Don't act like we don't all know. We've seen the way you look at Edward these days. _Something_ is annoying you."

"I'm fine." I muttered, picking up a shriveled leaf and pulling at it with my fingers. "Really."

"Bull," Emmett shook his head, and muttered something under his breath I just didn't catch. "You're a bad liar, Jasper Whitlock Hale."

I sighed. Emmett was my closest brother, and I knew he was curious, but I also knew he couldn't keep a secret. And if he knew, _everyone _would know.

"Aw, c'mon," He pushed. "I won't tell."

I shot him a pointed look.

"What? I won't. I can keep a secret!"

My look became sharper.

He let it drop (for now) and moved on. "Haven't you noticed the way Alice and Edward are like… best buds?" Aah, so he noticed too. Of course he did. It was so hard to miss.

I nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"_Oh_! Ooh, so is _that_ what's bothering you?"

I slapped my hand against my forehead, and ran my hand down my face. Emmett was laughing his ass off, almost rolling around on the floor.

"You… Are… jealous of… Edward!" He boomed, slapping his leg, causing sounds so loud you'd swear there was a thunderstorm. "This is _hilarious_!"

Again, I glared. "I'm not jealous, I'm just…"

"Envious. Covetous. Desirous. Green-eyed."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but it's true."

I sighed and stretched my legs out in front of me. "I don't know. I don't know why they feel the need to spend every single day whispering like they have a secret."

"Maybe they do have a secret." He suggested, raising his eye brows. "Maybe there's something they're not telling us."

"Like?" I was instantly horribly curious.

"Like… maybe Alice is having boy problems." He shrugged.

"_Boy_ problems? She's _twelve_."Just the thought of Alice having any relationship with a boy made me cringe. Not my little girl.

"Doesn't mean she can't have a crush on one of them," Emmett said. "Meaning, Dimitri. Do you think she likes Dimitri?"

The thought made my teeth clench together. "No."

"How do you know? Has she told you?"

"No, because she _doesn't_."

"Touchy, touchy," He raised his hands as if in surrender. "But seriously. She's getting older, Jaz. There's nothing we can do to stop it."

He was right. I knew it. He knew it. Hell, even the rest of the family knew it. I couldn't hold her back from doing anything (or liking anyone). She makes her own choices. I'm just here as a guide, to take care of her and watch out for her.

"I know. I guess I just liked the days when I didn't have to worry about anyone screwing her over." I sighed.

"Hey, I'm not saying we should let out guards down. She' still young, and she still needs our help. I'll always be there to beat up any boy who tries to take advantage of her." He banged his fists against each other.

"Oh, me too." _But that doesn't mean I'm going to push her into liking any boy_, I thought. Hell no. "Maybe that's what Edward's doing. Helping her out with Dimitri."

Emmett nodded. "Probably. What else could it be, right?" He scoffed. "What help would _Eddie_ be with boy troubles?"

I laughed. "I have no idea. I thought she'd talk about that with Bella or Rosalie."

"Not Rosalie." Emmett shook his head. "As much as she'd like that, Rose is too much of a mother to Alice. It'd just be awkward. With Esme, too."

"So… why is Alice confiding in the golden couple?" I chuckled.

"Dunno. Probably just a coincidence."

We sat in silence, for a moment.

"Great, now I'm cautious about letting Alice go over to Dimitri's house." I blurted.

Emmett laughed. "_She's only twelve_…" He mimicked me. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Yet."

Bella's POV

The next afternoon, Alice had dancing with Dimitri, so I took the time to help Esme cook something for when they got home. As we cooked, I broached a subject I knew was getting closer.

I washed my hands under the tap water.

"What about… the Volturi?" I muttered, instantly regretting ever bringing it up. It was a horrible subject. Very unpleasant.

"What about them?" She frowned, and I could tell by her eyes she knew exactly what I was getting at.

"Well… don't you think they'll be… questioning…"

"Oh. Yes. I guess they will." She turned around and leaned on the counter. "We haven't really thought about that yet."

I knew she meant _we didn't want to think about that yet._ We all thought like that. It was like a forbidden subject. But it had to be dealt with, no matter how much I hated to think about it.

I would _much_ rather go to them then for them to come here. That would just be… terrifying. For everyone. Even the vampires of the house.

But then again… going to Italy is just as scary. Especially when you know Alice will either be killed, or be set a deadline according to whether Aro feels generous.

"Well, maybe—" I began.

The front door swung open, and Edward, Bella and Dimitri entered. Alice and Dimitri in their dancing gear, and Edward carrying Alice's dancing bag. He threw his keys onto the table beside the door and came in to kiss me.

"Hey," I said, letting him kiss my cheek.

"Hi. Making Alice and Dimitri's dinner?" He asked, frowning at the mushy mashed potato.

"Yep." I nodded. "But I'm done now. How was dancing?"

"She said it was good." Edward shrugged. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose. "Have fun cooking?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I had a bit of a blast from the past."

Alice and Dimitri came dancing down the stairs (literally) and sat at the table. Esme kissed Alice and said hi to Dimitri then set their dinner in front of them. The rest of the family came down to 'eat', while Alice and Dimitri had little conversation amongst themselves.

As I pretended to scoop a forkful of potato into my mouth, I noticed Jasper and Emmett watching Dimitri and Alice carefully. Alice looked up at Edward, obviously telling him a silent message. That caused Jasper to watch Edward, and the tension in the room was so obvious I'm sure even Dimitri sensed it.

Esme and Carlisle were shooting warning looks at Edward, Jasper and Alice, but none of them seemed to be acknowledging it. Alice was now frowning at Jasper, who was staring at Edward, who was staring at Alice. I discreetly kicked Edward under the table, and he continued to pretend to eat. Jasper seemed to give up on glaring at Edward and shoved his plate away, and Alice went on with her conversation with Dimitri.

Something has happened that has made Jasper, Edward, Alice, and kinda Emmett, edgy. It was strange. I knew as soon as Dimitri left, something was going to happen.

As something _did_ happen.

Later that night, I heard Alice's quiet, frustrated voice hissing at Jasper in a way she never had before.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was a little hard not to.

"What is wrong with you, Jaz? You looked at Edward as if he were a criminal!"

"You two are hiding something from me. From _us._ And it's worrying me."

"We are not hiding a thing!" Her little voice sounded frightening.

"That's rich. You're hiding something _now_!"

"We are not! Stop assuming and causing a scene! Dimitri asked me what was going on after dinner, and I had to make up some crap about how you and Edward were having a fight!"

Alice was angry. I could hear it. Jasper was also angry, but he didn't seem as mad as Alice. He found it hard to yell at her. We all did.

The fighting continued:

"Maybe if you just tell me what's going on, none of this would've happened!"

"Nothing. Is. Going. On."

Silence.

"When you're ready to tell me, Alice, let me know."

A door slammed, and Jasper came thundering down the stairs. Edward and I were lounging in our room, but I assumed Jasper was heading to the library.

I looked up at Edward. "What's going on?"

Edward's face looked pained. "Nothing. I don't know what they're talking about."

"Why is Jasper so mad at you?" I asked, frowning at him. "What's wrong with Alice?"

"I have no idea."

I sighed and let it go, figuring he'll tell me in his own time.

x-x-x-x-x

For the next few days, Alice and Jasper didn't speak. It was odd for them, because they had never really had a fight before – or, not one like this. I could tell they were both furious, but I didn't think Jasper was as mad at Alice as he was at my husband.

Esme, Rosalie and I talked about what could have driven a wedge between the inseparable pair while we were hunting yesterday. Esme thinks Jasper is jealous of the close friendship Alice has with Edward. Rosalie thinks it's because Alice has a crush on Dimitri, and Jasper doesn't like it. I think it's because Alice and Edward has some sort of secret which they are hiding from us. Just a theory.

"They'll sort it out," Rosalie had said with a shrug. "They're best friends. They'll be hugging each other again by tomorrow."

"I'm not sure," Esme had said uncertainly. "Did you hear the fight they had the other day?"

"Yes, it did sound pretty… heated," Rosalie frowned.

"We should stop gossiping. Let them sort it out." Esme had chided herself, and told us not to talk about it again.

I was suspicious of Edward – I knew him better than he knew himself. He was worried. He was anxious. He looked a little frightened, and that only made me fret.

I knew better than to ask him about it.

I sat with Alice on Sunday morning, while she drew a picture of her 'dream dress.' Alice had taken an interest in shopping and clothing the past few years, and I was starting to think she was going to be a fashion designer or something.

"Bella, I think this dress would look really good on you," She told me to the sound of her pencil scribbling on the page. "Edward likes you in blue, right?"

"Um…" I looked down, frowning to myself. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask _him_ that."

She giggled and blew on her picture, sending the pencil shavings flying onto the other side of the desk. "I think I'm done. What do you think?" She held it up to show me, and I nodded in approval.

"Very nice. I like it."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Rosie said when I'm older she'd buy me material so I could actually create the clothing."

Heaven forbid when that happens. I had a feeling I'm going to be the model for her clothes. "That'll be great. Maybe you can get Jasper to model for you."

Her face hardened and she put down her picture. She leaned into my side, and mumbled something against my shoulder.

"What did you say, Al?"

"I miss him."

I sighed. "Then maybe you should make up with him. Apologize—"

"But it's his fault!" She scowled at me, leaning up so she could see me. "He thinks he knows but he doesn't! He has no reason to be jealous of Edward!"

"Why would he be jealous of Edward in the first place?"

She shrugged and bit her lip. I had a feeling she was about to lie. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm really good friends with Edward. But I love Jasper too. I love them both the same!"

"Then tell him that." I told her, and wrapped my arm around her waist. "He'll understand."

She was silent. I could tell she was contemplating.

"Are you sure this isn't about…" I said, biting my lip and not meeting her eyes. My voice lowered to a whisper. "Dimitri?"

She stared at me in shock, and then jumped off the chair and burst into laughs.

I couldn't help laughing myself.

"I know it's ridiculous," I shook my head, a little relieved Alice didn't have her eye on any boys yet. "I just didn't know what else this was about."

Her laughter began to die down and she stopped to look at me. "Trust me, it's not anything to do with Dimitri. He is the _least_ of my worries."

I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "So, you gonna make up with your best bud or what?"

She giggled again. "Don't you know you're my best bud, Bells?"

**A/N: hoped you liked that. It was kinda random for me, but oh well (: Next chapter a certain sinister coven of vampires are going to be brought up ;) **

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

x-x-x-x-x

Jasper's POV

Three days later, I put Alice to bed, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair off her eyes. She whispered a goodnight, and I slipped soundly out the door to go downstairs.

Alice and I had made up. I had apologized first, feeling more than terrible for ever accusing her. I was wrong. I was being immature.

And she forgave me straight away.

I loved her for that. For being so forgiving that she would love me again after I made a foolish mistake. After I made a fool of both of us.

"Jasper," I heard Carlisle's voice flow up the stairs to me, and I instantly responded by heading towards the living room. The whole family was gathered there. I held my breath.

"What's going on?"

"We're having a family meeting." Esme said, looking at me with calm and caring eyes. "About Alice."

I was having déjà vu from six years ago.

I sat beside Emmett and leaned on my knees. "What about Alice?"

"We know she's getting older," Carlisle began, getting up and beginning to pace. "And soon, we're going to have to think about her future."

My fists clamped together and my teeth grinded against one another. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "What _about_ her future?"

"We all remember what happened to Bella all those years ago," Carlisle addressed Bella, and Bella and Edward nodded at him to go on. "We know the Volturi don't give second chances."

The word 'Volturi' made venom rise in my throat and almost spill out my mouth. It made my spine tingle and my non-existent blood boil. In other words, they made me sick.

"So…" I mumbled, barely forcing the words between my clenched teeth. "What are we going to do?"

"That's what we're here to talk about," Esme said, her usually calm expression faltered for a moment. "Carlisle and I have come up with the best options to ensure Alice's safety and well being."

Everyone waited.

"And we think those options would be… number one," Carlisle said, counting on his hands. "We wait for _them_ to come to _us_."

That caused everyone to murmur amongst themselves. Whether it is objections or agreement I couldn't tell. All I could feel was a whole lot of anxiety.

"Or…" Emmett said.

Edward gulped as his eyes went wide.

"Or… _we_ go to _them._" Carlisle finished, his voice sounding choked and struggled.

Before I could control myself, I jumped up off the couch and punched the wall. I left a gaping hole, as a horrifying growling noise erupted from my throat.

I had a feeling everyone expected this, because no one flinched.

"That's insanity!" Rosalie snarled.

"No way!" Emmett growled.

And me… I was speechless.

"Everyone calm down!" Esme raised her voice slightly. "It's only an option! A decision hasn't been made!"

The growling and snarling calmed down, but I started pacing the room with my fists clenched and my teeth crunched. I felt like hitting something again. I felt like rushing up to Alice's room to hold her in my arms and tell I would _never_ let them get her.

But I couldn't.

"Are they the only options?" Edward asked, his voice light and shaky.

"We think so," Carlisle said quietly, his usual calm demeanor slipping slightly. "Unless you can think of something else."

Edward frowned and shook his head. He looked perplexed. He looked _confused_.

"Well…let's think about this," Carlisle said, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "If we let them come here… they will be _furious_. It won't take them long to figure out we have adopted a human who knows our secret."

"But we can't go _there_, because that's like giving Alice to them on a platter!" I yelled, throwing a hand in the air. "Driving her to an early death!"

"It's not all negatives," Esme said. "Going to them could offer us more forgiveness. It would make it easier for us to reason with them."

"Hardly," I growled at her, and then took a deep breath to calm myself down.

It didn't work.

"Think about it," Edward said, talking mostly to me. "If we let them come here, they will see that we have been avoiding them – but if we go to them, they will think we are doing them a favor in being honest."

"We can hide her," I huffed worthlessly, stopping my pacing to turn to them as if they were my audience. "We wait for them to come, and then we keep her somewhere. Somewhere where they will never find her."

"They will find her scent," Edward objected. "And they have Dimitri. They'll find her quickly."

We were all silent, deep in thought.

This was going to send Alice to her death. She will _die_ if we go to them. They will see she's human and have her for lunch.

The thought made me want to rip all their heads off and throw them in the fire.

I can't let her go. She can't go to Italy and reason with them – because knowing the Volturi, they won't spare her. They spared Bella, but that was a one off. It _will _never happen again.

"Maybe if Carlisle takes her, they won't want to harm his daughter," Edward suggested, eye brows furrowed and mouth serious. "They could spare her like they spared Bella."

"It's unlikely," I spat at him, feeling an intense hatred for Edward right at this moment. "Because they _won't_."

"You can't know that," Esme said to me softly.

"But I _do_."

"Would you rather them come here in a few years time, and find that we have been housing a human for _ten years_?" Emmett said to me, his face unnaturally hard and serious. "_Ten years too long_?"

"Taking her straight to them isn't going to change their minds either!" I roared, my voice slicing through the air like a knife. I felt like I couldn't control my own emotions, let alone everyone else's. "She is going to be scared. She is going to want to run away. I don't want her feeling like that!"

"None of us do, Jasper," Esme said quietly, standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "If we had another choice, an easier choice, we would take it." She sighed. "But we don't. We have to deal with what we have."

I circulated her words in my head. I didn't want to believe them. I wanted to act like a spoiled teenager and kick and scream till I got my way.

But I had to think of Alice. Put her first, not myself.

"Are you _sure_ we don't have any other options?" I turned to Carlisle.

He shook his head sadly.

I inhaled threw my teeth, and pictured little Alice in my head – the way she used to hug my legs – the way she used to let me carry her to bed when she fell asleep watching _Fear Factor_ with Emmett. I felt a little calmer, and managed to calm the emotional atmosphere of the room slightly, seeing it was a struggle.

"Whatever we choose, it has to be best for her," Carlisle said, "We have to put our objections aside."

Everyone agreed.

"Ok," Esme said, "You don't have to decide right away. Please let us know what you think."

We all stood up and left the living room, obviously to go organize their thoughts in private. Just as I was going to head up to Alice's room, Edward darted upstairs just before me. He slipped into her room and shut the door behind himself.

I cursed and headed towards the front door. I decided to go for a long, tiring run – something to clear my mind.

And maybe I can make a valid decision.

Alice's POV

I felt a set of cold hands around my shoulders, and jerked awake. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, his eyes dark and worried.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I mumbled, my voice heavy with sleep.

"We were just talking downstairs," He said, almost so fast I couldn't hear. He was about to say something, but at last minute, decided against it. "I don't think your visions are set in stone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… I was reading everyone's thoughts about a matter, and they all decided _against_ one of your visions," He looked out of breath and frustrated.

"So…" I was too tired to deal with this right now. "You're saying… ?"

"That your visions come true judging on what people decide and when."

I looked at the window across the room – this wasn't good news. Not being set in stone means things may not happen. So…

My visions might be wrong.

I groaned. "That's not good."

"Not really," He shook his head, and then looked back towards the doorway. "I think Jasper wants to talk to you. He didn't hear anything. He left to go for a run, and came back within the next few minutes...?" He said, confused.

He kissed my forehead and left the room before I had a chance to say 'goodnight.'

Jasper moved in then, appearing at my bed side in less than two seconds. He rested his chin on his hands, and watched me.

"Why did everyone feel the need to wake me up?" I murmured, lying back onto my pillow and closing my eyes.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll just wait here till you wake up."  
Jasper took hold of my hands, which made me sleep better; but in my dream, I was so cold my teeth were chattering like they were about to fall out.

Once again, I was jerked awake. Jasper was watching me in concern, as my teeth still chattered and I hugged myself.

"Why is it so cold?" I stuttered.

"Um…" He looked away from me, then down at our hands. He pulled away, and I instantly felt warmer. "Sorry."

I moved over for him, and left him a wide berth on my bed. He sat next to me, not under the covers, probably in fear I'd get cold again.

I felt strange, sleeping next to Jasper. We had done this a few times when I was younger, but never like this – this felt different. In a good way. Like a few days ago, I felt warmth in my chest, even though I was still cold. It was comforting, and I slowly started to drift asleep on Jasper's shoulder.

x-x-x-x

The next day, I went to Dimitri's house in the afternoon. We sat in his room on the floor and played snap – something we both loved to do and did often.

His hand came down on my latest card. "Snap! Gotcha, Ali!"

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before collecting his cards. I had to admit, Dimitri was cute – all blue eyes and dimples. He was nice, too. And a good friend.

"I suck at this game," I sighed, just as I was plunged into a vision. Dimitri's next card was a birthday cake– he was about to put on my card, which was also a birthday cake.

A few seconds early, my hand came down on the small deck. He stared at me as if I had grown a second head, and shook his head at me. "Jeez, you rock."

I giggled and took my share of cards.

"This is boring," He threw down his cards, sending them flying around. I did the same and laughed when one got lodged in his hair.

"You have a frog in your hair," I laughed at the picture on the card in his hair. He laughed, pulled it out, and then threw it at me.

"Now you have a frog in your hair." He laughed, ruffling my hair. "Your spiky hair."

I giggled again – I laugh so much when I'm around Dimitri. I think he was just that kind of person.

"Wanna play Xbox?" He asked.

"No thanks, I get enough Xbox action from Jasper, Emmett and Edward," I shrugged, only just catching the sour look I on Dimitri's face. "We can play another time."

"Ok."

"We can play something else?" I suggested, hoping to wipe the irritated expression of his face.

"Let's just talk." He suggested.

"Ok… what do you wanna talk about?"

"Your family."

I frowned; I hated these kinds of conversations. Especially with Dimitri. "Well… what about them?"

"Who are you closest to of your whole family?" He asked, eyeing me and leaning back against his bed with the copper metal frame.

I thought for a second. "Well… I have my mom and my dad. Of close I'm close to them."

"Not _them,_" He said matter-of-factly, with a little playful roll of his eyes. "You know, you're brothers. And sisters, I guess."

"Um…" What an odd question. I was so close to all of them, I couldn't possibly choose. But… it's only Dimitri.

I screwed up my nose. "Probably…" I surprised myself when I mumbled the next name, slowly and carefully. "Edward… ?"

Dimitri nodded, smiling to himself. He looked a little taken aback. "Huh. I thought it'd be that guy…," He said the name as if it didn't matter. "Jasper."

There was a burning in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling it was guilt. "Um… what's wr—"

"Alice!" Dimitri mom called from the downstairs kitchen, "Your sisters are here!"

I jumped up quickly from my place against the bed, and grabbed my schoolbag. I found my shoes and started to put them on. "Thanks for having me over, Dim. I'll see you soon."

He followed me downstairs, right to the front door where Rosalie and Bella were waiting. They both didn't have their usual sunny expressions on their perfect, beautiful faces; they were both frowning.

I instantly felt nervous. "Hey."

Perfectly in synch they said: "Hello, Alice."

I thanked Dimitri's parents and drove home in silence with Rosalie and Bella. Once we got home, Jasper hugged me close to his chest and kissed my hair.

Not only was I nervous, but I was extra suspicious. They were all acting strange.

Had they figured out that I have strange, psychic powers? Do they know Edward and I have been hiding it for the past four years? I was scared.

"How was Dimitri's?" Esme entered the living room, kissing me on the cheek and squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Is something happening?"

Esme shook her head. "No. Definitely not. But…" She looked down from my eyes, then back up at me, her black eyes now worried. "We all need to talk to you later. There's no time to spare."

Until what? They stuff me into a padded cell in a straight jacket? Until I can finally get out of their silky, immortal hair?

I felt sick.

And then Edward entered the living room, flashing me a calm smile. I could see something behind his eyes; what was it? Anxiety? Humiliation? Regret?

I knew his decision was telling me _something_. Something I didn't want to know.

_The decision has been made_.

x-x-x-x-x

After dinner that night, we all sat around the huge, Auburn-colored dining room table. I had made sure I was sitting on Edward's lap; I needed someone to back me up when Carlisle tells me he had called the Mental Institution and they had a place free for me.

"Alice," Carlisle said, folding his hands together on the table and leaning forward in his chair. Everyone mirrored his tense posture; especially Jasper. He was staring at me and Edward, hands clenched and shoulders hunched. I wasn't sure whether he looked angry because of his problem with Edward, or because he was angry at me for betraying him.

"Alice," Esme said, when Carlisle didn't continue, "we have been thinking, and—"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I blurted, looking around at all their spectacular faces and seeing the worry sparkling in all their eyes. "I should've…"

I could feel Edward staring down at me, frowning the day away. I looked back up at him, and thought, _they know. It's over, right? What's the point…_

I'm not sure what it was, but something in his eyes told me that I had taken the family's anxiety the wrong way.

"What are you sorry for?" Carlisle asked, his calm face curious and concerned. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Oh, no," I shook my head. Edward was breathing deeply behind me. "Sorry, I got confused—"

"_Anyway_," Rosalie said, looking at me and taking hold of my hand from across the table. "Have we ever told you about the Volturi?"

"No." I was so relieved to be free of that accusation. They don't know. They have no idea. They're still clueless and suspicious.

But my next thoughts were… what else is happening, and what are the Volturi?

"They're a family like ours," Carlisle began, "Except, they don't feed on animals. And… they're extremely powerful. They set the rules, they keep our world hidden."

"Rules? Like, vampire rules?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Yes. There is only one. We have to keep what we are… a secret."

I nodded; makes sense. I knew that already. That's why they didn't go out in the sun and run super fast in front of people.

And then it clicked, just as Carlisle said it.

"You know everything about us. You're a human. It—"

"It's against the rules." I finished, my voice feeling strained. I had that feeling you get when you know you've done something bad, and everyone is about to find out.

"Yes. And… if they find out you know about us, well… we'll be in a lot of trouble." It was like Carlisle leaned closer, and his eyes become ice cold. "As in… we could be destroyed."

I let out a frightened yelp, and hid into Edward's jacket.

Rosalie started yelling profanities at Carlisle, telling him he had scared me, and 'now we're all doomed. She's never going to want to face them now!'

I felt myself shaking; I felt like I wanted to throw up. It was only Jasper's calm hand on my cheek that kept me from getting up and running away. He had leaned over Edward to look into my eyes, to whisper:

"I will _never_ let them hurt you, ok? You have nothing to worry about." And when I started to cry, he murmured, "Shh. It's fine. It's all going to be fine."

He sounded uncertain. He sounded _scared._ And Jasper never gets scared.

"So what are we going to do?" I had a burst of courage, although there were tears streaming down my face.

"We're going to go to them." Carlisle said, his eyes so soft he looked younger. "But Alice, please don't be scared. None of us are going to let them hurt you. We'll protect you…"

The way his voice trailed off led me to believe that he didn't finish his sentence. And I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"_We'll protect you… until we can't protect you anymore."_

x-x-x-x-x

The next dilemma was: who was going to go with me to see the Volturi?

We had already decided Carlisle was going, because he said he had known the Volturi since way back. Seeing him there with his daughter might 'soften them up a little', Emmett had said.

Esme had asked me who _I _wanted to go with me, but I just couldn't choose. I was secretly afraid of choosing any of them, in case… in case—someone was killed.

But I would feel less scared if I had Jasper with me. Or Edward. Or even Emmett or Bella. But I couldn't even think of travelling along side my two mothers – it would hurt too much if something happened to them.

I'm not saying I want something to happen to the others. Not at all. But I just think Esme or Rosalie seem so… sweet. Lovable. How could they fight against these evil vampires?

And Bella. My best friend. She was so kind and gentle. How could she ever defend herself, defend _me_, from anyone? She has her shield. We all knew that. But how long would that last before the Volturi found a gap and took advantage of it?

The thoughts made me shudder.

I told Carlisle and Esme for them to decide who goes, judging on everyone's abilities. They had explained to me why any family member would be helpful against the Volturi:

Edward could read their minds and tell us what they were planning next.

Bella had her shield.

Emmett had his strength.

Jasper had his strategy.

Carlisle had the previous relationship with the Volturi members.

Esme was Carlisle's wife. The Volturi wouldn't want to harm her.

Together, Rosalie and Emmett were _lethal_.

So… where does that leave things?

"We've decided," Carlisle said to me, early that next morning. I had been allowed to stay home from school; we needed to plan what we were going to say, when we would go, and what we would do if we failed.

"Only three of us are going to go," Carlisle breathed, the anxiety in his eyes leaping out at me and pulling at my heart strings. I tightly held onto his hand. "Edward, Alice, and myself."

The whole family erupted in growls and roars.

"_What_?" Jasper was the loudest; I could hear him over all the others. Maybe it was because I secretly hoped he would come.

"We've thought this through," Carlisle put up a hand, silencing the room. I think Jasper had to do with the sudden change in expressions – everyone's faces when from furious to emotionless. "Edward can help us plan."

"And what about Bella?" Jasper yelled, standing up and pointing at Bella. She looked up at Carlisle, also waiting for an answer.

"Bella could be helpful… for awhile. But they will find a way to get into our heads. Bella can't defend us forever. The moment our backs are turned, they will strike our weaknesses. And we will be _over_." He said seriously, instantly triggering the instinct for me to hide behind him and bury my face into his jacket. "We are only thinking of Alice."

Everyone had their eyes on me now; I looked up pleadingly into my father's eyes. "Please. Don't go into _battle _just for me. I'm not worth it. We can hide from them."

Esme crossed the room and put her arm around my shoulders. "Shh, Alice. It's going to be fine, no matter what happens." The small smile on her face told me she was struggling to see the bright side of this just as much as I was.

And yet she was still there to make me feel like things _would_ be fine.

I found her ice cold hand and held onto it just as tight as I was Carlisle's. She squeezed back so hard it almost hurt.

"So when are we going to go?" Edward said. Everyone in the room seemed calmer now; except Jasper. He was sitting against the couch pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As soon as we can." Carlisle sighed, pulling me closer to him. "In a few days, perhaps."

I was struggling to grasp this. It didn't seem real. How often does a twelve-year-old and her vampire family go through these problems?

"Hold on," I said, a thought coming to me. "Where do the Volturi live?"

"Italy."

Any other day, I would've been jumping up and down because I got to go to Italy. But not today. Sitting on a plane was just going to give me more time to worry. And more time away from Jasper.

"We shouldn't be gone too long," Edward whispered, almost till I couldn't hear. "Depending on the outcome."

An enraged growl erupted from Jasper's chest, the sound making me untangle from my parents and cross the room to sit beside Jasper. I awkwardly hugged his shoulders, trying to get him to pull his hands away from his face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. I couldn't hear myself. But I bet he could. "I'm so sorry I've put you through this. Put your _family_ through this. You must think I'm a monster."

He looked up at me, his eerie black eyes staring into mine as if he could see my soul. "_None_ of this is your fault. We're the monsters… you are the opposite."

When I looked up, the rest of the family had left the room.

"This is all so stupid," I cried, my voice shaking with tears. I pressed my forehead into Jasper's golden hair. "Why can't the Volturi just butt out and leave us be?"

"This is our fault," He murmured through clenched teeth, his hand returning to the bridge of his pale nose. "We should've thought ahead. I didn't want you going through this and yet, I selfishly chose to bring you into our world, endangering you beyond what I ever expected."

I scowled into his sweet smelling curls. "It's not your fault, either. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault for being human. You should've just left me to freeze or starve on the street."

His eyes shot up again, my head shifting so I was leaning against his neck. I looped my arm around his torso and hooked it onto his shoulder.

"Don't say that, Alice. You know you're the best thing to happen to this family."

I sighed. Any other day, I would've smugly said, "Oh, I know." But not now.

"Carlisle and Edward will keep you safe," He whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side. "I trust them with that. And then you'll come back, and we'll live a happy, long life as a family. As best friends."

I wasn't sure whether he said that to comfort me, or comfort himself.

"Before, I had wanted you to come to Italy with me. But now… I'm glad you're not. If the Volturi are going to kill me, I'd rather them not kill you, too."

The words came tumbling out of my mouth, like I couldn't control them. I wished I hadn't said it as soon as it came out. I felt my cheeks redden and my stomach knot.

"Oh, Alice," He breathed, now burying _his_ forehead into _my _hair. "I wish I could go with you. I _want_ to go with you, even if it means death."

I felt butterflies in the put of my stomach; like the knot undid itself and left fluttery and warm jitters in its wake. I felt _embarrassed_. Not because of what he said, but because of what I was _feeling_.

I heard Jasper grunt, in what I thought was confusion.

Just the thought that he could feel my embarrassment made me even more humiliated.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," He squeezed my waist and rested his head on mine. "I'll be waiting right here, for as long as you're gone. I won't move."

The warmth in my stomach went from a flicker to a flame. I couldn't control it, but it made me want to hold onto him as tight as I could and never let go.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

x-x-x-x-x

_Carlisle's POV_

The last few days felt like the world was ending.

Edward and Bella called Renesmee and Jacob to tell them what was going on. They agreed to come visit the rest of the family staying here while we were gone, then depending on how it takes course, they will go back to Alaska or stay for awhile. Jasper and Alice spent all their spare time together, reading, packing, _preparing_, while the rest of us made a plan.

The goodbyes felt like we were already agreeing we were coming to our end.

Esme and I spent the night together, whispering sweet nothings and reminiscing our time together. Edward and Bella left for their meadow, and spent a whole day and a half there before returning more miserable then when they left. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice spent their time together, playing football, playing in the rain.

No one knew the outcome of this trip, and yet, they already predicted result. It made the emotional atmosphere especially painful for my eldest son—He was struggling with his own grief, as well as everybody else's.

On the day we departed, it was thunder storming; not just raining. I felt like the sky was cheering us on; pressuring us to fight for what we believed in. To battle this out until the end.

We were already planning on doing exactly that.

We could come out on top. The Volturi could give us a deadline to change my daughter, and we could live happily ever after for all of eternity. But I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. There would be heartbreak. There would be sorrow, no matter what happens.

And we were all perfectly aware of this.

We were walked into the airport by the whole family, each having a hand on little Alice. _She_ is the one who is most at threat. _She_ is the one everyone will mourn over the most, even if Edward and I are obliterated.

She had only lived a short twelve-and-a-half years. She hasn't even grown out of childhood yet. What if they ended her life in just a few days? Would Edward and I come back the lonely father and son, missing their youngest and beloved family member?

Edward and I both agreed; we would not.

Now, sitting at the terminal waiting to board our plane to New York City, I couldn't help but think of my darling Esme; how devastated she will be if we lost Alice. It would be like losing her child all over again—except this time, there was no way out of this life.

Unless we wanted to make a trip back to Italy.

I shook my head. How could I even think such a thing?

Edward was watching me with calm eyes; he reminded me of a young Carlisle. He hid his secret terror—for Alice.

She was sitting between us, holding both of our hands. She was staring at the ugly blue carpet with a blank look in her eye; she was having one of her lapses. Or maybe she was just thinking. I know that's what I was doing.

We were called to board our plane, and together, Alice walking between us gripping onto both of hands, we strode forward to face exactly what we had been waiting for, for the past six years.

x-x-x-x-x

After five hours and eleven minutes of sitting mindlessly in an uncomfortable airplane seat, we landed in New York City and immediately headed for our next terminal to Florence. Just behind our seats was the food court, so Alice and Edward walked towards _Dunkin Donuts_ to get Alice some lunch.

If Rosalie were here, she would've scolded Edward for ever letting her eat that sort of food. She would've never gotten irritated with Alice. She would've looked down unhappily with a silly smile on her face, and patted Alice's spiky black hair.

Remembering my family's time together made me want to _run_ straight back to Washington and hide Alice away in the deepest, most darkest place where no one could ever find her.

But I was never going to endanger Esme by luring the Volturi to our quiet, peaceful lifestyle and destroying the only time she's ever felt truly at home.

Edward and Alice returned, and took their seats beside me. Alice had a magazine, which brought me back to the memory of Alice and the females of the family reading gossip magazines on the way to Sweden.

I sighed. Sweden. That was the happiest and most enjoyable holiday this family has ever been on. Even if we were haunted by the worries of Alice's lapses.

The thought of Alice lapses made me peek over at her beautiful, innocent face as it scowled and twisted behind the pages of a magazine. I wondered about the workings of her mind; what did _she_ think of all of this?

Of course. She must think we're all barbarians, endangering her like this. Taking a _risk_ like this. Pretending like we would all live happily ever after, while carefully avoiding the Volturi's ungodly eye.

She was so naïve. She innocent. So pure, she had no idea about the kind of evil in this world. The kind of creatures that lurked behind the darkest corners waiting to pounce and destroy the only peace of mind you have left in this sullen, stubborn world—

Edward looked up at me, raising an eye brow and slightly shaking his head.

I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

And then we were called to board our flight to Florence, and we repeated the same façade of boarding the plane hand-in-hand.

x-x-x-x

Halfway through the flight, Alice leant up from lying on my shoulder to warily ask me: "What do you think are our chances of making it out alive?"

Edward and I sighed; this was the question even we wondered about.

So Edward told her the truth I was too panicked to say: "We don't know, Alice."

She didn't even look alarmed – she just returned to using my shoulder as a pillow and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was snoring softly against me.

"It's so odd not seeing her _happy_," Edward smiled down at her, his eyes the softest I've seen them since Renesmee was born. "She's usually the one telling us to smile."

A corner of my mouth arched up slightly; I couldn't quite smile the way I'd hoped. But that was no secret to Edward. "I know. But now we need to be the ones to tell her to smile."

"If we can't smile ourselves, then how can we instruct others?"

I looked down at my leather-shoed feet; he was right. Of course he was. Edward may not make the wisest decisions, but he knew his facts. He knew the minds of everyone around him. Of course he knew the inner workings and how they reacted, for he was more shrewd than I – of anyone who knew how to comfort, it was Edward.

"You're right." I whispered, hoping not to wake the sleeping angel on my shoulder. "What _does_ she think of this mess?"

Edward shrugged. "She's a little girl. She doesn't know what to do – she doesn't know what to feel. Especially towards Jasper." He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "But of course she's terrified."

Oh, Jasper. He cared for Alice more than any of us could understand. If we lose this battle… Jasper will be the one that's the most affected. Not only because of everyone else's sorrow; but because of his own.

If we perish; then so does Jasper.

"You know, we might survive this," Edward said, nodding to himself. "They might spare us."

"They could," I agreed warily. "If we say the right words, and do the right things."

"They could grant us the same wish I asked for Bella," Edward said, but after saying his love's name his smirk dropped ever so slightly. "They could give us a deadline."

"I'm hoping for that," I breathed, "But then again… I'm also hoping to God that that is never going to be an option for her… that she will never have to decide."

"She might want that," Edward shrugged. "When she's older. Maybe she'll love us enough to want to stay with us forever. To spend eternity with us."

"Spending eternity with _our_ family," I smiled. "That is quite a challenge in itself."

Edward nudged my shoulder and we both smiled together. The flight attendant pulled her cart up the aisle, nearly knocking it over as she stopped in front of us.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked, holding one large mug of black coffee. She was clearly older; wrinkles scaring her tan skin, even her baby pink colored lips.

Edward passed his cup over to me, and the attendant filled both our cups. Though we weren't going to drink it, we may as well pretend.

"What about the little one?" She asked, flashing me a slightly more-than-friendly smile. "Is she your daughter?"

"Yes," I smiled pleasantly, my smile that translated 'I'm married' to the humans who showed an interest in me.

I was secretly bathing in the fact that the attendant had mentioned Alice and I's relationship – it made me the happiest father in the world.

"She looks like you," She handed the cup to me and moved on up the aisle. Just before she served the row in front of us, she flashed me one more flirtatious smile.

_She said Alice looks like me_. How can that be? My hair is blond, Alice's is black. My eyes are gold, while Alice's are brown. How could she have made that comparison?

"Maybe she wasn't focusing on your appearance," Edward said, curling his fingers around his miniature coffee mug. He pretended to take a sip as he looked over the side of the cup at me.

I looked down at Alice, my eyes grazing over her tiny body. What if she never danced again? What if she never bounced excitedly again?

I cringed, and Alice opened her eyes.

"How much longer?" She mumbled, stretching her graceful arms in front of her and touching the seat in front.

"Three hours," Edward answered her, looking down with a composed frown. "Halfway."

"Oh," She yawned, placing her hands in her lap and folding her legs under one another on her seat. "You know, I thought I'd be excited to go to Italy."

Edward and I were silent.

"You know, seeing the old buildings and stuff. Not to mention eating pizza and seeing cool statues." She continued. "But maybe this will be the last time." She shrugged a little, as if didn't matter.

"It won't be your last time," I told her. "When all this is over, I promise to bring you to Italy. We'll go to Rome and Multipulciano. We'll eat gelato in the piazza and see the leaning Tower of Pisa,"

Her eyes brightened a little. "Really? Can we bring Mom and Jaz and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie too?"

"Everyone can come," I said, nodding and smiling at the kind of memories we would create. "It will be a family trip, just like Sweden."

She smiled softly; she looked six again. I could tell she had sat up all night, straining and crying about the days to come. She looked so tired with deep, purple lines under her pale brown eyes. Her and Jasper had stayed up almost all night, a few days ago – they were reading, most of the time. Doing what they loved to do most.

And now, she looked like she could drop dead. I wanted to tell her to sleep – but I knew she wouldn't rest anymore. We would be in Florence in just a few hours, then driving the hour and twenty minutes to Volterra.

"At least we'll get to see pretty scenery," Edward said, looking down at her and a smirk. "The hills and sandstone buildings really are beautiful."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Have we got a car?"

"Already waiting for us," I said. "It's a fast one, too."

Edward and Alice both smiled. Edward said "Wonderful," while Alice said "Sweet." They are exactly the reactions I expected from them.

I settled back in my seat, preparing myself for the long few hours or days ahead.

Alice's POV

The hills disappeared from being in front of us, to behind us. The sun was setting over the apple green mountains, flashing the sky a pretty Apricot pink. I could only just see the buildings ahead – we were only a short way from Volterra.

Carlisle was driving so fast I barely got a look at the scenery Edward had told me about. The roads kept on winding in and out from behind green valleys, plunging into the next deep ditch on the uneven roads like we were doing a nose dive.

Though the sun was setting, Edward and Carlisle had been careful enough to wear round sun hats and elbow length leather gloves. I felt very out of place, actually; I felt like I should be covered up too.

I thought of Jasper as we flew through the hills – the way that if he was here, I would be sitting in his lap, staring out the window with him and pointing out any interesting sights I might have missed with my human eyes.

But he wasn't here. He was at home in Forks, sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

I had to be strong. I had to stay positive – we were going to return home to our family. I was going to see Dimitri again and go back to ballet. I would go to the same school as my family in a few years; that will be so much fun. We'll sit together in the cafeteria, and I could possibly have classes with Jasper or Bella or Edward.

We could be like a _real _family. No worries about evil vampire covens killing me for knowing their secret. It would all be behind us, no questions asked.

I just wanted to go home.

Within a few minutes, we were just beginning to enter the city of Volterra – the muddy brown buildings reached towards the sky as if trying to find an escape; bone white steeples and ticking clocks sparkled even though there was no sun anymore; carts selling Pizza slices and biscotti littered the cobblestone streets.

Italy was stunning. If I wasn't so nervous, I would've snapped pictures.

Carlisle's rented Mercedes only just fit through the narrow lanes; I don't know how any car fit through here. I wasn't even sure where he was going—he had said we were going to park _behind_ the city, then walk through the streets until we find one of the Volturi guards to point us in the right direction.

We parked on the side of a dusty road – though it was around six, people were buzzing around drinking paper cups of steaming hot chocolate. It made me thirsty.

I took Carlisle's hand as we walked quickly through the cobblestone streets. I had to pick up my feet more to walk without falling over; I wasn't sure whether that was because of the streets or because I was so tired.

"Who are we looking for exactly?" I asked him, staring up at the starry sky and almost falling over in the process.

"Someone who looks like us," Carlisle said mysteriously, leaving me with a pretty open answer. I looked around with him and Edward, searching for someone with white skin and golden eyes. I couldn't find anyone.

"Oh," I heard Edward look towards my right, and nudge Carlisle's shoulder. They both looked over into a darkened alley, where a young boy in black was standing next to an even younger girl.

"Alec and Jane," Carlisle said, and pulled me in the direction towards the alley. I latched onto Edward's hand as I was pulled very quickly towards the two kids.

Edward took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"Carlisle?" Jane's voice sounds like honey melting in the summer sun; her light hair pulled behind her and her eyes a bloody red. I swallowed. "Carlisle, is that you?"

"Jane," Carlisle flashed a stiff smile at her, and bent down to kiss both of her cheeks. I shuddered. "Hello."

"What brings you here?" Alec stepped forward, a boyish smile on his gruesome face. Though the two were both smiling, they looked menacing. "Oh, and Edward too."

"We would like to speak with Aro," Edward said, stepping slightly in front of me until I was fully out of view. "About… an issue."

They both peered through the gap between Edward and Carlisle's arms; I made a little whimpering sound as they both glared at me with a childish scowl. They looked back up at Edward and Carlisle then, almost furious expressions on their adolescent faces.

"Most certainly," Jane said, her voice now harder and less friendly. "We will take you to him. He will be so delighted to see you."

I was afraid just by looking at them I would be turned to stone.

They both turned their backs and began walking back towards the darker part of the alley; I quivered behind Carlisle and Edward, still keeping a hand firmly in there's. We walked a pace or two behind them, even when they led us into an even colder, darker alley. There were no lights to illuminate the roads here – clearly, no one ever came back here.

I heard a sound of cement scraping against cement, and peeked to my right. There was a massive pot hole right in the middle of the road; the depths were dark and unknown.

Then, Jane stuck out a foot and fell into the hole – I tried my best not to gasp in surprise.

"After you," Alec said, motioning for Edward to slip easily into the pot hole.

He looked back at Carlisle and nodded, copying Jane's exit into the pot hole exactly.

"It's your turn, Alice." Carlisle said to me, tugging me forward and positioning me in front of the hole. I looked up at him as if he were insane. "Edward will be down there to catch you, I promise."

I sat on the edge of the hole and swung my legs back and forth. I knew Edward would be done there to catch me, so I closed my eyes and slipped off the edge—

Edward's arms were so hard I yelped; Edward quietly apologized and put me down. I held onto his arm again and when I turned around, Carlisle and Alec had already landed silently behind me.

Jane set off in front of us, a pathway of lamps lighting the wet sewer for miles ahead of us. We quickly walked through the freezing cold walkway, and then came to a huge metal door – it looked like the door to a safe. Jane wrenched it open, only to reveal a winding staircase with the same lamps illuminating the staircase.

I suppressed a groan – who would want to walk all this way just to get to some underground lair?

I saw Edward's lips twitch in the corner of my eye, and squeezed his hand.

After climbing down five more flights of stairs, we came to another safe-like door—except it looked like it was made out of copper. Jane pulled it open again, and I was relieved to find it led into a non-cobblestoned reception area.

It was warmer in there, and it smelled delicious. There was a receptionist at a high plat formed desk, who smiled at us on our way in. I frowned at her, trying to translate a silent message: _what in the world are you doing here?_

We came to a halt in front of a set of matching, tan colored couches.

"Please wait here," Alec said, and turned his back on his. Jane followed him, and they disappeared around a corner.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Edward snarled through his teeth, a few minutes after Jane and Alec had left. "Leading us down here is trying to tell something in itself."

"This is procedure," Carlisle told him, pulling me closer to his side. I was tightly wedged between the two of them, now. "They do this with everyone."

"Yes, so no one can hear them scream."

I flinched, and buried my head into Carlisle's jacket; I didn't want to hear any of this. I wanted everything to work out for the best so we can go home.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a vision:

"_You cannot be serious, Aro." One of three men standing beside each other growled to the one with black hair and a black robe. "This is dangerous. Risky. Unnecessary."_

"_She could be such an asset to us!" The man I assumed was Aro stared at the other man, his hands clasped together. "She will carry this gift right through to immortality. Seeing the future is… is… well, it's wonderful!"_

That's all I saw before I was thrust back out again. I had no idea what it meant.

In a few minutes, only Jane returned, and as soon as she did, the three of us stood up, already ready to go.

"Aro will see you now."

We followed her towards an elevator on the other side of the room, and we all filed in and waited as the elevator climbed several floors. We had to walk through several anciently decorated hallways until we finally came to a set of huge, wooden doors.

I shivered.

They were thrust open, to reveal three high backed thrones, close together in a line. They look liked something a king would sit on – if the king were incredibly poor.

Sitting upon the chairs, were the three men from my visions.

They were even more frightening in real life.

The one on the left didn't move an inch from his seat as we walked closer to the thrones. I was hidden behind Edward and Carlisle, and Jane and Alec crossed the room to stand beside the man with the long, black hair in the middle.

"Carlisle! My old friend!"

The man in the middle stood, his robe brushing against the floor with a soft whooshing sound. He held out his arms to Carlisle, who stiffly embraced him. They took a second to examine each other, but I had a feeling neither of them had changed since they saw each other last.

"It's nice to see you again, Aro." Carlisle smiled pleasantly.

"Why, it is has been too long." Aro smiled back, but he didn't project the same warmth that my dad did. It looked like he was hiding something terrible from his friend.

He turned around to look at the men sitting behind him. "Oh Caius, Marcus, say hello!"

"It is pleasant to see you again, Carlisle." The one named Marcus on the left didn't smile; he rested his head on his hand.

"What a delight it is to have you visit us." Caius said, almost purring. His voice sounded wispy, a little bit like he had a cold – but in a soothing way. "I see you've brought Edward with you… and… someone else."

They all turned to peer into the space between Carlisle and Edward's arms. I looked down at the marble floor, too afraid to look into their eyes.

"And who might this be?" Aro said, giving me a clear view of his teeth as he smiled.

"This is Alice," Carlisle's voice had hardened. It was like ice. "My family have adopted her as our own."

"Is that so?" Aro looked up at his old friend skeptically.

"She has become very important to us," Edward said, just as icy as Carlisle had. "We found her on the street after her parents abandoned her."

"Oh, how heartbreaking," Aro said softly. The way he said it made me think it thought it was completely _un_-heartbreaking. His voice made me want to look at him, and when I did, I wished I hadn't. "How are you, Alice?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled, my voice cracking and stumbling in my nervousness.

"Aro," Caius seemed to caution Aro angrily, his voice turning hard and furious.

"Patience, my brother." Aro replied, still with a fake smile. He turned back to us. "And… what do you intend to do with her?"

"That is why we have come," Carlisle said, squeezing my hand as he spoke. "We would like to propose a deal."

"We do not _propose_ anything, let alone _deals_!" Caius snarled from the back of the room, still not rising from his chair. A little bit like background noise.

"Yes, but… she has nowhere else to go, and we have come to love her as part of our family," Carlisle said, holding his arms out, like he was pleading already. "We have come here, rather than waiting for you to come to us. We have taken initiative in coming here. All we want is for Alice to live a happy life."

"No matter what your intentions were, she knows too much!" Caius yelled, sending echoes bouncing off the walls. He turned to Aro. "Aro, you must understand what I'm trying to translate!"

"I do, Caius." Aro turned back to us and looked at Edward. "Edward… surely you do not expect us to spare her like we did Isabella."

"We do." Edward answered. "We expect to repeat the actions as we did with Bella."

"Ah, see Edward, it's not that simple," Aro held up his hand to point at Edward. "We do not often second chances, as you all know. It's not how we control."

Carlisle started to look a little panicked, despite his usual calm demeanor. He hid it very well, I thought.

"Yes, we know."

Aro smiled at us. "I am truly sorry, Alice." He looked back at Jane, which silently summoned her forward. She stood beside her master, staring at me with angry eyes.

"Jane, dear," Aro purred, looking between her and me.

"No!" Edward roared, but it was too late.

I was already burning.

I fell to the floor, writhing and bucking amongst the fire. I didn't remember anyone starting a fire, or there ever being a fire in the first place – but I knew my limbs were becoming black ash in the short time since I have been on the floor.

I couldn't hear a thing; I couldn't see anything, either. My eyes were shut tight, afraid to look into the fire as it consumed me – a loud scream ripped from my throat, echoing in my head just as Caius' roar had.

As if it could get any worse, I felt the sharp blade of a knife slice into my chest – I was being ripped open. Over, and over, and over again, until I couldn't take it anymore and flung my hand to my chest in an attempt to stop the pain.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop screaming; I had never felt pain like this. I couldn't control my mouth – scream after scream erupted from my mouth like an angry volcano.

And then suddenly, it stopped.

"She has a gift!" Edward yelled, a little helplessly, his face close to mine as he tightened his arms around my body. I hadn't even realized he was holding me. "She can see things. She can prove it to you, just stop hurting her!"

I looked down at my charred body – except, it wasn't really charred. Or bloody. I was exactly how I looked five minutes ago, in my clean jeans and perfect peach colored singlet.

My throat hurt from screaming. That's the only reminder I had that the pain was ever there.

Jane was standing on the other side of the room, a smug smile on her young face – she looked proud of herself, but I had no idea why.

"What do you mean, 'sees things'?" Aro frowned, placing a bony finger to his chin.

"She can see into the future," Edward said, his breathing ragged and frantic. "I've seen it. She's shown me."

"Edward?" Carlisle breathed from across the room, in the arms of Alec – Alec was holding him in a tight restraint against his chest. What had happened that he ended up over there? Had there been a fight and I hadn't noticed?

"She can, Carlisle," Edward said, looking up at him, his eyes wide. Edward looked _afraid._ "It's been happening for years, but we've kept it a secret."

"May I see for myself?" Aro asked, holding a hand out to me.

I looked up at Edward, confused.

"Aro can see every thought you've ever had, just by touching you." Edward explained, his eyes soft and pleading as he looked down at me. "Show him what you've seen."

And then the unspoken comment: _it could save our lives._

Edward helped me stand up, and I found that I wasn't sore at all – it was as if I had never gotten hurt. What exactly _had _happened to me?

I put my hand in Aro's slowly, cringing when I touched his chalky, cold skin.

He looked off into space for a moment – it reminded me of what I must look like when I'm having a vision. I must look like I'm crazy.

Within a few minutes, Aro returned to the present. He stared down at me in full blown surprise; his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

Without looking away from me, he motioned towards Alec and Carlisle. "Let him go. There will be no fighting today."

Carlisle returned to us, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me hard against his side. He looked down at me softly, his eyes filled with worry and care.

_I'm ok,_ I mouthed, figuring he must have noticed the pain-fest that was going on while I was writhing on the floor. I wished he hadn't of noticed, then maybe he wouldn't have ended up in Alec's iron grip.

"Why, this is spectacular!" Aro cheered, clapping his hands together with a huge grin on his face. "Alice, how long has this been happening?"

"A few years," I muttered shyly, looking at up Carlisle apologetically.

He looked back, full of understanding.

"My my," Aro breathed, shaking his head with disbelief. He looked back at his brothers, but they didn't seem as excited as he was. "Isn't this interesting, my brothers?" He turned back to us. "She may be of use to us after all."

Edward's eyes become enraged. "Of use to _you_?"

"Why, of course. When she's older, and when you change her," Aro said, holding his cupped hands to his mouth. He looked meaningfully at Carlisle. "You _will_ change her, won't you?"

My eyelids started to droop; I was so tired. It must be past midnight by now. I felt like I could fall onto the floor and go to sleep right here and now.

Except I didn't want to sleep through talk of me becoming a _vampire_.

A _vampire_!

I don't think I could hold in my excitement… and slight fear, after meeting _these _kinds of vampires.

"I believe she will carry this gift right into immortality," Aro said happily. "And she will be endlessly powerful!"

"We promise to change her," Edward said coldly, "Now may we leave?"

"Certainly," He said, unable to hide his smile. "But… we would like you to come back as soon as she's changed."

"Or we will come to you." Caius said, staring at me with a murderous expression. "Feel free to leave. It was wonderful to see you again, Carlisle. Alec will show you out."

Carlisle nodded and looked at each of them, before latching onto my hand and pulling me towards the door. Alec appeared in front of us, already leading us through the hallways and past the receptionist.

Carlisle lifted my hand to his mouth, and lightly pressed his lips on my overheated skin. I breathed a sigh of relief; had we just succeeded when we thought we wouldn't?

Edward's lifted mouth told me we had.

We were taken a different way this time to the surface; no potholes. Only a large elevator. I felt slightly comforted to be closer to the surface; safer.

Alec led us to the alley where we had first spotted him and Jane. He gave us a nod, and then disappeared back under the ground.

As soon as he was gone, Carlisle lifted me into his arms and showered me with kisses.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

Edward joined in the celebration, hugging us and murmuring thank-yous in our ears. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and well, it had.

Carlisle put me down kneeled to talk to me, eye-to-eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted too, but… I was afraid. I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I didn't want to ruin our happy family."

"That could never happen. Never. You will always be a part of our family, because we love you." Carlisle said and stood up straight. He took my hand and we began walking back to the car.

"Would you like to see a bit of Italy before we leave?"

I shook my head. "I just want to go home."

x-x-x-x

On the way back to Florence airport, I asked Carlisle and Edward the question that had been eating at me since we left: "Was I really in so much pain?"

Edward grimaced. "No. Jane has the power to believe you are experiencing extreme pain – I know the feeling."

"Oh," I breathed. "That's horrible. It hurt so much, I wasn't even sure…"

"I retaliated," Carlisle said, speeding along the winding Florence hills. "I lashed out. That's how I ended up in a head lock with Alec."

I nodded. That made sense, although I didn't see any of it. I was in too much pain to know what was going on.

"It's over now," Edward sighed, smiling at me. "We can go home and live life just as we had been before. I'm sure everyone will be so anxious to see you."

I spent the whole flight from Florence to New York asleep – I didn't wake up during the flight once. In my dreams, I could see me as a vampire – cold skinned, red eyed, perfect, just like my family. I sort of liked it. Well… except for the red eyes.

On the flight to Seattle, I was a little more awake. I spent the flight talking to Carlisle about my visions – explaining everything. Telling him I was sorry for being so stupid about it; keeping it from everyone. I was wrong… I should've told them exactly what was going on from the beginning.

But being Carlisle, he understood. He told me it was ok, that I was to right be afraid about having visions of the future. He laughed and said, 'that isn't exactly what most girls go through. It's was fine for you to be confused.' I laughed with him, agreeing.

Right at that moment, I felt like there was no reason for me to scared anymore.

**A/N: Wow, that was long. Hope you liked it (: **

**Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **

**I'm going to go back in time a little bit, just to give you a look of what was going on in Forks while Edward, Carlisle and Alice were in Italy. It might only be short, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

x-x-x-x

Jasper's POV

What is taking so long? They should be home. Alice should be with me. She should be bouncing on my lap or kissing me cheek or playing ridiculous pranks with Emmett. Not in Italy visiting possibly the most sinister, sadistic vampires we know. It's not safe. Just one flick of Aro's wrist, and Alice's neck would snap…

I shuddered. I have to stay positive, that's what Esme said.

We were all sitting in the living room, unmoving. If a human walked in right at this moment, they would believe we were statues. Cold, hard, lifeless statues, doing nothing but staring…

"If they are coming back, they'll call." Emmett said, his cheerful voice unusually quiet. We all looked up to stare at him for breaking the silence. "Edward promised. And I'm sure little Alice will want to call us if they're safe, anyway."

I noticed he said _if_ they're safe, not _when_ they're safe.

I felt like I could be sick.

"They'll come back," Esme said, her voice shaky and thick. I had a feeling she was choking back sobs. Her _husband_ was out there. Her _son_ was out there. And last but not least, her _daughter_ was out there. She was suffering the most pain. She would be the most distraught if they didn't come back.

The phone rang, and we all raced to see who could get there first.

I did.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Lauren there?"

My heart fell. I didn't recognize the voice, nor did a Lauren live here. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number."

"Oh," the person on the other line sounded embarrassed. "Sorry."

I slammed the phone into the cradle, and looked into the eyes of my hopeful family members. They already knew it was a wrong number, I could tell, but they were hoping for the best.

"Wrong number," I breathed, and brushed past them to sit back down on the couch where Alice had last been 24 hours ago.

Bella came and sat next to me, her eyes coal black and empty. I knew she missed Edward – and worried for Edward – and god, if I understood. She hates going without Edward, ever since her left her all those years ago; she couldn't stand the thought that this time, he possibly wasn't coming back.

She rested a hand on my arm, and sighed. Her emotions flooded through me – depression, frustration, and a little bit of hopefulness – it made me feel a little better. I smiled at her thankfully, and we both leaned back into the sofa.

Renesmee and Jacob had come to spend time with us while three of our family was missing. Renesmee's face (which looked a little too much like Edward's right now) was full of anxiety, both for her father, her grandfather and her sister. Jacob had his arm around her small shoulders, his eyes closed. I could tell he was worried for Edward, Carlisle and Alice, only because Renesmee was. If he had a choice, he would've volunteered to go to Italy with them. But we all agreed the Volturi wouldn't take well to having a werewolf in their city.

I didn't want to remember Alice's smell, I didn't want to remember the feel of her skin against mine – I didn't even want to remember the strange, warm feeling I got when she was around. When she was with me, I felt calm; I felt normal, just for a little while. But when she wasn't here, I was … lost.

What was I going to do if she didn't come back?

x-x-x-x

Five hours later, we got the call.

They were _safe_. The Volturi had agreed to spare her, but we would have to change her sometime. I was holding out on them forgetting, though I knew they wouldn't.

We didn't go to pick them up from the airport. They had called us as soon as they touched down in Seattle, apparently holding a once again, extremely bouncy Alice. The sound of her little voice in the background made me smile so much it hurt.

They had not told us why the Volturi spared her. Carlisle said they would explain when they got home.

I was sitting on the sofa where I promised I'd wait for Alice, when they got home. We all heard the car in the driveway, and ran towards the door.

Alice came in first, getting showered with hugs and kisses and "I'm so glad you're ok"s. I could barely control myself – as soon as there was free space, I lifted Alice into my arms and smothered her with obsessive, adoring kisses.

"I am _so_ glad you're ok," I told her, as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. "I'm so glad you're ok." I said again.

Edward and Bella reunited, saying nothing, wrapped in each other's embrace in the corner of the room. Renesmee joined them in a family hug. Carlisle and Esme entwined hands and gazed into each other's eyes with so much love I found it hard not to do the same to Alice.

"Thank god it's over," Alice whispered, shaking her head against my neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Jaz, I wanted to, but I was scared you… you…"

"Tell me what, sweetheart?" I asked her, unable to hide my smile.

She pulled back from my neck. "That I see things."

I stared off into space for a moment, and realized the whole family had gone quiet. I wasn't sure if this was a joke, or even what she meant, but I wanted to find out.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" She looked back at Edward and Carlisle, who had rejoined the family circle, and looked down at Alice with sheepish faces. "Ok, maybe not. Put me down please, Jasper."

I put her down, and she stood in the middle of the circle so she could look at all of us. She held onto Edward and Carlisle's hands, and said, "I'm psychic."

No one said anything, except Emmett who blurted idiotically, "You're _what_?" Rosalie slapped him. Hard.

"The Volturi… they… well just Jane, actually, began… _torturing_ Alice in the way she does," Edward explained, getting gasps ad growls from the other family members. Including me. "And they were going to kill her. So I told them Alice was psychic, and she can see the future. It's what saved us."

"So… is she really psychic?" I asked, raising an eye brow and looking down at little Alice with a questioning look.

"I am." She said, looking at me with, pleading with her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She was _sorry_? Why? "Why are you sorry, Alice?"

"I didn't tell you. I didn't tell any of you, except for Edward. I didn't know what to do! I was so scared, that you wouldn't want me anymore. I hid the secret all these years with Edward and he has been do good not to tell, I think he's the only reason I haven't ran away and hid for years at a time," She took a deep breath, looking around at all of us. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm really, really—"

"Alice, honey," Esme breathed, leaning down to wrap her arms delicately around Alice's small body. "There is no need to be sorry. It's ok, sweetheart—you have nothing to be scared over."

"So… you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

My mind was spinning. This all made perfect sense, really – Alice's 'lapses', her strange attachment to Edward… my little angel is _psychic_.

"So… your lapses…" Rosalie said, seemingly in a daze. She was smiling. "They were you… seeing the future?"

"Yes," Alice explained. "They scared me at first, but now they're not so bad. I just need to learn how to manage them."

"Oh, baby," I sighed, leaning down and pulling her into my arms. I kissed her hair, taking in her scent. My throat burned, I hadn't hunted in awhile, but I had missed her so much it didn't matter. "I'm sorry you felt that way." I leant away from her, and realized she was crying. "We can help you, now."

"I know," She sniffed. "I'd like that. I was thinking, they could totally come in handy."

I laughed, and stood up. She held onto my hand, and smiled up at all of us through teary eyes. I couldn't help but beam – I didn't feel jealous of Edward anymore. I felt so much closer to Alice now, though she had been far away.

"We're so glad you're ok, Alice," Renesmee said, joining hands with both her parents. Jacob stood behind her, smiling at me. "You're the one who saved my family's lives. If it wasn't for your visions, they could be dead."

"I have a pretty cool best friend," Bella smiled, leaning into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "But you could have told me. You could have told any of us, and we would have helped you through it. You know…" She said teasingly, faking hurt. "I am a little offended you told Edward and not me."

Alice giggled and ran to hug Bella.

"Sorry, Bella. I'll be sure to tell you everything next time!"

We all laughed, glad to have her back. What would we do without her, after all?

Alice's POV

I was so glad to be home.

Seeing Jasper sent a wave of warmth through my whole body, spreading a smile across my face. I found it hard not to leap into his arms every ten seconds and kiss his cheek over and over… it was a little embarrassing. I had underestimated how much I'd missed him.

The next few weeks following our return were nothing but happy – I went to school, played football with Emmett and Edward, read with Jasper; but the whole family had helped me with my visions.

They were training me to see visions whenever I wanted to – and any moment, one of them would snap their fingers and I would try my best to see something. I never thought I'd be actually _trying_ to have visions. But this was different.

I found ways to glance into the near future – to be able to tell me family when it was going to be sunny, when it was going to rain, when one of their cars were going to need replacing. It was extremely useful to them; I found ways to peer into other people's future, too. I could see what Renesmee and Jacob were doing in Alaska, or when Bella's suitor Mike Newton was going to approach her again. Actually, Edward told me to do that.

I liked looking into Jasper's future – where he was going to be in a few years. Whether he was going to be travelling, or hanging with me like we do now. All I ever saw was an older version of me, holding hands with Jasper just like we do now. Swinging our entwined hands between us, kicking us sand on a beach…

But I realized I shouldn't dig. I shouldn't pry. It was a breach of privacy. This new power of mine 'wasn't something I should treat lightly,' Carlisle had said. I sighed and agreed, because I knew he was right.

I saw Dimitri again, in my first week back at school. He wondered where I had gone for the past few days, and I told him I had been sick. He said I should've called him, but I knew he wouldn't understand. No one would, except for my family.

I met up with Skye and Celeste, but I realized I wasn't as close to them as I used to be. We still talked and hung out at lunch, but I didn't go to their houses very often anymore. It was strange, because Dimitri was still pretty good friends with them, and yet… Dimitri and I hadn't drifted apart.

Maybe it was because I'm so close to my family. Although Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Esme were my sister and mothers, they were my best friends. Same goes with Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob. I didn't need friends as long as I had them.

x-x-x-x

Three weekends after we returned from Italy, I went shopping with Bella and Rosalie. I wanted new shoes – the ones I had were getting old.

"Alice, Esme bought you those shoes two days ago," Rosalie smirked. "They're hardly old."

"I have needs, Rosie."

She laughed and let me go. "Ok, do whatever."

Bella and Rosalie walked behind me, talking about Edward and Emmett. Jasper told me they had practically been enemies when Bella was human – but I couldn't imagine it. They seemed pretty friendly now.

I grabbed the pair of shoes I wanted, (already knowing my size of course) and walked to the counter. I took out the credit card Carlisle had gotten for me for my sixth birthday (I still had it) and prepared to use it.

"Weren't you here, like, yesterday?" The girl at the counter asked me, a smile on her face.

"I was," I nodded and shrugged. "It's my favorite store."

"A shop-a-holic, huh? How old are you?"

"Twelve. But I'm turning thirteen in a month and 2 and a half days."

She laughed and put my shoes into the bag. She handed them to me and muttered, "I'll probably see you here tomorrow, too."

Bella and Rosalie took me to the food court. We all sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs while I ate a bacon and egg roll.

"So…" Rosalie smiled at me. "How's school?"

I narrowed my eyes. She asked this often, but her voice sounded different. "School's school. Meaning, it's boring."

Bella smiled. "Any…"

"Crushes?" Rosalie finished for her and winked.

How weird. It was so sudden for them to be asking that. They had never asked me before, I never thought they would. Or, Rosalie at least. She was incredibly protective.

"Umm…" I looked away. "No."

"C'mon, Al! You can tell us!" Rosalie said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. Her pretty blond hair spilled over her shoulders, almost down to her waist. "We won't tell anyone. Not even Jasper."

"There's no one!" I finished my brunch. "I swear. Just friends."

"Right," Bella laughed. I realized Rosalie must be the villain in this equation. It was very unlike Bella to be digging into this kinda thing.

"Don't you believe me!" I gasped. "I swear! I do not have a crush on anyone!"

"Aw, my little girl's growing up," Rosalie smiled and put a hand on mine. She looked at Bella. "She's already in denial!"

Bella giggled, while I stared un-amused.

Although I denied it, I didn't _think_ I had a crush on anyone. I hadn't really thought about it, except that Dimitri was kinda cute. In that beach-boy kind of way.

"I am not in denial," I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. And plus, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Because we're your best friends!" Bella said, shrugging and grinning at me. "You tell us everything."

"Not _everything_…" I laughed, thinking about my visions and how long I had hidden them. "But anyway, all the guys at my school are gross."

"What about the guys at ballet?" Rosalie asked. "What are _they_ like?"

"I do not want to have this conversation!" I shrieked, shaking my head quickly. "I don't even… well, I do, but…"

"Oh, I get it." Rosalie said. "You don't want to tell us because you're afraid we'll tell one of the boys."

"That's not true!" I replied. "Although, I wouldn't really want you telling Jasper…"

"Why not?" Bella asked, raising an eye brow suggestively.

"Because, he'll tease me!" I said, as if it were completely obvious. I crunched the wrapping from the bacon and egg roll in my hands. "He already doesn't like Dimitri, let alone—"

"So you like Dimitri?" Rosalie cut in, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. She looked at Bella with hopeful eyes.

"What? No! I never said that!"

"Yes you did…"

"I did _not!"_

"Alice…"

I sighed. "Look, I don't like Dimitri. Or… not in that way. I mean, he's cute, and he's really nice to me, and we hang out a lot—"

"And you like him!" Bella laughed and high fived Rosalie. Why did I have a feeling they had planned this all along? They were just as evil as Emmett.

"I don't…" I frowned and looked down at my hands. "Or, at least, I don't think I do…"

"It's ok, Alice," Bella said, patting my hand and standing up. I followed them towards the exit, and as we got into the car, Rosalie said:

"We won't tell Jasper."

Why did it even matter? Jasper was my best friend, anyway. I shouldn't care what he knows.

But for some strange reason, I did.

On the way home, I had a vision. It was of Jasper – he was walking arm in arm with a short girl. She was pretty, with black hair and golden eyes. They walked across the slippery, icy surface, towards the edge. They turned to each other, hand in hand, and leaned in—

They kissed.

Jasper looked like he was in pain – as he kissed her, his eyes forced shut, his fists clenched at his sides.

I returned back to the interior of the car.

That was something I did not want to see – Jasper with a woman. Not only because it was gross, but because Jasper always told me he didn't _want_ anyone else. So how could he be kissing someone?

Edward told me my visions weren't set in stone. That things could change.

I was hoping that vision would transform.

But why? Don't I want him to be happy? To get married someday, and not live forever alone? Of course I wanted that for him. But now that the moment was close… I realized I _didn't _want that at all.

As we pulled into our driveway, I couldn't stop thinking about this vision – if Jasper ended up with someone else, how could he spend forever with me?

God I'm stupid. I was being so selfish! Jasper can do what he wants. He's a grown man. Or, a grown vampire…

I tried my best to hide my thoughts as we entered the house.

I hugged Jasper, imagining another woman embracing him like I was. I had to say, I didn't like it. Not one bit…

I saw Edward frown in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, leaning away from him and smiling angelically. I wanted to dominate all his time. "Can we please go to the forest?"

"Of course, darlin'," He said, his cute Southern accent latching onto my heart strings, creating tingles in my tummy. He said over his shoulder, "We'll be back in a few hours!"

He pulled me onto his back immediately, and we took off running. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my short hair, the trees brushing against my arm and legs like a stroke. I loved the smell of Jasper's hair against my face, the feeling of his cold neck against mine… so, pretty much, I loved everything about him and running.

I let out a giggle – I realized it sounded slightly hysterical.

We came to a stop in front of huge, ancient pine tree – the bristles started miles in the air, on the thin, twiggy branches. Jasper put me down, and we positioned ourselves at the bottom of the trunk.

Although we returned from Italy weeks ago, I still felt like I just returned. It still felt like I was seeing Jasper for the first time, after having a near death experience.

I could tell Jasper was thinking the same things. He looked into my eyes, and sighed loudly.

"What was it like being tortured by Jane?" He asked quietly.

I looked around at the mist and tree trunks, hearing my screams echoing through my head. I could still feel the fire, and the knife… and the way I felt afterwards. Strange. Totally unharmed.

"Um…" I looked up.

"I'm sorry to ask, really I am," He said, smiling slightly. "I'm just curious."

"It hurt. A lot."

"Ok. That's all you have to say." He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "I don't want to remind you of anything you don't want to remember."

"Thanks," I breathed, closing my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't mind. It felt nice. "I was glad you weren't there. It was scary."

"If I was there, I would've stopped Jane." He said. "She wouldn't have let you think anything. The pain would've been… _my _pain. You wouldn't have felt any of it."

"I wouldn't want that," My eyes snapped open to stare into his golden eyes. "My pain is bearable. Yours isn't."

He looked down, and back up again. "It killed me, sittin' here while you were out there, putting your life on the line. There could've been so much I would have done to save you."

"You couldn't have known. I hope you didn't worry too much."

I realized this was the only really _alone_ time I had had with Jaz since Italy. I mean, we had been alone, but the family was always close by. Now, everything seemed out in the open.

"I did."

"Well, I'm back now, so…" I smiled at him and looked down at my hand, which was touching his arm. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You're right." He told me, smiling. "It's over now."

I leaned my head into his chest, and closed my eyes again. My latest vision was still flowing through my head, that woman's black hair, Jasper's hand on the small of her back…

I pulled away.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, peering down with curiosity.

I leaned against his shoulder, instead. "I'm fine."

"Good… because I just got a great idea," He said, smiling impishly. He pulled me against his chest. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

I did. Our faces were incredibly close. My heart hammered.

"And wrap your legs around me."

I looked at him for a moment, but did what he said. I felt like a monkey, wrapped around him like this. He was cold, and hard, but it didn't matter.

"Hold on…"

He took off up the tree, clawing his way against the wood. I watched the ground get further and further away from us, with wide, excited eyes.

I could almost see the sky, now. Jasper climbed so gracefully, I could barely tell we were moving. It was exhilarating, it was scary – but I loved it all the same.

The only reason I knew we had stopped moving was because there was no more wind – it was calm. Jasper leaned against another branch, smirking down at me.

I didn't want to let go of him. We were really high up the tree, and I didn't want to fall through all those prickly branches.

He untangled my body from him carefully, but kept an arm around my waist. I stood on a thick branch, my breath catching in my throat every time I tried to speak.

"It's really pretty up here," I smiled at him, while taking in our surroundings and sounds. I could hear birds, squirrels, even chipmunks – I wondered how they weren't scared up here. I could see far away trees, a winding river I didn't have a name for, and the pale grey sky. Though the scenery was beautiful … I couldn't stop looking at Jasper.

And he couldn't stop looking at me.

"You know, if you were any other person, we wouldn't be able to get up this high. I'm a little freaked out." I broke the silence, my voice sounding little and fluffy to me. I thought I sounded really stupid.

"Don't be scared," He reassured me by squeezing me harder. "I won't let you go."

My heart started beating so hard in my chest I thought it would burst out – it was embarrassing. I saw Jasper smirk in response, which just made me feel worse!

Damn their vampire hearing!

He chuckled, obviously guessing my thoughts. I felt like hiding away, but then at the same time I felt like hugging him. And kissing his cheeks. What was this?

"You know what would be kinda cool?" I asked spontaneously.

He waited.

"If vampires could fly. Then we could, like… swoop down over the smaller trees and the river," I smiled. "But I like you the way you are."

He laughed and kissed my hair. "Good. I wouldn't want _you_ any other way."

That got me thinking. So… when… _if_ I became a vampire, would he not like me anymore? Would he disown me and not want to be my friend?

Just then, I had a vision.

The sun was stunning; the trees had changed from a pale green to a vibrant Jade. It was different, but it was pretty. I could tell it was Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett's school – I could see the huge brick building and the empty car park.

I was soon pulled out and returned to the tree tops.

"What did you see?"

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow," I told him, looking ahead at the sky. It looked brighter; less black. I guessed this was the beginning of tomorrow's sunny day.

"No school for us, then." Jasper said, his voice a little brighter than before. I knew my family loved it when the sun was out; it meant they didn't have to go through the same high school education that they had already been through more than fifty times.

"But I still have to go," I mumbled. "I _soo_ can't be bothered!"

"It's ok. This is your first time at school," He told me. "You haven't done any of this before."

I groaned. "Exactly! It sucks, Jasper, it sucks!"

He laughed and pulled me against him. "Maybe we could just stay up here."

"Build a house, make friends with the forest animals…"

"You can have a pet chipmunk," He chuckled. "And I'll adopt a squirrel and name his Alvin."

I cracked up laughing, like, throwing-my-head-back-and-making-myself-dizzy kind of laughing. I swayed against the branches, almost tumbling over before Jasper caught me.

"You're a freak, Al," He laughed, pressing his lips lightly to my cheek. It sent a flutter of butterflies through my stomach. "I think we should be heading back."

"Aw, Jazzy!" I moaned. "Do we have to?"

"'fraid so, hon," He whispered, his lips pressed against my hair, "but I promise we will come back tomorrow. While the suns out…"

I knew what he was implying. I would get to see him… sparkle. In all his beautiful, stunning, diamond-like glory.

I immediately nodded, and let him carry me down the tree.

x-x-x-x

The next day, Dimitri revealed he was having a thirteenth birthday party next weekend.

"Ooh, a party!" I clapped my hands together as we sat together in the buzzing cafeteria. "Can I help plan?"

"Sure!" He smiled at my enthusiasm. "I can't wait. Your parties are always the best."

I giggled, fully and utterly agreeing with him; my twelfth birthday was pretty amazing, with my giant jumping castle and ten dancing clowns.

"We have to start planning _now_! We don't have much—"

I was seeing a green themed birthday party. Dimitri, Skye, Celeste, myself and some of our other friends sat in a circle, heads close together, giggling.

"Ok, Dimitri, truth or dare?" One of our friends from our math class, Oliver, challenged.

"Ok, I'll take dare."

"I dare you to—"

The lunch room surrounded me once again, and Dimitri was chatting away, even though I wasn't even listening.

_Why do my visions always have to end at the worst possible times_?

"Yeah," I numbly agreed with Dimitri, actually having no clue what he was talking about.

"_Yeah_. My mom isn't even gonna be there. She's going out with friends, or something," He waved his hand away as if he didn't care. "We will have the whole house to ourselves. For the whole day."

I grinned excitedly. At this rate, my vision was coming to come true. I mean, who would want to play truth or dare with Dimitri's mom hovering over us?

"That's great, Dim," I smiled. "It'll be fun."

But what was I going to get him?

Through English, I was trying to force my brain to have a vision of my present to him. I was still practicing how to summon a vision whenever I wanted, but I was getting better.

While my teacher rambled on about a book report coming up, I finally had the vision I wanted –

"Happy birthday, Dim!" I cheered, my own voice reflecting happiness and excitement. It looked weird, seeing myself.

He took the blue wrapped package from me. "Jeez, thanks Ali! You shouldn't have."

He tore it open, a very poorly sewn teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its honey colored neck.

"I made it when we were seven," I told him. "Esme was helping me sew, and well… I kinda sucked. But you always said you liked it. I kept it all this time."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Thanks, Alice. I love it. It means a lot."

My teacher was the one who pulled me out of the vision.

"_Alice Cullen_! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

The whole class turned to look at me, causing me to flash a smile Edward had taught me to get what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Allen. I'm not feeling very well, and I'm trying not to strain myself." I answered with an innocent, angelic looking smile that always got me what I wanted at home.

"Well, if you're not feeling well, go to the nurse." She told me, her face softening slightly.

"I'll be ok. This happens all the time."

She looked at me for a second in confusion, but then returned to writing today's homework on the blackboard. Ha. I had gotten out of that one _easy_.

Edward had taught me well.

**A/N: Sort of boring. But next week's chapter will be Dimitri's birthday. **

**Hope you liked it anyway! Please review! **


	21. AN

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. **

**Second, I wanted to let you know that I'm putting this story on hold. I might update it with a chapter every now and then, but I just need to finish some of my other stories before I focus on this one. I have three others going at the same time as this – **_**I Knew We'd Always Be Friends, Cullen Game Night, **_**and **_**Gone With the Wind. **_**I think I just REALLY need to focus on these three for now, and hopefully finish them soon. **

**Thirdly, I have written the next chapter – but it sucks. Like, really sucks. And I'm not exaggerating. Therefore, I need to write it again. I was thinking about posting it, just to give you guys a look at what is going to happen next, but I decided not to put you guys through that.**

**So... sorry. I'm really, really sorry. It won't be long, I promise. **


End file.
